Love is Love unless its True Love(Bubbline)
by Kyra-Senpai
Summary: AU/AT What happened to Ooo? What were the events leading up to its destruction? What would happen if a certain Vampire took it upon herself to try and change things, all for the sake of one precious person. What starts out innocent, quickly evolves into something beyond what the original scope of this project was when I first started. Come, enjoy this ride with me. -Kyra
1. Chp 1 Welcome to Altus Axiom Institution

[Dear Readers! Kyra here! I am in the process of editing/updating everything! PLease excuse the mess as I repost the old chapters to keep the story alive! hearts!]

-Welcome to Altus Axiom Institution-

_Greetings and Salutations Future Student!_

_Thank you for your interest in Altus Axiom Institution for Gifted Individuals. As you may know our exclusive global contracts guarantee your safety and security in a stable, structured educational and enrichment environment. Rest assured that all of your needs will be met in terms of personal safety procedures as outlined in the enclosed enrollment dossier to include environmental hazards, on-campus living quarters, state-of-the art barrier protocols, and gourmet dining facilities to include local and exotic cuisine. Yes, here at __AAI__we strive to provide the world's most gifted with the luxury and comfort they would normally find at home. Allow us to be your home away from home for the length of your college career and beyond! _

_Welcome and See you soon!_

The High Council of Ooo

Pink fingers tightened their grip upon the stark white paper as light blue eyes scanned the words again and again. Nimbly they shuffled through the rest of the information dossier, the front cover adorned with gold leaf lettering: _Princess B. Bubblegum_; searching for something that would help the girl navigate to her destination.

_Sigh. How am I already lost? I have only been here __for__about ten minutes and I'm completely lost. The campus didn't look like anything special from the outside but, once I stepped inside…its massive…that must be the barrier protocol the pamphlet mentioned. Ballgunk._

A tallish, slender young woman wearing a light pink tank under a big collar relaxed t-shirt with long pink hair that reached her calves took a few more uncertain steps in one direction or another before sitting down on a near-by bench. She smoothed out the pink floral skater skirt that hung from her hips and began to rummage through the thick packet filled with brochures about her new college, paperwork that had yet to be filled out to finish her enrollment, pricing charts for various activities not included in her tuition and finally..

"Ahha! Campus map." She smiled triumphantly holding up the folded parchment, trying to orientate it to her current location. She shifted her gaze up and down the long lane that was lined with sidewalks, cherry trees in blossom, and waist high hedges that offered a dark green palette. Behind her was where she had entered the campus barrier, the outside world a blurred series of colors and movement that went on about its daily routine as if the enormous campus wasn't even there.

At the other end was a four way intersection with a few small shops on each corner. One shop was called "C. Goose Bookstore and Exotic Imports". The girl held up the map, glancing back and forth between the intersection and the map until she nodded in satisfaction, confident she now understood where she was. Studying the map a bit further, she determined where she needed to go next, which was the main office to turn in her enrollment paperwork, then onto her new dormitory.

_Sigh. The dorm is all the way at the other end of campus. This is going to take all day…good thing I wore my tennis shoes!_

With a look of exasperation she pushed the papers back into the dossier folder, not even realizing someone was looking straight at her. As she stood up from the bench, she almost ran headlong into the person who was standing not a few feet from her.

"Kwah!" The pink haired girl yelped out, taken by surprise and hopping a step backwards to avoid a collision.

The other person giggled quietly, smiling a gentle smile. "Hello, are you lost?" Her voice was just as gentle as the smile and matched her pretty face perfectly. She was slightly taller than the pink haired girl and seemed to be about the same age. She had long, light blonde hair that shone with a slight sparkle in the sunlight as it drifted and swirled around the girls shoulders. She wore a light blue sweater vest over a white button down shirt, black skater skirt, and street sneakers that were rainbow colored. The only odd thing was in the center of her forehead was a small, ivory white horn which only seemed to add to her cuteness and her skin was a slightly deeper shade of pink, enhancing her already dazzling look. The sweater vest had a coat-of-arms embroidered on the left breast, _probably her sorority_, the pink haired girl thought.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you, but you were so engrossed in your campus map that I guess you didn't hear me speak first. Are you new here? My name is Nari, Nari Rainicorn. I'm part of the campus welcoming committee. I was supposed to meet a new student here so that must be you!" She smiled so brightly as she spoke that the pink haired girl couldn't help but return the smile. Nari reached out her hand.

"O-oh! Uhm sorry, my manners. I am Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, of Candy Kingdom. And yes I am new here and I was somewhat lost but uhm…" She caught herself babbling and gently shook Nari's hand with an embarrassed blush.

"Oh my royalty? Hrm the committee president didn't mention you would be a royal, oh I am so underdressed!" Nari quickly curtseyed and bowed her head, her pink cheeks blushing.

"Oh no its fine its fine really! I am so happy I have a guide now!" Bubblegum waved a hand in front of her quickly. "I just want to be treated normal, like everyone else. Yes, totally normal college girl, that's me!" Both girls snickered then began to giggle quietly together.

"I see, ok then totally normal college girl Bonnibel Bubblegum, shall we head to the main office?" Nari turned on her rainbow clad heels, looking back over her shoulder with a wink and began her tour of the campus.

The two headed for the intersection and rounded a corner, Nari explaining that this was part of the Commons, an area comprised of everyday goods and services.

"Did you need to stop in here?" Nari asked looking back at her companion and motioning towards the bookstore.

"I don't know what I need yet but at least I know where this shop is now." Bubblegum smiled a 'thank you' as the pair passed by the rather strange looking store front. She happened to glance inside and stopped, looking at the odd assortment of items. A 'Genuine Monkey's Paw' on sale with only one finger left raised. A large crystal ball with swirling purple mist clouding the images that could possibly see. On sale in a 'Blind Luck' clearance promotion: a white rabbits foot 'Freshly Donated' and a four leaf clover 'Fresh from Ireland'.

As she peered past the window display she could see people, possibly students at a long dark oak countertop talking to the shopkeeper. _A Goose? _She wondered. Then something caught her attention, the sound of instruments starting to be played from within.

"Oh my Glob! Marceline is playing in here let's go inside!" Screed Nari as she quickly grabbed Bubblegum's wrist and yanked her inside the shop. The smell of dust and molded tomes pervaded the air and in the far corner of the shop was a tall woman with blue-gray skin and a huge mane of black hair. Behind her was a band set up with a drummer, a keyboardist, and a guitarist. The blue skinned girl sported a massive, four necked bass guitar and was beginning to strum it harshly as her head bobbed up and down to the rhythm of the music being played.

As the words being sung reached the eardrums of anyone within a four block radius, the sound of heavy bass and killer riffs penetrated the body of the young Princess, and she watched, awestruck as the siren floated about the small space. The music throbbed deep in her chest and she was hypnotized, unable to take her eyes off the lead singer. The dark eyed figure wailed out lyrics, keeping herself aloft about a foot from the floor, expertly playing a bass that was larger than she was, clad in a dark gray tank top that sagged enough to show a red sports bra underneath, dark blue jeans with the knees tattered and ripped, and black and red combat boots with the necks unlaced and folded down.

Bubblegum leaned into Nari and as loud as she could tried to ask who it was singing again. But Nari was screaming and jumping up and down, waving her arms and half dancing to the music, far too busy to hear anything but the beats. Suddenly she felt something press in behind them, and not just a single something, a small crowd had filtered into the shop, pushing the two girls closer to the makeshift stage, all of them screaming fans cheering for the dark idol. Obviously this was a huge deal, and the Princess soon found herself having trouble keeping from being trampled by the rabid fans clamoring to get closer to the band.

Bubblegum and Nari struggled to keep upright, pushing and leaning backwards as hard as they both could but it was of little use and quickly Bubblegum found herself stumbling forward, off balance, and right into the lead singer.

"Whoa!" The gray skinned girl blinked as a pink mass of college student came tumbling towards her. She let go of the massive bass and before the girl could hit the floor, had swooped under and picked the pink haired damsel in distress up off her feet. "Heh…" She smirked, holding the girl close with one arm, the other hand was flicking about, controlling the bass, commanding it to continue to play. Luckily it was a bridge, something easy to fake through that led into a drum solo.

Bubblegum had tensed, her fingers curled against the dark gray tank top, her face pressed against the girls breasts. She peeked up, turned bright red, and looked straight into dark red eyes looking back down at her.

"Eeeyah! I'm so sorry!" She cried out and tried to push herself free of the strong arm holding her in place.

"Relax pretty girl." The voice was gruff and completely different from the one that had been singing. "I got you. Look down."

Bubblegum looked and saw they were hovering a few feet above the floor which made her eyes go wide and quickly she clenched tighter against the gray body. "P-put me down please!" She yelled, but the music was simply too loud or maybe the singer ignored the request because in one fluid motion the siren shifted Bubblegum around and made her straddle the floating girl from behind, piggy-back style, retrieved her bass, and resumed the impromptu concert.

The fans below lost it. Screaming and crying filled the shop as both the girls and some of the guys cried foul of the display, but still, they ate it up, watching their idol give some pink haired girl a private seat. Bubblegum didn't exactly feel the same. She curled her arms tight around the girls neck and buried her face into the thick black hair.


	2. Chp 2 Marceline, Vampire Queen

-Her name is Marceline, Vampire Queen-

_Cinnamon and vanilla…she smells so good…like a sweet spice…_Bubblegum inhaled deeply, feeling the music penetrate her body, the head banging movements of the girl she was attached too, the lyrics. All of it made her feel strangely good, even though she wasn't a huge fan of this type of hard punk music. She hadn't noticed she was doing this, perhaps it was accidental, but she absently started nuzzling the gray skinned neck as she inhaled the sweet spiced scent, her head joining in the bobbing movements as she became lost in the good sensations.

"Oh Glob hold me Marceline!" "Marceline why!?" "Marceline please pick me up next!" The cries continued until the concert ended. _Marceline…her name is Marceline…_Bubblegum smiled quietly as the two returned to the floor and she, reluctantly mind you, released her grip upon the girls neck.

"Thank you Oooians for coming out today and don't forget to come join us tonight for the real thing! We have some backstage passes for some lucky students who have their raffle tickets ready so let's get the drawing started woohoo! Yeah!" The voice was that of the lead guitarist, another gray-skinned girl with attire similar to Marceline's. The rest of the band members, a ghost drummer and a plain looking guy, handled the raffle drawing, calling out various ticket numbers as the guitarist drew the matching ones from a box.

Marceline however, had moved away, instead speaking to the shop owner. _A goose…it's really a goose…_Bubblegum thought as she tried to weave through the rabid fans. She really wanted to speak to this Marceline, _I have to thank her for, well, __saving me after all…_At least, that was the excuse Bubblegum had convinced herself of as the reasoning. The reality was though, she had this feeling that she needed to know this person, a feeling she wasn't exactly sure of, but nevertheless, it was driving her to speak to the bass playing siren.

"Uhm excuse m-" As Bubblegum had reached out to lightly tap the shoulder of the dark haired girl, Nari glided past, gushing and giddy. "Marceline you are the greatest! That was amazing! I didn't know you were going to put on an actual preview of tonight! Stop keeping secrets from me!" Nari hugged Marceline, who returned it, smiling. "Yeah it was kind of a last minute idea that Keila suggested, a treat for the raffle people. Worked out great, what with that chick stumbling into me. Crowd went banay-nay. Was perfect timing."

The deep red eyes shifted from Nari, and looked straight into Bubblegum's light blue ones. For just that one moment, time stopped as the two gazed at each other. The smile on the gray lips was kind, with the hint of the tip of a white fang poking out from the upper. Bubblegum couldn't keep the deep blush from returning to her cheeks and a sensation of weakness washed over her. _Those eyes…it's like they are looking into my soul…_She gulped and tried to shake the feeling from her head, straightening her posture and moving closer.

"Uhm hi." _Nnngh…she keeps staring at me! What am I doing I can't even speak!_

_Hah…this girl is adorable…she can't even speak. You still got it Marceline…_Marceline subconsciously patted herself on the back and took a step towards her pink haired prey, a demon's grin now curling onto her lips. "Hey, I'm Marceline, Vampire Queen. And this is my band, the Scream Queens." She motioned with her eyes towards the three still handing out backstage passes to fans. "And you are…?" The red eyes returned to their staring.

_Gah! I can't flipping speak! What is wrong with me!? Speak Bonnibel SPEAK!_ Mentally Bubblegum forced her lips to obey and try to form words, but she couldn't manage much more than a cute blurble and a squeak, locking up once more into a rigid state.

Seeing Bubblegum struggling, Nari couldn't help but snicker quietly, pulling away from Marceline and moving to the pink girl's side. "Jeez Marci, let her go hmm? Not fair you doing that." She playfully scolded, tilting her head to the side and smiling sweetly.

Marceline closed her eyes, breaking the stare and sighed quietly. "Fine, you're no fun Nari. She seemed to be enjoying it though, bright red as she is." The vampire teased and when she opened her eyes, they seemed to be much less intense.

All at once Bubblegum was able to move again, the haze lifted from her mind. She shook her long hair and gave each girl a puzzled look. "What…what just happened?" She wasn't exactly understanding the situation but when she looked again into the deep red eyes, they weren't as penetrating as before.

"Oh don't worry about it Bonni, it was just Marci being mean." Nari looked at the vampire and half stuck her tongue out. Marceline simply shrugged her shoulders, feigning ignorance. "No idea what you are talking about…"

"Anyway. Marci, this is Bonnibel Bubblegum, Freshman, just got here right before your small concert. Lucky her!" Nari put an arm around Bubblegum's shoulders, giving her a squeeze and a gentle shake, trying to further bring the pink girl back to reality.

"Bubblegum hmm? Weird name. Bet you are from Candy Kingdom right? Welcome to Ooo." The vampire extended her hand, a leather bracelet was strapped to her wrist with small metal spikes adorning the material.

Bubblegum finally caught up to the present, smiling a sweet smile and lightly griping the vampires' hand. _It's sort of cold…_She thought as she looked down. _But it's soft also…how odd…_For a moment her mind wanted to analyze the vampires hand but she quickly dismissed the urge to science out. "How do you d-!?"

Her sentence was cut short as the vampire leaned over, gently lifted the pink hand, and planted a kiss upon the warm, pink skin.

Bubblegum stared, her eyes blinking and wide as the vampire kissed her hand. Before anyone could say anything, a shriek was let out from the crowd.

"Oh my GLOB! Marceline is giving out hand kisses!"

Instantly the crowd shifted and descended upon the three. With a mortified look of panic Marci grabbed both girls, pushing them out the back doorway and into the sunlit green grass behind the store. The crowd followed, howling in ecstasy as they tried to capture the floating vampire, clamoring for their own hand kisses as she hovered just out of reach.

"Awww now I can't kiss you all. You will just have to be content with this!" And in the most un-lady like fashion, she flashed the crowd before taking off like a shot high over the nearby buildings, eliciting even louder screams, some fans even taking off in pursuit.

Bubblegum's mouth simply hung open in shock as she watched the spectacle. Nari laughed at the look and poked Bonni's reddened cheek. "How exciting hmm? Marci is such a showman. Anyway how about we get some lunch?" Bonnibel didn't know how to react. She had never encountered such behavior in her own kingdom. She simply nodded at the idea of eating and followed Nari back to the sidewalk, still trying to absorb the day's events so far.


	3. Chp 3 So that happened! And then!

-So that happened and then!-

Nari took the confused pink girl to her favorite hang out spot which happened to be one of the most popular food restaurants on campus. A large crowd of students were already packed into booths, tables, and counter stools by the time Nari and Bubblegum made it through the entrance, which made Nari grumble to herself. She scanned the large room, looking for something in particular and once she spotted it, made a beeline for it, Bubblegum in tow.

The object of her destination was a yellow colored creature sitting at a corner booth accompanied by someone wearing a stark white and blue hoodie that had odd looking ears sticking up on top.

"Oh hey babe, was just talking bout' choo." The yellow creature called out as Nari and Bubblegum approached. "We got a booth just in time, Finn scootch, let the ladies have that side." The yellow creature was small with large eyes and resembled a sort of dog, albeit more like an amalgam of a dog and a person. He had arms and legs like any person would and fingers and toes. He was holding a menu that was propped up on the table top, flipping through the lunch choices.

The other person, the hoodie boy, looked up from what he was reading and smiled at the girls standing at the end of the table. "Oh hey Nari sup whoa…who's dat!?" He was by all means a normal looking human boy, possibly around fifteen or sixteen, with light peach colored skin like most humans and a tuft of blonde hair peeking out from the edge of his hood. "Wow she is…uhm..HI THERE MY NAME IS FINN.", he announced awkwardly and, loudly, making Nari giggle and Bubblegum stare at him in astonishment. His face flushed as he tried to back track about yelling his name out suddenly, looking to his dog friend to bail him out, which he did. A massive yellow hand reached across the table and pulled the boy to the dog's side and patted him on the head.

"Dude chillax, seriously, you're freaking the new girl out."

"Dude shut up I'm not freaking her out!"

"Bro you so are. Heehee."

_These two are arguing like siblings, it's so cute._ Thought Bubblegum as she slid onto the booth bench, taking the window seat. She glanced out the window noting how pretty the area was with the green grassy field and trees dotting the landscape next to the restaurant. Apparently it was used as a picnic area as students had large blankets spread out in random patches.

"Guys this is Bonnibel Bubblegum, Freshman and I'm giving her the tour today." Nari smiled at Bonni, then looked at the yellow creature. "This is Jake, my boyfriend.". "Sup.", the dog answered then went back to his menu, "I'm thinking of pizza now, since we have an extra, sound good to you?" It was more of a statement than a question as just then the waitress appeared, and took an order for a large pizza before disappearing into the crowd of students nearby.

Bubblegum looked back and forth between Jake and Nari. _B-boyfriend? _And as if reading her mind Jake began to change his appearance into a more humanoid shape. "Ah uhm..I didn't mean to seem like I was shocked.", the princess blushed and looked apologetic, realizing she had probably made him feel uncomfortable with her expression as she tried to imagine just how the two could be dating. "It's ok, we get it a lot. But love will never be denied, no matter shape or size! Right bebe?" He said triumphantly as he smiled at Nari, who nodded in agreement and reached her hand across the table, Jake taking it up as his lips stretched out to plant a sweet kiss upon it.

"Oh! You have stretchy powers Jake? Fascinating! I have never seen a creature like you, amazing!" Bubblegum beamed a smile at the two then cast her gaze at the human boy who was hiding under his white hoodie.

"And this is Finn, totally normal human." Nari smiled at the blushing boy across the table. "You mean totally radical in the most math of ways right?!" Finn half barked out, seemingly offended by being called 'normal'. "I'm a radical dude on a quest for adventure. Me and Jake are official bros too. And uhm…I totally kick evil in the buns!"

"Psssssssssssssh. Finn when was the last time you were in battle? It's been quiet for like weeks now." All the heads at the table turned towards the voice of the newcomer who was standing at the edge of the booth. There stood Marceline, completely covered from head to toe and sporting a huge, dark patterned hoodie of her own. "And someone is like totally in my seat." Her red eyes met with Bubblegums' again before she 'Poof!' vanished from sight.

Suddenly Bubblegum felt a hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to slide a bit away from the window, which she did, then a body settled into the seat next to her, and Marceline reappeared back into view. "Aww yea, window seat. Sup. What are we eating?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Pizza heh heh. Sup Marci, how did the bookstore thing go? Sorry we didn't go but it was a choice between going and getting moshed by a bunch of your fans or get dis sweet booth. We went with the booth obvi." Jake smiled at the vampire before returning his attention back to Nari, the two having a private conversation.

Bubblegum looked between them again, smiling, then at Finn still hiding and being awkward. She thought he was handsome enough, even if he was a bit young, definitely going to be a lady-killer when he matured. He gave her a smile when he noticed her looking and dug something out of his backpack. He sat a handheld game pad on the table and flipped it on, deciding to engross himself in his game before he embarrassed himself any further.

Then she tried to look at Marceline, but could only look at her hand before her face began to tinge with a slight blush as she recalled how the vampire had last left them. Marci was peering outside, watching random people before feeling something watching her, making her glance back at the pink girl sitting next to her. Bubblegum quickly focused on a spot on the table, sitting rigid, generally looking very uncomfortable, which made Marci smile.

_Yep, she's cute._ She leaned over and whispered into a pink ear, "So what are you into?", her cool breath brushing gently against the warm earlobe. The action was so subtle that it startled Bubblegum who jumped a bit, blinking as she looked up into red eyes peering back. Marci chuckled to herself, enjoying watching this girl struggle with her emotions and dug into the hoodie pockets. She fished out an earbud, handing it to Bubblegum before switching on some music.

"Go ahead, it's nothing hardcore or offensive." Marci reassured the boggled girl.

"Wh-what makes you think I don't like that type of stuff?" Bubblegum wasn't sure why she was asking that question, she just felt compelled to not be labeled so quickly.

"Pfft please, you have goodie two shoes all over your face." The vampire taunted back, a smirk forming on her lips. She was going to enjoy this.

"Hah! For your information I am totally into…th-those types of things. I can be hardcore." The Princess protested, sitting up and trying to be eye level with the red eyed beauty.

_Ugh why did I even say that for…_She let out a sigh pushing the earbud into place and to her surprise it wasn't anything like the music she had half expected. It was something gentler, that reminded her of home. Summer type melodies with female lead vocals singing about love and loss. She looked at Marci a bit surprised a punk rocker would be listening to something like this and the vampire simply gazed back outside, a single finger moving to her lips in the universal "Shhhh" sign.

Soon afterwards the pizza arrived and accompanying it was a large bowl of red apples, the waitress winking at the vampire before disappearing once more. Bubblegum wondered why the apples had been brought when she thought pizza was ordered. A pale hand reached past her and grabbed for an apple. "These are mine if you are wondering. You were totally wondering that right? You are pretty easy to read I have to admit." The vampire continued her teasing.

Flustered, Bubblegum went for a slice of pizza and was about to take a bite when next to her, "_Shluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurp_. Ahhhhh so good…" She blinked her eyes, trying to understand what was going on. The red from the apple was gone. All that was left was a white round apple in the gray hand of Marci, which she promptly dropped onto Finn's plate.

"Hey! Eww gross Marceline!" Protested the boy who slid it onto the tabletop.

"Hahaha. Sorry Finn, my bad." She peered at him with a smirk that said she wasn't sorry at all.

"Amazing…" Bubblegum whispered out, gazing at the white apple still. She reached for it and just before she touched it, "BLAHBLAH!" Marci cried out loudly, startling Bubblegum who quickly retracted her hand as if the apple were about to bite her or something.

The table erupted into laughter, which made Bubblegum become even more flustered as she closed her eyes, obviously fuming. "Nnngh don't do that!" She shouted right into Marceline's face, which only made the vampire laugh harder. Frustrated beyond rational thought, Bubblegum lightly pushed Nari out of the booth, saying she had to use the restroom.

"I think that went too far Marci. Should go apologize hmm?" Nari spoke, the two boys agreeing with her, nodding their heads.

"You are just like a fun sponge today Nari. Just sucking all the fun out of today. Siiiiiiiiigh fine. I'll b. r. b.."

The vampire went after the upset pink girl, following her into the restroom. She heard a stall door slam shut, and went to stand next to it, listening quietly for a moment as the girl inside vented.

"Ahhhh! Why is she such a bleepin jerk! She didn't have to be so mean. Aah why am I being so weird today. Marceline, Marceline, UGH MARCELINE!" She went on for a few more moments, sometimes incoherently, until she calmed down enough to leave the stall. As she did Marci moved into her, pushing her back into the stall and cornering her inside the very tight space. Click went the latch locking them both in.

Marci regarded the pink haired girl for a very long moment, tilting her head, smirking still, before she finally spoke. "Say my name three times and here I am. It's a Beetlejuice thing. Look I think we got off on the wrong foot. Well maybe not so much wrong but…mistimed. I…..don't mean to tease you so badly. However in my defense I honestly feel compelled to because you are so cute, and it's a defense mechanism when I am confronted by such a high level of cuteness. So it's really your fault I am like this? Anyway uhm...sorry for being a jerk to you. Ok?"

The look on the vampires' face had changed to something softer, perhaps even compassion and understanding behind the red eyes as she looked at the shorter girl. Regardless, Bubblegum thought she looked sincere about her apology. "Ok then, let's start again. Hi, my name is Bonnibel and I really enjoyed your concert, and thank you for catching me before I fell."

Marci smiled, relieved. "Hey, I'm Marceline, but you can call me Marci. And no worries, I do so enjoy saving pretty girls from falling over randomly in front of me."


	4. Chp 4 Just ask already!

A few hours later, Nari and Bonni had finally made it to Bubblegums' new dormitory. Despite all the delays and sideways and stalling, the day was finally coming to an end. At least that was what Bonni was thinking.

"Hey don't forget the concert tonight. You are coming right!?" Nari questioned, holding both of Bubblegum's hands in her own. Even though their time together had been short, the two girls had become fast friends.

"Oh jeez Nari I don't know, I'm pretty wiped out and I want a bath and I…I.." When she looked at the deep, sorrowful face staring back at her, looking as if on the verge of tears, Bubblegum let out a mental sigh and smiled. "Yeah ok, I'll be there although I don't know where there is?"

"Oh Jake and I will come get you. See you at eight!" And with that the blonde turned and hurried down the sidewalk, heading home presumably, waving behind her.

"Right see you!" Bubblegum called after her, then she looked at her watch. Six thirty. _Awesome…just enough time for oh,__Nothing! Sigh…_

She turned back toward the massive building. Her new dormitory. The Apple Blossom. _Here we go. I wonder what I will see inside… _Bubblegum mentally prepared herself to see any manner of thing from the bizarre to the outright ridiculous when she pressed down upon the giant door handle and entered. She closed her eyes, put on a brave face and stepped through the doorway. With a pause she waited for the inevitable jumpscare or sudden sound of some strange creature milling about nearby.

Instead she was met with a pleasant silence and the smell of apples baking. She opened her eyes to see a rather quaint foyer with white paint on the walls and old fashioned photos in nice, elaborate frames. There was a large staircase directly ahead of her, a parlor to her right and a small hallway that possibly linked to the kitchen to her left with a small closet right near the door, an umbrella holder, and a hat and coat stand. It was everything like some old grandparents home, down to the long, floral patterned rug that laid over the hardwood floors.

"Hellooooo?" Called a voice from further within. _It was definitely a grandma _Bubblegum concluded and she walked towards the caller, herself answering with her own "Hello? I'm coming in."

As she rounded a corner she indeed found the kitchen and within was a rather short.. _elephant?_ Bubblegum blinked as a small pygmy elephant paced around with an oven mitt over the end of its trunk, a kind smile and a quiet humming coming from her throat.

"O-oh my company. Hello and welcome to the Apple Blossom. Are you new here deary? My name is Mrs. Treetrunks, I'm the dorm matron." The elephant placed the oven mitt upon the low cut kitchen island and waddled her way closer to Bubblegum, getting a good look at the young lady. "And by the look of you, you must be Princess Bubblegum. I hope you were able to find our nice lil ole dorm alright."

Bubblegum beamed a smile and curtseyed. "Yes I am Princess Bubblegum but please call me Bonni. I am trying to be a normal college student and not so much royal princess, if you please."

"Ahh I see. Well then as you wish Prin-oh Bonni. A rather nice man that smelled of peppermint stopped by hours ago and took your things up to your room. He said you would be able to reach him with the uhm 'youknowwhat' and said you would know what that meant?" The elephant didn't mean it to become a question, but she was so very curious, at least by pygmy elephant standards.

"Oh uhm its nothing. I know what he meant and thank you for the relay. Uhm, my room?" Bubblegum smiled, enjoying the victory of successfully deflecting the question.

"Yes of course, this way young lady." The elephant escorted Bubblegum up two flights of stairs and into a hallway. There seemed to be only three rooms on this floor and possibly the forth door belonging to the bathroom she noted and the two moved down the hall to the last room at the end.

"Here you are the nice corner suite. Across the hall is the bathroom. You will be sharing it with just one other person this year. A special request it seems from the occupant who wanted to utilize the two remaining rooms herself. The floor below is at full occupancy so there are five of you nice girls here total this year." Using her trunk the elephant opened the door latch and moved to one side allowing Bubblegum to head inside first. "Here is the key to both the front door and one for your own door. Please try not to lose them or lend them out to anyone. On the desk are the dorm rules. I do not mind the occasional mishap but I do adhere to the curfew rules strictly. Now I'll let you get comfortable. Enjoy your stay sweetie and goodnight." The elephant bowed her head politely and exited, closing the door behind her.

Bubblegum curtsied once more and moved to collapse upon her bed. _Mmm it's so soft…_ Her light blue eyes stared up at the ceiling and for a good long while as she fought against the urge to simply fall asleep. A gentle rapping at her window pulled her gaze. The curtains were closed and heavy, definitely not the thin type that allowed sunlight to pierce. As she drew the curtains back the light rapping happened again and this time she saw a pale hand knocking at her window. She opened up the double window and looked out to see Marceline floating just outside.

_It's after dark already? How long was I laying there…_

"Hey invite me in Bon-ni-bellll." The vampire smirked.

"And what if I don't?" The Princess replied, giving Marci a smirk right back.

"Hmm then I won't be able to give you a present. Too bad too, it's a pretty awesome present and I did fly all the way here to give it to you after all.." She laid it on thick, twisting around randomly in midair as she spoke. The vampire hadn't changed clothes since appearing earlier in the restaurant, seemingly oblivious to things like costume dress time and other such things that go along with putting on concerts.

"Oh? And is this one of those vampire rules were you are unable to come inside without an invitation?" The Princess tilted her head, trying to look as innocent as she could.

"Pssh as if. I can come in there anytime I want, but I'm not rude. I just thought I would be nice and all, to make up for earlier." She shifted her eyes, knowing she had been caught.

Bubblegum giggled quietly. "Hmmm…I guess it's ok. Marceline, Vampire Queen, I invite you in." She moved back inside, sitting upon her bed.

The vampire hissed quietly as she floated in through the window. She glanced around then moved to sit next to Bonni on her bed. "So hmm…nice place Treetrunks has right? I mean it has a very home-y feel you know? A place where you can get so comfortable and just chillax." The vampire leaned back on her elbows, keeping her eyes busy on the contents of the room. She noted all the large luggage trunks stacked up against one wall. "So I see you pack light for a Princess…"

"How did you know?" Blinked Bubblegum.

"Vampire. I know a lot about the Kingdoms of this world…kinda my duty and such…being Queen of Vampires and all. So yeah, I knew who you were from the moment you fell into my arms…" She side glanced at Bubblegum who had turned to face the vampire.

Bubblegum fidgeted, her fingers laced together. "Th-thank you…for not mentioning it. I'm trying to not have people treat me differently because I am royalty." She looked down at the vampire that was stretched out next to her, her fingers fidgeting even more.

"Yeah well that is something we don't have in common. People need to understand who I am and what I am. I don't hide from the adulation or fear that being a vampire queen brings. I say bring it on."

"So confident…" Bubblegum couldn't help it, she was impressed by the vampires' grip on her own life.

A comfortable silence fell between the two, both seemingly happy just to be in the others presence. Eventually Marceline folded her arms behind her head, and stared up at the ceiling. She wanted to say something, something she had practiced on the way over here but now, she found it hard to actually say what was on her mind, for once.

Bubblegum also laid down, but on her side so she could look at the vampire. There were so many things she wanted to say and ask but she was also finding it hard to simply say anything, let alone things that were on her mind. She laid there, soaking in the vampires profile, _She is…really beautiful…when she isn't being a jerk…_Bubblegum let her lips broaden into a smile, which caught the attention of her guest.

Marci twisted over onto her side as well, looking at the blue eyes staring back at her. _Wow…Grod what is this…why can't I think straight suddenly…We were standing real close in that bathroom stall but now, here, it's like she is glowing…_She took a chance and reached over, plucking at a long lock of pink hair with her fingertips. With a heavy gulp she took in a breath…"So…uhm Bonni do you lik-"

Suddenly there was another loud, and very obnoxious rapping, this time against the wall next to the window as a familiar voice called to her from below. "Hey Bonni! Bonnibel are you ready? Let's go girl!" Jake and Nari had arrived to take Bubblegum to the concert.

"Oh pleblobs I'm so late! Uhhh I'll see you at the concert ok!?" And with that Marci took flight, zipping out the window in an instant, startling Jake and Nari who were expecting Bonni to come out. Half way through her flight, the vampire remembered her original reason for coming there and flew back. As Bubblegum was making her way down a Jake stairway from her window the Queen came back into view. She flew right up to Bonni, something in her hand.

"Here. So you and I..and we can…like hang out and stuff…you know after the concert? I mean if you wanna…_grrr _anyway here you go K bye!" She quickly draped a backstage pass around Bonni's neck and took off again, trying to hide the lavender blush growing on her cheeks.


	5. Chp 5 Rock on Ooo!

Imagine if you would, the greatest concert you thought you had ever witnessed. Now take that image and crumple it. Then set it on fire. And after the ashes were all that remained, eat them. Yes, eat the ashes. Because that is all your memory of the greatest concert you thought you had ever seen was worth. Bland tasting ash.

As Jake, Nari and Bubblegum got closer to the concert field they could hear the crowd already clamoring for their idols to appear. Louder and louder until their cries drowned out everything else in a deafening chant: Red Fury Red Fury Red Fury.

The stage was massive and elaborate, fully decked with everything a concert needed. Grotesque and risqué props and decorum were placed and gigantic speakers framed the center stage, the whole thing dotted with more lights than a Times Square LED billboard. The perimeter was fenced and the only two entrances were the main entrance for those that had tickets and the side entrance for the band and those with backstage passes. A large amount of students were trying to push themselves past the ticket takers as quickly as they could to finally get inside the otherwise walled off concert field, unable to be seen from the outside.

Over loudspeakers an ominous voice repeatedly warned the crowd about certain measures taken to keep the peace and that the area was a no-fly zone, that violators would be "Zapped into a block of ice and forced to sit through a rendition of War and Peace as read by 'yours truly'". The voice held sway with those that knew who it belonged to and those that could fly, kept themselves firmly planted on the ground.

The trio rounded the fence and headed for the side entrance, sporting their backstage passes around their necks. On this side was a trailer, presumably the dressing room, and also a large canvas tent, presumably a special v.i.p. area. Everything had a security contingent consisting of two rather huge and angry looking demons in black suits and black sunglasses.

The three friends showed their backstage passes to the bouncer just as a loud roar erupted from the concert stadium and the sound of instruments being handled and randomly played followed. The Scream Queens had arrived. The demon pulled open the large canopy and let the trio inside after carefully inspecting their passes with a grunt of approval.

Just inside the backstage area it was very dark compared to outside and Bubblegum would bump randomly into some unseen object, sometimes the object hissing in retaliation making her cling to Nari who only giggled quietly. She in turn held onto Jake and he led them towards a familiar person.

"Hey Finn! Crowd is going cray-cray! Do your best bro!" Jake called out as the trio passed by. The human boy looked over his shoulder and shot his friends a smile and a wave before returning his attention to his task. He was holding a large metal box filled on one side with flip switches which Finn was switching on and off at seemingly random intervals. However on stage, it was controlling the massive amount of stage effects and pyrotechnics being displayed as the Scream Queens began the concert. He was dressed in mostly all black down to the black combat boots on his feet save for a white hat he wore with the odd ears on top.

_Just like his white and blue hoodie…_Bubblegum thought to herself and giggled at how cute that was. She continued to follow Jake and Nari until they found themselves just on the outskirt of the main stage and watched as the band was entering in various spectacular manners. Huge explosions, smoke, and laser beam light shows showed off each band member as they took up their instruments. The last to enter was of course, Marceline, who buzzed over the crowd sporting magnificently huge vampire bat wings. She landed on stage with a huge explosion of fire, tossed her massive bass into the air, which was miraculously zapped with a blue tinted lightning bolt, caught it, and the music began.

The crowd went insane, screaming, crying, clothing was thrown haphazardly and the entire field was bouncing around like the waves of the ocean. Pyrotechnics and effects blasted left and right, the music was entrancing, but the whole atmosphere was like nothing Bubblegum had ever seen or been a part of. She was awestruck, captivated, and completely enthralled with the experience. And despite her best efforts, she couldn't keep her eyes off the lead singer as she danced around, floating over the crowd at times, and singing with a voice that was something divine in the world of mortals.

Suddenly Nari hip bumped the captivated princess, laughing and smiling and egging her on to join her and Jake dancing around and just letting loose. The trio bounced and danced to the music, enjoying the concert to its fullest.

About an hour into the concert, the stage was semi cleared away and a large piano was brought center. The crowd grew silent as darkness covered the stage, then a single spotlight shown down upon Marceline who was sitting at the keys. Screaming commenced but Marceline waited until silence descended once more before beginning. It was a solo song about love and loss, and the way Marceline was singing it, Bubblegum understood it had to be from first-hand experience.

It told of lovers who had made promises to stay together and it wasn't until tragedy that they were pulled apart as one of the lovers was 'turned to ash', about only remembering this lover in her dreams and being saddened as they would disappear when she woke up. Marceline's voice hit octaves normally not heard in her harder songs, weaving in and out beautifully as the ballad continued, tears rolling down her face as if the pain wasn't apparent enough through the vocals and the words.

_She…she's crying…and it's so beautiful…why is it beautiful…oww…my chest hurts…_Bubblegum watched, eyes locked onto Marceline, locked onto the silver streams that glided down her gray cheeks. She wanted to run to her, hold her tight, kiss away the tears and try to help her feel at ease. She wasn't the only one feeling this way. In the crowd random girls and guys would try to rush the stage, screaming about the pain and wanting to hold Marceline only to be plucked from their feet by security and carried away in tears, struggling the entire way until they were out of sight.

Bubblegum clutched at her shirt, trying to keep from moving out there, but she couldn't help it anymore. She took a step forward only to find herself being held back by Jake's steady hand on her shoulder. She looked down at him, a pained expression and eyes full of tears. He looked up at her and shook his head, holding back his own tears. Nari was crumpled, sitting down in front of him, he was gently rocking her back and forth as she too wept uncontrollably. He pulled Bubblegum closer, moving her to join Nari and the two girls held each other, crying together, Jake keeping a protective hand upon both their shoulders.

Another two hours later and the concert was over, the crowd almost refusing to disperse, needing to be ushered out by the faculty. The band moved off stage, heading for the v.i.p. tent and their guests waiting within. As they entered the canvas covered after party area, they were greeted by cheers and screams as the small crowd congratulated them on an amazing concert.

Each member gladly did a meet n greet, shaking hands, taking selfies, sharing some laughs and a few drinks. Bongo, the ghostly drummer, entertained some rather rough looking specters, Keila, the second lead singer of the group and lead guitarist, shared some trade secrets with some of her fans, and Marceline was busy signing various body parts in her long fan line. She glanced around and spotted the last member, Guy the keyboardist, chatting up Bubblegum alone off in a corner. She narrowed her eyes, trying to read Guy's lips as he spoke, but was distracted by the next over enthusiastic fan in line.

"O. M. G.! Marceline, you are so beautiful! Please please please sign my breasts!" The girl began lifting up her shirt, revealing her bra-less breasts, eliciting a few gasps and low volume chuckles from those nearby.

"Uhhhh…ok then…" The vampire wasn't exactly embarrassed, it wasn't at all the first time a cute fan had made such a request, it happened at every concert, multiple times. This time though Marceline hesitated a moment, stealing a peek to see if Bubblegum was watching the spectacle.

Across the room, Bonni felt the atmosphere in the tent change, making her glance around trying to find out why and indeed, she saw what was happening. _Wh-what is she…seriously?!..._Her brow furrowed a moment then she narrowed her eyes, looking straight at the vampire.

_Ouch…she is staring stakes at me…oh boy make this quick Marceline…_The vampire took in an eyeful of the young girls well endowed chest before scribbling her near trademarked signature: Two dots representing a bite mark and 'Marceline was here' underneath. It was placed at the top of the girls left breast and as Marceline leaned away and gave the girl a wink, the fan lunged, planting a sweet, albeit misguided, kiss upon the vampire lips. Instantly a bouncer was there, separating the girl from the vampire and escorting her outside, all the while she yelled about how worth it the kiss was.

_Ah jeez…now the rest of this line looks like they are about to pounce as well…hate to do it but…_'Poof!' The vampire vanished from sight, making her fans cry foul. The bouncers knew that signal and announced that the after party was over, time for everyone to give the band their space. In other words, get out. Bongo announced he was heading out drinking with his new friends and bid everyone a goodnight. Keila held back a rather adorable red headed boy that she took to the nearby couch, getting comfy and starting up the conversation again. Finn, Jake, and Nari mingled a bit more then decided it was time to head out also.

Nari looked around for Bonnibel and finally she asked a bouncer if she had left. "Yeah that pink girl took off shortly after Marceline went outside." The brutish bouncer motioned to the canvas flap, holding it up, but Bubblegum was nowhere in sight. _Where did she run off to…hope she is ok..._


	6. Chp 6 Earlier

Marceline had hoped she was able to slip outside without being spotted, _Invisibility is such a nice perk of vampirism_…she thought. She took a few steps before being grabbed on the shoulder, and swinging around saw a ball of pink full of anger staring her down. She didn't even see the hand swinging in a wide arc from the left…

SLAP.

Marceline blinked rapidly, at a loss for words in the gaze of such intense eyes glaring at her. _She…wait what!...Why am I in trouble!?..._

"What was that about!" Bubblegum questioned, her hands on her hips as she leaned forward, looking menacing.

"What was what about!? And why am I the one getting hit!" The vampire retorted.

"Uh that! In there! With that…that girl! It..it was too distasteful!" Bubblegum's cheeks puft outwards in her frustration and Marci couldn't help but choke down a chuckle as she watched.

"What's so funny!?" The pink girl continued her interrogation.

"Nothing nothing jeez. Calm down please huh? You're acting like my girlfriend or something…" She waved a hand in front of her dismissively and then it suddenly dawned on the vampire. "Are…are you jealous maybe hmmmmm?" She poked her face forward, leaning closer to the angry pink girl.

"Wh-what! Nnngah! Marceline! Stop teasing me! I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous of some random chick and you touching her like…like…" Bubblegum bit her lips, her face scrunched up and she turned away, her hands at her sides balled into small, pink fists. "I-I'm not.."

A stiff breeze drifted across both girls, sending their locks swirling about their bodies then tangling a few strands of pink and black together.

_Man…what do I do now…_The vampire rubbed the back of her neck as she looked at the pink girl with her back turned, _Probably crying too…Sigh…_She moved closer, not sure what she wanted to do. Well that wasn't true, she knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to hug Bonnibel, she wanted to hold her, she wanted to do a lot of things. She just, for one reason or another, couldn't get around to actually committing to one action. She wanted to do them all at once so…

_Hug…Squeeze…Lift…_The vampire had wrapped her arms tight around Bubblegum's body and before she could protest her breath was stolen as both girls lifted off the ground, moving swiftly upwards into the night sky. The air became cooler the higher up they ascended, causing Bubblegum's skin to goosebump and making the girl press tightly against the vampire.

The pair breached through the white clouds obscuring their view and an ocean of stars opened up before them. Marceline caused them to drift to a stop and helped to twist Bonnibel around so they were facing each other. Bubblegum quickly wrapped her trembling arms around the vampires' neck and buried her face into her black shirt.

"What are you doing you crazy Goth reject!" She didn't mean any of it, and the moment she said it she wished she hadn't. Her fingertips clenched tightly into the black mane of hair as tender tears began to fall from her light blue eyes. "Why…why does this hurt so much…" She whispered into the vampires chest.

Marceline closed her eyes and gently nuzzled the top of Bonnibel's hair. She held the girl like she was the most precious thing in the world to her, listening to the pounding of her heartbeat, feeling the warmth of tears soak into her shirt. "I think I know why.." She whispered.

A gray set of fingertips gently pressed under Bubblegum's chin, tilting her face upwards. The light blue eyes blinked in the cold air, forcing more tears to slide down blushing cheeks. For a long moment each girl stared at the other, red eyes looking deeply into light blue eyes, light blue eyes gazing up into deep red eyes.

There was such kindness behind each pair of eyes, acceptance of something that no longer needed to be said. Instantly they both understood and in that moment, everything made perfect sense. Marceline dipped her head lower, slowly until her light gray lips touched light pink lips, carefully, until Bubblegum's fingers slid through the thick black mane of hair, pushing on the back of the vampires head, and returning the sweet kiss with a kiss of her own.


	7. Chp 7 Blackouts are exciting!

-Blackouts are exciting!-

As soon as the kiss ended, Marceline realized something. _She passed out…Perhaps coming up so high wasn't the greatest idea…_

The vampire took them both back down and headed for the Apple Blossom. She pushed open the large double window and floated inside Bubblegum's room, laying the unconscious princess upon her pillow-top bed. _She is…really pretty…and really passed out…hrm…_The vampire thought about the situation for a few moments before quietly moving around the room. She rummaged through a couple of large suitcases and, unsatisfied, gave up her search and returned to the bed side. _Welp, she can't sleep in that…heeeeeee…_Moments later the vampire was out the window, grinning a demon's grin, missing a shirt, and heading for home_._

The next morning, sunlight poured through the double window of the third story corner room, casting its warm rays down upon a slumbering princess who was unceremoniously snoring. She woke up with a snort and blinked her eyes, dazed and confused as to where she was. As the haze faded, she realized she was in her room, safely in bed, and alone. Scooting to the edge, she got up and walked to the vanity, wanting to see just how badly she looked after her first concert. _What…happened last night…_Her brain was still half asleep and the memories she did clearly recall didn't show what happened after the concert ended or how she got home.

As she looked at herself in the large mirror, her mouth hung open in surprise. She was half nude, save for a black shirt with a grotesque image on the front which resembled two cake lollipops that looked zombified and a huge orange snake looking menacing below them coiled around the lollipop sticks, and a pair of frilly pink panties that she had worn the day before. _Whaaaaa_…She blinked over and over again, her mind trying to recall how she got the shirt that smelled like, _Cinnamon and vanilla? Marceline…_

Suddenly the memory of the after party came back to her. The incident with the overly clingy fan, the boob signing, the kiss. _THE KISS…oh glob I kissed Marceline…I kissed Marceline…_She repeated it over and over as the image froze in her mind. Her and the vampire, with an ocean of stars, an unspoken confession, and a sweet kiss that sent her mind reeling. _Then…I blacked out…she must have brought me home…and she gave me her shirt…?_ She brought the warm cotton shirt up to her nose and inhaled deeply_, Mmmm_…She smiled into the fabric and pulled it up over her head. Then something else caught her eye and her face turned bright red. There, over her left breast, two black dots and the words, 'Marceline was Here'. _MARCELIIIIIIINE!_

Across the campus at the popular corner coffee shop stood two friends, a young boy with a white hoodie and a tall, gray skinned vampire. Both of them sported basketball shorts and Marceline had on a black and purple colored jersey. The vampire's ears twitched suddenly, making her reach up and rub them tenderly.

"Something wrong Mar-Mar?" Finn asked, seeing the vampire in a sudden discomfort.

"Mmm…nope. Although I am pretty sure someone is talking about me. And I am also fairly certain I will be in trouble later today." The vampire grimaced as she looked ahead. They weren't even close to the door to get inside yet. "Dude, this line sucks harder than a starving vampire."

Both friends looked at each other before bursting into laughter at the Freudian slip. Slowly the line marched onwards with the promise of caffeinated concoctions to those brave enough to endure this test of willpower.

"Oh sweet yes look there's Jake and Nari up ahead, let's go." Finn pointed before stepping out of the line and heading towards the other half of the groups quartet. But the vampire simply frowned and held her ground for a moment, letting Finn head off.

_Yeah no. This is just taking way too long, sorry guys._ The vampire floated off, at first in the direction of the Apple Blossom but quickly she decided that that would just be the worst idea ever right now, considering if what she heard was indeed Bubblegum crying foul of her marked body, she didn't want to be there with the Princess fresh in anger mode.

She floated aimlessly for a few more minutes, _Too early to hit the court, __noone will be there yet…_she thought until a high pitched sound invaded her ears. It was an air raid siren, and although air raids no longer happened, this actually put a bit of fear into the otherwise fearless vampire as she beelined for a large grouping of trees with plenty of shade to offer.

**! PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT!** _The safety of all students is the highest priority of the university, which includes an environment where vampires could roam freely in the sun. However, since that was simply an impossibility, an artificial sunlight was provided through the large domed barrier that covered the campus. It was for all intents and purposes sunlight; it had warmth, it followed the time, it even changed axis with the seasons. However it wasn't without flaw and every once in a while the system would fail, letting real sunlight pour in through the barrier. When this occurred the air raid sirens would sound, letting the vampires present know they needed to seek immediate shelter._ **!END OF PSA!**

_Welp that answers that…_the vampire sighed out, settling into the soft grass under the shade of the trees. Jake was the first to spot her and him, Nari, and Finn fast approached their friend, calling out if she was ok.

"Yo Marci, you ok?" Called Jake as he shifted into a large wall shape, giving the vampire a bit more shade. Nari and Finn echoed the concern but they were put at ease by the vampires casual smile.

"Yea I'm good, thanks doggy." Marceline gently rubbed Jakes belly? At least she hoped it was his belly.

"Glad you are ok Mar-Mar, good thing those sirens went off. Bunk though, want us to take you somewhere?" Finn asked, looking around for the nearest building, which was a choice between the gymnasium or the shops back near the street.

"Yes let us take you inside Marci, you could be stuck here for hours otherwise." Nari pointed out. She was right, there was no real way of telling how long the system would be offline.

But Marceline simply shook her head. "Nah, think I'm just gunna lay here for a bit. I'll catch up when the system comes back on. You guys should go ahead, I'll be fine." She closed her eyes, propping one leg up onto the opposite knee.

" I don't like it but I know better than to argue. Let's go Finn, dem courts will be ours for once!" Finn and Jake fist bumped at the thought of ruling the basketball courts with Marceline absent for the time being.

"Tch, enjoy it while you can chumps!" Barked out the vampire, smirking.

"Ok, but text us if you change your mind, promise?" Nari looked very much distressed, but she reluctantly began following Finn and Jake as they headed away.

"Yeah yeah I promise mom. Jeez." The vampire waved nonchalantly. The trio waved back and returned to the street before moving out of sight.

The vampire watched them leave then looked up at the sky through the tree boughs and leaves, sighing heavily. _Must be nice…_she thought, reaching out a hand. Hesitantly she let her fingertips move into the light and almost instantly they began to sear and blacken with a sickening sizzle sound. _Nngh…stupid sun. I hate the sun. I should destroy it or something. Sigh._ She retracted her hand, the flesh healing quickly back into the form of gray hued fingertips.

Deciding it would be healthier, she moved deeper into the shade and, finding a suitable spot, laid back down on the soft grass. Her fingertips glided through the green blades, _Wonder what Bonni is doing…_ She tried to shake the thoughts of Bubblegum smiling, Bubblegum making a cute angry face, Bubblegum's pink cheeks blushing, the taste of Bubblegum's lips as they kissed…_She has soft lips…ahh she has invaded my brain! Stop it brain!_ Flustered, the vampire tried to force herself into a nap, pushing the thoughts away for later.

The princess was dressed and outside after a shower and some freshening up. She pulled out her smartphone, wanting to text Nari and seeing the missed messages from her friend she frowned. _Oh she texted me last night. I must have really worried her…_Her fingers began tapping away her own messages wanting to know where Nari and the guys were, how to get there, and some things about a certain vampire she wanted to strangle.

[P-Bubs]: Hey sry I missed your texts! I left my phone home last night. Didn't want to lose it! =) ¿

[Nari]: OMG! Where r u!? R U ok!? Do I need to send Finn+Jake!?¿

[P-Bubs]: No I'm fine srysly! Everything is fine. That fricken vampire kidnapped me last night! lol¿

[Nari]: LOL! I knew it! So what happened give me deets GIVE! =P¿

[P-Bubs]: Long story ill explain when I get 2 you. Where r u guys? And is she with you? I need to strangle her! XD¿

[Nari]: Well that explains why she was acting weird. No, she is like under some shade. Didn't you hear the sirens?/=| Finn+Jake r playing bball we r bball courts S end of the commons. Want me to meet you 1/2way?¿

[P-Bubs]: No its fine otw. And Y I heard the sirens, what does that have to do w/anything?¿

[Nari]: Oh she didn't tell you? Means vampires need to seek shelter, sunlight inc. So she is under some trees near the coffee shop. Sure don't want me to meet you?¿

[P-Bubs]: Near the coffee shop? Thx 4 the tip. 3 brt¿

Nari bit her lip and looked toward the direction of the coffee shop. _Hope they don't fight…they are cute together…_She shrugged lightly, hoped for the best, and turned back to cheer on Jake and Finn as they played.


	8. Chp 8 True love or just gas?

While she was walking, Bubblegum tried to keep her anger up, but slowly it dwindled down from anger into mild annoyance. Her cheeks would glow red every time she thought about the autograph on her breast which would up her annoyance level and the cycle would repeat. By the time she reached the coffee shop she was grumbling to herself as she peered around, searching nearby tree lines for a sign of the vampire.

_Where…where is she…_Bubblegum approached the trees, moved into the shadiest area and suddenly she heard it. _Bingo._ It was a faint snoring but loud enough for the princess to follow and soon she happened upon the slumbering rock star, at least she thought she did. _It's coming from right here, under this big tree so where…_No matter where she looked, she couldn't see the vampire anywhere. _Maybe she is invisible to keep prying eyes away? Ugh seriously this chick…_For one reason or another she looked up into the branches of the tree and that is when she saw it; A small, furry bat hanging from a tree branch.

_That…that is the most adorable thing I have ever seen! Kyaah! No Bubblegum she is mean and evil! And OMG it's such a cute snoring! Look at its itty bitty wings! Ahhhhh this isn't fair! She is like this on purpose, she knew I would be angry looking for her and somehow she knew I couldn't stay mad at something so adorable!_

Against her better judgment, Bubblegum was compelled to climb up for a closer look. _She isn't that high up…_Quietly the princess started upwards being careful not to disturb the sleeping vampire. _Just a little bit closer and…I…it's even more adorable up close!_ She bit her bottom lip to muffle her school girl squeal and carefully she reached out, her index finger extended, and -Poke- she poked the bat in the furry stomach eliciting a small 'squeak' from the creature.

_WHAT HAVE I BECOME!?_ Mentally she was battling between making the small creature squeak while it snored and not taking advantage of the vampire in such a deep sleep. Poking had won out, based upon the vampires own foul play while Bubblegum was passed out last night. At least that was the reasoning.

-Poke-'Squeak'-Poke-'Squeak'-Poke-'Squeak' She continued for almost a full minute, giggling to herself, bright red until, "So. Just how long are you 'squeak' going to do that 'squeak'?" Marceline was awake, having been prodded out of her slumber and was now looking at the blushing, giggling princess poking her with small, red eyes.

Lost in her rapture the princess answered not even realizing who was asking. "Long enough to get a few more selfies, o.m.g. this is just too much cute in one little bat!"

"Uh-huh." Marceline raised a furred eyebrow in slight annoyance but held off until the princess had her fill. _As long as she is happy and not mad, even if it's only for a few more moments until she realizes…_

"Gah! You're awake!" Bubblegum immediately pulled her fingertip away, smiling in embarrassment.

"Heh, it's fine. Enjoying yourself hmm? Weakness for cute furry animals?" The 'bat' loosened itself from the tree branch and gently glided along before settling upon the princess's shoulder. Immediately the vampire nuzzled the pink neck with a tiny, cold nose and crawled around to the backside, hiding under the mass of pink hair.

"Ahhh! Marceline that tickles stop no don't go back HAAAAH!" Bubblegum squirmed horribly, enough that she lost her balance upon the branch she was sitting on and began to fall from her perch. The plummet however didn't last long, Marceline was already shifted back into vampire form and catching the girl, letting them both float gently into the grass below.

"So, are we going for some kind of record here? 'How many times can I innocently end up in Marceline's arms?' type of thing? Not complaining, just curious." The vampire teased as she held the girl close, her strong arms wrapped around Bubblegums waist.

"Ugh you wish pervert, let me go." Bubblegum tried to lift herself off the vampire, pushing up with her hands planted on Marceline's shoulders. She glanced down and saw a gentle smile and beautiful red eyes looking up at her framed by her own light pink hair that cascaded around the vampires face and suddenly she didn't want to get up so quickly. She lingered like that for a long moment, just gazing down at the vampire, cheeks in full blush. "U-uhm…your hands…" She had no idea what she was going to say so she stopped, flustered.

The vampire chuckled to herself, making sure to flex her fingertips a bit along the small of the princess' back. "Yes? What about my hands?" She tried to sound innocent, but being a vampire didn't exactly help that act. "Did you want them somewhere else hmm?" Slowly she shifted her hands up and then lower, much lower than they were, stopping just short of groping the princess's blue jeaned rump, instead moving to lightly grip her hips.

"Ahhh Marceline gah! Why. Why is it when we have a…a moment you do something so lewd…" Bubblegum sighed out, moving to get up once more, this time Marceline letting her.

"_Sigh._ Sorry, it's just how I am I guess. I like touching you…sorry, nothing I say or do seems to come out right when I need it to." The vampire sat up, pulling her knees into her chest. "Man why is it so hard being around you, I can't even talk to you right. I know what I need to do and say but when it gets to that point I act like an idiot and do something stupid, every time." She sighed again, pushing her chin against her knees.

Bubblegum regarded the vampire, seemingly finally understanding she was acting so weird whenever the two were together. She leaned close, nuzzling Marceline's cheek with her nose. "But right now you said a lot of right things. I get it now, why you are the way you are. You have a hard time expressing your emotions. But you write such amazing songs, is it so hard to not sing how you feel?" She tilted her head, trying to look the vampire in the eyes.

"Songs are easy. They lay it all out and don't require feedback from anyone in the moment. The words go, people listen and they either relate or they don't. It's easy when it's so black and white." Her red eyes side long looked into the princess' light blue ones. "But I'm also at my most calm when I write. It's not even close when I am faced with…immediate scrutiny I guess is a good word."

"In other words judgment. Do you really think I would judge you so harshly Marceline?" The pink princess found some bravery, or maybe she borrowed it from the vampire, but regardless, she reached up and slid her fingertips under Marceline's chin, nudging the vampire's face away from her knees.

"I dunno maybe?" The vampires cheeks were a deep lavender color as she blushed, being prodded to move like that. She wasn't used to being treated delicately, usually it was her doing the same to some cute girl if only to illicit an equally cute response. But when faced with the light blue eyes looking at her, she wanted to look away again and tried to do so only to feel the pink fingertips grip her chin, keeping it in place.

"Look at me, stop hiding!" The princess furrowed her brow. "What are you so afraid of? Afraid of finding out that someone really truly cares about Marceline the person instead of Marceline the rock star vampire queen?" She peered at the vampire.

"No! It's what I want the most! Everyone sees the glam and the headlines and the concerts. 'Being a vampire rocks Marceline!' 'Make me one too Marceline!' Well you know what being a vampire really is?! It's pain! It's nothing but flipping pain all the time! Look at this! I can't even walk out there right now! I can't be normal! People want normal! Once the glam wears out normal people leave." The vampire grimaced and choked on some tears forming in her red eyes.

"You think I don't want love? I want love. I want it so much. But I learned something centuries ago." And with this the vampire stood up, looking down at Bubblegum. "Unless it's with an immortal, I know I can't have it. So I get to sit here. And watch. Watch all my friends die around me while I get to stay behind." Tears began streaming down the vampires face. "Watch while people I loved grow old and just…" She curled her arms around her body, shaking. "Why…that's why. I don't want to watch someone I love, truly love, die anymore. I-I…I just can't…" She curled up again, floating in mid-air, trying to hide her crying face.

It all came out. Whether the vampire wanted it to or not there it was, what was left of her soul laid bare. Unguarded. Free. Bubblegum could only watch the vampire break down, her own tears soaking her pink cheeks. She waited patiently for Marceline to take a breath, letting her open up without interruption, knowing doing so might cause her to put that wall back up that Bonni just pulled down. And as the vampire retreated, Bubblegum advanced. She wouldn't let her crawl back into that black space again, not after all of this. She stood up and hugged the vampire, pulling her down into the grass, into her arms. It was her turn to be the strong one as she held Marceline close, stroking that thick black mane of hair.

"No you don't. Don't crawl away from me. You don't get that option anymore. Like it or not, I'm not giving up and I'm not going anywhere so stop it." Her voice was stern, confident. Maybe this all helped her realize her own feelings towards the vampire. She didn't care about that anymore. This was what she wanted more than anything, she was sure of at least that.

"Come on, I didn't think you could be this moe." She again tilted the vampires gaze up to meet her own. "I'm not scared of my mortality Marceline. I can't begin to understand what it's like to go through what you do, and I won't pretend I ever will. But I will try. I can promise that much. And I can promise I will care for you and help you deal with whatever comes up. So let's just see what happens. Go with it and just see." She gently kissed the vampires forehead, then kissed the tears from her violet hued cheeks, then gently took her gray lips with her own.

The two lay there under a giant tree, unwilling to move from the others arms. Simply holding each other, finding the comfort they both needed in those moments. Finally, one broke the silence.

"If you tell Finn or Jake I cried like a baby, I will end you." The vampire whispered into a mildly damp pink shirt. "Definitely moe." Giggled the princess, nuzzling vanilla and cinnamon scented hair.


	9. Chp 9 Donkus, amazing word

Eventually the all clear was signaled as the barrier protections were rebooted, allowing the pair to get moving from their little makeshift shelter. The vampire slowly floated in midair, stretching out and reaching for her princess, smiling quietly.

Bubblegum reached up and took the offered hand, smoothing out her clothes as she also got up, stretching with a small yawn. As her mouth opened it was covered by gray lips and she smiled, enjoying the kiss until the vampire broke away.

"Mmmn…shall we go see what the kids are up to dear?" Marceline asked, looking towards the basketball courts. She wasn't wanting to head that way, she wanted to find a better place to cuddle. However, she decided to learn from what Bubblegum had said earlier about her lewdness, not to mention she was missing an engagement at said courts today. _I'm such a pleeb…with just one little scold she changed my way of seeing her…_

"Alright. Let me text Nari and tell her we are coming…ER." The princess turned bright red.

Marceline deadpan looked at her. "Yet you yell at me for being lewd."

The two burst into laughter and began walking towards the south end of the Commons. Bubblegum gripped a gray hand, "Wait, hold still…". She moved behind the vampire and hopped on her back. "Onward!" She giggled out, nuzzling into Marceline's neck.

"Gah I'm not a horse! You're enjoying this aren't you." The vampire feigned annoyance with the princess' antics letting out an exaggerated sigh. But she blushed deeply and smiled wider than she wanted anyone to see as the girls floated off the ground.

The courts were filled with activity as the two approached. There were several sets of people wearing matching colored jerseys set up in teams of two and the bleachers nearby were filled with spectators and people just generally hanging out. There was loud music going, a concession stand, and even an announcing table set up at the main court.

It was a small tournament with all the set up and teams were battling each other, divided up between half-courts. Finn and Jake were playing as Marceline and Bubblegum landed near the bleachers, their team jerseys being white with blue numbers and nametags. Nari, spotting them, waved and motioned for Bubblegum to come to where she was seated with a few other girls.

"Bonni! Hey come up here!" She smiled at her pink haired friend then gave a narrow eyed stare at the vampire.

"Hey I have to go find my teammate. Cheer for me?" Marceline asked, holding Bubblegum's hand, helping her move up into the bleachers.

"Mhm! Good luck!" Bonni placed a small peck upon the vampires' cheek, making Marci turn a deep lavender once more, then sat down amongst the girls surrounding Nari, giggling quietly and waving to seemingly new friends. Nari could only blink at the display, then looked at the vampire again and smiled gently, nodding. Marceline lowered her head to try and hide her blush before nodding back, smiling bashfully, and floating off towards the players surrounding the court.

The vampires red eyes quickly spotted the other person wearing her team colors. He was an older looking man with a long white beard, blue skin, a long pointed nose, and white, beady looking eyes. He grumbled as the vampire approached, folding his arms across his purple and black jersey, obviously annoyed with the current situation.

"You! You are sooo late vampire! What is the meaning of making the Ice King wait!" He scolded, waving his arms dramatically, a light blue color emanating from his hands.

"Oh shut up you donkus! You heard the sirens! We get to be late entries so be quiet!" She barked back, glaring and gnashing her teeth at her teammate.

"Pfffffffffffbt. Likely excuse for being laaaaaaaaazy. See Gunter this is why daddy is the greatest teammate ever! Punctuality." He regarded a rather stout looking penguin standing nearby that answered with a 'Wenk!' before it returned its attention back towards some nearby students dancing around.

"One more word and I'll bonk you a good one you old poot!" The vampire sighed out as she signed her team up at the announcers table.

One announcer, a short pig looked up at the vampire and gasped. He immediately took the mic in one hoof and proceeded to speak: "Heads up everyone! Marceline has finally made her appearance after an impromptu delay by technical difficulties! Give it up y'all!". The bleachers erupted into loud cheering as Marceline smiling, waved, then moved to her assigned court.

Nari began to introduce the girls she was sitting with to the princess who all greeted her back kindly with smiles and small giggles regarding the certain p.d.a. that just happened. Bubblegum only blushed and shrugged her shoulders which egged the questions on.

"Are you and Marceline a thing!?" "Did you see that blush on Marci's cheeks!? Oh my glob it was the best thing ever!" "I didn't even know she blushed! Did someone get a pic please say you got a pic LSP!"

The statement was directed at a rather odd floating entity with an expensive looking camera hanging around her neck. She was a shade of lavender with a yellow star in the center of her forehead and resembled a cloud. "Gotcha." She…_it is a 'she' right?..._mumbled out in a husky voice before spinning around midair and smirking. "Girl I so totes got that. This is some perfect drama with which to bomb the masses with! Our paper is gunna blow up with this juicy dish!" She was speaking mostly towards another girl sitting there who immediately got to her feet and moved towards LSP. She was a light green colored turtle girl and the two began whispering as they reviewed the picture in the cameras view finder.

Bubblegum furrowed her brow hearing the word 'drama' and watched the two girls gossip, cackling with mischief. "Hey." Nari touched Bubblegum's shoulder, smiling. "Don't worry about them. The purple one is Lumpy Space Princess or LSP as everyone calls her. She is…eccentric and a gossip monger and runs a small campus magazine called Qoo. But she is pretty harmless, everyone knows her mag is just a tabloid. Her green friend is Turtle Princess and she is a curator of sorts at the campus library. She is a reporter for the mag and is just as harmless as LSP, so don't worry about it ok?" Nari tilted her head trying to look at her worried friends face, giggling as she continued to prod at Bubblegum's shoulder. "Come on, let's do our best and cheer for Marceline and the boys."

"Right…" Bubblegum replied with a somber expression. Her shoulders slumped a bit as she looked around the courts for where Marceline had gone, spotting her at the court next to the one the girls were seated behind. The princess wanted to move closer but all of the bleachers were covered to the point of standing room only with partying students.

"Oooh you look scary." Snickered Nari, moving to hug the princess around the shoulders. "Relax hmm? The boys and Marci are pretty much the favorites. They will be center court soon ok? My, my are you already that lovesick?" Teased Nari, gently squeezing her friend. "So…tell me everything! What happened? Did you…" And she began to whisper into Bubblegum's ear, making Bonni blush deeply and giggle quietly as she covered her mouth. Occasionally she would nod or shake her head as questions were asked, her eyes watching the games going on, but mostly watching the vampire.

Ice King tossed a gym bag to the vampire with a 'hmpf' before beginning to stretch his limbs, getting ready for their match. The vampire sat down on a metal folding chair, fished out a pair of basketball shoes from the bag, a couple of wrist bands, and started changing her shoes out. Her expression looked serious suddenly, becoming absorbed in the atmosphere as she readied herself, stretching out and rolling her neck and shoulders. The teams moved onto the court to warm up.

The excitement in the air was electric as Marceline's fans cheered for their idol. A loud song was played over the PA system, apparently Marceline's theme song, _Trouble. It fits her…_Bubblegum thought as she watched the game start. The vampire was bouncing around, getting the crowd more fired up, as the referee approached with the game ball. He tossed a coin, calls were made, and the game began.

The teams battled each other, some winning, some losing, with Marceline's team, nicknamed 'We Kidnap Prinzezzez', and the boy's team, nicknamed 'Brotime', easily advanced from court to court. Bubblegum watched each match and asked, "Surely Marceline's team can easily dominate yes? Seems like she is making a lot of mistakes. And why is she teamed up with…that old man? Doesn't look like he even knows how to play?" It was true. Marceline looked to be making a lot of mistakes, and the Ice King was more or less randomly walking around oogling random princess types of girls.

"Oh, she does that on purpose, you know? She is pretty pro. Living for almost a thousand years gives you lots of time to practice many things, and Marceline has a passion for basketball. She doesn't use any of her powers either, it's all skill. But she makes errors to give the other teams a fighting chance so that they keep wanting to try and play. Not very fun if you know your team is going to lose right? She sponsors this tournament too, all of this was provided courtesy of the Vampire Nation." Nari explained.

"And the old guy, Ice King? Or Simon as Marceline knows him as. They have history together, but of that I don't really have details. She keeps it private for one reason or another. He's faculty though, teaches uhm, one of the science classes? I think." Nari rubbed the back of her neck as she tried to think of exactly what class Ice King was in charge of. "Anyway, they are old friends, and she plays with him because he likes the game, but I think it's more like he likes the crowds and the girls that come to watch." She pointed as the old man started chatting to some girls standing courtside, who promptly backed away from him, even though his team was in the middle of a game.

At that moment, Marceline chucked the ball, smacking Ice King right in the back of his head. "Hey you dingus! Get back into the game!" She growled out.

"You dare attack the Ice King with his back turned while trying to pick up princesses!?" He cried out, his hands glowing with a sparkling blue light. "ZAP!" And he hurled a frosty blast at the vampire.

Marceline was the quicker, dodging the blast and 'BONK' punching the Ice King, albeit half-heartedly, hard enough to knock some sense into him. "Ugh! Stop being crazy Simon! We have a game to play, helloooo?"

"Oh right. My bad y'all." The blast had accidentally frozen a spectator into a large block of ice, which 'Simon' melted away with a wave of his hand. He returned to playing, mostly being a large distraction to the other team with his random movements around the court. He was, if anything, an excellent screener, allowing Marceline freedom of movement.

The games continued until it was 'Brotime' versus 'We Kidnap Prinzezzez', center court. Bubblegum and Nari cheered loudly with the crowd, which had compacted itself enough to be huddled around the main court for the final game. The announcers kept the crowd excited, citing the highlights of both teams performances so far, and then announcing each teams member one by one.

"Ok ladies and gentleman! It's the game we have been waiting for! Finally, it's the court favorites Brotime versus We Kidnap Prinzezzez! Give it up!" The pig announcer recited over the PA. "For Brotime, you know him, you love him! That yellow brotha from another motha give it up for Jake 'Stretch' the Dog!" Jake paraded around the court, waving and quick shifting into various forms as fan service. "And his long time bro for life! A hero for the ages! Finn 'Boom Boom' Mertens!" Both of the boys received loud cheering from the crowd as they waited at one end of the court.

"And for We Kidnap Prinzezzez, the commander of all things ice! Hide your princesses! Simon 'Ice King' Petrikov!" Ice King waved as he walked to his teams end of the court as mild applause was given, which he seemed pleased about. "Wow Gunter did you hear that? Daddy actually got some applause." The small penguin, who had been sitting on a folding chair nearby patted his flippers together, clapping for his master and giving him a loud 'WENK!'.

Suddenly a massive black shadow passed over the courts and an artificial darkness descended upon the crowd. The cheering went silent as everyone's attention was placed skyward, waiting in anticipation for the arrival of their favorite. "Ladies and Gentleman, I now present to you, the founder of this very tournament. The Dark Idol…The Mistress of the Night…The Queen! Of the Vampire Nation! I give to you! Marceline 'Red Fury' Abadeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrr!" As her name was announced, a large, black winged object nosedived directly onto the court at a neck-break speed before landing with a crash, sending an electric shockwave outwards from the impact that sent those closest stumbling a bit backwards. As she stood upright, her large, vampiric wings spread widely, revealing the vampire, her eyes glowing a deep red with a wide, fang filled smirk upon her lips.

"W-wow…" Was all bubblegum could express, her mouth gaping as she watched the spectacle. She had only a mild understanding of vampires, but she had no idea of how they actually functioned. And seeing such a display of raw power, even feeling the impact, that was small and muted despite still pushing the crowd outwards, from where she was sitting, was breath taking.

Nari was on her feet, screaming wildly before glancing down and laughing at the Bubblegum's expression. She reached over, helping her friend close her mouth, teasing her about being starstruck for a second time, and tugged the pink girl to her feet, shaking the stars from Bonni's eyes. "Hey snap out of it and scream!" She prodded, and both girls wildly cheered, laughing and clapping together.

"Pfffft. Show off. I could totally do that if I wanted to, and wasn't so lazy. And could fly." Stated Jake, as he regarded the vampire's display, giving Finn a brofist bump.

"Aww yeah! Mar-Mar is all bark, no bite, sad for a vampire!" Finn continued the taunts, smirking with his boyish looks, trotting around like a peacock showing off his tail.

"Yeah show off! Show off show off!" Yelled the Ice King, joining in on Finn and Jake's antics, dancing around.

"Idiot you're on MY TEAM!" Barked the vampire, glaring at the trio across the court. "All bark huh?! Well now it's on!" She cracked her knuckles, pointing at each of them menacingly.

"Oh yeah it's on! Like Donkey Kong!" Yelled Finn and Jake back, moving towards the center of the court.

The ref joined both teams, explained that the game was now full court two on two, and readied himself for the ball toss.

Marceline, seemingly having lost her teammate, looked dark, like a nightmare standing in position, growling deeply, glowering as she huffed.

"Ooooh so scary! Marceline looks serious about this one…" Remarked Nari, curling an arm around Bubblegum's as both the girls and the crowd waited for the ball to be thrown.


	10. Chp 10 One for the team?

"Aww yeah who's the best!? We da best! Brotime! Uh huh! Aww yea! Brotime!" Finn and Jake chanted as they walked down a darkened sidewalk, both of them dancing around, holding up a large, golden trophy. Nari giggled quietly as she followed behind, an arm still hooked with Bubblegum's as both girls watched the boys celebrate.

Marceline was a bit further back, her hands locked behind her head as she sighed out. She couldn't help but smile though, they had played a decent game until 'IT' had happened. As she thought about it, a snarl graced her gray lips, her red eyes glaring at Finn in particular. _Dirty play little human…oh yes you will pay the price for your-!..._As she was thinking of her revenge she noticed Bubblegum glancing back at her with an infectiously cute smile. She sighed out again, exasperated, and decided against killing the boy, at least for now. _Ah jeez…I can't even stay angry around her…_

Bubblegum noticed how Marceline was acting whenever their eyes met and she leaned against Nari, both of them glancing back then giggling loudly again. The vampire groaned in response, rolling her eyes. She curled up midair then stretched out as she floated along, randomly moving past the girls, stealing glances at them with an annoyed expression, which made them whisper and snicker even more, and the cycle repeated itself until Marceline simply had to move away, her annoyance levels maxed for the evening.

She moved up to Finn and Jake, her arms crossed over her body. "Pffft. If Finn hadn't depantsed me you wouldn't have stood a chance, you know that right dog?" She growled out.

"Hey don't rain on the happy parade just cause you got out strategizeded!" Chuckled Jake. "The plan worked perfectly and this tournament belongs to Da Bros!"

"Yea Mar-Mar you got out maneuverized!" Chimed in Finn, striking a silly pose next to his bro.

The vampire growled loudly, her eyes glowing a deep red. "FINN I WILL MURD-!" Just as she was venting her frustrations, Bubblegum and Nari walked past with the princess gently poking the vampire in the side. It was super effective. The vampire instantly stopped her rant, glowered again, then moved to float behind the girls in defeat.

"Oh just let them enjoy their victory hmm?" Nari asked, making quote marks in the air as she said the word 'victory', snickering as she did. Bubblegum nodded in agreement, smiling back at the vampire, wanting to cheer her up, hoping smiles would do the trick. Again, she was super effective and the vampire moved her hands back behind her head again, closing her eyes and deciding to just let it go. "Whatever." She mumbled.

She occupied the walk by watching the girls walk ahead of her, mostly watching Bubblegum, wishing they were walking home alone so she could maybe hold hands with the pink girl or she could fly them both and feel the small arms curled around her neck or…_Let me stop or ima drive myself crazy…Just can't win today…I…need more excuses to fly her places…argh stop it brain! SIGH…_Yep, she had it bad.

"Oh Marci such cute faces you are making back there." Teased Nari, both girls giggling as they watched the vampire struggle with her thoughts which were very apparent from the looks on her face. "Urgh!" The vampire groaned out as she vanished from sight, which made the girls explode into loud laughter. "You two are awful you know that?" The invisible vampire complained. "Honestly Marci lighten up. Are you going to bring that attitude to dinner too?" Nari retorted. "If so maybe you should just go brood until it's out of your system?" Nari laying on the taunts was like a teddy bear assaulting you.

"Wait when did we discuss dinner?" The vampire wondered.

"Just now. You were too busy in your thoughts to hear us." Bonni finally spoke, winking at the air where the vampire's voice was coming from. "_We_ are going right?" She emphasized the 'we' purposefully. Bubblegum realized as she and Nari discussed dinner that neither herself nor the vampire had really said anything about the two being official. So she wasn't sure if she should be making commitments for the both of them.

"I'll do whatever you are doing Bonni, it's fine. I need to change and shower though." Marceline faded back into view, glancing in the direction of her own home before realizing how she had phrased her response. "I mean…yeah I'll do dinner. Just…" She blinked, confusing herself as she continued to think about what she was saying, lamenting towards her saying anything else was probably making it worse. She looked at the girls for help, both of them stifling their giggling, bright red.

"Ahhh! I'm just gunna go change I'll come pick you up ina hour Bonni ok bye!" The vampire rattled off the words like a machine gun then took off, her face flushed a deep lavender.

"Ok, that was simply the most adorable thing I have ever seen." Nari announced, wishing she had had her SmartPhone out to get a picture of the flustered vampire. "Oh then you haven't seen her sleeping in bat form? She makes the most adorable squeaking sound!" Bubblegum near cackled aloud, both girls breaking into cute fits of squeals as Bubblegum brought up her own SmartPhone, showing Nari the pictures of Marceline the Sleeping Bat.

As Marceline returned home, she flew straight to the nearest wall and proceeded to bang her head against it, hard. The walls, indeed the entire room, were near pitch black. Glow-in-the-dark posters were hung up randomly and a few lava lamps were strewn about. Needless to say, the room was a sty, and the vampire didn't mind it that way. She didn't use the floor for walking so it doubled as an open container for her things: Clothes, clean and dirty; her school books, rock magazines, various half finished school projects she had no intentions of finishing. The only things that were actually put away neatly where her basses, which were in their proper stands on one side of the room. She had a large flat-screen bolted to the wall opposite her bed, which was also covered in various clothes and more magazines. All in all, it was a room belonging to a slob.

She flipped on a light, which probably hadn't been used in months, hissing as her eyes adjusted. _Man…this room…what if I had invited her over tonight…she would think I was a complete mess. What if she wants to come over after dinner…_The thought mortified the vampire, who quickly went to work cleaning up before she took her shower.

The building she lived in she also happened to own, so she had it all to herself, which meant her wandering around nude wasn't anything she worried about. She moved into her large bathroom, probably to only real clean room in the whole building, and pushed open a sliding, frosted glass door to an immaculate standing shower and tried to forget how confused and bashful she was being as of late.

_Did it always feel like this? How long has it really been since…_She slipped into the water, soaking her head as she thought about things long past, happy the water was hiding what tears decided to fall. Her thoughts about her past always returned to a certain something painful, always, as if that time were the only time that mattered to her enough to even remember it clearly. _This is going to get messy…I know it is but…can't we just enjoy the now? Before it all goes to gunk…nearly a thousand years…Glob how much longer is this going to take…_ She rested her forehead against the showerhead wall, her fingers curling into a tight fist as she began to let her emotions get the best of her.

The shower took way longer than the vampire intended and as she dried off she sent a quick text to Nari.

[VampireofDreams]: Where are we going for dinner?

Nari looked at her phone and blushed, she always enjoyed getting texts from Marceline.

[Nari-bear]: Uhm that one Italian place downtown. The fancy one uhm…Georgio's? Or something. We've only been there once. Dress nice vampire. You got the limo right? Finn is bringing that cute girl, the freshman Phoebe from Flame Kingdom? The one you said was hot? /tease

[VampireofDreams]: Its cause she was literally hot! As in on fire?! The Flame Princess?! I'm deleting these texts.

[Nari-bear]: Totally showing them to Bonni. /Mwuhahaha

[VampireofDreams]: …H8.

[Nari-bear]: She loves spaghetti btw. You're welcome.

The vampire groaned. _She knows more about her than I do…catch up time._ She picked out something fresh, something she normally wouldn't wear unless necessary, and headed towards the Apple Blossom.


	11. Chp 11 Dinner, presented by the letter D

Bonnibel was far from ready by the time seven o'clock rolled around. She was trying to decide between dress A or dress B. She held both up in front of her while she looked them over in a large, full length mirror. Nari was sitting on her bed, patiently regarding each dress, adding in her two cents on the matter.

"Personally? I would go with A. You don't want to tempt the vampire too much right?" Snickered the rainicorn. "Just put a belt around the waist and its perfect. Oh but not those boots. Knee highs on a first date? Heels girl." They both rummaged around the princess' large steamer trunks searching for heels, and satisfied with their efforts, both stood next to each other in the mirror. Dress A was a long-sleeved sweater dress, pink in color of course with the skirt stopping just above Bonni's pink knees. A cute belt hugged at her waist and a pair of stylish heels finished the endeavor. Nari was in a white, keyhole notched neckline cocktail dress that stopped just below mid-thigh with matching white heels. "We look goooooood." Nari winked, hugging Bubblegum around the shoulders. _She looks really nervous still…_She furrowed her brow, turning to look at Bonni.

"Hey. Relax. It's just dinner, and we will be there to help. I'm sure she is nervous too. So both of you being a bunch of nerves spells disaster. Breathe slowly. Is this really your first date? Like…haven't you, you know…gone out with someone before?" Nari tilted her head, smiling gently at a very nervous looking princess.

"Yea…I didn't really go out much? Princess and all. I feel so weird, like my stomach is doing somersaults. Is this normal? It's normal right? Oh jeez. What if she doesn't like my style? What if we don't match at all?! What if she is like all punk rocked out!" It was official, she was freaking out.

"Whoa whoa whoa there. Calm down girl. Breathe before you pass out. It'll be ok. Marci can be a brute. She can look really rough. But, when she has to, she can look very sophisticated, handsome even. She won't be in anything not fitting the occasion. I'm sure it'll be fine. Take some deep breaths with me."

As both girls tried to calm themselves, meaning tried to calm down Bonnibel, a car horn sounded from outside, signaling the limo had arrived to pick the girls up. Outside Fin, Jake, and Marceline piled out from the jet black car door, talking and laughing together. Through some miracle, the trio had managed to somehow match outfits a bit. Each of them wore a dress shirt although the colors were different; Jake was in a light cream colored shirt, Finn wore royal blue, and Marceline wore dark red. Over the shirts were dark colored dress vests ranging from black to dark gray, and matching dress slacks. They also wore black neck ties although Marceline hadn't tied hers, instead leaving it hanging loose around her neck. Dress shoes finished off their outfits and by all intents and purposes, each looked amazingly handsome.

"Hey guys! Be right down!" Nari waved from the window and nudged Bubblegum who was staring at the three, mostly taking in how Marceline looked. "See? Nothing to worry about. Although I am a bit jealous, she looks really nice like that." Giggled Nari as she peeled a fixated princess from the windowsill so they could head downstairs.

Marceline met them at the downstairs main door and had it opened for them. She did a slight bow, motioning with her hand as she did towards the limo. "Your chariot awaits ladies." Her thick mane of black hair still looked disheveled, _but it fits her look amazingly…_thought Bubblegum as the two passed by. She blushed deeply as she felt a cold hand grasp her own, holding her back. Nari turned to look and smiled, moving away to show Jake her dress, spinning around on demand from her boyfriend as he oogled her.

"Hey…you look…really pretty. I like it, suits you so well…" The vampire was looking over Bonni as the lavender blush deepened on her cheeks, smiling bashfully and rubbing the back of her neck.

It took a few moments for Bonnibel to collect herself. The vampire had an already amazing aura about her and a wild style that was in direct conflict with the person standing in-front of her now. As her brain processed this new information, she smiled, looking down at her dress as the vampire complimented her.

"Thank…thank you. I was hoping you would." She looked up and saw the kindest smile she had ever seen, with deep red eyes staring at her own light blue ones. Finding herself tongue-tied, and to buy time she reached up, gently messing with the vampires undone neck-tie. "May I?" Her fingers began expertly tying up the loosened material, gently tightening it into place. As she tugged the tie, Marceline had leaned closer, close enough that Bubblegum could feel her cool breath brush against her bright pink cheeks.

"Y-you look…really…different…handsome and beautiful…" She whispered quietly, her body stiffening as she felt the gap between them slowly diminish, letting out a small gasp as she felt the vampire's hands gently grip her own.

"Do you like it?" Marceline whispered back, her gray lips gently, just barely nuzzling Bonni's cheek as she spoke.

"Yes." Was all Bonni could manage, her eyes closing gently as she felt those gray lips press against her cheek in a soft kiss.

"Hey Romeo and Juliet. Let's get a move on, we got a reservation." Jake bellowed with a well placed cock-block.

Bubblegum giggled quietly, watching the vampire glare daggers at their friend. Reluctantly they both moved towards and into the waiting limo. Once inside, a new person greeted them with a smile and a small wave. She was seated next to Finn on one of the forward bench seats, and wore a casual dress, matching her own style, at least Bubblegum thought. She was pretty, with ginger hair, part of which framed her face with long bangs, the rest seeming to flow upwards, as if she were the flame on the top of a candle. _Being Finn's potential date, she must be his age…_Bubblegum concluded.

"Everyone this is Phoebe, the Flame Princess, from Fire Kingdom." Finn announced, smiling as he introduced her, his arm draped around her shoulders.

"Hi, nice to meet you all." She waved again politely then her eyes fixated upon the vampire. "Ooooh glob it really is Marceline! I am such a big fan!" She gushed a bit, making Finn give Marceline the evil eye. "Your latest concert was brilliant, thank you for all you do for Ooo."

"Heh-heh, thanks. I enjoy doing things for the people. Next time tell Finn to get you a backstage pass so we can all hang out." The vampire gave her a fan service smile and agreed to sign her neck at a later date, to which Bonni also started giving the vampire an evil eye. _Oh jeez…another misstep Marce…real smooth…_She gave herself a mental facepalm before she leaned into the perturbed princess, sliding her arm around her pink shoulders. "Sorry. You know I don't mean anything by it right?" She whispered into the pink earlobe.

Bubblegum turned a bit to look the vampire in the face. Her stare made the vampire lean away, her cheeks flaring up again in embarrassment. _Ugh here it comes…gunna get slapped again…_She braced herself for the inevitable, looking full of remorse for how she was acting. But instead of the harsh sting of a hand to her face, she instead felt the warm softness that comes with a pair of lips.

Bubblegum leaned into the vampires body, her arms curling around Marceline's neck as she took those gray lips with her own in a sweet, deep kiss. It lingered, for almost a full minute as everyone in the limo stopped what they were doing and watched, some jaws dropping at the spectacle. Nari snickered, quietly cheering on her friend. _You go girl…claim what's yours…_

The party arrived at the restaurant, Giorgio's was its proper name, a semi-high class Italian restaurant fully equipped with low lighting and plenty of ambiance. There was a fancy host station, which Jake stood by, checking in and motioning everyone to follow as the hostess ushered them to their table. The rest of the dinner went off without incident, Phoebe taking an opportunity to apologize for propositioning Marceline without fully understanding the situation between the princess and the vampire. Bubblegum accepted and herself apologized for being overly dramatic.

Conversations ensued, plenty of laughter accompanied bad jokes, and soon it was time to leave. They were all still college students, and classes began for the new term in the morning. Finn, Jake, and Marceline argued over who would pick up the check, with Marceline winning by default when the boys saw how much it actually was. Being Queen of the Vampire Nation had its perks, one being she was beyond wealthy, and the bros headed outside in defeat to join the ladies.

When Marceline finally came outside she was greeted by the flashing of several cameras and a small crowd of fans who cheered loudly for their idol. As the groupies closed in, they affectively cut the vampire off from the rest of the party, and not wanting to cause a huge scene, the vampire reserved herself to a bit of scrutiny until the crowd had its fill and allowed her to move on with her night. Quickly she clamored into the limo, and the driver took off, heading back for campus.

"_Sigh._ Sorry about that. Seems someone tipped off people I was eating here tonight." The vampire looked annoyed, sitting next to Bonni and glancing out the window behind her. The princess leaned against her, laying her head upon the vampires shoulder. "It's fine, right? Things like that are simply going to happen. It's what you get for being famous." Bonni teased. The vampire cocked an eyebrow and looked down at her girlfriend, seeing the mischief in her pink face. "Hardy-har." Marceline mumbled, moving to slide her arm around the princess' shoulders.

One by one the couples were dropped off, everyone saying goodnight, thanking each other for the dinner and the fun, with Marceline and Bubblegum being the last as the limo pulled up to the Apple Blossom. The driver opened the door and helped each lady out. Bonni hadn't seen him until now, as the boys helped their dates out of the limo themselves, but now she realized, he was also a vampire, tall, and strong looking, more like a bodyguard than a limo driver. Marceline thanked him, calling him 'Chad' and told him he was off until she called for the limo again. He spoke to her, but the language was not something Bonni was familiar with, and Marceline answered, glancing at bubblegum as she did. 'Chad' also regarded her, bowed respectfully, and departed.

"What language was that?" Bonni asked as Marceline moved towards her.

"Hmm? Oh, Vampiric. I guess a form of Draconic? It's ancient. Sounds sexy right?" The vampire smirked, leaning closer to Bonnibel. "I can teach you, if you wish." Her gray hands rested gently at Bubblegum's hips, making the princess blush wildly.

"U-uhm…ok…" She placed her pink hands upon the dark gray vest the vampire wore, sliding them gently upwards until her arms curled around Marceline's neck. She couldn't tell at the time, but she didn't realize earlier that Marceline was taller than the princess by a good foot, probably more. _Because she is always floating everywhere so she has been hovering at eye level with me, but now…its nice looking up at her like this… _

"_Ahem_." The vampire cleared her throat, then made a series of short sounds, that were very throaty, and more like grunts than actual words, so much so the princess was suspicious that it was an actual series of words Marceline was saying, and not some trick. She looked at the vampire as she finished, wearily.

"No fun." Marceline said, sighing as her trick was so easily seen through. "Ok ok, for real now. Sotsca ve." It was a simple phrase, and Bubblegum was able to easily mimic the inflections as she repeated it.

"Sotsca ve-!" As she finished the vampire pressed her lips against the princess', giving her a deep, sensual, kiss. "Mmmm…" Bubblegum gently moaned into the vampires mouth, her fingertips pressing against the back of Marceline's head. Her thoughts started spinning around at a blur, _it feels so good…I don't want it to stop…I feel like she is trying to crawl all over me…mmmm those hands…_She could feel the vampires hands exploring her body, sliding gently along the fabric of her dress, prodding against the belt hugging her waist, rubbing her back, all of it feeling so very good.

The vampire broke the kiss after a long while, letting the princess catch her breath and leaned back just enough to look into her blue eyes. "Can you guess what that meant?" Her gray nose nuzzled the princess' blushing cheek.

"K-kiss me?" Bubblegum whispered out, looking dreamily up at the vampire, feeling so many new sensations at once, her mind was becoming overwhelmed. The most prominent feeling though, was a wave of heat flashing through her body, every time the vampire touched her, or spoke to her, or just looked at her.

"As you wish…" And Marceline took Bonni's lips a second time, kissing her tenderly. She moved her body, curling her arms around the princess and lifting them both off the ground. She floated them up to Bubblegum's window, pushed it open, and took them both inside.


	12. Chp 12 Left vs Right! Fight!

"…haaaah…" _What is happening…_Bubblegum tried to think clearly, but she was finding it difficult as she listened to the quiet sounds of the vampire kissing her delicate skin.

"…mmmnh…" _Glob…she feels so nice…nnngh…_Marceline closed her eyes, focusing on enjoying the taste of the warm, pink flesh as she trailed kisses and licks up and down Bonni's neck. She exposed her fangs, carefully dragging the tips along the princess' shoulder.

The couple stood in the center of the corner room, arms curled around each other's bodies, pink and gray hands exploring with tender care.

"…Nnnghaah-!" Her pink cheeks flared brightly as Bubblegum gasped out loudly, flinching from the sensation, and tilting her head away from the side the vampire was on. The heat that had been pulsing through her body had evolved into huge waves that washed over her body in its entirety. _She wouldn't bite me…I need to relax…she feels so good…everything feels so good…are we really…?_

Her mind continued to reel, trying to process everything that was happening. One half was telling her to scream at the vampire to slow down so she could think, the rational half. The other half, the desire half, was trying to keep the rational half from doing anything but letting the vampire do as she pleased. In essence she was arguing with herself in silence while her body was simply in reaction mode, and her body happened to be on the desire half's side, it had no intentions of keeping the vampire at bay.

She could feel the cold breath brushing across her skin, followed by soft, cold lips as they moved from her shoulder, back to her neck, then down upon top of her exposed chest. The only thing now that was really slowing the vampire down, was the dress still hanging from her pink body. _I need to think…I need to think…_Her arms curled tighter around Marceline's head and neck, pinning her to where she was.

Suddenly, Bubblegum felt fingertips moving down her hips. _She is going for the dress…! Do something Bonni!_ The rational half screamed at the princess. She trembled harshly as those fingertips slipped under the soft material of her dress. "…haaaaah!" Her mouth answered. _No! Stop her! What are you doing?! Why should I stop her she feels good! She feels so good! Those lips and those hands and that body! _Marceline carefully began to inch up the dress slowly as she kissed and gently suckled at the princess' neck. _I have only known her for barely over forty hours! We don't have to do this yet! But we confessed things today! Claimed her in front of friends! That doesn't equal sex! It may not equal but oh Glob…!_

The fabric of her dress slid over the curve of Bubblegum's hips and the heavy trembling turned into shaking. She gripped hard against the vampires shoulders, near clawing the material of her shirt with her manicure nails. _She is so close…so close…just let her…_She bit upon her own lips, her face flushed with heat as she tried to bury it within the thick mane of black hair. And then, everything stopped as the princess felt air move between her inner thighs. No, it wasn't just air, it was caused by an object moving to touch her. It had cold fingertips, a cold palm, and it pressed tenderly against the inside of her left thigh, and as it laid there, as if waiting for some signal to move, the vampire spoke.

"Are you ok with this?" She whispered into a pink earlobe. Her voice was so soft, so kind, so comforting. And she was watching, extremely closely, at how Bubblegum was reacting. She could hear every sound she made; her heartbeat, her breathing, even the internal conflict going on in the princess' mind as neurons fired off rapidly. Sometimes she hated it, having such heightened senses, but right now, she was thankful for it. She could easily tell her girl was having trouble, so she was deliberately doing things to gauge how far she should go. Feeling Bubblegum tense up to the point of being stiff as a board, she figured that was far enough.

The vampire gently nuzzled the flushed pink skin as she leaned away, her hands moving to lightly grip at the princess' hips. "Hey, you ok in there?" She worriedly looked over Bonni's face, trying not to snicker at how tightly the girl had closed her eyes. _Don't giggle don't you dare giggle Marce this is a serious moment…kek…she is so cute though…_The vampire leaned close again, placing tender pecks against her princess' cheeks, trying to coax her back out of her shell. "Boonnniii… Ooo to Bonnibel…come back to me please?" A cold hand prodded at the girl's chin, lifting it slightly. _Huh?_ _Oh jeez she is out again. Good job Rico Suave._

_~~A few moments later…~~_

"Wh…wha?" Bubblegum whispered, her brain finishing its reboot process as she came back to reality. She slowly peeked then blinked as she saw the kind, deep red eyes smiling down at her.

"You ok? You blanked out for a couple there." Marceline had carried her girl to the bed and sat down, holding Bonni in her lap as she tried to get the princess to snap out of whatever was going on in her mind. The vampire gently stroked a pink cheek with her gray fingertips. "I…I'm sorry. I took things a step too far. Or maybe a couple steps too far. I just wanted you to feel good and you look so amazingly beautiful tonight and it felt so good being able to touch you and kiss you and…" The vampire furrowed her brow as she sighed and hung her head apologetically.

"N-no, No! No I'm sorry. I…it did feel good. It felt so good, really good and I was having trouble working up the courage to ask you to stop. I didn't really want you to stop…and at the same time I…I just…" The princess furrowed her brow also, closing her eyes again as she let out a soft sigh. She raised a hand and laced her pink fingers with the gray ones stroking her flushed cheek. She nuzzled the cold palm then kissed the center before whispering again. "I…I don't want you to be upset with me…please don't be mad but I…I just want some more…"

"Time. I know. I know and I'm sorry I pushed you like that." The vampire finished the princess' thoughts as she lifted her gaze to see Bonni's light blue eyes looking up at her. She smiled at her girl, dipping her head to nuzzle her pink lips. "You can always tell me to stop. I'll never do anything you don't want me to and I can wait. I'll wait for you for as long as it takes. I'm just happy you are mine."

"Marceline…" _I'm such a coward…of course she would have stopped if I had asked her to…I didn't have to go passing out like that…Argh she must think I'm such a child…_Bubblegum let out a mental sigh as she enjoyed another sweet kiss with her girlfriend, her hands gently sifting through the silken black mane as it cascaded around her.

For a while longer, the two girls enjoyed simply sitting there, talking, holding each other, feeling the other's heartbeat beneath fingertips as they tested limits. Bubblegum found, unsurprisingly, that the vampire was completely willing to let her touch wherever she wished as she slid her pink fingertips inside the dark red dress shirt, gently stroking the gray skin hidden beneath. _She really does have a nice body hiding under here…_the princess imagined an athletic physic as her fingertips found their ways to a very well-defined midsection. She also found a new fetish involving the vampires overly sensitive ears, making Marceline wince wildly whenever they were so much as touched. Kissing and suckling on one elicited the best reaction though, making the vampire completely break down into a fit of whining as if in severe, albeit overly dramatic, pain.

"Gahhh! Ok enough with the ears woman!" The vampire complained, reaching up to tenderly rub her abused lobes. She played as if she were annoyed, but if she were being honest, she loved it. They were definitely one of her 'spots'. "Anyway." She continued, using a fed up-esque tone, "Do you know where your first class is in the morning?".

"Class…" _CLASS…!_ Bubblegum had completely forgotten about classes starting in the morning. She looked around for her phone, she wanted to know the time.

"You…completely forgot didn't you." The vampire made an overly loud sigh, and rolled her eyes, laying on the teasing. She reached out her hand and peered at the desk which was set up near the window the two had been using as a door. Her own phone was laying there, and a moment later, it moved quickly to meet Marceline's waiting fingers. She glanced at the screen then held it away, just out of the princess' reach.

"Oooooh it is so late. You are going to be so so tired on your first day." The vampire sounded haughty as Bubblegum pouted, trying to get at the phone through physical means.

"Marceline let me see! What time is it?! Stop being mean!" She tackled and wrestled the vampire down onto her back. "Gimmie the phone vampire!" She struggled but it was really no use, Marceline wasn't even trying and was easily able to keep the phone out of reach as she laughed loudly. Frustrated, the princess narrowed her eyes, glared at the vampire, leaned over, and chomped down hard upon one of Marceline's ears making the vampire immediately drop the phone, crying out.

"AHHHHHHHH BONNI!"


	13. Chp 13 For Science!

-For Science!-

Reluctantly, the pair had agreed it was also too early for Marceline to spend the night, even though the vampire had emphatically promised to only cuddle. So as she left, she reminded the princess, "Just call my name three-ish times and I'll come back. This is probably one of those things you should always remember actually. Never hurts to have a vampire at your beck and call right?" She was clinging onto the window ledge, fighting until the last possible moment against having to leave.

"Out vampire. We have to be strong. You're coming back in the morning to take me to class so I think you will survive until then." Bonni practically had to peel the vampires fingers from the sill, which drove home the point. As the princess was closing the window, she smiled sweetly. "I…lo.." She hesitated. _Is it too early to even say that?_ She wondered to herself then decided against it for now. "I loved tonight. Thank you Marci. I'll…I'll see you in the morning." She closed the window quickly and pulled the heavy curtains to hide her massive blush.

The vampire floated there for a moment, in a mild state of shock, her own cheeks blushing a light lavender. _Was she really about to say…that? Heh…_She moved to the window and pressed her fingertips against the panes of glass before closing her eyes and focusing, concentrating on her girlfriend just on the other side.

As Bonni slid off the top of her desk she felt something invade her mind, making her gasp heavily and close her eyes also. For a long moment she sat there frozen, before letting out a happy sigh, enjoying the mental exchange which made her blush even more. _That was…a preview?...mmm…_She gently stroked the outline of her lips with her fingertips and with a wide smile she moved to get ready for bed, glancing back at the window for only a moment longer. _Goodnight vampire…_

The vampire smirked and floated off. She wasn't exactly tired, vampires tending to not need a lot of sleep, so she wandered around campus for awhile, thinking about the events that happened. _Ahhhhh! This feels so nice…man I haven't had this feeling in so long…_Her thoughts continued to linger upon Bonni until she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Excuse me Mistress Abadeer…" The vampire was joined midair by a figure cloaked in the nighttime darkness, and the two spoke at length in the Vampiric tongue, exchanging glances towards the east as the conversation continued. "So you see Mistress, it is alm-" The mysterious person was stopped short mid-sentence by the vampire raising her hand. "I know, you do not need to remind me. Time waits for no-one, even here. I will be ready at the appointed time." The vampire let out a burdened sigh, grimacing as her gaze continued to be cast eastwards. "I leave the preparations to you then. And Keila…" The vampires looked at each other. "Not a word about this. I don't want her knowing yet that I have to leave for home so soon." Keila nodded her head. "Of course Mistress. I take my leave then." With that the two vampires separated and Marceline headed home.

The next morning, Bonni was woken up, not by her alarm, which she had neglected to even set, but by a light rapping at her room door which was followed by a kind voice. "Miss Bubblegum? Breakfast is being served downstairs. I do hope you are already awake as classes begin soon." Mrs. Treetrunks, the dorm matron had been worried as most of the girls who lived in her home were already out the door, and Bonni had yet to make an appearance. So she had decided to check on her new charge just in case. "Miss Bubblegum? Miss Bubblegum you are up yes?" She pressed her small head against the door and heard frantic movement on the other side followed by a muffled "YES I'M TOTALLY AWAKE AND DIDN'T OVERSLEEP!" Satisfied, the pygmy elephant headed back downstairs.

_Uuugh! How could I over sleep!? I didn't even set an alarm! Think Bonni! Clothes! Ahhh I have to use the…._The princess moved at a fast pace, trying to get ready for her first day, and didn't notice someone slipping in through the window. "Hey Bon-!?" The vampire was stopped when a blouse collided with her face. Marceline snickered as she removed the garment, watching her girlfriend with a smirk. "So, you decided the first day of school wasn't challenging enough and added in the pressure of being late also? Impressive."

"Oh shush you! This is your fault! Where are my skirts!?" Bubblegum was elbow deep into her steamer trunks, searching for clothing, flinging garments haphazardly around the room. The vampire floated about, dodging the discarded items, whistling and waiting patiently. "You know, if I had stayed, you wouldn't be late." Marceline stated matter of factly, folding her arms across her body and sticking her nose up.

_BONK!_

"Ack!" Marceline threw her head backwards as a tube of toothpaste smacked her in the face. "Hey!" She began, but stopped immediately as she saw what Bubblegum was holding next. It was a rather thick book and looked heavy. "Hey what!? Don't mess with me right now vampire!" Bonni barked as she stood ready to chuck the object, a dark aura swirling about her. _She looks so scary… cute like an angry kitten…but scary_…"Hmph." Marceline reserved herself to staying quiet and letting Bubblegum finish getting ready. The rest of the morning was a flurry of desperation mixed with the wolfing down of random food items Mrs. Treetrunks had sat out for the girls from the kitchen island downstairs. Grabbing a second piece of buttered toast, Bubblegum jumped onto Marceline's back as the vampire waited outside, and the two flew off at a breakneck speed.

"So, your first class is…..?" Marceline questioned, not sure which direction she should actually be heading.

"Uhm…Advanced Applied Multidimensional Physics with…" Bonni tried to reach into her bookbag to fish out her class schedule, causing her to drop her toast. "Nooooooooo! My toast…" She sighed quietly and hung her head in defeat. "This day…is not starting off well…"

Marceline felt badly, especially after teasing the poor girl. "Look, just relax a bit. I know what class that is and we will be there in a second. Just think…calm, soothing thoughts. It's with Dr. Dextrose in the Science Labs." _Wow…she is such a brainlord already…_

As the two landed near the entrance to the Science Labs, Marceline saw the look on Bonni's face and frowned to herself. _I need to cheer her up…_She curled her arms around her girlfriend, giving her neck a nuzzle. "Hey, first day is always the worst. But we made it in time huh? Don't make that face ok? Everything will be math from here on. Just had to get the bad steps out of the way first." The vampire dipped and ducked her head trying to look at Bonni's face which the princess was still keeping hidden as she gloomed about the ruined morning.

_Hrm…this is going to suck but…"_H-hey…how about I join in on this class. Then you can show me all about what…you…are…into?" The words were bitter coming out and the vampire struggled as she spoke, but she saw the affect she was hoping for as Bonni's lips curled into a soft, bright smile.

"You mean it?" Bonni beamed, the excitement returning to her demeanor as she hugged the vampire tightly. "This will be so fun now! I can show you about how the multiplasty congealing agents holding the multiverse together coincides with blah-blah-blah…" Blah blah is all the vampire heard after a few large words reached her ears and she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. _Oh man I have no idea what she is talking about…_She mentally sighed and accepted that she would simply sit through the class and fake it, and hope, HOPE, Bonni would realize the vampires' intentions.

As the pair moved inside, they were greeted by Nari, who joined them just outside the assigned room. She smiled at Bonni, giving her a hug but threw a questioning glance at Marceline making the vampire shrug and bashfully look away. _Uh-huh…I know she is not into this type of thing…what's her deal…_"So Bonni…excited for this first class? I can't wait! I'm working towards my Metatheory Doctorate. I hear Dr. Dextrose is the top brain in this field so we are lucky to get into his select class! Only the top two percent of students were allowed in…" She stared at the vampire as she emphasized the words 'top two percent' and again Marceline smiled nervously, looking completely lost in the conversation.

"Well given how badly the morning started off, I'm surprised I made it here on time. I forgot to set my alarm last night and then…" As Bubblegum recounted the mornings mishaps, Nari kept stealing glares at the vampire who floated nearby, especially when she heard about the vampire's teasing. "Ah so it's your fault Bonni is moody this morning hmmm? And why are you even here still? This isn't your thing. And furthermore…" But before Nari could continue her scolding, and before Marceline could defend herself, Bubblegum giggled quietly, grasping Nari's hand. "Oh Marci is going to suffer through my first class as punishment. Right?" The princess smiled knowingly at her girlfriend, snickered quietly with Nari, then moved inside the classroom.

"Yep, this is going to be tops blooby. _Siiiiiiiiiiigh_." The vampire complained before moving herself into the classroom, causing a slight uproar as Scream Queen fans realized who had just entered. _She knew…she knew the whole time…well played Princess…well played._

The class was in a small auditorium style room with ascending rows of tables and chairs on one side, and a small raised, platform on the other where Dr. Dextrose was preparing the lecture of the day. There was a mess of papers strung about a large table and the blackboard behind it was already peppered with diagrams, formulas, and random printouts of the multiverse structure. The doctor himself was a small, stout fellow, and wore a white lab coat whose pockets were filled with various instruments. As everyone found seats, he approached the lectern and began with a question: "Who here can tell me why this college is named Altus Axiom Institution when the campus is called Ooo? Those who can solve this riddle have free access at anytime to the labs located just down the hall. I look forward to seeing who the best and brightest this year will be." And with that, the lecture began, or in the case of a certain vampire, the suffering commenced.

And suffer she did. Marceline had no idea what was going on. She heard words she didn't even know were words and couldn't grasp the curriculum at all. It was way beyond her mental capacity. By the end of class, she was sitting quietly next to Nari, gently pounding her face against the tabletop. The two friends looked at the vampire, stifling laughter with their hands as they readied to leave. Nari reached over and grabbed Marceline by the collar of her blue flannel, shaking her.

"Ok drama queen, the lecture is over. We think you have suffered enough to make up for this morning right Bonni?" The Rainicorn smiled devilishly at the princess, both of them nodding. "Indeed." Bonni half giggled out as the three of them filed out of the auditorium.

"I…I think my brain has stopped working in protest. I can actually feel it crying in pain…" Marceline whined, holding her head as if it were about to explode, causing the two girls to burst into laughter as they walked ahead. Suddenly Bonni stopped and swung around, causing Marceline to almost run head first into her.

"Wh-what!? Look I'm sorry ok!? I'm sorry I'm a jerk!" The vampire frowned and floated upside-down with her back turned, causing her thick mane of hair to hang loosely and brush the ground.

"You don't get to pout you know…" Nari started, but stopped as Bonni glanced back at her, understanding the princess wanted to handle things. She watched quietly, smiling at the couple.

Bonni reached out, gently touching the vampire's shoulder and, moving up onto her tip-toes, the princess gave her girlfriend a soft kiss on the base of her exposed neck as she whispered. "Apology accepted. Now give me a proper kiss so I can get to class."


	14. Chp 14 Dating is Hard, Leik Really

-Dating is hard, leik really-

Nari and Bubblegum had to part ways after class, Bonni's next course being a lab and Nari had to head for the Arts building which was in the opposite direction. The girls exchanged hugs and agreed to meet at the usual place for lunch. The vampire walked Bubblegum to her next class, took a peek inside the stark white laboratory with its student stations set up with all manner of science related objects, was immediately confused and placed her hands in the air.

"Nope. I'm out." She was joking of course, she knew exactly what most of those objects were. _Well I know what some of those things are...ok I know what a beaker is at least…Sigh._ She gave her girlfriend a sad puppy look, and a small, quiet whimper as if to say _'Don't make me go in there!'_ as she floated just out of reach.

Bubblegum smiled gently, trying to coax the vampire back down into range. "I only said my first class you know. You can go do…whatever you do during the day?" _Does she even take classes? I didn't even ask last night…although I was completely distracted by…other things…Hmm…"_Do you still go to school or uhm…I can't imagine you in a real class though. I'm sure you have sat through them all before at some point?"

"Oh? And why wouldn't I be in a real class? Just because I don't fall into the brainlord category, doesn't mean I am lacking in the knowledge department. I know other things like music and art, writing, even some classical dancing. Although that's a secret, the dancing thing." The vampire tried to not look offended, floating closer to her girlfriend. "But…I won't try to pretend like I understand the things you are into, it's just not my thing. So I guess you get to be the ridiculously smart overachiever and I get to be the rebellious slacker."

Just then the professor in charge of the lab poked her head into the hallway. "Uhm excuse me girls. But class is about to begin if one or uhm…" She regarded the vampire for a moment. "Or _both_? Of you are supposed to be in this course." The woman returned to the lab, leaving Marceline and Bubblegum blankly looking at each other.

"Did…did she just insult me?" The vampire sounded bitter, folding her arms across her body. "Maybe she will change her tone when she suddenly finds herself _WITHOUT A LAB_!" With a menacing growl, Marceline started to float through the labs doors when she felt a sharp tug upon her mane of black and purple hued hair. "Bonnie!" The vampire complained, coming to a halt.

Bubblegum yanked the vampire down and looked her in the eyes. "Don't you dare hurt that beautiful lab just because one person is judgmental. Those beakers and Bunsen burners are innocent bystanders." She touched the tip of her pink nose against the vampires gray one, snickering. "We are having lunch together right?".

The vampire lost all her steam after that exchange, sighing in defeat once more. "Yea yea. Stupid innocent science…" Grumpy, she sat up with her legs criss-crossed in mid air, looking completely disgruntled.

_Sigh…she is so cute when she pouts…_Bubblegum placed a small kiss against one of the vampire's knees before heading inside, making Marceline blush wildly as she could only watch her girlfriend vanish behind a set of double swinging doors. If anyone was watching closely, they probably would have seen small hearts float out of the vampires head and burst shortly after.

_BLAH_…The vampire sighed dramatically before floating off. She got half-way down the hall before the thought occurred to her, _I…didn't actually sign up for classes this semester…hrmm…I just figured I would do what I usually do…be bored to tears…_Wondering what she wanted to do now, she felt a vibration coming from her phone and a friendly ringtone accompanying it. _Ah Keila, saving me from boredom._ "Hey. Nah just contemplating the universe and all that…hahaha I know right. You? When? Cool, be right there."

Bonni became absorbed in her course work, it truly was her passion. She was happiest surrounded by beakers and Bunsen burners, scientific theory charts, and complex mathematical equation worksheets as she experimented. By the time lunch rolled around, she had completely forgotten about the rough start to her morning, smiling brightly at anyone who looked her way as she headed for the rendezvous.

The small restaurant, which was named Pizza Sassy's, had become the regular spot for the group to meet and eat in. It was mostly a pizzeria, but also offered many other dishes like pastas and sandwiches, so it catered to a wide range of students and was always busy. Moreover, the booth the four usually sat in had become a sacred shrine of sorts and thus, was always empty. This was the booth Marceline preferred to sit in since it gave the best view of the small park outside so she could people watch. So her fans who worked there always made sure it was available.

Jake was always the first to arrive, his own classes being the shortest distance away, purposefully mind you, just so he could smell the aroma of food while he drifted through his lectures. And indeed, he was first again and waited for everyone else to arrive. He greeted Nari and Bubblegum as they sat down, stretching out to place a soft peck upon Nari's cheek.

"Ladies. So how was day one Bubblegum? From the random text I got, seems it could have been worse, heh." The yellow dog-man joked as he flipped through the menu.

"Ugh don't remind me, I was finally in my happy place." The princess replied, sighing dramatically. She glanced around, realizing the group was short two members. "Where are Finn and Marceline?".

Jake stopped his menu searching and inhaled, taking in a good deep sniff of the air. "Finn is still at his Advanced Swordsmanship for Aspiring Heroes doing field exercises and Marci is uhm…" He took a couple more large whiffs then shrugged his shoulders. "No idea where she is. Either she is really far away, which is unlikely, or she is inside some building, which is more likely."

"Hummm…" Bonnibel looked out the window. _What are you up to…?_ She took out her phone and texted the vampire then smiled quietly and joined in on the decision making about what to get for lunch. "So what is this swordsmanship thing Finn is doing? Is that part of his major? And I don't care what kind of sub we get."

~Meanwhile~

A loud, rhythmic droning drowned out the sound of Marceline's phone buzzing and chirping from the tabletop where she had sat it, along with her blue flannel, as she and Keila busily strummed against their instruments. The vampires were working on a new song Keila had proposed earlier, and during a random stop to look back over the bridge they had just rocked out, Marceline heard the reminder beep and cringed, realizing the time was already way past lunch hours. In fact is was nearing the end of day class time as the vampire looked out a window, seeing the sun's warm colors dying quickly across the blue sky.

"Oh Grod. Man how did it get so late?" She complained mostly to herself as she looked at her phone. _Ugh this was sent hours ago…and this one…oh boy and like ten more…pleblobs…_The vampire quickly put her bass in its stand, grabbed her shirt and phone, then made for the doors. "Hey Keila I'll catch ya later, I have to go get a stern talking to." She waved as she left and Keila simply shook her head, smirking. "Smooth Marce, smooth."

Marceline flew around randomly, unknowing what the rest of Bubblegum's classes actually were. _I am…the worst girlfriend ever…how do I not know her class schedule…why haven't I even asked? Worst girlfriend ever…hnnnngh! And I ditched on lunch! This is bad…_Quickly she sent a text to Nari.

[VampireofDreams]: SO UHM I THINK I AM IN TROUBLE RIGHT?!

[Nari-bear]: Yep. I'm pretty disappoint but Bonni is livid.

[VampireofDreams]: asndfsioh-043958fcjadf

[Nari-bear]: ?

[VampireofDreams]: Just bludgeoning my face with the phone so uhm where…?

[Nari-bear]: Oh Grob seriously Marci? U don't even know that much? R U SURE YOU ARE EVEN DATING? Capslock intended.

[VampireofDreams]: I know Im an idiot plz just where is she?

[Nari-bear]: Labs. Last freebie vampire. You better freaking straighten up or you will deal with me too.

[VampireIDIOT]: Sorry Nari /frownyface

[Nari-bear]: Can't b so self absorbed anymore. ttyl.


	15. Chp 15 The Spaghetti Rapture

-The Spaghetti Rapture-

"Here's your order Miss Abadeer. Two spaghetti dinners." The restaurant clerk at Pizza Sassy's handed the vampire two bags and two drink cups, smiling quietly. "Good luck, she was pretty mad earlier." The girl said with a wink. Apparently it was the waitress that usually tended the four friends table. "Oh and I stuck an apple in there for you too. Night!" She turned her back and moved off to busy herself behind the counter.

The vampire sighed quietly. _Does everyone know? Idiotidiotidiotidiot…_She gloomed all the way to the Science Labs building, took a deep breath, and began to search each lab for her girlfriend through the small windows in the double swinging doors. Marceline found her back at the same lab the rude professor had been in charge of, sitting quietly at one of the student kiosks in a white lab coat, her hair tied up so it was out of the way, and… _Glasses…?_ _Here we go…_She took in one more deep breath then floated inside.

"Uh-uhm…Hey…Bonni…Look I know your mad so before you kill me just know that I'm so sorry and I know I'm an idiot and a bad girlfriend and just a bad person in general and I don't care about feelings. I'm stupid. I'm sorry." She moved towards the princess with her arms extended, showing the peace offerings disguised as dinner. "I brought dinner. So…uhm..forgive me please…?"

The Princess had looked up from her work, a sour expression on her face as she stared at the vampire. For a long moment Bubblegum let the vampire hang in the air in awkward silence before she cleared her throat, moving to take off her glasses. "This is why we need a lot more time, isn't it. Neither of us seem really ready for all of this. I don't know what to say Marceline, I am still so mad at you." Her tone was growing stronger as the princess stood up, setting her glasses on the lab table. "Wait yes I do. Where were you! I texted you like a bajillion times! I even called! And no answer! No nothing! What do I mean to you exactly vampire?! We are going out right?". Marceline could only keep her head ducked as she was yelled at, beating herself up mentally as the princess vented.

"So what else have you got besides 'I'm sorry'?" Bubblegum suddenly said in a completely calm voice, her arms crossed over her body as she regarded the vampire.

"Sketti…and some drinks…and my complete and undivided attention from now on. I…" Marceline sat the bags and drinks on top of a nearby tabletop then stood, on the ground for once, before her girlfriend. "…I don't have a lot of experience being with someone like this. I haven't exactly filled my long life with someone I had to care about or keep track of or answer to or spend time with or anything like this. I'll be the first to admit, I have no clue what I am doing half the time. I've only been with one other person and that was so long ago that it's hard to recall what we actually did most of the time." She let out a long sigh, "And you are right, you mean more to me than this half-rumped effort I am putting into things. We do need more time figuring things out. Please let me try again?"

"Hmmm. I don't know why, maybe it's because you actually said the word 'sketti', but I guess I can let you redeem yourself. On one condition." Bubblegum closed her eyes, looking regal suddenly, giving off an air of superiority. "You let me use you for my 'Immortality and The Effects Thereof' thesis. I want to know why you are the way you are and how your long existence has changed you." She peeked just enough to see a dumbfounded expression on Marceline's face and couldn't help but snicker to herself.

"Serious? I mean sure, yes, whatever you need me to do. So…dinner?" Marceline had been thrown completely off by Bonni's demeanor, to the point of feeling like she was submissive to whatever the princess wanted. She would literally do anything Bubblegum asked of her, and she was strangely happy about that feeling. _Wow…this is…I like this…maybe I do need to be controlled a bit…_

"Say it again." Bonni smiled, moving towards the vampire slowly, her hands clasped behind her lab coat.

"Say what again?" The vampire blinked, having a sudden urge to retreat.

"Sketti. Say sketti again." The princess giggled.

~Afterwards~

"So…_munch_...what were you doing?" Bubblegum twirled her plastic fork into a bowl of spaghetti, stirring the noodles to scoop out a large helping of sauce with each bite.

"O-oh uhm I was working on a song with Keila all day. I'm sorry I didn't hear my phone." The vampire blushed lightly as she watched the princess eating, mostly staring at the red tomato sauce.

The two had cleared off a space on the professors desk area and were eating the dinner the vampire had brought with her. Spaghetti bowls with some bread sticks and drinks. It wasn't fancy, but Bubblegum appreciated that at least the vampire knew her favorite food.

"And you?" Marceline slurped a long noodle into her mouth, licking the sauce from her lips with her forked tongue.

_HER TONGUE IS FORKED?...How did I not notice!_...Bonni stared intently at the vampire, making Marceline blush harder."Wh-what is it?" The vampire froze in place amid another long noodle being drawn between her lips. "Your tongue is forked! Let me see it." Bonni leaned closer and Marci leaned away, blinking. "Wah…? Uh…" She stuck out her tongue, which was much longer than a normal tongue and the end was indeed forked like a snake's. "Holy stuff! How! Are all vampire tongues forked? Can you wriggle each tip individually?". "Bonni…" Marci wriggled her tongue, each tip moving independently, then curling it upwards and rolling it back outwards.

"Amazing." Bonni had reached out, her pink fingertips lightly touching the long appendage, prodding it then messing with the forked tip. "Does it…well of course it doesn't hurt or does it? Is it weirdly sensitive? Can you smell with it?".

Marceline arched an eyebrow, watching the princess become fascinated by a tongue. _Did she really not realize…I mean we have kissed…a lot…_"Ack! Bni…!" Bubblegum had gripped the tongue and was pulling on it gently to which the vampire pulled her abused muscle back into her mouth. "No, not all vampires have forked tongues and those that do have done it to themselves. No I cannot smell with it…wait…yes I can. I can taste the air around you so I guess that counts? Anyway, no it doesn't hurt but yes the tips are sensitive. I don't know how much more sensitive since I have had this since I was really young hey…Are you taking notes?"

Bubblegum reached for a pad of paper and a pencil and began jotting down notes. "Oooo good idea.".

Marceline rolled her eyes. "Trying to have dinner, right?".

"Yea yea after I write this down…" Bubblegum was smiling and that was all Marceline really cared about. _Long as she is happy…I'll answer whatever question or do whatever thing she wants me to…I just love that smile…_"How about a closer inspection?" The vampire whispered as she leaned into her girlfriend.

"Huh wah-!" As Bubblegum opened her mouth to reply, the vampire slid her forked tongue between Bonni's lips, giving the princess a gentle kiss. She could feel the fork now that she knew it was there as the vampires' tongue curled and stroked against her own.

"M-hmmm…" _Cheater…heeee…_Bonni smiled into it and gave the vampire a tiny moan, which in turn made Marceline sink more passion into the lip lock. For a long moment the two enjoyed the deep kiss until the vampire leaned away, smacking her lips.

"Delicious…"

~Later~

The two cleaned up after themselves and headed for the Apple Blossom, Bonni riding upon the vampires back, cuddling into her neck. The princess watched as trees and buildings glided by and looked at their shadows moving along the sidewalk. _I really enjoyed this…I'm not even mad anymore…I can feel that she cares about me we just both need to figure out how to do this dating thing…I've never been with anyone either so I could understand a little…_She closed her eyes as she gently began to suckle on the vampires' cool neck. _She said I was delicious…I like how she tastes too…_She continued to gently nurse upon the spot all the way up until the two reached her dorm room window and when she stopped, she had left a massive love bite on Marci's skin.

The vampire kept aloft in the middle of the room as Bonni hopped from her back and sat down her things before turning on her desk lamp. The room was still in a state of chaos from that mornings rushed attempt to not be late for the first day of college, with clothes still strung about randomly and a pile of shoes near the stack of steamer trunks.

Marceline twisted around and watched Bonni, rubbing the sore spot on her neck. "Do you know how hard it is to fly when you are sucking on my neck like that…" The vampire whispered out, making Bonni blush as she turned to face her floating girlfriend. Her light blue eyes locked with dark red ones and the same sense of weakness flowed across Bubblegum's body as she felt compelled to step towards the vampire.

_Step…_

"It's amazingly distracting…but at the same time…it is something I love the feeling of…the warm feeling of your lips…" Marceline held out a hand, which Bonni lightly grasped ,and instantly she was pulled into the vampires' lap, straddling her legs. "Marci…nnngh…" She could feel the vampire begin to gently bite and lick her pink neck, then, "..haaah…!" It was a sharp pinch against her skin and Bubblegum's eyes hazed over, her fingertips clutching tightly against the vampire's shirt. "D-don't…please…" It wasn't fangs, but it was definitely teeth that were marking her, drawing her blood to the abused patch of pink skin beneath the vampires' lips. "Shh…mmm…"

~Some time after...~

When Bonni woke up, she was still in the vampires lap, both of them still floating in the middle of her room. Marceline was sound asleep, holding the princess tightly and her arms curled even tighter around Bonni's body when she shifted a bit. _She doesn't want me to leave her arms…mmm…_She gently kissed the vampires' lips, trying once again to free herself, and it seemed to work as Marci yawned and loosened her grip upon the girl.

She stumbled for a moment as her feet hit the floor, her legs wobbly from the position she had been sleeping in. _What time is it_…She looked for her bag, and inside it her phone, checking the time. She stretched out as she sat her phone on the desk after having set an alarm for in the morning, and moved to look into her vanity mirror. She remembered feeling a pinch on her neck, and wanted to see just what her girlfriend had done.

_Oh…honestly vampire…_She stole a playful glare at her girlfriend, still floating about the floor and starting to snore, before letting out an exasperated sigh. _Nothing to do about it now…no way I will be able to cover this up…hehe…mmm…_She gently stroked her fingertips across the extremely reddened skin, feeling where teeth had pierced. The marks weren't deep and definitely weren't spaced wide enough to have been Marci's fangs so she felt confident in her remaining normal, but still, it was a blatant hickey, and even darker than the one she had given.

_So it's that way is it? The one-up game…game on then…_


	16. Chp 16 Of Hickeys and Etiquette

-Of Hickeys and Etiquette-

_"Oh Bonni…you feel so nice…I love touching this body…" _The vampire whispered quietly into her girlfriends ear, her fingertips caressing and exploring the princess' soft pink skin.

_"…haaah….nngh…M-Marci…p-please…_" Bubblegum laid her head back as she whimpered, stretching and exposing her neck to the vampire, her own fingertips curling tightly into Marci's thick mane of hair, her legs curled around the vampire's body as she sat in her floating lap.

_"…Mmm…please what…"_ Marci's tone being her most seductive, her most alluring as she whispered lovingly, her forked tongue sliding along the warm skin of the exposed neck.

_"…..bite me…"_

_The scene fast forwarded as Marci sank her fangs deep into Bubblegum's pink neck, her eyes glazing over jet black, the pigment of red replaced by glowing yellow rings as the vampire felt the warm gush of blood splash against her tongue. Time sped up rapidly until a blinding white flash washed out everything…_

**!BRZZZZZT BRZZZZZT BRZZZZZT BRZZZZZT!**

"HUH?!" The vampire landed on the floor with a thud, wincing as she felt a shoe heel dig into her back. _What…where…?_ She reached beneath her, pulling the shoe free and tossing it aside. "Stupid shoe…Bonni's room…" She looked around as the sleepiness faded from her mind, letting out a satisfied sigh. _Good. It was just a dream…_

**!BRZZZZZT BRZZZZZT BRZZZZZT BRZZZZZT!**

"Aah so loud!" The vampire put her hands over her ears.

Just then, the door to the room opened and Bonni stepped inside wearing nothing but a towel over her body, her hair wrapped in one also, and a toothbrush in her hand. The princess looked down and her face turned bright red as she realized Marci was on the floor and now her head was at a perfect angle to see everything the towel was hiding.

"Best day ever." The vampire smirked.

Mrs. Treetrunks was busy preparing the morning's breakfast when she heard a loud thud followed by yelling coming from upstairs. "What in the world…" The pygmy elephant made her way up to the third floor, a worried expression on her face as the yelling grew louder while approaching Bubblegum's room.

"YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT!" _That's Bonnibel_, thought the dorm matron as she listened to the slightly muffled shouting. "YOU SAY THAT LIKE IT'S A BAD THING!" _Who is that…_? The elephant reached out with her trunk to knock on the door when something heavy hit it from the other side, making her recoil and call out. "Miss Bubblegum is everything ok in there?!"

"STOP THROWING THINGS AT MY FACE- _OOF_!" Another large object hit the wall near the door, and the elephant started to really worry. She shouted again, "Miss! Princess Bubblegum are you ok!? Do I need to call for help!?"

"UHM NO SORRY EVERYTHING IS- _OUCH_! MARCI! STOP PINCHING!" Bubblegum half shouted followed by the sound of a slight wrestling of bodies. "We are fine everything is fine Mrs. Treetrunks! Gee that breakfast smells uh…divine?" Marceline called out. "Be quiet I'm not supposed to have guests!" Bonni yelled. "Well now she knows since you are yelling about it!" Marceline retorted. The two continued to argue as Mrs. Treetrunks moved back downstairs, smiling to herself.

Marceline gritted her teeth as she pinned the princess on her back, keeping the girls wrists stretched outwards past her pink-haired head. "You do realize I feel pain right? Why are you being so weird! It's not like I don't know how your body feels and looks by now!".

Bubblegum, her face still flaring from embarrassment, sneered right back. "It's still distasteful! I'm still a Princess you know! Besides!...I…I've never been nude in front of anyone…" She looked away, sighing. "Well not willingly! You cheated the first time!".

Marceline blinked then snickered quietly. "Are you serious…? So are you saying you _don't_ want me to see you naked? Or is it just because you haven't seen me naked?" The vampire mentally smiled widely, she loved trick questions.

"No! I do want you to see me-!" Bubblegum looked as if she were about to explode as she realized just what she was saying. "Nnnyah! Marceline Vampire Queen I will kill you if you let me up!" She struggled and squirmed in vain as the vampire simply smiled down at her. "Mmmff! Let go! I have to get ready!".

"I dunno…I fear for my bodies safety…" Marci held her girlfriend in place a few moments more, enjoying the feeling of the warm body shifting beneath her cooler one. _Nnngh she is so hot…abstain Marce abstain! _With a dramatic sigh the vampire quickly moved away, making for the window, and floating outside unharmed. "I'll be downstairs…just…" She peeked back inside. "….I'll just be downstairs…" _I'm such a coward…SIGH…_The vampire moved away, blushing at what she saw. _Glob…_

Bubblegum was standing up, trying to cover herself with her hands and arms, having lost her towel in the wrestling match.

~~_Ten-ish minutes later_~~

Marceline leaned against the wall near the front door, thinking about how the morning was going, smiling to herself. She was quite satisfied getting such a huge headstart on knowing her girlfriend, well at least in the nude department. "Yep, best day ever so far."

"Why is that hmm?" Spoke a soft voice followed by a school girl giggle. Nari approached, carrying her bookbag in front of her and wearing a sweet smile.

"Oh hey Nari and uhm…no reason really. Well…" The vampire rubbed the back of her neck, smiling bashfully. "I'm sure you will hear all about it in three…two…one." Just then the door opened and Bubblegum came out, holding her bookbag in one hand, the other holding a cup, and in her mouth, a cream cheesed bagel.

"Mmmf…Mrri!" The princess shoved her bag into the vampires chest and removed the food from her mouth. "Sorry. Good morning Nari." Bonni smiled brightly as she straightened out her clothes. "Give that to the vampire." Her eyes motioned to Nari's bookbag, the Rainicorn happy to hand it over. "Oh thank you Marci, you are such a sweetheart. So, why was the vampire smirking to herself about a 'best day ever'?" Nari snickered while giving Marceline a weird look.

"Hmm? Oh uhm…she spent the night last night and this morning well-" The princess recounted the morning and the Rainicorn began to blush and giggle as the two friends walked ahead of Marceline, her arms toting the bookbags.

"But spending the night…? Isn't that a big step already…?" Nari glanced back over her shoulder.

"Oh we didn't really do…anything…we uhm…" Bubblegum couldn't help it as she turned bright red again. She sighed quietly and turned a bit. "We did this…" She pointed at the large, dark hickey that was peeking out from under a floral scarf Bubblegum was wearing to try and hide it. "Whoa…" Nari blinked in surprise, not expecting such a large mark. "And are those punctures…! Marci you didn't!" She glared back at the vampire who was half paying attention.

"No, no she didn't it's fine…I'm fine." Bubblegum reassured her friend as she replaced the scarf, smiling sweetly. She really did like having the hickey, "It felt so good that I passed out from the sensation…Vampire kisses are intense…". She gently placed her fingertips against the spot.

"So I see…and what about hers?" The two girls stopped and turned around, looking at the vampire.

"Wh-at? What did I do now?" Marceline looked lost in the conversation she hadn't really been listening to. "Let's see what Bonni gave you silly." Nari snickered. "Huh?...Gave me…OH uhm…" Marceline had been hiding it with her dark mane but now she shook her head, sending the black and purple hued locks back over her shoulder. She craned her neck in one direction, exposing a large, violet colored hickey. "Nice, it suits you vampire." Nari teased as the two turned back around and started walking again.

The labs were a good fifteen minute walk from the Apple Blossom and Marceline reserved herself to simply floating along behind the girls. "I can fly you both you know…" The vampire had suggested, but the girls smiled back at her. "We like walking. It's a good time to talk about things, you know? It's like a morning ritual." The two had answered before returning to their gossiping. Marceline sighed quietly and tried to fill her own time with thinking up song lyrics. She wasn't really interested in the gossip of others and the two girls didn't seem to mind that she wasn't joining in either. It was girl talk, and they were best friends, and the vampire was more like background noise or a random subject to make the girls giggle.

When the trio reached the Science Building, Marceline handed Nari her bookbag who let the couple have a few moments to themselves as she moved inside the classroom. Bubblegum and Marceline moved down the hall a bit further before Bonni leaned against the wall, smiling and sliding her arms around the vampires' shoulders. She blushed deeply as her girlfriend leaned closer, enjoying a sweet kiss, her fingertips lightly stroking the back of Marceline's neck.

"Mmm…so lunch. Coming to it right?" The princess whispered as the liplock ended. "Yep, I promise. I do learn from my mistakes you know." The vampire half-heartedly complained, rolling her red eyes. "Good and…" Bonni bit her bottom lip, her fingertips sliding to the vampires shoulders. "I'm sorry for blowing up like I did. I do understand that you are a musician and when you are working on music, musicians tend to become absorbed in it to capture the right feelings. Had I known…" She began absentmindedly tracing heart shaped outlines against the vampires flannel while she spoke.

"No, it was my fault. You didn't know and I didn't let you know so that was my bad. Nari was right when she told me to not be so self absorbed. I have you now, so I need to be acting like it. If something comes up, I'll tell you first before I commit." The vampire smiled sweetly down at her girlfriend. _That's right, she is my world now…_

"She is a really good friend…" Bonni laid her head against the vampires' chest. "Yea…" Marceline held the girl tight, both reluctant to let the other go. However, an alarm ringing, signaling the start of classes, had other ideas and the couple parted ways after another gentle kiss.


	17. Chp 17 How to Feed Your Vampire

-How to Feed Your Vampire-

Marceline wanted to change and shower, so after dropping the girls off, she headed for home. The vampires' home was not exactly mansion size, but it was still much larger than most of the dorms on campus. It was three stories up and had an apparent lacking of windows. Considering the owner was a vampire, the paint wasn't all dark colors and cobwebs. Instead it was painted in the colleges' colors; browns from dark to light and Burnt Sienna on the trim. It had a long, single porch that connected on both sides of the house from the front, and a balcony overlooking the backyard which was fenced by wrought iron.

Heading in the front door she was greeted by a voice and a smile. "Good morning Mistress. You were out all night, I was beginning to worry." Drying his hands with a dish towel a man stood before the vampire, his pink skin and darker pink hair were in contrast with the dark vest and pants he wore. In fact, he was in direct contrast with most of the décor of just the front hallway right down to the pink necktie he wore and screamed 'butler' with how he started doting on Marceline.

"Charles…shhh…food." Marceline floated towards the staircase leading upwards, peeling off articles of clothing as she did and Charles followed after her, picking up the clothes and clicking his tongue in annoyance. He averted his eyes when, coming around a corner, saw she was entirely nude and sighed. "Mistress please…can we not display a bit of modesty?" Charles tactfully questioned as he followed her into a large, immaculately designed bathroom.

"This coming from the man following me into the bathroom? Gummy just bring me some red. And where is your lover? Is he planning on presenting you yet again at this quarters ceremony?" The vampire began running some water in a large, stand-up shower that was surrounded by floor to ceiling with frosted glass.

"Y-yes he is Mistress and I implore you to allow it this time." Charles blushed as he spoke, moving to adjust the water temperature as the nude vampire stepped into the glass box.

"Do I have to remind you of the restrictions policy? Are you prepared this time?" Marceline looked up at the ceiling, her eyes closed as the water cascaded over her face.

"We are and we have proper permissions this time, although…" He stopped and moved to the large mirrored sink, fetching bottles of cream colored liquid soaps and shampoos.

"Although…? Do I even have to guess…" The vampire let out a sigh and glanced at the man through the glass which was starting to steam up. "Your father was less than pleased."

"He was…livid actually and was close to having Marshal imprisoned for 'Kidnapping and Brainwashing' his only son." Charles let out an uneasy chuckle as he handed Marceline the bottles. "We…we talked for days… he even threatened to revoke my right to succeed him in the family conglomerate. But… eventually he accepted that I love Marshal and nothing was going to change that." He smiled kindly as Marceline shot him a glance over her shoulder. "He finally accepted that I am, in fact, gay, and in love, and this is the life I want."

Marceline couldn't help but smile, feeling happy for him. _He did something wonderful for the person he loved…He faced a seemingly insurmountable thing and conquered it…_"I am happy for you both Charles. And I am sure Marshal was relieved? Speaking of which…"

"He is uhm…at the nightclub still, making preparations for when we depart for home. It will be so nice to return, won't it Mistress? AHH!…" Charles pointed suddenly at the vampire, gasping in alert. "Your neck!"

"Huh? Oh err-" _That's right_,_I haven't told him yet…actually only my normal friends and Keila know about my having a girlfriend…_She stopped for a moment, remembering how good it felt trying to fly while Bubblegum worked on her hickey. "Bonni gave me this. We are seeing each other, it's no biggie."

"B-Bonni…? As in Bonnibel? As in Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum of Candy Kingdom?" Charles regarded her for a silent moment. "And…? I don't see the problem…" Marceline started before she was stopped by Charles frowning. "Problem? Mistress you cannot be serious. Isn't she the girl…? The one you…well…" He stopped, unable to properly express what was on his mind, and instead busied himself with fetching a towel from the closet in one corner of the room.

As he placed the towel in a ring holder next to the door of the shower, he sighed, shaking his head. "So it has finally come to it…Ever since we met Mistress…and you allowed me to be here with you under the guise of humble employment just so I can be with Marshal behind my father's back, you had told me about her. _Centuries of waiting and she shows up here…of all places…_I am happy but at the same time…are you sure this is a wise decision considering? Does she even remem-?" As he looked at his Mistress he stopped, realizing she was crying. He placed his palm against the glass, feeling badly about how he was making a fuss. _She has been waiting so long for this…I hope it goes well…_

As Charles turned to leave, he spoke softly, "I'll inform Marshal you are wishing to speak with him…and…I _AM_ happy for you Marceline…" Click went the door and Marceline behind it, completely broke down.

In the hallway, Charles reached up, wiping away a few tears before he headed back downstairs to fetch Marceline something to eat. _She will need more than usual since she is upset and likes to binge…_And as he opened the large refrigerator door, someone grabbed him from behind suddenly, making the butler scream out.

"YEOW!LET GO LET GO HE-!?" As he screeched, Charles was spun around quickly and his mouth was covered, not with fingers, but with lips. Cold, soft lips. He placed his hands upon his 'attackers' shoulders and shoved the person back. "Marshal! You wicked vampire! What if I had accidentally staked you!?"

"…Choice of words are a ten out of ten, would get 'staked' by you again." The vampire smirked, licking his lips with loud smacks and looking his lover over. Except for being male and having short, spiky hair, he resembled Marceline right down to where they had bite marks on their necks, clothing choices and all. "And it's not like I can't see if you are armed…although me thinking of you being dangerous is like me thinking angry kittens are dangerous. Speaking of kittens…how are you kitten?" Marshal floated back closer, hugging Charles close and nuzzling his pink neck.

"Ugh. You are awful, you know that. Simply crude." Charles tried to act annoyed by stiffening up, but he was in actuality very happy to see his boyfriend. He stifled the first giggle from being nuzzled, but soon he was cooing and hugging the vampire back.

"That's my boy. I can smell Marce, she here too?" Marshal gave the pink skin one more lick before floating out of reach, looking out into the hallway and in the direction of the stairs.

"Yes, she is taking a shower and uhm…uhm…" Charles touched the tips of his index fingers together as he looked down at the tiled kitchen floor.

"Uh-oh I know that look. What happened?" The vampire tilted his head, his arms crossed over his chest.

"She uhm…is seeing…well…you know…that girl is here…the one she talked about before. They are seeing each other…and she wants to talk to you too about this weekend's trip…" Charles turned back around and began fetching assorted red objects from the fridge, placing apples, cherries, and a liter bottle of red liquid onto a serving platter that was sitting on a large kitchen island.

"Is that all or did something else happen? Cause her seeing the chick she is in love with isn't bad necessarily. And what did she say about this weekend? Did you tell her I almost got killed by your wacko dad?" The vampire floated around close to the ceiling, laying back with his hands clasped behind his head as if he were on a lounge chair.

"I told her you were almost arrested. I left the beheading part out unless we want her going off to start things with my father?" Charles spoke in a sarcastic tone, flinging an apple at his boyfriend. "She is happy for us regardless. But…I may have said something I didn't intend…well I didn't intend it to sound like it came out and she started crying and…" He stopped and sighed, upset at himself for not showing more restraint about his thoughts.

"Aww man you made her cry seriously? Ugh now I get to deal with her being emo. Good job hun." Marshal caught the apple and quickly sapped the pigment from its skin. "I'll go fix it, don't worry ok?"

Just as they were speaking, the sound of a bass being heavily strummed rang out from upstairs and filled the house with an eerie aura. "Twibs gotta hurry, give me the food, she is already on her bass man. Love you, I hope you are packed already." Marshal grabbed the serving tray and floated out of sight, leaving Charles in the kitchen alone.

_Sigh…love you more…_

_~~Afterwards~~_

Once upstairs, Marshal cautiously headed towards the room Marceline was in and tapped on the door. He listened for the sound of the bass stopping then cleared his throat. "_Ahem_…Hey Mar it's me. Can I come in?" The door swung open suddenly, the room on the other side was filled with a blackness except for the form of someone sitting in midair, holding a giant axe.

"Food…" Marceline whispered.

"Yea it's right here. You ok…?" Marshal moved inside, holding out the serving platter as the door slammed behind him. He gulped quietly and loosened his grip on the platter as he felt it being tugged at. "You know he didn't mean anything bad with what he said right? He has always had a problem expressing his thoughts carefully…"

"Do you think it will become a problem Marshal? My seeing someone I have waited for, for nearly a thousand years?" Marceline regarded the vampire now as she brought apple after apple to her lips, sucking them clean of their red pigment almost instantly, her eyes jet black except for yellow rings around even darker pupils.

"Of course not. Not in the sense he made it sound like. I am sure he meant it in more of a 'what if she freaks out about you knowing her for so long' type of…thing. Or a 'why didn't you tell me about all of this' type of thing. We both are very happy for you regardless. Just uhm…don't kill him please…can we put the axe away?"

Marceline rolled her eyes as she finished off a handful of cherries and moved onto the liter bottle of red fluid. "You really think I would hurt him? Or is it just that your jokes fall so flat around me." As her eyes rolled, they began to turn back into their normal red hue.

"I'm going with the latter. Feel better? Need to stop starving yourself." Marshal floated closer as the blackness from the room also began to rapidly fade away, revealing Marceline's normal bedroom interior. He took the serving tray and tucked it under his arm then gave the vampire a hug. "I…in particular am ecstatic that this has finally happened. Now maybe you will stop being such a bi-"

Marceline glared up at him, Marshal being even taller than she was, and quickly put her hand over his mouth. "Don't say it. I hate human curse words. Anyway, I have something I need you both to do, and do it today."

~~_Back Downstairs_~~

As Marshal returned to the kitchen he found his lover cooking, as per usual, and whistled sharply as Charles bent over to tend something in an oven. "Nice butt. Here think fast!" He tossed the serving platter towards the butler.

"Huh HEY!" Charles was only just able to catch the tray before it collided with his face. "If I had suffered so much as a blemish before our vacation this weekend I swear I would have ended you vampire!" He huffed, turning bright red in annoyance, tossing the tray into the large sink.

"But that would have just given you the excuse to stay in my room the whole time…not seeing the issue with that…" The vampire winked coolly then quickly closed the distance between them to pinch at his lovers rump.

"Marshal! Knock it off! I'm cooking and you know I hate being distracted!" The butler stomped his foot in exasperation, his hands balled into fists.

"Fine fine Gummy jeez. How about a 'thank you Marshal for calming her down and fixing things. I love you just so much more how about we go get an early start on the vacation…'." The vampire hugged his lover from behind, his hands teasingly stroking across Charles' apron.

Charles turned beet red all the way from his eartips, down to the tips of his fingers and flashed with the heat from being touched in such a way so casually. "M-MARSHAL!" Before he could protest any further, the vampire shoved his cool, gray fingers between the man's warm pink lips, and began dragging his lover off. "Brut brut mah soofly…" Charles mumbled through the fleshy gag, his own hands reaching out in vain towards the food he was leaving behind.


	18. Chp 18 Floopin Pigs

-Floopin Pigs -

_Sigh…they don't have to be so loud about it…_The vampire grumbled as she put on some clean clothes, her ears beginning to fill with the sounds of a loving couple enjoying themselves somewhere in her house before being drowned out by loud music. As she passed by a large mirror that was affixed to her wall, she looked herself over in the enchanted metal that replaced the normal glass, then at some small pictures that were taped into the top corners.

The drawings were in crayon, definitely made by a child, and depicted a larger floating figure that resembled the vampire with purple hair that hung all the way down to her feet and wearing a large sunhat. Holding the larger figures' hand was what looked like a smaller pink child with a big smile and flowers in her pink hair. In fact, all the pictures were similar with the larger darker figure and the smaller pink figure, holding hands, and looking happy. The paper they were on was tattered, old, and some had charred edges, looking as if they would turn to ash if disturbed.

_Why do I still feel like she will reject me again…it was so long ago and…I should just tell her…_The vampire touched each picture with her gray fingertips, a sad expression on her face that betrayed a burden the vampire held. She pulled a sheet over the mirror, placing the corners onto hooks on either side of the frame before floating out of her room.

~~Meanwhile~~

Bubblegum was sitting at her lab kiosk, trying to pull her mind off her girlfriend, but their exchange before her first class had the princess smiling and feeling warm inside. _I feel so light…so we must be doing this dating thing correctly…she looked so sincere…I'm happy we talked and I'm glad I apologized…I really did feel awful after she explained things…_She glanced down at the clipboard she was using to take notes and smiled. She was absentmindedly doodling small hearts.

"Miss Bubblegum can you please…" The instructor called her name and Bonni came back to reality, listening closely to the question before answering, sighing afterwards before glancing out a window. _Almost lunch time, then I can see her…I wonder how long we have to be together before saying I love you…_She decided to get back into the lecture, measuring out substances to begin the latest experiments, feeling the happiest she had ever felt, at least that was what her heart was telling her.

As classes let out for the lunch hours, Bubblegum stepped outside and glanced around. The sun was shining and the air was filling with the smell of the food shops getting ready for the afternoon rush of hungry students. She felt something on the back of her neck which made her glance over her shoulder, "Huh?" She peered, but couldn't find the reason and turned back around to continue on her way to Pizza Sassy's.

Then she felt it again, the hairs on the back of her neck were tingling suddenly and this time she whipped herself around quickly, trying to catch whoever it was making her feel like she was being touched and watched. "What is the meaning of this!" Bubblegum called out, annoyed with being delayed and toyed with. She was met with only silence and few awkward glances from students some distance away.

_Siiiigh_…As she turned around once more, right in front of her face was another face, hanging upside down, and grinning widely at her. "ACK!" Bubblegum jumped back, blinking as Marceline let out snicker.

"Hey cutie, I came to your classroom but you were walking already." The vampire righted herself, floating like she was laying down on her stomach, her head perched upon the palm of her hand as she watched the princess glare up at her.

"Grrr…hardy-har." The princess eyed Marceline closely, looking her up and down several times as if in judgment. "What? I have a booger hanging or something?" Marceline crossed her eyes playfully, checking her nose with her fingertips as she scrunched it a few times. "_Hehe_…No silly. I just…I haven't seen you wear something so…girlie before." Indeed the vampire was in some feminine looking clothing with a long sleeved fishnet top that barely covered her breasts; of which were hidden behind a blood red sports bra; low cut blue jeans, and red knee high boots that screamed Goth chick being mostly buckles and straps.

"You like? I do get a weird itch to wear something tight fitting and exposing every once in a while." The vampire did a small turn in mid air, showing off her outfit, making the princess blush. "Yes, it suits you so well…" She ran her pink fingers over her own choices of a pink cropped cardigan covering a magenta colored tennis dress with some plain looking tennis shoes. She let out a mental sigh at her conservative nature, _I wonder what I would look like in something more daring…_

The vampire tilted her head, knowing exactly what that look meant as Bubblegum inspected her own outfit and floated closer to give her girlfriend a comforting hug. "Hmm, no sour face ok? I love how amazingly adorable you look. I like how we contrast but fit together at the same time." Marceline gently tilted the princess' chin upwards and tasted the warm, pink lips with a sweet kiss.

Bubblegum smiled into it, returning the hug and sighing happily. As the vampire pulled away she glanced in the direction of Pizza Sassy's. "Hungry? And if you want after classes tonight I can take you shopping. Even if it's just trying on things that you normally wouldn't. Sound good?" Bubblegum nodded, gazing up at her girlfriend. _Mindreader…_As the princess thought that, the vampire smirked at her. "That's me. I also tell fortunes to the tune of fifty bucks, fortune accuracy may vary no refunds." The princess blinked in surprise. "…Seriously?"

" …no. Well, maybe, who knows." The vampire shrugged, feigning innocence.

"Wait what? Ahhh! Cheater!" Bubblegum playfully bapped her fists against the vampires body.

"Heeeeeeeee. Let's go." Marceline turned around, allowing Bubblegum to climb onto her back and the pair took flight towards food and friends.

~~Pizza Sassy's~~

There was a large crowd gathered around one area inside the restaurant as Bubblegum and Marceline arrived, making the pair look at each other wondering what was going on. As they worked their way inside, they came to a long rectangular table that was opposite of the groups usual booth and seated at opposite ends of it were Finn and Jake. In the middle was a sort of hologram depicting a green wireframe landscape with strange looking creatures marching towards each other and closer to both Finn and Jake were some structures like towers and castles which would have been their bases. Each of them held a handful of cards with even more laid out, face side up, just in front of them on the tabletop.

"What's going on?" Bubblegum whispered into the vampires ear, causing it to flicker against her lips and making Marceline flinch.

"It's a card game called Card Wars. It's pretty fun once you learn the ridiculously complicated rules. Honestly, learning the rules is the hardest part of the whole game in my opinion." Marceline made a gagging motion with her finger before snickering with Bubblegum.

"Do they play a lot? This is the first time I have seen it." Bubblegum pushed up on her tiptoes, trying to get a better view.

"Usually once a month. Look there's Nari. Why not head for her and watch the game and I'll order you something." Marceline was already trying to make her way back towards the counter, getting stopped randomly by Scream Queen fans to sign random objects, leaving Bubblegum to try and make her way to Nari who was standing behind Jake.

"Oh Bonni! Over here! Can you please make a space for my friend?" Nari smiled sweetly in the direction of people beside where Jake was sitting, most of whom moved at the kind request. All except one person, who gave her a sour look and stood his ground. Nari regarded him for a moment before asking politely again. "Please, would you move so my friend can come to us? I would certainly-" The tall man looked at her again and growled lightly. "No. She can go around. I'm watching the match." Nari furrowed her brow, clicking her tongue and shaking her head. "Tch. Would you like to spend the rest of the day pink?" The horn on her forehead began to glow brightly and then _ZAP!_ A flash of light emitted from it and the tall, rude man found himself colored from head to toe, skin and all, in a bright shade of pink.

"H-hey! Ok I'm sorry! Look I moved ok?" The rude man moved away, letting Bubblegum squeeze past and Nari turned him back into his natural colors, giving him another glare before turning her attention to the princess. "Hey Bonni, sorry about that rude gentleman. Some people simply have zero manners." She narrowed her eyes at the man who quickly moved away and out of sight.

"Wow! Nari I didn't know you could do that. That must be so useful when going clothes shopping…" Bubblegum wanted to touch the ivory horn, but decided that would be impolite and instead simply smiled at her gifted friend. "Oh yes very much. I hate it when I find a top I love the design of but the color is just wrong." Nari and Bubblegum exchanged hugs and turned to watch the card game.

"Dude, Bro, BRO! Don't you DARE floop that pig. I swear on the greatest sandwich ever made if you floop that pig Imma punch you right in the- oh hey Bubblegum." Jake turned and looked over his shoulder a moment, smiling at the princess, then glaring back across the hologram battlefield at Finn.

"Jake, I love you hardcore like good bros love good bros but imma floop dis pig." Finn touched the 'Pig' card that was laying in front of him, twisting it to the left, in a move called a floop. On the playing field a small, holographic pig went into motion. It headed right into some holographic cornfields on Jake's side of the battleground and immediately ate all of the corn, which in turn made some of Jake's figures vanish from the board.

"GAAAAAAAH! FINN! I hate dat piggy! Ima kill dat piggy if it's the last thing I do!" Jake began getting overly upset, to which Nari gently placed her hands on his shoulders giving her boyfriend a light massage to calm him down. "Sweetie relax, it's just a game. Don't make me drag you out of here like last time." She leaned over and planted a kiss on top of Jake's head, all of which seemed to do the trick as Jake took in a deep breath and calmed down. "Hee sorry babe. I forget you don't like it when I get all worked up like that." He returned his attention to the game, readying his cards for his turn.

~~Elsewhere~~

Two tall figures stood outside the Apple Blossom, looking over the quaint building before smiling at each other. They both strode up to the front door, rang the buzzer, then waited patiently. Mrs. Treetrunks opened the door shortly after, greeting her visitors with a welcoming smile and showing them both to the small parlor.

"Now boys, what can little old me do for you today?" Treetrunks gave them each a questioning look, everyone understanding that this was a girls only dorm house, so it was very odd for two men to come calling, especially in the middle of the day.

"Forgive the intrusion Mrs. Treetrunks to your lovely home. It is indeed so very lovely, isn't it Marshal?" One looked to the other, the other being a gray skinned vampire who was floating in the entryway still. "Huh? Oh yes, very nice. Reminds me of times long past, simpler times?" Marshal shrugged his shoulders, unknowing how to really answer, as Charles gave him a glare.

"Forgive him his manners ma'am, he means well enough. Now then, why we are here yes. My name is Charles Gumball and my companion is Marshal Lee. We come on behalf of Lady Abadeer, one of the chairmen of the board, I'm sure you are aware?" Charles smiled at the pygmy elephant who looked a bit taken aback.

"Why yes, I didn't know I would be having such prestigious company. I do hope nothing is the matter?" She decided to only address the pink haired man, disregarding Marshal entirely as he floated about the hallway.

"Oh no, nothing is wrong. Indeed everything is just fine. We are here to uhm, how should I put this, tend to one of the girl's rooms. A Miss Bubblegum? She has recently moved in here and as a gift, Lady Abadeer has asked myself and, to a lesser extent, my colleague, to set up her room for her as a welcoming gift. Under your supervision of course." Charles gave the elephant another dignified smile.

"Why how very lovely, how very lovely indeed. Yes right this way gentlemen and please mind the carpets." She moved into the hallway, avoiding the vampire as he nearly bumped into her and headed upstairs, showing them both to Bubblegum's corner room.

She opened the door, allowing Charles to go in first, then Marshal, but as Marshal tried to enter the threshold he bumped into a sort of invisible barrier headfirst. "Oof! What the…ugh seriously. Charles invite me in." The vampire rubbed his nose which he smashed into the barrier, sighing in annoyance.

"Oh I am so sorry sir, are you ok? Sakes I don't understand how you got stuck in the open doorway." Treetrunks looked so very confused as the vampire slid his gray fingertips against the air that was blocking his way into the room.

"It's fine ma'am, Marshal is just being silly. _Ahem_, Marshal Lee I invite you in." Charles announced loudly, then turned around to examine the room, rubbing his chin. "Oof! Oh come on!" Marshal complained, growling a bit as he butted his head against the persistent wall of air barring his entry. Charles glanced over his shoulder and started to giggle at the vampire, covering his mouth as he blushed. "Sorry hun, looks like it won't work since I am not the owner of this room. Ah, Mrs. Treetrunks, could I ask you to step inside and invite Marshal in please?"

"I am so confused, but if it will help you figure this out then I'll try." The pygmy elephant stepped into the room and with a clear voice, invited Marshal in. The vampire tested things out, not wanting to smash his face against a wall for a third time, his hand outstretched, and finally it passed through the threshold. He floated inside, grumbling to himself, but found his manners as he thanked Mrs. Treetrunks for the help.

Treetrunks moved back into the hallway, watching for only a moment before speaking again. "I am sure you boys can handle things with the utmost discretion yes? I have to head back down and start preparing dinner."

"Yes yes Mrs. Treetrunks, we have things well in hand. Thank you for your help." Charles answered, smiling as he started picking up articles of clothing and placing them in piles. The pygmy elephant took a last look and departed, leaving Charles and Marshal alone for the time being.

"This room is a mess. Didn't think a Princess could be so disorganized. Thought she was supposed to be a brain." Marshal observed, floating around near the ceiling, generally staying out of the way of his lover. "This is probably Mistress' fault actually. She did spend the night here last night you know." Charles cheerfully answered, whistling while he worked moving this and that to where he thought it would look best. "Oh right. Those two seem to be getting along perfectly. Not sure why you were so worried." Marshal laid back on his hands, content to be as lazy as possible. He had no eye at all for decorating and was thankful he had Charles to handle all of that.

"Because things tend to go wrong even when they shouldn't. We don't know how the Princess will react when she finds out how long Mistress has been shadowing her life. When she finally remembers what happened all those centuries ago. When she finds out it's because of what happened so long ago that the Vampire Nation was formed. When she-" Charles stopped as he looked up at Marshal, who was frowning down at him.

"Fine. I get it, ok? I just know when you expect bad things, they usually happen. If not by fate, then by inadvertently wishing them to happen through bad thoughts alone." Marshal laid back on his hands which he clasped behind his head, sighing heavily. "We can only react at this point to how she reacts. Or maybe Marce will come clean beforehand. Hey…what are the odds of her wanting to come to this quarters ceremony?" The vampire glanced at his lover who was working busily below him.

"Who knows. Given her desire to satisfy her scientific curiosity, I would say the chance is highly likely. What person who would called themselves a true scientist would pass up the opportunity to witness a real Vampire ceremony? And by the way, love…" Charles smiled up at the vampire. "That was amazingly insightful. You never cease to amaze and impress me."

Marshal floated closer, touching his nose against Charles' pink one, smiling kindly. "And I will continue to do so for as long as you love me." The vampire gently kissed his lover, cupping Charles' face with his gray hands.


	19. Chp 19 You Push I Give In

-You Push I Give In-

Marceline weaved her way back towards Bubblegum, one hand holding an order of fries covered in ketchup, the other trying to hold onto two cans of soda as she gently nudged into people to get them to move. The vampire let out an exasperated sigh as she finally made it, offering the food to her girlfriend, laying her chin upon the princess' shoulder.

"Aww thank you…" Bubblegum pressed her cheek against the vampires, smiling quietly as she leaned into the cooler body. She was still confused about the rules of the card game they were watching, but was enjoying how worked up and comical the boy's were getting while playing it and let out cheers between mouthful's of fries. Randomly she would offer one to the vampire, who devoured it with loud smacks of her lips as if they were the most fantastic fries ever made. _This is nice…just enjoying a lunch…not having to be all over each other…not that I don't want that…! Wh-when did I start thinking like that…_Bubblegum shook the lewd thoughts she was drifting into from her head.

The vampire offered Nari the other drink she was holding, the Rainicorn smiling sweetly as she accepted it and popped open the top. She took a drink then sat it next to Jake, the yellow dog-man barely noticing as sweat was beading down his furrowed brow, his eyes narrowed as he glowered at Finn.

"Let me guess…" Marceline whispered into Bubblegum's ear. "Finn flooped the pig. Classic move. Pretty much game over for Jake. Dog sure loves his cornfields." The vampires' arms slid around Bonni's waist, and from the heat invading the princess' pink earlobes, she could tell her girlfriend was blushing heavily.

"Can we talk before your next class?" The vampire gently rubbed her lips against Bonni's neck as she continued to whisper. "Y-yes…" Bubblegum's voice trembled as she could only stutter out that much in response. _She feels so good…why do I get like this whenever she touches me…like I can't even function or think… _

Marceline mentally sighed happily, enjoying the effect she had on her girlfriend, content to hold her small, warm body as they watched the game. _She's right…this is really nice…now if only she would have kept on with those other thoughts…heeeeee…_

_~~ooOSegwayOoo~~_

As the crowd of students began to disperse from Pizza Sassy's lobby, the group headed outside also, smiling and laughing, all accept Jake, who looked disgruntled. He had made a valiant effort but ultimately he was no match for his sibling, and completely lost. He hung his large head in shame, sighing dramatically.

Nari shook her head, smiling gently as she moved from Bubblegum's side to console her boyfriend, hugging him around the shoulders and trying to encourage the dog-man to change his strategy next time. He complained that he should have flawless defenses and refused to give up on his precious corn, vowing to obliterate the stupid pig next time. Nari giggled quietly at his antics and the couple headed off on their own.

Finn was enjoying a victory kiss with his girlfriend, Phoebe, both of them talking about how well the match had gone and the flame princess complimenting Finn on his knowledge of how to deal with the corn strategy. They waved at Marceline and Bubblegum as they also took their leave, heading for their own classes as the vampire motioned for Bubblegum to hop on her back.

The pair lifted off and moved a close distance away, out of view from prying eyes, and settling under the shade of a small tree. Marceline touched down and leaned against the treetrunk, holding Bubblegum's hand as she glanced around. _I wonder what she has to say if it has to be in private like this…_The princess wondered as she smiled sweetly at her girlfriend, also glancing around for lookers on.

"So uhm…" The vampire started, rubbing the back of her neck. "Remember how…this morning I said I would say if something came up…I would tell you about it before I committed to it? Well uhm…" She looked awkward, trying to cover up by giving a chuckle that was even more awkward, which didn't help.

"Uhm…? Go on silly vampire." Bonni smiled gently, hopeful that her calm demeanor would also help the vampire with what she was trying to say.

"Well uhm…something came up. And it's not that this came up recently. It actually had been up prior to me making my pledge to tell you about things as they came up. Does that make sense?" Marceline looked to Bonni, hoping she was being at least clear enough to have her position understood and she was met with the same gentle smile and a nod.

"Ok good. Cause' this thing…is very important. I can't get out of it, not that I would want to, see it's…kinda something I have to do in an official capacity. You know, being Queen of Vampires and all." She kept stopping during her explanation, making sure Bonni was still following and not getting upset or lost because of how the vampire was laying out her words.

"Uh-huh. It's ok Marci, I am following. So what is this event? Will it be here on campus?" Bubblegum was a patient person but she wanted to know what was going on before class started, so she helped the vampire get to the point with gentle suggestion.

"Well it's a ceremony. It's something that only happens four times a year, every four years. It's uhm…complicated and it isn't held here on campus; it takes place back at my capitol." The vampire shifted her gaze away as she talked.

"I see. So when is this event? And for how long? And…what is it…" Bubblegum kept steering the explanation to the information she needed with a calm, sweet tone. _Why is she so nervous for…_

"It's uhm…this…week…end…? And it lasts the whole of next week _GAH_! There I got it out _phew._" The vampire let out a relieved breath, feeling better now that she had gotten that off her mind. She looked at Bonni, and the feeling of mental triumph was wiped away by the princess' worried expression.

"This weekend? As in like three days? And for a whole week? You'll be gone for the whole week? And what is this event. Please tell me…" _I see…she was worried about me being upset about her leaving for the week…I'm upset but…_

"Yeaaaaah I'm sorry. Like I said this is…a tradition I guess, was set in stone before we started dating. I'm sorry." The vampire danced carefully around the details purposefully. _If I tell her she will want to come and things…things will definitely get interesting…_

"Vampire." Bonni arched an eyebrow sharply, noticing the lacking of the answer to her question. "What. Is. The. Event?"

"Uhm…_Sigh…_Ok. It's a changing ceremony. You know?" The vampire sighed again, seeing that Bonni wasn't understanding the meager explanation. "Changing? Turning? Uhm…ok it's like this." Marceline took in a deep breath. _No getting around it now…_"There is a strict set of codes and laws that dictate the turning of normal lifeforms into Vampires. It sets about regulations that only allow the turning of vampire candidates four times a year every four years. During changing ceremonies candidates are screened based on the regulations and are either allowed or are rejected." The vampire machine gunned the words out in one breath. She was actually impressed with herself.

Marceline looked at Bonni, making sure she was still following, which made the princess nod with a 'go on' smile. "Those accepted are immediately turned in front of everyone as a display of ownership. Those that are rejected are given the reasons and are returned to wait again until they can clear the screening process." The vampire paused for a moment, letting Bubblegum absorb the information before continuing.

"I must personally witness all turnings and I ultimately give approval or disapproval as a sign of my dominance over the other vampire clans. Only the most prestigious of the clans are allowed to present candidates which gives incentive for lower clans to try and better their standings within our society; and this, in turn, also means that clans can go decades without new members, which can really hurt fledgling clans. So the changing ceremony is probably one of the most important events the Vampire Nation holds. We call it _Wer Shartleg_." The vampire rolled her tongue as she spoke the words in vampiric then took another deep breath and sighed. "And that's it. Are you…ok?"

Bubblegum was busy processing the long description, her mind quickly coming to only one conclusion. "I'm coming with you."

~~A bit Later~~

The vampire floated in mid air hanging her head in defeat as she dropped Bubblegum off at her class. "You sure about this. It isn't always a pretty ceremony. Things can escalate quickly if someone gets all upset about a rejection. I may have to…do things you may not want to see…" Marceline sighed heavily, her arms crossed over her body.

Bonni reached out and gently stroked the vampires' cheek with her warm fingertips, still trying to comfort her troubled girlfriend. "I know. I know that sometimes life isn't pretty and roses and pink happy thoughts. I'm not a child you know. I want to see this and see you in the reality you live in." She gazed at the vampire and frowned at the look she was getting in return. _She really is worried about this…I have to convince her that I am prepared to follow her into this relationship fully…_"I know you want to protect me from the ugly side of being a Vampire. But you need to let me in if this is going to work. I'm ready to know everything and see everything you are. I'm not afraid-" She was stopped as the vampire quickly leaned closer, touching her cool gray forehead against Bonni's own.

"…I know you are no longer a child Bonni. I just…_I'm_ afraid ok? I'm afraid of you looking at me differently…" With that the vampire kissed Bubblegum's warm skin upon her forehead, and vanished from sight, leaving her girlfriend behind to wonder just what the vampire was so fearful of. _Something…she is hiding something but what is it…ugh this feeling…sigh…_Bonni resigned to putting the matter away for now and moved into her class.


	20. Chp 20 Texting: A How Not To

-Texting: A How Not To-

Try as she could, Bubblegum just couldn't keep her mind off the awkward conversation she just had with Marceline and, deciding she needed some advice from someone with more experience dating, she pulled out her Smartphone and started to text Nari.

[P-Bubs]: Hey r u bzy?

[Nari-BFF]: Im free sweetie, just in art class, whats up?

[P-Bubs]: just had a convo with Marci, she is acting really weird /frown

[Nari-BFF]: r u 2 ok? did she do something bad?

[P-Bubs]: No we r ok I think? she told me about some event thing this weekend but she has 2 leave 2 go home for the next week /cries

[Nari-BFF]: Hrm yes I overheard sum young vamps talking about that. I figured u and Marci already discussed

[P-Bubs]: that's the thing though, she was trying to keep it from me? I don't understand why

[Nari-BFF]: Ahh ok I c yea that's weird

[P-Bubs]: Wut should I do? I kinda forced my way into going, we argued about it but she gave in. she seemed so insecure about me changing how I look her? she is really worried

[Nari-BFF]: wut? how you look her? hm maybe has something to do with her being queen? I mean maybe she wants to protect you from that stuff c

[Nari-BFF]: vamps can be really horrible, so I can see her pov. she loves u so doesn't want you to see her from that angle if that makes sense c

[Nari-BFF]: doesn't want 2 scare u away. I would just try to keep reminding her about how u feel about her. u do love her right? have u said it yet?

[P-Bubs]: Sigh no not yet and I c wut u r saying. I told her I wasn't afraid of seeing the darkside of vamps but she still seemed upset. c

[P-bubs]: ill just keep it and hope she relaxes a bit. ty Nari 4 helping me understand better /hugs

[Nari-BFF]: /hugs and sweetie, keep in mind? vamps r hyper emotional in silly ways, so it may seem like overreacting 2 u but 2 her it's a terrifying ordeal especially if she thinks u may leave her. ok got to pay atten now ttyl /hearts

_Hyper emotional in silly ways huh? Sigh…I guess that makes sense…so much I still don't understand about Vampires…_Bubblegum folded her arms over her desk and laid her head down; completely uninterested in her class now as her mind tried to rationalize the issue better using Nari's advise.

~~Meanwhile~~

_Aaaagh!...I knew she would want to come…why do I always act so weird why didn't I just tell her everything right there…SIIIIIIGH…I can never get the right words or think the right things when I need to…Is she really not afraid anymore…I need to just tell her about things…_

The vampire roughly strummed the thick strings of her bass, the instrument was blood red and in the shape of a giant battleaxe, or was it the other way around? She floated in the middle of her dark room, lost in her thoughts and on the verge of letting her emotions take over yet again when, _KNOCK KNOCK_, someone was disturbing her. She glanced over her shoulder, focusing to open the door without moving from her brooding spot.

Marshal floated in, smirking as he clicked his tongue. "Tch. Ah brooding I see. Typical Marce, you always have let your emotions rule you." He glanced around and sighed dramatically. "You haven't even packed? Or are you not bringing clothes to change into?"

Marceline glanced around her room then shrugged. "I have plenty of stuff on the train and back home." She continued to randomly strum the bass axe, humming to some cords that she placed together. "She's coming too."

"Of course she is. I had no doubt about that, and if you both didn't come to that decision, I would have highly suggested it. Maybe even kidnapped her just to be sure." Marshal floated next to his Queen, nudging her with his shoulder. "Isn't that what you wanted? An excuse to get rid of these demons you let torment you?"

"I don't let them torment me." She gave Marshal a look that made him flinch away, shrugging his shoulders. "….But yes…this is what I have wanted. I'm tired of being the only one between us who remembers what really happened all those centuries ago…I…I'm tired of being afraid. It's time to get these 'demons' off my back." She slung her bass around her shoulders, moving to her doorway. "You and Charles help guide her to what and where she needs to be please. And Marshal…"

Marshal looked at her, his hands in his pants pockets as he hovered. "I won't leave her side from now on. Thank you for your confidence my Queen." He bowed slightly as Marceline headed out of his sight, then sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Taking one last look around, he also made for the doorway, calling to Charles so the two could head back to the Apple Blossom.

~~ooOOoo~~

**BZZZZ BZZZZ BZZZZ**

_Huh?...Who is texting me…_Bubblegum searched for the phone she had slid into her bookbag, trying to be as nonchalant about it as she could; she was still in the middle of a lecture. _What…Marceline…_

[L.O.M.L.]: Hey, sorry for buggin you but I need to say things so don't worry about replying.

_Say things…?_ Bubblegum read the text, chewing her bottom lip as she waited for more messages.

[L.O.M.L.]: I know I am acting weird. There is a really good reason why. I promise to tell you why, but not right now. Im sorry I get so lost when I try to talk to you about it

Bubblegum smiled as she read the texted words, imagining Marceline typing and retyping and retyping the sentences to get them right. _She is…so cute when she gets flustered…_

[L.O.M.L.]: And I know it doesn't make sense, but it will soon. Just need u to b patient and just uhm

[L.O.M.L.]: wait that didn't come out right I just need us 2 not I mean

[L.O.M.L.]: I am so fail at texting sorry. Ok

The princess couldn't help but cover her mouth as she let out a giggle.

[L.O.M.L.] ajkdfnjosbd ok. Everything will b said when we get to my home. it will all come together I promise just wait till then please?

[ILUBonni]: Hey…it's ok. Take a breath bb. everything is ok. I won't bug about it and I'll let you get us to where we need to be. come get me after classes /hearts /kisses

[L.O.M.L.]: ok..i just don't want to feel awkward ok? I don't want to not hug you and things because things are weird and stuff

[ILUBonni]: u r so cute vampire

[L.O.M.L.] wait u called me bb? can I call you bb?

Bubblegum was steadily losing her composure, getting an odd glance from the instructor as the princess continued to try and hold in her giggling.

[ILUBonni]: im dying stahpet!

[L.O.M.L.]: wut is stahpet…stahp oh stop it OH CRUD SORRY CLASS im sorry sorry ok

[ILUBonni]: I am so in trouble! I have to turn off phone /cries /kisses

"Hey Marce are we practicing or what?" Keila tossed the vampire a questioning glance when she saw the massive violet colored blush Marceline was wearing.

"_SIGH..._ yea sorry Keila. Was just trying to…I don't know what I was trying to do and I think I got her in trouble for texting in class." Marceline sat her phone down and swung her bass axe around her body by the shoulder strap, giving the thick strings a heavy strum. She had made her way to the rehearsal hall the band used whenever the vampires were writing new material soon after leaving her campus house.

"Eh she is probably fine. You are like the worst texter ever. She's coming right?" Keila was jotting down a few more notes upon some stark white music sheets, both vampires seemingly working on the song from the day before still.

"Yep." Marceline looked over the new version of the song and began finding the notes on her bass' neck before plucking them out. "You think it'll be ok?"

"Yea, we have been waiting for this after all, right? Should be fine as long as you don't bunk up the explanation. Another of your weak points." Keila stole a teasing glance at the vampire, sticking out her tongue.

"Quiet." Marceline picked up a pencil, erasing a series of notes and filling in new ones, nodding at how they sounded as she played the riff a few times.

"Did you send Marshal then or do I need to assign a fuzzy?" Keila looked at the revision and nodded, listening to how it sounded. "That sounds good like that." She also strummed her guitar to her own version of the song, both vampires blending together for a few lines before stopping again.

"A fuzzy? It would probably freak her and everyone else out if a werewolf suddenly started shadowing her. They aren't exactly subtle. Marshal is enough. And Charles too." Marceline glanced up at the ceiling, closing her eyes. "As long as nobody losses their minds everything should be math."

"Hah! You _DO_ remember what happened last quarter right? And the one before that…" Keila cackled as she floated around randomly, strumming her guitar loudly. "First it was Clan Grumhidlt and their fight the power protest. Then Clan Valish showing up piss drunk and trying to start a riot after being refused new members on the grounds of, and I quote: 'You morons show up here drunk in front of me!? Marceline the Vampire Queen!?', to which you ended up beating the spit out of that poor Duchess that accidentally vomited all over the throne room steps. You remember that? I never laughed so hard."

"Pffft I didn't beat the spit out of her…that much. The room stank of puke for the rest of the week. She deserved it." The two vampires looked at each other before bursting into loud laughter.

"Yep, we are a completely civilized society…" Marceline laughed a bit more before getting into the song practice, letting some of her stress out as she played. _Thanks Keila…_

~~ooOOoo~~

The last bell of the day rang out and Bubblegum couldn't wait to actually get out of the lab for once. She packed up her kiosk quickly and headed for the door. Before she could reach it however, someone stepped through, coming inside and almost running headfirst into the rushing princess.

"Oof!" The princess had tried to stop her forward motion, but instead ended up colliding with the person anyway. "S-sorry I am so sorry! Huh? Marci!".

The vampire had easily caught hold of Bonni's body, holding her close to keep her from falling any further. "Ahhh hey…sorry I didn't mean to surprise you. Are you ok? I probably should have checked the…anyway. Hey babe…". _Babe…humm…_She thought is sounded a bit awkward as she said it, unsure if the pet name fit her girlfriend.

Bubblegum smiled sweetly, moving to hug the vampire. "I like how you say that." She pushed herself up onto her tip toes, looking for a kiss. _Wow…she is tall…was she always this tall…?_ "Uh-uhm…did I shrink?" Bubblegum tilted her head, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Huh? OH, oh sorry. Sometimes I get a little into rehearsal and give myself some more height just for affect." The vampire closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating as her body size decreased to her normal shape. "Better-?" She blinked and blushed as her lips were covered in warmth, Bubblegum well within range now to give the vampire a gentle kiss.

"Mhmm…mmm…" Bubblegum mumbled into her girlfriends mouth, smiling as she played with the vampires cool lips, giving the bottom one a playful nip as she leaned away. _Wow that was…kinda sexy Bonnibel…go me!..._

Marceline was thinking the same exact thing as she could only blink in response. She licked her lips, feeling the place where Bonni had just bit her and smirked. "…I…I have no response to that. You win this round."

On the way to the Apple Blossom, Bonni was talking about her day, complaining mostly about how she thought the current instructor of her Applied Nanoscience Technology class was not the most qualified and, upon hearing such large words, Marci started to simply smile and nod and not exactly pay attention. She didn't want her girlfriend to think she didn't care; she_did_ care; she just had no idea what the princess was talking about. As they approached the dorm, outside stood Marshal and Charles, greeting them as the two set down.

"Bonni, this is Marshal Lee, one of my closest friends and his…I guess at this point fiancée would be the most accurate of terms? Charles Gumball." Marceline stepped aside as each man bowed politely, Marshal moving to kiss Bubblegum's hand as he threw the Queen a shifty look. "Those lips touch her and you will be drinking through the opposite end of your body. All I'm going to say Marshal." Marceline stated in the most calm manner she had probably ever said anything, which made Marshal stop moving altogether, and resign himself to simply shaking Bubblegum's hand.

"Ah this is such a pleasure your Majesty. I have so very much looked forward to meeting you in person. I have only ever met your ambassadors when they have come to visit my father's domain." Charles smiled proudly as Bonni returned the gestures with a polite curtsey and a kind smile. "Please, the pleasure is all mine. It is very nice to meet you also." Bubblegum then looked to Marceline who was heading inside and started to follow her.

"Why am I meeting them?" She whispered as she caught up to her girlfriend, tugging lightly on the black mane of hair to get Marceline to pause a moment. "Huh? Well…sec…Charles, it is ready right?" Marceline glanced back over her shoulder, past Bubblegum; and Charles nodded, looking quite pleased with himself, "Oh yes and it is a large improvement over how it looked earlier, if I do say so myself." Everyone ascended the quaint staircase, heading towards the Princess' room.

Bubblegum was now thoroughly confused, giving her girlfriend the oddest of looks as the vampire bowed, standing before the door to her room. "After you…" Was all Marceline said, stepping aside to allow Bonni to move past. _Ker-CHAK_ went the door as the princess opened it slowly, unsure of what to expect going on behind it, and her jaw dropped.

The interior of her room was completely changed. Bookshelves were set up, pictures were hung, plants were placed in various small spots to add color, all of her clothes were neatly hanging inside of her walk-in closet, and her desk was moved and arranged with all manner of gadgets and whirring gizmos set up as displays. "What…the stuff!" Bonni spun around, smiling brightly and looking like she were about to burst.

First she looked to Marceline, but the vampire shifted her glance towards the two men, in particular Charles, who was trying to look reserved but, from the blush on his face, was just as excited as Bubblegum when he saw the look of approval on her face.

"Do you like it? I use the three C's method: Color, Consistency, Coordination!" Gumball spoke triumphantly as he motioned around the room.

"I love it! Thank you so much!" Bubblegum moved closer and gave the pink man a friendly hug.

"Think nothing of it. Anything for you, Princess. You make Marceline happy, happier than I have ever seen her. So anything you need from now on, please do not hesitate." Charles politely separated himself from Bubblegum, smiling as he stood next to Marshal, who was rolling his eyes. "Hey I helped…put the shoes away…" The vampire sighed out, looking annoyed as he looked away.

"These two, are going to be helping you uhm..." Marceline started, smiling at her girlfriend, but looking very serious. "It is very important that they watch over you, now that word is starting to spread that I…well we…" The vampire stopped for a moment, thinking about how she wanted to say things. "Bonni…when you come with me to my home…it will be in the position of being my…girlfriend you know, but more than that…" She was struggling finding the right words, and was feeling embarrassed with Marshal and Gumball watching. Seeing his Mistress in distress, Charles linked arms with Marshal and pulled the vampire out of the room, shushing any protests, and shutting the door behind them, leaving Marceline and Bonnibel alone.

"_Sigh_…I just…I need to know you are safe, even when you are out of my sight. So they will be your escorts. I don't mean to scare you or weird you out about it or anything." The vampire looked at the carpet, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm still worried…no…I'm terrified actually. If anything were to happen to you…oh glob…I would go insane. I…I would… I wouldn't…" She stopped as she felt warm fingertips gently stroking her cheek, blushing as her red eyes met with light blue ones looking kindly at her.

"I understand. It is a very responsible move. I know it will be dangerous and that I may not be able to be in the safety of your presence one hundred percent of the time. They are both very brave and I am thankful for their protection. Thank you Marci…" The princess stepped into the vampire, sliding her arms around her girlfriend's strong shoulders. _As long as I am relaxed… she is at ease…I need to just keep her stress levels down so she can…so she can focus on her duties…_"Now…about being 'more' than your girlfriend…?" Bubblegum giggled quietly as she leaned quickly into Marci, pushing the vampire onto the bed behind her.

"H-huh?" The vampire whispered out before being silenced by soft, pink lips kissing her. _Mmm glob when did she become the dominant one…_The vampire sighed happily, enjoying the feeling of the warm body shifting on top of her, content with being able to be with her girlfriend like this, just the two of them.


	21. Chp 21 The Memories We Make

-The Memories We Make-

By the time Bubblegum was done with her, Marceline was back to being her normal, laid back self. The two had cuddled for a long while, talking, giggling, enjoying some intimate moments. They had been interrupted only once, by Charles, wondering if he and Marshal could excuse themselves. He wanted to make dinner for everyone, so he needed to head back home. Marceline sent them on their way, shutting the door, and turned to look at her girlfriend who was still laying on the soft pillow top bed.

The vampire took a step closer, simply watching her girlfriend laying there quietly, smiling as she closed her red eyes, imagining the time when she would be able to do more than just watch her, just lay next to her. She wanted to do more, but she also wanted the time to be right too, and that time was not tonight. Marceline felt much more at ease, and she owed that to this woman, this one single person in this world that could calm her down with just a look or make her heart pound with just a touch. The vampire leaned over her girlfriend, and gently kissed her forehead, making Bonni smile up at her.

"Did I hear the word 'dinner'?" Bonni played with the long purple and black locks of hair that slightly obscured her view of the vampire leaning over her.

"Mhmm. Gummy is an amazing chef. His wish is to live forever so he can learn and cook every dish ever thought up. Then he wants to create a brand new type of food. You know, simple stuff." The girls looked at each other and snickered at the joke. "Are you hungry now? I can text him and tell him to hurry…" Marceline started to look around for her phone, but Bonni speaking stopped her.

"N-no it's ok, I can wait. A certain vampire however, did promise to take me shopping?" Bubblegum tried to put on her most innocent smile, but Marceline simply shook her head and chortled.

"Heh…the way to a woman's heart is shopping after all…" The vampire shrugged and was met by a soft pillow to her face.

~~ooOOoo~~

When Charles and Marshal arrived back home, Gumball immediately took to the kitchen, bustling about while Marshal simply watched him as he floated overhead. The vampire wasn't horribly lazy, he just didn't have a lot of domestic skills, his fields of expertise lied elsewhere.

"So what are you gunna make her? Marce mentioned spaghetti." Marshal hummed as he spoke, content to watch his lover bend and move around from his high perch near the ceiling.

"Mmm well, spaghetti is ok, it will be a side dish with some sort of meat sauce or the even more uncouth, meat balllll." Gumball rolled his tongue as he pronounced ball, making Marshal snicker at him. "No I think tonight calls for, dare I say it….Lasagna!" And triumphantly he held up his best casserole dish eliciting another loud snicker from his boyfriend.

"I love you. You make me laugh everyday kitten." Marshal smiled lovingly at his pink boyfriend, Gumball blushing as he kept himself busy preparing his meal.

The vampire laid back on his folded arms, thinking about the immediate future. He was happy Marceline had already given the pair her blessing about the _Wer Shartleg, _but he had other things on his mind. Mainly about how things were going to go down now that a normie was going to be present as a witness. Not just a witness, but as consort to the most powerful vampire in the Nation. _I have to be prepared…things will get out of hand quickly and if something happens to Bonni…I wouldn't be able to forgive myself…I will protect her with my life…_He looked down at Gumball who was starting to hum happily as he worked. _I hope you understand that my love…_

~~ooOOoo~~

Marceline and Bubblegum landed in the Commons, the pair walking past each shop slowly, hand-in-hand as the vampire looked past the storefront windows to see if one had the type of clothing that was as close a match to her wild style as the pair could find without leaving campus, but she was coming up empty.

"Yea I didn't think we would find something here." The vampire sighed, looking defeated as she turned her gaze towards the barrier wall. "We have time, want to head out?"

"Ok…but shouldn't we wait for sunset?" Bubblegum noticed that the sun wasn't completely down yet, and Marceline agreed, "Ah right, guess that would be a bad thing. Welp…let's go watch…"

The vampire wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and lifted them both off the ground, moving up much higher before coming to a stop. She narrowed her eyes at the horizon and the ball of firey death with a bit of resigned resentment.

"I hate being restricted…" The vampire mumbled, letting a small growl rumble in her throat. She really disliked how the sun ruled her life, she hated the thought of anything ruling her. But, when she looked at Bonni and saw the kind smile upon her girlfriends face as she watched the sunset, she thought that, she wouldn't really mind if the princess ruled over the vampire…in small increments at least.

"At least it's pretty…and…romantic?" The princess cooed quietly as she began to nuzzle the vampires' cool gray cheek, trying to get her to relax again. "Vampire…you need to remember how to simply enjoy moments like this…" She whispered, laying her head upon her girlfriends chest.

Marceline blinked at the words, realizing she was ruining a moment with her girlfriend by being bitter. _This is why I need her…_She gently nuzzled the pink hair, smiling at the princess' ability to change the vampires attitude. She held the girl tight to her, enjoying the warmth of her body, enjoying the beauty of the sunset as the pair simply floated there, making a memory.

Bubblegum smiled to herself, closing her eyes as she listened to the vampires heart beating, sighing happily. _That's better…I love being with her like this…being the one to remind her about how beautiful this world is…_She slowly glided her hands from around the vampires body and up around her strong shoulders, her fingertips curling against the cool gray neck as she looked up, her sweetest smile on her lips. _Look at me…_

And Marce did, her red eyes smiling down at her girlfriend. The two gazed at each other for a long moment, listening to the other breathing, feeling the other's heart beating, feeling the warmth of the embrace as the two enjoyed a slow, gentle kiss just as the sun finally disappeared from the horizon.

~~ooOOoo~~

A few hours later, the girls landed in front of Marceline's campus home, the vampires' arms laden with gothic themed shopping bags and Bubblegum was in a new outfit the two had picked out, looking a bit edgier in a tight fitting black halter top that had a pink laced front, tight black leather pants, and of course, black leather ankle height boots with thick three inch heels. She looked like a completely different person, and the pair had agreed on that point when the outfit was put together.

"I still approve. I am thoroughly enjoying the feel of your legs clinging to me in tight leather." The vampire stated as she moved to try and open the door despite being overburdened by the pair's shopping trip. Bubblegum blushed horribly, her hands gliding along her leather clad hips, still unsure about the look herself. "I don't know…and we picked so many other risqué things…although…it does feel very sexy…" Bubblegum smiled at her thoughts before she realized the vampire was staring at her with her mouth open. "Wh-what?"

The red eyes blinked and slowly looked over the pink target. "Uh…uhm it's just that…you look amazing in that…" _AHHHH SHE LOOKS SO HOT!_ The vampire swallowed hard, trying to shake her lewd thoughts away. "SO UHM CAN YOU…I mean.._AHEM.._could you…the door babe…" _GLOBGLOBBITGLOB…._She inhaled as the wisps of pink hair flowed past her, enjoying the scent of her girlfriend, enjoying everything. _Wow…everything is like…beautiful right now…I feel like…she is making everything around her beautiful…what is this…_Marceline still didn't understand all that went along with being in love with someone, about how just the presence of that person could change how everything else felt and looked. But she couldn't deny it, Bonni was the thing making her outlook change, and she was liking it.

"The look on your face is priceless by the way…" Bubblegum giggled as she opened the door, grabbing a couple of bags from the vampires' arms as she stepped inside.

The foyer was dark but felt welcoming with small patterned rugs dotting along the hardwood floors, paintings and assorted art were hung or displayed along the gray hued walls; all of which could have given someone seeing it for the first time the impression that the home was quite old, but the modern furnishings said otherwise. All in all the home décor worked rather well for a vampires' dwelling on a present day college campus.

"Mistress is that you?" Called a kind voice that could only be Charles still in the kitchen. Marceline headed down the hallway towards the stairs, poking her head in as she passed by. "Yea it's us, smells amazing by the way. We'll be down ina few." Bubblegum waved as she passed by also, inhaling the scent of the Italian cuisine being prepared and smiling widely. "Oh it does smell so good in here." She praised the butler before ascending the staircase, following the vampire up to the third story, then down another hallway until the pair came to the corner room.

"And…_unf_…here we are…" Marceline lightly grunted as she shoved the door open with her shoulder, not even thinking about using her powers at the moment, more concerned with the awkwardness of the bags in her arms that she promptly dropped onto a blood red shag rug that was in the center of the floor. _Man I'm glad I cleaned up earlier…go me…_

"Jeez Marci do you not let Charles clean in here?" Bubblegum teased as she looked around at all the odds and ends, the knick-knacks, the collection of things belonging to a vampire.

"_SIIIGH_ why do I even try." The vampire hung her head in defeat as she started taking clothes out of the bags, searching around for the things she had bought for herself, and out of the corner of her eye watched her girlfriend wander around.

Many things looked very old, possibly hundreds of years old, and all very much fit the personality of the owner. One thing however, caught the attention of the princess almost immediately as not fitting at all with the rest of the room. On a shelf near a very large, king-size bed with its thick wooden bedposts, sitting all by itself, as if in a place of honor, was a small ragdoll. It was damaged, the color was faded, and it was missing an eye. But it also had small stitches and patchworks as if the owner had taken great care in repairing burst seams to prolong its life.

_Is this hers…? Why does it look familiar…_Bubblegum began to reach for the object and instantly Marceline was in front of her, blocking her way. Bonni blinked in surprise, not exactly expecting that to happen. "S-sorry, I just wanted to look at it. I didn't…" She began before the vampire cut her thoughts short. "No no its fine it's just uhm, its amazingly delicate. A relic really haha…haaah…yeah." The vampire put on a fake smile as she quickly hid the object in a drawer in the bedside table.

"Uh-huh…" _That was weird…_Bubblegum shrugged it off, not wanting to start drama over a small child's toy. _I'm sure it will come up again at some point, then I can ask her about it without making her go on the defensive so quickly. It must be precious to her…_She moved to the rug, snickering at how old fashioned it was as she slid her fingertips along the long strands of yarn.

Marceline frowned at her overreaction, _What was that Marce…apologize…_She looked at her girlfriend, rubbing the back of her gray neck, and floated closer. "Hey I'm sorry about how I just acted. I'm not used to having anyone in here and that doll…it's just something important to me. I didn't mean to react like that, sorry." She sat down on the rug next to Bonni, feeling an awkwardness between them suddenly. _Man I bunked up…she must be mad…_The vampire continued to mentally scold herself as she felt fingertips gently squeeze her hand.

"It's ok Marci. Baby steps. I'll be more careful of being in your space and respecting that there might be some things in it that you aren't ready to show me yet. It's ok to have things like that, it gives us something to look forward to sharing with each other." Bubblegum smiled kindly at her girlfriend as she leaned close, laying her head on the vampires shoulder. She gently rubbed her pink cheek against the black fishnet material, further trying to reassure the vampire that everything was still fine.

"D..do you have things like that?" Marceline whispered, still looking sullen as she fidgeted with her free set of fingers. Bonni couldn't help but smile. _So moe vampire…so cute when you pout like that…_She reached over and gently stroked the vampires cool cheek, her fingertips prodding her girlfriends' chin to tilt her way. "I do have one thing I don't want anyone else to touch…guess what that is…" Was all she whispered before giving Marci a sweet kiss, making another memory.


	22. Chp 22 Abadeer, Party of Four

-Abadeer, Party of Four-

The two cleaned up the pile of new clothes and readied themselves for dinner before heading back downstairs. The whole house was starting to smell like an Italian restaurant and Marceline led Bubblegum into a large dining room that was already set up for guests. Gumball was in here, laying out the last set of utensils and gave the girls a kind smile as they walked in.

"Ladies, good evening. I was just about ready to serve dinner, I hope you have your appetites!" He seemed very happy with his efforts, smiling widely as he hurried back into the kitchen to fetch the meal. Marceline and Bubblegum giggled at his demeanor as the vampire pulled out a chair for her girlfriend next to her own seat at the head of the table. All manner of silver hand trays and warming pots were situated upon the thick dining table which was covered by a dark gray tablecloth; a large candlestick holder was the centerpiece that was made out of jagged rock; and each place had a crystal wine glass next to dinnerware that seemed way too fancy for a simple meal between friends.

Bubblegum blushed and marveled at the finery as she sat down, unsure why so much effort was being poured into a casual meal. The vampire gently pushed in her seat, and with a snap of her fingers, the candles lit themselves. She then sat down and raised an annoyed eyebrow, mumbling as she looked at the overly fancy setup. "It's just friends dinner Gummy, sheesh." She sighed dramatically and Bonni giggled at her. "He means well. How often does he get to have guests over? He must be very excited to be able to use all this nice dinnerware." The vampire glanced at her girlfriend before huffing, propping up her chin with her palm as she planted her elbow onto the table. "Yea I guess."

Just then, Gumball returned, his hands stuffed into white and pink oven mitts, and holding in front of him a large casserole dish filled with piping hot lasagna. "Taa-daa! Ladies, dinner is served." He announced as he sat his prized meal down upon a silver platter. "I do hope you enjoy it, it has been such a long time since I have had to prepare a large meal like this, I hope it turned out. I am very sure it did but I do look forward to your thoughts." He began sectioning the dish with an immaculate slicer that looked as if it were made of old silver as Marceline placed her palm to her forehead.

"It's seriously, just casual dinner weirdo. Casual. I could have sworn I said casual back at Bonni's room." The vampire sighed out, shaking her head. Bonni snickered quietly as she watched the butler take his time to precisely section each serving into equal proportions, holding up her plate so Gumball didn't have to lean over to her.

"Well I for one think it is a beautiful effort Charles. Thank you so much for going through such trouble for us. It must have taken hours to make this delicious smelling lasagna, which is one of my favorites." She gave the vampire a look saying 'Don't be mean' before smiling sweetly at Gumball in thanks for her serving.

"Why thank you, your Majesty. At least some of us have retained our manners." He looked at the vampire who was lightly bumping her forehead upon the table in front of her.

Marshal walked in from the hallway, smiling at the party as he removed the long, black coat he wore, smoothing back his hair, then glancing at his Queen, sighing. "Sorry I'm late…ah the usual from our great leader I see, glad I haven't missed anything. Looks great kitten, smells amazing also." He gave his lover a peck on his cheek before sitting himself down opposite Bubblegum, giving her a polite nod as he did.

"Honestly all of you-" Before Marceline could continue, Bonni lightly squeezed the vampires hand, giving her girlfriend a gentle look. "It's nice, isn't it?" _Please…for me…_The princess thought, hoping her regal demeanor would make the vampire realize she also needed to show a bit of humility.

"I..uh…_sigh_…yes. Thank you Gummy, looks fantastic." The vampire mumbled.

~~ooOOoo~~

The dinner was filled with friendly small talk about the campus, lame jokes about Marceline and her attitude towards all things fancy, and about life in general, in particular, about Gummy and Marshal's impending bonding that would occur at the Wer Shartleg. Bubblegum was very curious about all that came with becoming a Vampire, listening to the small details and absorbing what information was given.

"So, will you technically…die…then?" Bonni gave Gummy a worried look as she took another bite of her meal.

"Well, yes. Technically one must die to go through the change. But, according to those I have talked to, and from the reassurance of Marshal here, it will be well, somewhat blissful. The bite, a true bite, from a Vampire is something unto the sublime. A feeling of complete euphoria, painless, and from what I have also been told, better than sex. So I will be ushered into death and rebirth feeling a great peace. I am so looking forward to it." Charles blushed as he spoke, holding his lovers hand as they looked at each other.

"You know, it's also considered a stronger bond than the Human concept of marriage." Marshal added as he took a sip of red liquid that was in the wine glass he held. "We will be joined not just by the bite, but he will also absorb a bit of myself as well. And I will always be able to feel him, his presence. So I will always know where he is, no matter how far apart we are. And he will feel the same sensation."

"What do you mean, absorb a bit of you?" Bubblegum was hanging upon every word, looking completely enthralled by the explanation as she leaned a bit over her plate.

"Well…" Marshal glanced at Marceline suddenly, the vampire giving him a slight nod as she also sipped at her wine glass filled with red liquid. She was watching Bonni very carefully and quietly, letting the three of them speak without her. "Well, he will inherit many things like some of my memories. He will also gain the types of powers I possess and of course he will get the normal Vampire perks."

"Memories…I see. So he will see who turned you into a Vampire and will feel like it is his memory also? Fascinating…" Bubblegum was making all sorts of mental notes, thinking them over and over to be sure she would remember them as she asked. "So, if you do not mind, who turned you Marshal?" To which everyone stopped moving, Marshal and Marceline slightly coughing on their drinks that they were swallowing.

"_Ach…ahem…_s-sorry. Uhm…" Marshal gave Marceline another look, as if asking permission to speak.

Marceline sighed quietly, then smiled gently at her girlfriend. "I turned him. He was…one of my first actually. Marshal, Keila, Chad, and the majority of the Vampire Council are all mine." The vampire sat her drink down, her red eyes now very much focused upon her girlfriend.

"Oh really? Wow, although it makes perfect sense. He is a guardian after all so it makes sense he would be one of the Vampires you personally changed. Which means he is also a very powerful Vampire yes?" Bubblegum could feel the air between everyone change, could feel the two pairs of red eyes focused on her. She didn't feel like she was in some sort of trouble or danger, just that she needed to be careful in where she was about to tread in the conversation.

"Hah yea I guess so. But don't tell anybody. I like my lazy life." Marshal broke the tension, smirking and laughing at his own self depreciating words as he folded his arms behind his head, laying back in his seat.

Everyone took a collective breath, silently agreeing to change the subject matter to which Gumball, an expert at such a maneuver, stood up and clapped his hands together. "SO, who wants dessert?"

~~ooOOoo~~

The party moved into a small parlor off to the side of the dining room that had a fireplace and a couple of very comfortable looking loveseats. The rest of the décor screamed vampire with its red and black lace curtains that hung over windowless frames, small bookshelves filled with random pieces of small abstract artworks, and the red and black patterned fabric covering the wall instead of paint or wallpaper. Candles in holders dotted the room and lit up as the vampires entered, making Bonni jump.

Marceline snickered at her girlfriend which earned her a small series of shoulder baps before turning her attention to Marshal. The two vampires stared intently at each other for a long moment, smirking and showing off their fangs.

"What…are they doing…" Bonni whispered to Charles as she moved away from the pair, not wanting to be in the middle of whatever was about to happen.

"Oh this is a rivalry between them. 'Who can light the better fire', always been a competition and quite a beautiful one if I must say. Watch…"

Marshal flinched first, narrowing his eyes as a small stream of flame began to appear and stretch from the pile of wood in the hearth. It glowed in different shades of red and orange as it snaked around the room slowly, being careful to miss everything flammable before it coiled itself up and sat upon the fireplace brickwork. The vampire folded his arms over his chest, proud of his effort.

"Amazing…" Bonni smiled at Marshal as she and Charles gave the vampire a small series of claps.

Marceline bowed her head in acknowledgement of the vampires efforts, but she held onto her sly smirk as her forked tongue clicked against her fangs. She looked at the flame snake as it sat at the foot of the fireplace, narrowing her eyes.

Everyone else also gazed at the small, fiery snake as the image began to warp and shimmer slowly. The warping continued until the snake flickered rapidly then burst into hundreds of small, fiery, floating butterflies that dazzled and glowed in multiple colors ranging from red to purple. As they flitted about, they left a small trail in the air behind them which also sparked into even tinier butterflies. Marceline focused, her eyes making the images slowly circle around the room and sending the largest one to flitter just in front of Bubblegum.

Bonni watched the fiery creature, enthralled by its beauty as the colors within the flame changed vibrantly. She reached out her hand, and the creature gently landed on the back of it. She had thought it would have burned her skin, but she realized that the butterfly was actually fairly cool to the touch as it perched upon her wrist. "I…I have no words…" She whispered, her mouth gaping.

Marceline watched, smiling lovingly at how she was making her girlfriend feel. _Another memory…_But she could feel her focus waning. Vampires, albeit powerful creatures, did not have an infinite supply of energy for those powers, and splitting her focus among several hundred things at once coupled with her lack of rest due to her stress levels, rapidly drained the Vampire Queen's energy.

Suddenly the butterfly took flight from Bonni's hand and joined the others as they began to swirl and rotate around the center of the room as if caught in some kind of whirlwind, moving faster and faster until they were nothing more than a blurred haze of light, which Marceline sent forcibly onto the pile of firewood, setting the hearth ablaze.

"..haaah…" The vampire let out a burdened breath as if she had been holding it the entire time, taking in an equally long breath as she closed her eyes. "And that's how Vampires light fires." She joked, winking at Marshal who hung his head, conceding his defeat.

"Har-har." Marshal sneered, his lover coming to his side to console him. Bubblegum went to Marceline's side, looking awestruck still.

The princess could only smile quietly, having no idea her girlfriend could do something like that. _It was…I still have no words. She is amazing…_She laced her pink fingers with cool gray ones, feeling a sense of pride suddenly, as if who she was having such wonderful times with was just dawning on her. _She is the Queen of Vampires…the most powerful Vampire on this planet…_

~~ooOOoo~~

Quietly the pairs settled themselves into the loveseats, continuing small conversations for a while longer between each other before moving to whisper amongst themselves. Marshal and Gumball sat facing the fire, Gummy settled between the vampires legs as he leaned back against his lover while Marshal loving nuzzled and combed his fingertips through the soft pink hair, enjoying some quiet moments as they whispered together.

Marceline and Bubblegum were sitting in much the same manner, except Bonni was laying on her stomach between the vampires legs so she could look at her, her head laying against the vampire's soft breasts. She watched how Marshal and Gummy were enjoying their time together, feeling at ease with being just as intimate with Marceline as they were with each other. _We are just like them…a couple of opposites who fit together perfectly…_She closed her eyes and listened to the vampire's heart beating slowly, calmly, feeling a peace flow through her cool body.

Marceline was only focused on Bonni, watching her quietly, smiling as she listened to her girlfriends thoughts, her gray fingertips gently sifting through the silken pink hair. _Fit together perfectly huh…you have no idea how happy that makes me…_She let out a contented sigh, which made Bonni glance up and smile sweetly.

"What are you thinking about…" The princess whispered, her nose nuzzling between the soft bulges hidden by a button down shirt. Marceline's fingertips gently stroked a pink cheek as her red eyes gazed into light blue ones lovingly, _I am thinking about how much I love you…_Bonni blinked a moment, taking in that she just heard the vampire speak directly into her mind.

_I can hear you…_The princess blushed a deep rose.

_Mhmm…_The vampire blushed a deep lavender.

Bubblegum moved herself closer, Marceline helping her to inch along the vampires' body slowly, enjoying the feeling of the warm girl crawling over her. Bonni leaned even closer, gently kissing the vampire, who breathed in the warm scent as she returned it.

_I love you…_The princess put her feelings into thought.

_I love you…_The vampire put her feelings into answering.


	23. Chp 23 Flickering Firelight

-Flickering Firelight-

"Tomorrow, I'm going to be detained trying to finalize some details before we leave…" Marceline's' cool breath brushed across the heated pink skin as she whispered, her lips leaving a trail of wet kiss marks along Bonni's neck. Her gray fingertips were busy gently stroking along the small of her girlfriends back as the pair floated weightlessly in front of the fireplace, their silhouettes outlined by the bright hearth showing the couple in a warm embrace.

Earlier, Marshal and Charles had silently excused themselves, Gummy seeing that the two ladies were getting a little friendlier than should be displayed between present company. He didn't complain, after all it was Marceline's home, she could make out with her girlfriend on the roof if she wanted to. So he nudged Marshal, who was actually enjoying the spectacle, grinning widely to himself, and the two lovers quietly left the small parlor.

Bubblegum trembled, blushing horribly as Marci continued to tease and play with her body. "…haaah…nnnghmm…" Her voice just slightly louder than a whisper as she held onto the vampire, her arms draped around strong shoulders, her body moved to sit in the vampire's lap. _Feels so good…_Her mind feeling just as light as her body as her head laid back, exposing more of her neck to her girlfriends attentions. The two had been sitting on the loveseat nearby, but the vampire had slowly moved them to float in front of the fire, the candles in the room going out so the only light was coming from the hearth. It was incredibly romantic the princess thought, surprised the vampire had such ideas as their shadows danced around the room.

"So…" Marci continued, her red eyes never leaving their focus on her girlfriends face, enjoying watching the pink cheeks flush, the misty eyes, the lip chewing as the princess enjoyed the vampires touch. "That means_…__.lick_….I may not see you…._kiss_….until after classes…." She slid one of her hands around, and slowly, meticulously, began to unbutton the purple, button down dress shirt Bonni had borrowed for dinner. Even though the two had went clothes shopping earlier that day, they both neglected to have something ready for the dinner party. So Bubblegum had chosen for both of them a pair of dress shirts, a pair of clean slacks for the vampire; and the skirt that she had worn that day for herself with knee socks the vampire had purchased for her to go with one of the other outfits. It wasn't even close to dinner attire, but it was better than what they had worn all day.

Bonni lifted her head, her mouth slightly open as she quietly panted, leaning further back to allow the vampire more room to undress her. She watched those red eyes fix upon her warm chest as it became exposed, her breaths coming in shorter, rapid gasps, her trembling becoming more pronounced as she felt the cool breath rolling across her warm body. She wanted to reply, but words were escaping her the more the vampire persisted in tasting her skin, not even putting up the slightest protest when she felt cold lips kissing just above her soft orbs. All she could manage was to curl her fingertips tight into the thick, black mane of hair and hold on, her heart pounding in her chest.

Marceline stopped at the one button that would allow the warm mounds to be defenseless, rolling her eyes up to watch Bonni's face once more. "May I…leave some things here…" She pressed her gray lips just between the soft orbs, making sure she brushed her cheeks against each before leaning away again. "So that with every breath you take tomorrow….you are reminded of me…."

"…Y-….yes…p-please…" Again her mind would offer nothing else as Bonni felt her composure melting away to the vampire beneath her, simply wanting to be touched, her desire overturning any rational arguments tonight. She pulled her hands away from the vampires hair, her pink fingers moving to her dress shirt and undoing not just that one button, but undoing all of them. The front of the shirt parted and slowly Bonni peeled the material back, letting it fall from her shoulders, her soft orbs coming into view. She turned her head to look at the fire to distract herself from the embarrassment of being exposed, her body suddenly becoming very tense, still unused to such things that lovers would naturally do. _I want her to look at me…to touch me but…it still feels so new being like this…sigh…when will this feeling go away…_

The vampire smiled lovingly at her girlfriends thoughts, listening very closely to everything to be sure this was really ok before going on. "It's ok….I love you….I love making you feel like this….I can feel everything your body wants….you are so beautiful Bonni…." She whispered in between light kisses against the soft curve of each breast, tying to soothe the sudden flair up of nervousness that was making her girlfriend feel so tense. She curled her strong arms around the pink body, leaning the princess back as the vampire slowly continued.

Bonni pulled her gaze from the flames, looking at the vampire, her soft panting stealing away her voice as the sensual sensations relentlessly attacked her mind. She wanted to calm down, wanted to fully enjoy this without feeling like she was on the verge of fainting; her lover was being so kind, so patient with her, even though her body was wide open and the vampire could easily take what she wanted, Bonni could feel the restraint as Marci carefully nursed upon her soft orbs. _She is my lover….I love her….I need to just enjoy this….it feels so good…._Then a shock moved quickly along Bonni's spine as the vampire began to leave a dark love bite against her warm skin, making the princess cry out loudly, her arms wrapping themselves around Marci's strong shoulders, her pink fingers curling tightly into the black and purple mane of hair as she gasped heavily.

_It's ok….just hold me….that's right…._Marci focused her thoughts, letting Bubblegum hear the words again without talking directly to her. Her gray fingertips gently stroked and massaged against her girlfriends back, easing the tension from it as her mouth continued to trail wet kisses along the curves of the soft orbs, feeling the pulse pounding through each vein begin to slightly wane in its intensity, so she knew her loving movements and careful touching was working like she wanted.

_I don't want her to keep on passing out every time we get like this…._Marci slowly dragged her forked tongue upwards, wanting to stress test how licking a very soft nipple would make Bonni feel, and it didn't take long to find out. Almost immediately the pulse began to pound again and the vampire could feel those fingertips clutching and almost claw against the back of her neck. _Hnnngh….this won't work….what do I do I want to….touch those…._

Marci was frustrated with the situation, slowly moving away from the place she wanted to touch so very badly, resigning to leave more dark splotches between the warm breasts when, _You need to let her drive Marce…._Another more masculine voice penetrated the vampires' mind, causing Marceline freeze in her movements and her red eyes wildly look around the room for the source. _I'm not there….but I can see you are seriously doing this wrong….I can hear everything, you know that….and I am telling you….let her drive. Thank me later….mmm Gummy…._It was Marshal, who was also feeling the frustrations that his Mistress was, being linked with her from their bite, and this was making him feel equally frustrated, frustrated he was unable to enjoy his own time with his own lover.

It took a long moment for the vampire to recover from the invasion and she regarded the situation, realizing that he was right. She was being overly domineering, the aggressor, having Bonni in too much of a vulnerable position. _I see….sigh Marshal…._As she looked at her lover's face she saw tears welled up in the light blue eyes looking back at her and instantly she felt very guilty. _This is new for both of us but….this is the only way she knows how to deal with it….ok…._Her gray hands moved from her lovers back, her fingertips lightly stroking away the warm tears from the flushed pink cheeks as the vampire leaned back. _Maybe if….she is more….on top I guess…._As the two bodies hovered in mid-air, the vampire switched their positions, letting Bubblegum sit more on top of the vampires' lap, rather than her looming over her princess, and it seemed to help.

Bonni was a bit surprised by the reversal of position, unsure why Marceline had stopped suddenly before, but she could feel a bit of her tension ease away as her silken pink hair began to cascade around her lover's cool, gray body. "Is this…better?" Marci whispered, her lips brushing against a soft nipple, her fingertips sliding back down along the princess' sides to settle upon the small of her back. "Y-yes….i'm sorry….I-" Bonni started but she felt the vampire shake her head. "No, _I'm_ sorry. We are doing this together….so….show me where….where do you want me to kiss….teach me how you want me to touch you…." Marci's voice was so soft, so soothing that it completely melted against Bonni's ears, making her feel instantly at ease with the situation.

Her pink fingertips relaxed, letting the deathgrip she had upon the vampires dark locks loosen as she ran her nails along the gray skin of the vampires' neck. "….I want you to be happy also…." Her voice still held a light tremble as she moved her hands to gently cup and tilt Marci's head up, lowering her own as she leaned over, kissing the cool, gray lips.

_Well there is one place I want to….._The vampire smirked, letting the princess hear the thought.

_Vampire…_._mmmm_….Bonni assumed the lead, taking them both to the places they wanted to be.

~~ooOOoo~~

"Mistress…Mistress?..." A soft voice called to Marceline, waking her up from a much needed slumber. She blinked and looked around the parlor for the source, her arms tightly holding a sleeping Bonni in her lap. There was a warm blanket draped over the couple as they floated in front of the now cold hearth, the fire having died out after the girls had fallen asleep.

"Nnngh….what is it Gummy…." The vampire sneered into the darkness, having found the butler by smell alone, hissing quietly in protest to being disturbed.

"Mistress….Keila is here….you have a meeting tonight, remember?" Charles moved closer, albeit slowly. He knew better than to disturb a sleeping vampire, especially one holding a mate, especially this vampire holding the one mate she has always wanted. "If you please, I'll take her upstairs for you." He leaned over the pair and gently lifted the princess into his arms, allowing Marceline to fully wake and stretch out.

"Nmmm….what time is it?" The vampire yawned, scratching various spots on her body, then watched as Charles moved towards the hall. "Wait…."

"It's ok Mistress. I will tell her how you didn't want to leave her and that you love her in the morning. I'll handle everything so please, do not keep poor Keila waiting any longer. I brought your things down for you, they are on the loveseat." He genuinely cared for his Mistress and her new mate very much, and he knew that if he allowed Marceline to linger, she would simply not leave, and that would just cause other problems. No, it was easier for him to simply cut her off now and shoo her on her way. He disappeared up the stairs, Bonni in his arms, cradled like a precious child.

The vampire grumbled to herself, but she understood the precedence. Meeting council members was more important at the moment, than sleeping with her girlfriend. "_Sigh_….gunkballs…." She looked over what the butler had laid out; a long, black leather coat, her favorite leather pants, a blood red dress shirt, dark gray vest, and a black neck tie. Similar to what she wore to the spaghetti dinner a couple of nights earlier except this outfit had an extra accessory: the giant battleaxe shaped bass. The vampire smiled as she got dressed, thankful her butler knew her tastes so well.

Moments later, Marceline emerged from her home, heading for a parked limousine and Keila, who was looking at a tablet, sighing dramatically as the vampire approached. "You are so late. We are going to get so much flak for this. I can already hear it from here."

"….If anyone has anything to say about me spending time with the love of my life, I will gladly listen, and then proceed to axe them in the face." The vampire smirked and ducked into the limo, Keila rolling her eyes as she clamored in behind.

Marceline glanced at her companion, arching an eyebrow. "I hate when you dress like that." The vampire mumbled as she looked Keila over, the other vampire wearing a very un-punkrock outfit. A dark gray business suit with a knee length skirt and a dark red open collar blouse. She continued to tap away at her tablet, pretending to ignore the scrutiny. "One of us has to look professional. Besides, I totally rock this skirt. Don't hate."

Marceline smirked, looking out the window. "Fsh….I look professional enough for a vampire. I'll be in a stupid corset soon enough, might as well enjoy the ability to breathe a little longer." The vampires looked at each other, then started to laugh at the mental image.

"Soooooo….how was it….I tried to not eavesdrop…." Keila smirked as she licked her own fangs. "But even I can't abstain for that long."

"Ugh did everyone listen in then? Do I seriously have to send you all miles away for privacy?" Marceline complained as she put her face into her palm.

"Preeety much. So come on." The guitarist prodded the annoyed bassist.

"_Siiiigh_….we didn't do the entire deed. We both agreed to wait until we have more time to enjoy the morning after. Namely, this coming week when I can get her away from everything. Satisfied?" Marceline kept her annoyed, red eyed glare looking out the window even as Keila snickered. "What's so funny…" She grumbled, hissing as the snickering turned to laughing.

"Wow Marce….Must have been torture huh? I never knew you were into kink!" Keila roared at her joke.

"Shut up!" Marceline complained, glowering out the window now, fuming. "_Sigh_….not like we don't have all the time in the world…." Her thoughts drifted back to her girlfriend, how beautiful she sounded, how warm she felt. _Plenty of time….I hope she isn't mad in the morning…._


	24. Chp 24 Casual Thursday

-Casual Thursday-

_Knock Knock….Knock Knock…._

_Hnngh…._

"Princess? Princess Bubblegum are you awake?..." The knocking accompanied by a kind voice shook Bonni from her slumber, and as she rubbed her eyes, "Eeek!", a tiny, fur covered face was staring at her. Something was sitting on her chest and as she shrieked and sat up, the small creature yelped, jumped away, and scurried under the bed.

"Princess!? Are you ok!? I am coming in-!" Through the heavy wooden door, Charles came rushing into Marceline's room, Marshal was soon behind him and the two searched around the room. "What was it? Are you ok?" The butler went immediately to Bubblegum's side who was sitting with her back pressed against the thick headboard, pointing at the floor.

"Huh?" Marshal signaled for them to sit still as he floated lower and searched under the bed. "Heh…it's ok, it's just Schwable. C'mere puppy awww…" The vampire coaxed a small creature out from under the bed and presented it to the princess. "Zombie dog. Cute huh? Marce saw him get hit by a car, poor thing." The dog was a small poodle with fluffy white fur and completely black eyes. It whimpered and shook its tail as Marshal held it, wanting to jump back into the bed.

"Schwable you naughty thing. I am so sorry Princess, I didn't realize he was in here when I brought you up last night, my apologies." Charles moved to take the dog, bowing as he did towards Bubblegum who seemed very relieved. "Majesty, I have taken the liberty to bring you a proper change of clothes and your school bag, they are there." He motioned his eyes towards the items sitting at the foot of the bed before continuing. "I have also started the shower. Please do be at ease, everything is taken care of. Breakfast will be ready when you come downstairs." He began to leave the room but he stopped when Bubblegum spoke.

"Where is Marci?" Besides the poodle, Bubblegum was very much aware that she was alone in bed and this, although it wasn't exactly a new thing, made her feel a bit upset. _I knew she was going to be busy today but…I hoped we could have at least had last night and this morning together…_

"Hmm…" Gummy stood in the doorway for a moment and handed the dog back over to Marshal as the vampire passed by, heading out of the room. "She unfortunately had to depart early this morning." He turned to bow again respectfully. "She very much wanted to stay by your side, and until the very last moment resisted leaving you. However, things being as they are at a time like this, she really had no choice. Please understand. She asked me to tell you that she loved you and that she would make every effort to see you as soon as she could." He waited for a response, smiling warmly.

"I…I see. Thank you Charles for being so kind, and thank you for setting up everything this morning. I'll…I'll be down after a shower then." Bubblegum pulled a large, heavy comforter up to her chin, sighing quietly as she thought over last night. Her fingertips gently stroked over a few spots on her chest that ached every time she took in a breath and blushed, remembering why she was feeling a bit of discomfort. _So I can be reminded of you…with every breath…_She smiled, which Charles took as a satisfactory end to the angst the princess was feeling and excused himself, closing the heavy door behind him.

As she inhaled, the hint of cinnamon and vanilla filled her mind, and she quickly took in more of it. The fragrance was coming from the comforter, which Bubblegum smothered her face with, breathing in the scent of the vampire before pulling it away with a heavy gasp. _I love this smell…heeeee…_She blushed even more and glanced around the room before repeating the motions, this time rolling around with the heavy comforter, giggling quietly.

~~ooOOoo~~

_That bathroom is spectacular…I need it in my life more…well…I guess I should move in soon? Is it too soon to- mmmm is that bacon?_ The Princess was done with her morning routine and was heading downstairs as her thoughts were interrupted by that most glorious of aromas, freshly cooked bacon. She poked her head into the kitchen and was greeted by a kind smile.

"Good morning your Majesty. Breakfast is ready! I hope you like my meager offerings." Charles finished plating a serving of eggs, bacon, toasts with jam, and orange slices, offering it and a seat at the kitchen island to the princess, who smiled widely as she sat down.

"Thank you Charles, but really you didn't need to go through so much trouble…" Bonni eyed the spread, half shaking her head. _So much food….I'm going to get fat living here…._

"It is no problem at all Princess. This is, after all, what I do. I have very much enjoyed taking care of the everyday life of those surrounding my Mistress. Although, many of them do not exactly appreciate my culinary skills, being vampires. But now that you are with us, I look forward to having you judge everything I make. So please, do not hold back!" Charles beamed as he spoke, looking so thankful to have someone to actually cook for, and Bubblegum remembered what Marceline had told her about Gummy's dreams. She couldn't help but smile in return, content to help him with his aspirations.

"You do not have to address me as Princess all of the time also Charles, please call me Bonni. And mmm…these are amazing eggs, everything tastes so good, you are a wonderful chef. And last night's dinner…" She paused as the memory of the evening before returned to her, how Marceline had held her near the fireplace, the things the vampire whispered to her in their privacy. She felt her face flush and a slight weakness wash over her the more her thoughts lingered upon the absent vampire. _Why…why is my chest so tight when I think of her today…it's like I can't catch my breath…I want her here…I need to see her…why…_

As she began to slip deeper into a sudden sadness, she was saved by a hand gently squeezing her shoulder, bringing her back to reality. "Feeling an ache, aren't you. Deep inside, it hurts when they are not near. Ah, true love. The first is always the worst, as the saying goes hmm?" Gummy was comforting her, helping the princess compose herself. "I won't say that the feeling will ever go away, but it will subside in its intensity, eventually. I think that is how we know that we are in love…by how much it affects us when that person is not here…" The butler smiled at her once more with such a kind expression and strong compassion behind his light blue eyes, that Bonni felt completely at ease as she accepted that she would simply have to wait to return to the vampires' side.

A topic change later, and the butler draped a dishtowel over his shoulder as he busied himself, moving to clean up the dirty breakfast cookery that was strung about the kitchen, fixing himself and Bubblegum another cup of coffee as he did, and humming a quiet, happy tune. Bubblegum looked at her plate, having nearly cleaned it off without realizing as the two had conversed, her sullen thoughts not even on her mental radar as her gaze was pulled to the hall by the front door to the manor opening.

"Good morning ladies…" Marshal smiled as he poked his head into the kitchen. The vampire floated into the large space, his attire looking like that of a professional hitman with his long black leather coat, a gray turtle neck, and black, military style combat pants. He even wore combat boats instead of his usual black sneakers and looked so completely different, the princess at first wasn't sure if it even was Marshal.

"Oh honestly Marshal. I think the only thing that would make you any less subtle would be a giant pink neon arrow floating above your head." Charles sighed dramatically, placing his face into his palm with a loud _SMACK_.

"Pssssh. I look good, don't deny. Besides, this is my tactical gear, you know, for my job and all, guarding this heavenly body which is our Queen's consort…" The vampire gave Bubblegum a sly wink as he moved to her side, leaning over, plucking up her hand, and kissing the warm pink skin.

Bonni giggled with a mouthful of coffee, catching herself with a napkin before it dribbled from her lips. She was enjoying the antics of the two lovers, smiling as they teased and talked, their genuine affection for each other undeniable. _We are like that…a happy couple right…?_ She rubbed her fingertip around the edge of her cup, sighing. _Relax Bonni…today will be a good test_…"Test of what though…" She accidentally mumbled out, causing Charles and Marshal to glance at her.

"Everything ok Bon-Bon?" The vampire asked, giving her a tilt of his head.

"Hmm? Oh..yea everything is fine, right Charles?" Bonni smiled, moving to place her empty plate into the sink.

"Indeed. But if I may…this test you mentioned…think of it as a test of restraint. My humble opinion concerning the current situation anyway." The butler gathered the rest of the dishes putting them into the dishwasher, then began to usher everyone out of the house.

~~ooOOoo~~

As the trio walked towards the Science Building, they ran into Nari, also heading to class, who greeted them warmly. She raised an eyebrow at the entourage, giving the princess a questioning look. Charles, looking more like a homicide detective in a long, black Burberry trench coat over his usual gray vest, white dress shirt with its soft pink necktie, and dress slacks, gave the Rainicorn a small wave. He elbowed Marshal, and the vampire flicked his head up, mumbling a 'sup' as he did, making Charles sigh and hide his face with his hand.

Bonni snickered as the two girls linked arms, walking just ahead of Marshal and Gummy who were busy watching everything around the group. "They are my escorts. Apparently I am now considered the consort to the Queen of Vampires…I kinda like how that sounds…" The princess blushed and sighed wistfully as the girls continued to walk.

"Escorts…consort? Bonni I am so lost. How did so much happen in just a night?" The Rainicorn tried to take it all in but she was just missing too much information, sighing heavily about her lack of insight.

The girlfriends continued to talk quietly between themselves, Bonni telling Nari everything that had happened from the time of the holocard game, up until the two had met moments earlier, filling in gaps of missing information until the Rainicorn smiled and nodded in triumph, feeling that she was properly up to speed now. The two girls started to head inside to their classroom when Bonni stopped and turned to the boys.

"So…uhm…you will just wait around here then? I am sorry if you two end up so bored today." She gave Charles a regretful look, knowing that she was the cause of the couples break from their everyday routine. But they both simply smiled at her, shaking their heads.

"This is what we are tasked with doing." Marshal answered, his red eyes still randomly watching everything around the group.

"Indeed, this is what our Mistress requires of us. Otherwise we are uhm…I dunno Marshal? We do get pretty bored staying home all the time. This is actually a nice change of pace." Charles spoke softly and smiled, trying to reassure the princess that the couple really wasn't put out by the assignment of guard duty.

"Yep. Nice change of pace. And if something exciting actually does happen, it's like icing. So no worries, 'kay Bon-Bon? Just relax and focus on your classes." The vampire bowed his head as he spoke, his tongue sliding over his fangs that just barely poked out from his upper lip.

"Oh and your Majesty? Please do not worry about letting your instructors know you will be absent. Keila has already arranged for all of that, so they know to hold your assignments for the coming week. Now please, do enjoy class." The Butler also bowed his head, then he and Marshal moved off, staying close to the door, but trying to not be obvious about it.

Bubblegum smiled and waved to them before heading into the auditorium, joining Nari at their usual table to continue ironing out the details of the past evening.


	25. Chp 25 Meetings Are Necessary Evils

-Meetings Are Necessary Evils-

"So you aren't actually married or mated or whatever it is Vampires call it?" Nari asked, ignoring the current lecture that she was finding boring and instead whispering to her best friend, wanting more details about her evening.

"Well…we have done a lot of things…I guess? But nothing that I would think qualifies as us becoming married or complete mates. And Vampires refer to them as 'Life Mates'. The concept and the actuality behind the practice is amazingly romantic." Bubblegum whispered back as she half paid attention herself, randomly jotting down notes into her notebook in between glancing up at the blackboard the instructor was drawing on.

"It's really so that we both can keep our reputations." Bubblegum smiled quietly, staring at her notes. "See, Vampires don't have girlfriends or boyfriends. They have mates and they have property. She would never call me her property; one, because she loves me but more importantly, two, because I am also royalty, a sovereign of Candy Kingdom, and it would be a huge faux pas for a royal to be treated like that. There are treaties and politics involved and the whole thing would become a scandal instantly." Bubblegum drew a sketch of the blueprint the instructor was illustrating on the blackboard concerning black holes.

"And." She continued. "Marceline must keep face in front of the Nation. It would be a sign of weakness if she were to be bent to the rules of 'normies' like us and accept a girlfriend instead of a life mate. It would be a huge embarrassment and could cause massive uprisings as any Vampire with the power to possibly oppose her would take the opportunity and exploit it." Bonni was looking down at her notebook as she spoke, but she wasn't seeing the paper, she was playing out scenarios in her mind about what would happen if Marceline suddenly lost her control over a nation of Vampires. _It would be anarchy…Marceline keeps the Vampire Nation under tight control to the point of restricting everything to massive scrutiny…and this keeps the other kingdoms safe from them…_

"Hey you ok Bonni?" Nari gently squeezed the princess' hand when Bonni suddenly stopped talking and instead stared at her notebook.

"Huh? Yea…yea I'm fine and I'm fine with this arrangement. It accomplishes a lot of things and it's not like we won't be life mates…we just have to get to the…mate part…" Bubblegum sighed heavily as her thoughts continued to be manipulated by her need to see her girlfriend, the movement of her chest making the love bites hiding under her clothing ache, sending a wave of heat to wash over her pink body and her cheeks brighten. Suddenly a scene from the previous night flashed into her mind, of her sitting on the vampires' lap, her shirt opened and pulled away to expose her breasts to the vampires' lips. More scenes continued to flash through her mind, time rapidly moving in each memory only to pause when the cool lips made contact with her warm pink skin.

"Bonni…Bonni…?" Nari gently shook the princess, giggling quietly at the faces she was making. "Honestly girl, I am…impressed with the both of you, being able to hold out like this."

Bonni blinked as she was brought back to reality, sighing quietly as she fidgeted with her pencil. "Right…"

"Something wrong?" Nari started to get back into the lecture, rapidly jotting down notes to catch up when small pink fingers tugging at her made her pause. She looked over and stopped completely when she saw the determination in the light blue eyes looking back at her. The Rainicorn smiled nervously, unsure of just what the princess had on her mind now.

"How do…how do women…have sex…?" The words came out slowly, but they came steadily, and with every bit of seriousness the princess could call the courage to put into them.

"What?" Nari nearly fell out of her chair.

~~ooOOoo~~

"Hnngh…" As Nari emerged from the auditorium, she sighed heavily, looking as if she had just spent the last hour running a marathon with her hair in disarray and her clothes loosened at certain points to let air reach her body. Behind her Bubblegum followed, looking just as disheveled as her friend, groaning loudly. "Ahhhh…I think…maybe I should have asked that after classes…"

When Bubblegum had asked her best friend about sex, the Rainicorn spent the rest of class trying to explain from her own experiences, whispering quietly and trying to not get too detailed about how she and Jake had sex. However, the two girls still ended up stressing each other out; Bubblegum kept on pressing for more details and Nari gave them as best she could, but the whole thing ended up sounding like she was reading softcore porn, which of course had their affects on both girls as blushing and heated gasps ran wild in their whispering.

"Yea…haaah…" Nari took in a breath of fresh air before attempting to fix her clothes. "Anyway…like I said. When it gets to that…point…let the vampire take over. And just tell her what…well you know." The Rainicorn didn't want to start feeling flustered all over again, so she let her words hang as she straightened her hair.

"R-right…I'm sorry Nari, I'm so…I just…" Bubblegum hung her head, unable to speak her thoughts clearly which caused the Rainicorn to come to her side, giving her a tight hug.

"Hey…it's fine hunny. We were all…the V word at one point…I'm just happy I could help you even if it wasn't exactly the type of insight you were looking for. Look…" Nari leaned away, offering her kindest smile, "I think you are over thinking this. You both have been doing fine so far right? Everything has felt…good…so just…let go of trying to think. Just let it happen. That make sense?"

"Yea everything has felt amazing…when she touches me and…holds me…and…" Bubblegum paused, both girls feeling their cheeks starting to flair with wild blushing again. "Uhm…sorry. I'll stop. I just don't want to disappoint her…"

Nari snickered as she fanned her face. "Seriously…I doubt anything you could do would ever disappoint that vampire. I've never seen her so in love. Ever." Nari gave Bubblegum another tight hug. "Look I have to get to class and so do you. We'll talk more at lunch ok? Kisses." She leaned close and gently pecked both of Bonni's cheeks before the two parted ways, waving as Marshal and Charles moved to the princess' side.

"Eh…what have you two been doing? You look like you just got done with a massive pop quiz." Marshal smirked, eyeing the princess' state of being over.

"UHM…nothing. Nothing at all everything is just fine haaha haa…" Bubblegum had almost forgotten the two boys were waiting for her as she awkwardly deflected the questioning glances she was receiving.

"Riiiight…" Marshal winked at Charles, the pair snickering quietly at the princess' distress. "Let's go then."

As the group moved into another section of the Science Building where the labs were located, Bonni caught the hint of a very familiar and comforting scent. _Cinnamon and…vanilla? Where… _And as she looked further down the long corridor, she would have sworn she saw the vampire moving ahead of her, just barely in her vision range.

In an instant, Bonni was at full speed running down the long hallway making Marshal shout as he began to chase after her, Charles close behind. "Hey! Bonni! Where are you going!?"

The princess wasn't listening though, she saw the thing she wanted to see all morning just ahead of her and as she rounded the corner she thought the vampire had turned down, she was met with an empty hall.

_What? But I know I saw her come down here…_She stood at the cross section of corridors, looking down one then the other, her hand clutching at her shirt as she tried to catch her breath. "…_pant_…_pant_…No one is here though…" There were no students in the area either, which made Bonni feel very uneasy suddenly. _What is this feeling…_It was making her want to retreat and as she stepped back she felt herself press up against a body that was behind her.

Instinct took over and Bubblegum bolted down the empty corridor without even looking to see who she bumped in to, crying out as she ran. The form quickly followed her, seemingly giving chase and amazingly fast. So fast that it was upon the princess before she reached the next corner and quickly it picked her up in its arms, stopping her from fleeing any further.

"Ahhhh! Marshal help!" Bubblegum yelled and struggled to free herself from the arms holding her tight, but it was a futile effort as the form continued to hold her easily, deflecting her attempts to cause it any sort of harm.

"Honestly?" The form spoke and instantly Bubblegum stopped moving, sighing out dramatically as she peeked behind at the owner of the very familiar voice.

"Oh GLOB! Marceline! You scared me you know that!" The princess scowled at her girlfriend, only to be met with a teasing snicker.

"And you are adorable with that look." _Seriously, it's like an angry kitten so cute…_"Why are you running? And why run _away_ from your escorts? Should really run towards them. Look at them, all tired and out of shape, unable to keep up with a princess?" The vampire let her grip loosen, allowing Bubblegum to put her feet on the tiled floor, her red eyes glaring at Marshal and Gumball as they caught up, looking embarrassed.

"Anywa-ahhhhhhhh ear! Ear! EAR!" Marceline winced as Bubblegum pinched her sensitive, pointed ear, yanking it gently enough to move the vampires' head downward and hard enough to make her girlfriend follow. Marci hissed in protest as she was dragged a short distance away and around the next corner into another empty corridor, out of sight of the two men and anyone else who cared to happen upon the scene.

"Gah! Bonni! Owowow-mmf…!" Marceline's complaints were cut off as her mouth was covered by warm, pink lips, her body pushed against the wall. Her eyes widened as she blinked, surprised by her girlfriends behavior. _Nnnngh she is being aggressive again! Globglobglobglob…_

The kiss was hard, lasted for a good long minute, and as the princess leaned away to break it, even she was surprised by how she was acting. _What was that Bonni…?_ She narrowed her light blue eyes at the look the vampire was giving her, deciding to continue with her aggressive antics. "And what is that look for? I…I can take what I want too you know!" Her fingertips yanked on the black silk tie around Marceline's neck, making sure the vampire was completely focused on what she was saying. Not that she needed to, in the vampires' mind the world had gone blank, and all she knew was that Bonni was talking words at her while looking amazingly sexy. She didn't know what those words were, her brain had stopped processing such complicated things, and she didn't care, she was loving this.

"You don't get to be the only one in this relationship that is all 'rawr' and 'mine' all the time. And I swear to Grob, you leave me to wake up alone in bed ever again…-!?" _Ehh? Why is she looking like that? That goofy grin…grr she isn't hearing one word is she!_ Bonni was beyond annoyed now as she realized, indeed, the vampire was smiling, happily enjoying the verbal thrashing without even hearing the complaints really, enthralled by the behavior like a cat watching a string being dangled without realizing the string was being dangled over a sudden drop. The princess decided to test this new theory.

"Bean burritos! They are so good with lots of hot sauce!" Bonni kept her aggressive tone while she spoke nonsense. The vampire kept on smiling.

"And I love the sound of fingernails on chalkboards!" The vampire kept on smiling.

"Blabbity bloo blah blah!" Still the vampire smiled.

"Aaaagh! Marceline you aren't listening are you!" Bonni threw her hands into the air, exasperated.

The vampire let out a snicker, watching her girlfriend become frustrated and leaned forward, touching the tip of her nose against Bonni's. "Huh?" The movement caught Bubblegum off guard, making her stand still, blinking at the red eyes gazing into her own. Marceline tilted her head, nuzzling nose to nose, and, keeping the goofy grin, she flicked her forked tongue out suddenly, licking Bonni's lips.

"GAH VAMPIRE!" Bubblegum cried out, causing Marshal and Gumball to peek around the corner, making sure everything was alright. Both men deadpan stared at the spectacle of Bubblegum scowling and yelling at Marceline, who was floating just out of reach of small, pink, hands trying to grab her, while rolling with laughter. The two retreated back around the corner, shaking their heads.

Soon after, Bubblegum came back around the corner, her arms folded across her chest, still looking completely annoyed, the vampire floating close behind, still laughing quietly.

"Come on…it was funny? Bean burrito? Hot sauce? I was listening." Marceline moved to float upside down just in front of her girlfriend.

"Idiot." Bonni grumbled, giving the vampire a shifty glare.

~~ooOOoo~~

Several heated arguments and one deep, apologetic kiss later, the parties went their separate ways. Marceline reluctantly being dragged off by Keila to a meeting with the Science Department heads, and Bubblegum heading to her next class escorted by Marshal and Gumball still.

And Marceline had laid into them both also, disappointed with their inability to stop the princess from taking off suddenly. Marshal had tried to argue but ultimately apologized for his mishandling the situation and promising to not allow such a huge distance to open up between himself and Bubblegum again. Charles also had apologized, citing that he was held back by his normalcy and that the situation will improve once he has undergone his change.

_Sigh…this morning…I can't wait for it to be over…_Bubblegum let out a huge sigh in the middle of a lecture, causing her classmates to give her an odd look. "S-sorry…sorry…" She hid behind a large text book and tried to push the thoughts away again. The princess decided to distract herself with science as she began to put a formula together for a better type of sunblock, specifically made for vampires. Science always had a way of making her feel better and she happily became absorbed in her experiments until the end of class.

Marceline, on the other hand, was completely miserable. Of all her meetings that morning, and of all the meetings to come until the end of her day, this was the one she loathed the most. And it didn't help that right before her most hated meeting, she ran into her girlfriend, and now she was not only angry and uninterested, but also overly distracted by the princess' antics. In other words, she had checked out of the meeting early.

She sat at the long meeting table, her fingertips drumming upon the dark brown stained wood relentlessly as large words, half of which she had no idea the meaning of, were spoken to her from the eggheads sitting across from the two Vampires. Randomly she would sigh out her lack of interest only to be shushed quietly by Keila, making the vampire return to the topic at hand with a nod or a half-hearted 'Tell me more but in a language I can understand' statement.

The meeting was a necessary evil in her mind; The department heads had to plead their cases for needing more funding or for wanting the newest science gizmo of wonder that would revolutionize the entire department or whatever, and she, in turn, had to simply nod and smile like she was interested. All in all, the vampire would give them whatever they asked for, as long as it would shut them up and end the meeting that much faster. She understood only one thing: They needed things to make the school better and the Vampire gave those things through funding which she pretty much always granted. _So why the stupid meeting then_…Marceline thought in frustration.

"It's almost over…relax…" Keila whispered as she touched the vampires' hand to stop her from tapping, which was turning into loud rapping.

"I hate this…what are they even talking about…" Marceline grumbled, her red eyes looking out a window.

"This was your idea remember. 'Why not have all the meetings on one day and get them over with' you said. So here we are. At least try to act like you own half this school." Keila retorted, becoming as frustrated with her Mistress as Marceline was with her meeting schedule.

"You could have talked me out of it you know. So this is really your fault." The vampire complained as she leaned her head into her palm, rolling her eyes now.

"What was that? It was you who wanted to do it all in one day!" Keila had had enough now as she began shouting at Marceline.

"And it was you who said I should listen to all reasoning behind all projects so we know just where the money was going so we could spread it around better!" Marceline growled back, both vampires now standing up and glaring at each other.

"_Ahem_…your Majesty?" The Science Department chairman cleared his throat loudly, his colleagues staring in shock at the unprofessional display going on across the table.

"WHAT!" Both vampires barked out as they glowered at the eggheads, making them shrink in their seats.

"Ugh! Whatever you want you got it! Let's go Keila I can't anymore right now." And with that Marceline stormed out of the meeting room, Keila in close pursuit yelling about the meeting that wasn't quite over and how it made the vampires look, leaving behind the Science Department heads with their mouths gaping in silent shock.

Down a short hallway Marceline walked, growling to herself mostly, her teeth grinding as she stood before a massive set of elaborately decorated elevator doors, her finger hammering the call elevator button.

Behind her Keila started roaring with laughter, tapping against the screen of her tablet. "And THAT meeting is adjourned. Well played Marce. Glob that stuff is boring. Let's see next is…"

"Next is nothing. I am so out of it today. I need a break. I can't focus at all." Marceline sighed heavily, her head thudding against the elevator doors which remained closed despite her obnoxious repeated clicking of the down arrow button.

"You know if you take a break now that will just delay you returning to her tonight…three more meetings to go." Keila rolled her eyes, her hands moving to gently massage Marceline's shoulders. "Hang in there, then we can go party. Party train all the way back home. It will be so math…"

"You say three more but ONE of those is with…_shudders_…her…" Marceline groaned and stepped into the elevator as the giant doors slid open.

"Oh right. Almost forgot oh wait no I didn't because it's the very next meeting. Huh, imagine that…" The sarcasm dripped from the words as Keila snickered to herself. "She isn't that bad…"

"Not that bad? Are you insane? She hates me. Hates. As in strongly dislikes with a malice I have never seen in a Human. I swear if she becomes the next Grand Admiral, it's gunna be over for us." Marceline gloomed the entire elevator ride down to the first floor of the Science Building.

"That's just because you are supposed to be watching over her little brother. You know? Training him to follow in her footsteps like you did for her? But you aren't exactly doing a great job of that are you. I swear Marce, how do you get into these types of deals anyway. She's just overprotective." Keila now feeling very haughty, recalling how she actually tried to talk her Mistress out of the arrangement, calling it a bad idea.

"You wound me Keila you know that? You wound me." Marceline sighed dramatically as the two vampires stepped from the elevator back into the long empty corridors that made up the rest of the Science Building. "I didn't realize Finn was…Finn. With her it was so much easier and natural and she turned out perfect. With him though…oh Glob. That boy…" The vampire closed her eyes as she remembered the first time she tried to gauge Finn's abilities and ended up almost killing him after one salvo.

"He's made…progress I guess? At least he can dodge most of what you throw at him now right? He's young and…limber…ugh…" Keila had to agree with her Mistress' sentiments, Finn was just not where he needed to be skills wise yet in order to stand toe to toe with an adversary, let alone a Vampire. "Well at least when we get back you know what you have to do for the next several months." _If not years…_Keila snickered at her mental joke, but it didn't slip the ears of Marceline who glared back over her shoulder.

"Not funny. And what do I tell her _now_? This day just needs to hurry up and end…" The vampire tried to mentally prepare for the upcoming meeting, thinking up excuses before hand and locking them away for later use. _She is gunna yell and point fingers…just need to grin and bear it…SIGH…why did I mess around so much instead of help Finn…I really am an idiot…_

The two vampires left the Science Building and took off into the air, heading for the campus main office.


	26. Chp 26 Friendly Banter

-Friendly Banter-

Outside the main campus office, a small force of Human soldiers had arrived and cordoned off the area. They wore uniforms of white and gray fatigues with heavy padding over the shoulders, knees, elbows, and thick ballistic vests over their torsos. Their helmets covered their faces with a jet black mask, goggles to protect their eyes, and each soldier was armed with an impressive looking high-powered rifle. Amid radio chatter through the earpieces on the soldiers helmets, two figures floated into view and landed a few feet from a makeshift checkpoint.

Immediately every soldier took notice of the two dark clothed figures, some moving closer, some keeping their distance, but all watched closely as the two moved towards the steps that would lead into the office building. Of the several guards that were holding station at the makeshift checkpoint, one bravely approached the pair, breathing heavily and holding up a thick, leather gloved hand. Two others directly behind elbowed each other, looking to be enjoying some sort of humor in the situation. "H-halt. Noone is allowed p-past here without being s-searched…_gulp_…" The brave soldier spoke through what sounded like a small transmitter that was a part of his mask, making his voice sound like he was speaking through a radio speaker as it crackled and distorted unnaturally. He looked over his shoulder and the two who were watching nodded, seemingly giving their comrade the go-ahead to continue. The brave soldier approached the two figures, determining they were women moments earlier, shifted his rifle to sling around his shoulder, and proceeded to begin padding down the taller of the two figures that had long, thick black hair.

Before his leather gloved hand even touched the figure however, the second figure, a woman in a gray business suit and skirt, slammed her fist into the soldiers stomach, sending him sprawling across the ground for several feet. Immediately everyone who saw the spectacle burst into loud laughter, some shaking their heads and others moving to check on the poor man who was just laid out.

One soldier with brutish features and a short, stout build, stood over the unfortunate soldier, grimacing. His uniform was slightly different and instead of a helmet, he wore a beret which overall, would denote he was of a higher rank than the others. "And that soldier, is why we DO NOT touch the Vampires. Especially not the glooping Queen of Vampires, moron. Get him up and to a field aide." He turned on his heels and approached Marceline, smirking and giving her a stiff salute. "Your Highness. Never gets old, heh. Keila, perfect timing on that right jab."

"Master Sergeant Boxingday, always happy to haze your soldiers. He ok?" The vampire shifted her red eyes towards the group carrying the poor man off to one side of the white marble steps while Keila stifled her laughter behind her tablet, shaking her head.

"Probably a broken rib or two and a new outlook on life. Maybe next time he questions policy, he will recall this day and shut his yap. Always the young ones not wanting to just accept things. Always needing to find out first hand. Anyway, ladies, shall we. The Commander is already up top waiting for you and I won't lie, she is in one of her…better…moods." As he turned to lead the vampires into the main office building, he glanced upwards towards the top of the tall spire that crowned the building and housed the chambers of the Council of Ooo.

"Commander? Glob did she get promoted again? Didn't she just get promoted a couple of months ago?" Marceline sighed heavily, hanging her head as the group moved inside through a set of heavy glass double doors and into a stark white lobby.

"That she did. But, you of all people know that she is on a fast track. And why not, she is brilliant on the battlefield. One of the sharpest I have ever had the pleasure of serving under. Couple more years and she will be a ripe candidate for Admiral." Boxingday's thick soled boots thudded heavily along the marble floor as he spoke casually in-between random salutes to lower ranking soldiers.

Marceline winced as if she had been hit with something heavy and blunt, then gave Keila an 'I told you so' look as the Master Sergeant led the vampires towards an elaborately decorated set of elevator doors.

"Now I would like to be able to leave here without having shots fired, if at all possible Lady Abadeer." Boxingday gave the vampire a knowing look as he motioned for the elevator doors to be opened and stepped to one side to allow Marceline and Keila to move past.

"Don't tell me tell your Commander." Marceline whined, looking defeated as the elevator doors closed.

~~ooOOoo~~

"So, are you excited for the train ride?" Nari spoke as she and Bubblegum sat down at their usual booth seat at Pizza Sassy's.

"Wait train ride? Honestly I hadn't asked how we would be traveling. I just assumed the Vampires would…carry us?" Even as Bonni said it, she realized how ridiculous it sounded and the look on her face reflected this revelation as Nari snickered quietly.

"Mhm. It is a good day and a half just to get there and since the Vampires cannot travel in the open during the daylight…" The Rainicorn started prodding her salad with her fork, randomly rearranging the items around her plate before pouring her favorite dressing over the lot. "So by the sounds of it, you have not heard of the Vampire Express?"

"No I haven't. Is that the real name?" Bonni glanced between her three friends, each of them shaking their heads.

"Nah, the real name is in Vampiric, so only Vampires know the real name. Everyone else just calls it the express." Finn actually answered before anyone, smiling at the princess as he texted on his phone.

"And that's not all." Nari casually picking up the conversation where Finn stopped. "Rumor has it there are no connecting tracks that lead to the Vampire capitol of Charir Waere."

"No tracks? Now I know you are all joking. How does the train travel with no tracks?" Bonni snickered at what she thought was a group joke being played on the new girl.

"No one knows! It's a mystery because no one has ever seen the train leaving here!" Jake chimed in now, adding his own thoughts on the subject.

"Yeah, the train never leaves during daylight and the security around it is so tight, no one is allowed within a mile of the station while it's there." Finn again letting his insight into the conversation as he and Jake leaned close, their eyes widened with excitement over the topic.

"That, coupled with the curfew time for students, makes sure no one is around when the train arrives or leaves. " Nari smiled as she spoke in between bites of her salad.

"So wait. The Vampires travel to and from their capitol by train." Bubblegum began trying to patch the information together for herself, her first statement met by a unison of nods from the group. "No one has ever seen this train." Again the group nodded. "And it has no connecting tracks to this school." Bubblegum narrowed her eyes as she thought the situation over.

"Yep it's a mystery." Nari nodded her head at her own assessment, followed by Jake and Finn saying the word 'mystery' together as they imagined what the train would be like.

"Hummmm…" Bubblegum prodded at her own lunch, a small serving of steamy stromboli. "Did…you all want to…come with us?" She glanced out the window, wondering what her girlfriend was up to at that moment. "I mean it sounds like something you all are interested in seeing…and I honestly didn't even think about this but…I would be alone there. Even with Marceline and Gummy and Marshal and Keila…surrounded by myself… by Vampires…It would be nice to have the company…huh?" The princess blinked nervously as the group smiled widely at her.

"Yes!" They spoke as a collective.

~~ooOOoo~~

_Ok…deep breaths…deeeeeep breaths…everything is fine…just agree with whatever she says and get out…glob…_Marceline was dreading waiting for the final floor to pass before the large ornamental elevator doors would open up into the large office space reserved only for the Council of Ooo use.

"Don't start a war Marce. In and out with as little back and forth as possible." Keila reminded her Queen. Even she was nervously tapping against the screen of her tablet, half hiding behind it and trying to keep herself calm.

"I know that!" The vampire growled back, sighing heavily. _Here we go…_

_DING!_ Went the signal announcing the arrival at the top floor and as the double doors opened, bright sunlight poured into the elevator, almost blindingly bright as the vampires stepped out onto the magnificently crafted tiled floors. The room itself was spacious and except for the section where the elevator was located, the walls were thick, crystal clear glass allowing for an amazingly beautiful panoramic view of the entire campus and the surrounding cityscape. In the center of the spacious chamber was a massive, circular table that was divided into three equal sections and in the center was an impressive podium obviously used for when chairpersons addressed the council.

Before Marceline could take two steps into the chamber however, an object came flying towards her at high speed, and only through reflex did it miss stabbing the vampire in the chest. A large, red crystalline saber became lodged in the crack of the elevator doors just as Marceline moved out of its path, the vampire pushing Keila clear as she did.

"HEY!" Marceline barked at her assailant, moving to block Keila from anything else that may or may not hurtle towards the vampires. Keila simply rolled her eyes and straightened her clothes as she stepped away from her Queen whispering, "I'm not getting caught up in this…" waving her hand dismissively.

"MARCELINE. VAMPIRE QUEEN. I thought we had mutual understandings. Treaties in place. Declarations of a United Front." A feminine voice bellowed from behind the podium. "We provide volunteers. We provide the blood the Vampire Nation requires. You provide certain services for certain people. You run this school like a training center for the world's elite. SO WHY." A tall woman stepped from behind the podium that was blocking her from view.

She was wearing a lavishly decorated uniform with a long, funnel neck coat that was adorned with her rank displayed on the epaulets over her shoulders as well as various smaller service ribbons pinned over her left breast. The trim and buttons were gold, the rest the same color of black and white as the uniforms of the soldiers that stood at various spots around the room. The coat was left unbuttoned, allowing the woman access to the hilt that was hanging from a thick leather belt upon her waist, revealing a ruffled neck white dress shirt that was neatly tucked into a pair of form fitting pants, the legs of which were just as neatly tucked into a pair of leather, shin-high black boots.

"WHY is it that my OWN BROTHER, the one you said you would PERSONALLY train and look after, is this far behind in his studies?" The woman tossed another object towards the vampire, this time it was a small tablet similar to the one Keila used.

Marceline rolled her eyes and groaned as she caught the tablet, glancing at the screen as a video feed played. Displayed were images of Finn, shirking his studies to spend time with his new girlfriend. Of Finn, getting steam rolled in close combat training. Of Finn looking lost in his various other classes. The vampire cringed as she sighed heavily, setting the tablet down on the closest tabletop.

"Look Lieutenant Commander Mertens…" As soon as the words came out, Marceline winced. _Oh right she got promoted…woops…glob!_ The vampire dodged quickly to her left as another object, this time the actual podium itself, came streaking towards the vampire, crashing against the elevator doors and splintering instantly from the force. "Will you stop that! That podium was over one hundred years old!"

"Its COMMANDER. COMMANDER Fionna Mertens! At least get that much right!" The woman glared at the vampire, sneering as she crossed her arms over her body. "So get on with it. Let's hear the excuses you thought up before those doors opened."

And as if on cue, the elevator doors opened, the crystalline saber clanging upon the floor tiles as they did, and out stepped a small, feline creature, looking confused at the wood splinters and debris that lay in front of her. "_What_ is goin on in here…?" It muttered before looking the chamber over. Immediately it sighed dramatically, and hurriedly joined Fionna by her side, but instead of helping the Commander, it tried to calm her down.

"Whoa whoa now girl easy. We didn't come here to trash the place. Look at that nice podium, all broken up." The creature pointed at the mess and frowned, its large, feline eyes looking dejected.

"Cake! She…they! URGH! It's her fault Finn is not ready to come home! I have the right to destroy at least one random object over this!" Fionna complained, sulking in the most unprofessional of manners.

"_COM_mander get a hold of yourself and apologize." Cake mumbled through her teeth, shaking the woman at her shoulders.

"…Fine. Sorry for the podium. Can we get this meeting over with?" Fionna continued to glare across the room. "Well, out with it Vampire."

_Sigh kill me now…_The elevator doors closed, sealing the group inside as Marceline floated to the table designated 'Vampire Nation', being rejoined by Keila who was red with stifled laughter, and taking a seat. "Well you see it's like this…"

~~ooOOoo~~

What seemed like several hours later, a group emerged from the elevator as it came to a stop in the lobby of the campus main office, everyone looking disgruntled as they began moving their separate ways.

Marceline growled quietly to herself, moving to one side of the large reception area and began to speak with Keila when, "AND VAMPIRE…" Fionna bellowed out, making her voice echo off the high ceiling. "Two months. I better be impressed when I return." She turned her back on the vampires, signaling to the Human forces that they were leaving as she was joined by Boxingday near the large, double doors of the building.

A whirlwind of motion erupted outside as the soldiers began to assemble, clamoring onto large, military style personnel carriers that were parked over the streets nearby like artificial blockades. With loud blasts of engines, the vehicles rumbled down the streets, moving quickly out of sight and leaving behind two very upset vampires.

"Unbelievable. That woman." Marceline complained as she and Keila also headed outside of the main office lobby, watching the convoy depart.

"It could have been worse?" Keila shrugged, sighing as she rapidly tapped against her tablet. "So let's see, with the increased demand by the new…stipulations…to your former deal with her…" The vampire shook her head. "I don't see how we are going to meet this new quota…not unless we release a new wave of wolves…"

Marceline pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to relieve some of the pressure that was steadily squeezing against her brain. "We no longer have a choice. Do it. Do not ever let me mess up like this again."

"No kidding. She's going to be dangerous, you were right about that. And we took so long, that the last two meetings cancelled, so I guess something good came out of it after all?" Keila could tell Marceline was no longer in a mood to put up with her snide comments and stabs at her pride, so she resigned herself to trying to cheer her Queen up. "At least you can go see Bonni now so why don't you go do that and I'll take care of tonight's details. The train won't be here for another several hours so why not take her and the others to dinner, you know, get your mind off of this." Keila sighed quietly, moving to put a hand on the vampires shoulder.

"Yea…yea. Alright. Thanks Keila." Marceline barely looked over her shoulder before floating off, leaving Keila behind, shaking her head.

"Will be a good day when you finally get rid of all this stress Marce…" She opened up an interface on her tablet and an older looking vampire smiled at her. She spoke something to him in vampiric before she also floated off, albeit in the opposite direction.


	27. Chp 27 Strength In My Weakness

-Strength In My Weakness-

Marshal leaned against a tall white wall while he stood watching the area surrounding Bubblegum's classroom. He could hear the thundering of large vehicles taking off in the distance to which he let out a relieved sigh.

"Looks like peace reigns between us and Humans for another year." The vampire casually spoke, his red eyes glancing at Charles.

"Mmhmm. I had my worries but it seems Mistress was able to handle things after all. So the only hurdle left is the Wer Shartleg. Thoughts my love?" Charles also kept his head on a swivel, taking time to judge distance as he watched the empty halls continue to be empty.

"Eh. Depends. It can go from zero to warzone with just a look. Then there's the rumors about…them." The Vampire stopped speaking, feeling his ears twitch suddenly. His eyes scanned the empty white corridor carefully before he took in a deep sniff of the air.

"What is it?" Charles whispered, his light blue eyes following the gaze of the vampire down one direction of the hallway. His hand began to slip inside of his long overcoat as he reached for something hidden underneath.

"Marceline is heading this way. Meetings must be over for the day, she feels exhausted though." Marshal could feel the vampire who turned him approaching slowly down the corridors, just out of sight. He could also feel that she was fighting the urge to simply pass out from lack of energy, causing him to feel a heaviness wash over his body as if he were also suddenly drained of strength.

"Not surprising considering she had to deal with the latest of the Mertens brood today. Going to meet her?" Charles relaxed, moving to lean directly across from the door to the lab that Bonni was currently in.

"Yeah. Doesn't feel like she has the energy to function so imma go pick her up. You'll be ok kitten?" Marshal glanced over his shoulder, already moving at a quick pace towards his Queen.

"Mrowl." Charles replied trying to sound like an angry kitten as he glanced in the opposite direction.

~~ooOOoo~~

It didn't take long for Marshal to find Marceline and when he did, he let out a relieved sigh when he saw she was still able to float along, albeit slowly. He approached her, offering her his back to hang off of.

"Hey. Jump on." Marshal smiled, twisting around.

"I'm fine." Marceline smirked, but she was lying, and she knew Marshal would easily pick up on that fact. She started to float past him but stopped as she felt his fingers grab her wrist.

"Nope. Get on. Would you rather take the help or pass out here and embarrass yourself. Not only that, but also worry Bonni and Charles." He glanced at her sideways, his red eyes looking intense.

"Marshal…do you want to keep that hand?" Marceline hissed quietly, also giving him a sideways glare.

"You're at your limit. I can feel it and I'm sure Keila can too, and Chad. You wouldn't be able to stop me right now if I forced you to take the ride. Just let me do this and I won't tell Bonni about it." And with one swift movement, he gripped Marceline by the waist, twisted around and under her, and had her on his back before she could further protest.

Marceline groaned in response, but she offered nothing else but a light grip against his cold body. She laid her head against his back and sighed a bit in relief, closing her eyes for just a moments rest.

"Need to stop pushing so hard when it's this close to your time. Maybe we should push it up to be on the train ride home since you are so spent…" Marshal whispered still even though the two vampires were completely alone in the long corridor, his floating along was at a slow pace as he wanted to talk about his Queen's current state.

"No. I won't do that in front of her…I don't want her to see that ever." Her voice was shaking as she whispered back. _I really am at my limit…this isn't good…_

"Didn't say do it in front of her. Just to do it on the train ride hom-..Marce? Marci?" The vampire paused and sat down upon the floor. He leaned back against a wall and let Marceline's body loose from his grip as he turned to look her over. Marshal could feel her slip into unconsciousness and this worried him more than anything. "Marce? Come on not now…not here…" Gently he tried to shake her back to life but it was no use. _She is way too weak now…that was it…the last of her energy…welp no avoiding it she will just have to get mad at me later…_

Marshal took out his cell and texted Charles, asking him to head towards them. As he placed his phone back into his jacket, his red eyes glanced at a doorway directly behind him and inhaled. _It's empty…perfect…_He picked up Marceline, cradling her like a child in his arms, moved to the door, and proceeded to break it off its hinges. _Breakin the law breakin the law…_The vampire moved into the small classroom and flipped on a light.

Charles rushed down the empty corridors, huffing slightly as he rounded a few corners and saw the broken door. He moved into the empty classroom and towards the two vampires, Marshal having laid Marceline down across the large table the instructor would use normally.

"How is she?" The butler pulled off his overcoat then began to roll up one of his white, dress shirt sleeves. As he did, he exposed a large sidearm that was nestled securely into a shoulder holster strapped to his body.

"Done. She is tapped out. You ok with this here?" Marshal answered, looking nervously at his boyfriend. He too pulled off his jacket and also the turtleneck he wore, and began to rip the fabric into long strips.

"Yes this is fine, and yes just like that, long strips will work. Oh but your turtleneck…" Charles frowned, watching the shredding of the fabric. "I loved that color…_sigh_…"

"Kitten I have like five more of these same exact shirts. You bought them remember?" Marshal snickered quietly as he handed over the strips of cloth.

"I know. Because I love how you look in them." Gummy rolled and folded up his coat and slipped it under Marceline's head, propping it up a bit, then proceeded to try and force the vampires' mouth to open, cringing as he did as he thought it highly improper to touch his Mistress in such ways.

After a few moments of setting up, Charles nodded in satisfaction then looked to his lover. "This is as good as it gets. Now then…if you please…" He held out his pink arm that was exposed from the sleeve being rolled up.

"_Sigh_…I'm sorry babe if this hurts…" Marshal whispered as he took Gummy's arm, clenching tight just above the wrist. Gummy winced at the pressure, but nodded reassuringly as Marshal glanced at him, then he closed his eyes tightly and braced for what came next.

A searing pain etched itself against his soft, pink skin, moving across his forearm and opening up his flesh. "AhhhHHHHHnnnnghhh…grodgrodgrodgrod…" Charles groaned as Marshal cut into his arm with a talon-like nail. It was only a single cut and not horribly deep, but the sensation still burned slightly as being cut by a Vampire was entirely different than being cut by anything else.

Marshal aimed the slight drizzle of blood that began to drip from the wound so that it would stream into Marceline's mouth, the vampire watching closely for the reaction he knew was coming, readying to move both himself and Gumball out of the way as…

"HHHRRRAAAAAHHHHH!" As soon as the blood reached Marceline's throat, she sprang up, making Marshal instantly yank Gummy out of range as she breathed heavily, groaning and glaring around the room, completely disorientated. The vampire growled deeply, her eyes completely black as she caught sight of both Marshal and Gumball, huffing at the scent of blood in the air, looking not at her two friends, but at the wound that still oozed a trickle of the fresh liquid.

Quickly Charles began to wrap his wounded arm with the strips of cloth, moving to shield himself behind his lover and trying to stay out of sight by ducking behind a row of student desks. "You know in hindsight, maybe we should have restrained her my love…" He tried to make light of the current situation as he cinched the bandaging tightly.

"Pfft as if that would have helped anything kitten." The vampire smiled down at his boyfriend before returning his attention to his Queen. "Now Marce…let's be civil…you know me right? It's Marshal…Marshal and Gummy…let's just relax a moment and think…" He narrowed his red eyes at his Queen, trying to focus his thoughts to reach her. _Calm down…calm down…everything is fine just calm down…_

A few intense moments passed as the vampires had their stand-off, Marshal keeping himself between his lover and Marceline, both completely still, and nothing but quiet breathing kept the room from being dead silent.

Marceline kept her glare as she began to look around the room, taking in everything and hearing Marshals voice in her head asking her to calm down. Slowly she began to blink, the black draining from her eyes as the fog from her mind started to lift and, shaking her head rapidly, the vampire pulled in a few deep, cleansing breaths.

"…I went completely out?…" Marceline spoke quietly, finally her mind clear enough to take in the situation. "…Grob are you ok? I…I'm sorry you two…did I hurt anyone? Where are we?" She reached up and held her head, feeling it ache from standing up too quickly and leaned back to sit upon the table.

"Yeah you went completely black eyes. No one was hurt though, well except my shirt. And Gummy's arm…" Marshal smiled, rubbing the back of his neck as Charles peeked out from behind him.

"_Sigh_…sorry. Gummy come here, let me see your arm…" Marceline stepped towards the two, looking every bit regretful of what just occurred. She reached for Charles' wrapped up forearm, frowning at the sight of the shredded bandaging covering the cut, the blood slowly beginning to soak the material. "Hold still…" Her gray fingertips undid the wrapping, making Marshal flinch towards his lover, but a kind look from Gummy made him pause and watch.

Marceline leaned over, and gently, she slid her forked tongue over the gash, her red eyes watching as the flesh began to close and fuse back together once more, sealing the cut completely. "It'll leave a mark and I'm sorry about that." The vampire leaned away, closing her eyes and turning her back on the couple, her arms wrapping tight around her body. "Is all this stress really draining me that badly? At this rate I won't be able to help with the train…" She let out another heavy sigh as she hung her head.

"Mistress…you know we can always move up your bi-annual feeding. It is just a few days away now…and it would make sense to?" Charles examined his forearm as he spoke, frowning at the scar being left behind.

Marshal tried to comfort his lover whispering, "We can fix that…cover it up with a tattoo or some skin grafts…although I like it…makes you look so tough kitten…" The vampire winked, leaning close to kiss the scar gently. "And I already suggested that, but was refused. Please Marce…this is serious now. We don't have to tell Bonnie either, if you think that is still wise. Even though eventually she _will_ witness it. Not like you aren't going to be together for life or anything…"

"I said I don't want her to see that." Marceline argued, glancing over her shoulder.

"And why not?" Marshal countered. "She isn't a child anymore."

"Enough…" Marceline whispered.

"Stop trying to protect her like she is." Marshal continued.

"Enough." Marceline turned back to face the vampire.

"Bonnie is stronger than you give her credit you know. She will eventually see all of this so why hide it now." Marshal still spoke confidently, ignoring Marceline's protests.

"I SAID ENOUGH MARSHAL!" Marceline shouted, losing her patience, the outburst projecting a gust of power that made the air surrounding the group ripple, pushing everything in the room not fastened to the floor backwards a few inches, including Marshal and Gummy.

_Such power from just a few drops of blood…incredible…_Charles stopped moving entirely, caught off guard by the display as he stared at his Mistress.

Marshal winced as he braced against the force, closing his eyes. _Glob…sometimes I forget just who she really is…_He bowed his head respectfully before speaking once more. "I…forgive me." He wanted to say something else, but decided against the rest of his words for now. _She is unstable…I can feel it…not a good idea to keep agitating her…_

Marceline took in a deep breath, sighing as she released it. "Look. I…I know I need to feed and I know you both are right, that we should go ahead and do it now. Just…give me a moment to accept it…Grob." The vampire lowered her head, closing her eyes as she thought over the situation, coming to terms with what needed to happen. _There is no real choice here…I have to feed…I need to restore my energy…"_Charles…" She looked up at her butler, a sad expression on her face.

"At once Mistress. Everything will be prepared when you return to the manor." He tried to give her some comfort with a kind smile before bowing and rushing from the room, leaving the vampires behind, alone.

"Marshal…" Marceline looked at the vampire, not with the intensity of an angry monarch, but with the softness of a woman, and a teenager at that. Even though Marshal and Marceline were roughly the same vampiric age, Marshal was already out of his teens when Marceline turned him. Only a few people knew this fact and that he also purposefully made himself look a perpetual eighteen so that he could continue to live his youth. But she had come to rely on his strength of will and his wisdom that only comes with having lived as an adult, something she would never be able to experience. Although she had lived a long life, she was still, deep down, a teenage girl at heart.

"So much angst…" Marshal shook his head as he moved to her side, slipping his arms around her body in a gentle embrace. "You try too hard you know…it's ok to admit to needing help…"

"I'm not weak…" Marceline whispered, pressing her face into his shirtless chest.

"And I will never say you are. But knowing our limitations and how to use those around us to fill in for those limits…is an amazing show of strength." Marshal smiled down at Marceline as he held her close.

"_Sigh_…You being right is a bitter pill to swallow you know that?" Marceline hated to admit to such a thing and she had always tried hard to hide her shortcomings, but this time, she was glad she had Marshal there, even if he was the source of her angst. _This is why I turned him…even after all this time he is still wiser than I am…_

"I think I only live for these moments lately. Me being right. Mmm feels so gooood…" Marshal taunted her, unable to help himself. His ego was such that he would never let her live this down.

Marceline shoved him away, groaning and rolling her eyes. "Ugh shut up. You ruin all the things. You know that? You and that gigantic ego."

Marshal cackled as he floated effortlessly into the air, twisting around as he hissed and stuck his own forked tongue out at her. "That's me, He Who Ruins All The Things. So." He glanced around the room. "Am I getting Bonnie or are you?"

"Honestly. Like I need to answer that. Clean up the mess in here dingus." Marceline floated herself towards the broken door. "And fix this too." The vampire grimaced at the damage that was caused because of her.

"What by myself?" Marshal whined, slumping his shoulders.

"Have that enormous ego help you out." Marceline smirked as she headed out into the hallway.

Marshal sighed in defeat, shrugging and starting to move tables and chairs back into place. "Yep, being right was totally worth it. _Ugh_…"


	28. Chp 28 A Bond In Blood

-A Bond In Blood-

As the bell rang out signaling the end of class for the day, Bubblegum smiled to herself as she tidied up her kiosk and placed all of her equipment into a small locker that each student was allotted for storage. _I won't be back for a week and a few days so no need to leave these out…the thought of someone messing with my work…_The princess narrowed her eyes and glared around the classroom. _No one will donk up my research ya here that!_ As she closed and padlocked the storage locker a commotion coming from the doorway pulled her attention.

The sound of a few girls squealing in excitement meant only one thing. _Marceline is outside…heeee…_Just the thought brought a warm feeling to Bubblegum's chest and she couldn't deny that her heart started beating harder as she made her way to the exit.

And just as she predicted, there the vampire stood, surrounded by a small mob of Scream Queen fans, each of them waving some object or other that they hoped to get signed by their dark idol._Sigh…need to get used to this…hate having to wait my turn though just to see my girlfriend…_She leaned against the wall close to the doorway and smiled quietly, watching the spectacle die down as each fan had their turn with the vampire, some getting the autograph, others getting selfies, some just staring at her with adoration. But eventually all of them went on with their day, allowing the Scream Queen to do the same.

Marceline waved at the last group as they left then she turned and smiled at Bonni, floating across the hall to join her. "Hey…sorry they uhm jumped me soon as they came out. Maybe I should have waited out of sight…but I wanted to be right here when you came out." The vampire sighed as she thought about what other options she could have went with, glancing back down the hall. As she returned her red eyes back to her girlfriend, the light blue ones were waiting for her, gazing up at her lovingly, which made the vampire swoon. "H-hey…"

"Hey yourself…" Bonni snickered quietly, picking up on the vampires bout of awkwardness. Slowly she moved her hands upwards, sliding them inside the long leather coat, her fingertips gliding along the dark gray vest until they reached around and clasped behind Marceline's neck, giving the cool skin a gentle rub. _I know she is nervous about something…and where are Marshal and Gummy…but first…make her relax…_She gave the back of the vampires neck a little pull, a subtle hint for her girlfriend to lean closer, and as the vampire did, Bonni pushed up on her tip-toes and pressed her warm lips against the cool gray ones, giving Marceline a sweet kiss.

Bonni could feel some tension release and could taste the cool breath pass into her mouth as the vampire let out a happy, relieved sigh. She also felt the stiffness of the rigid body pressing against her relax as fingertips lightly gripped at the curve of her hips, making the princess blush wildly and gasp quietly, sending a flood of warm breath into her girlfriends cool mouth. As the kiss lingered, its intensity grew, and soon the two lovers were deeply kissing and feeling each other's bodies in the most lewd of fashions, especially for a college hallway.

Bubblegum could feel the situation moving towards something that would get most students expelled if they were happened upon and she pulled her head away, gasping for air and panting quietly, hoping to get the vampire to slow down enough to talk about what was going on. But Marceline continued with the impromptu make out session, moving her cold lips to kiss and suckle against Bonni's warm flushed neck, giving the pink skin careful nips as she held Bubblegum tight, her strong gray fingers massaging against her girlfriend's back.

"W-wait…Marci s-slow down…" Bonni whispered in between her heavy panting, her face completely red and her fingertips were clutching tight into the thick black mane of hair as if holding on for dear life. _It feels so good…but…_She began to lightly tug upon the vampires hair, again trying to get her to slow down or even stop. "M-Marci…_mmm_…s-stop…_grope_…haah…st-op…_lick_…nngh…Marci stop!" Finally Bonni yanked back hard on Marceline's hair, gasping and trembling as she leaned away.

"What has gotten into you? Please…I asked you to stop…" Bubblegum worriedly peered at the vampire.

Marceline blinked as she looked at Bonni, shaking her head. "Aah…I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from…sorry. I just…I've been thinking about you all day and I missed you." The vampire hung her head, sighing quietly.

"And…?" A voice came from behind them, familiar, masculine, and haughty.

"Marshal? Ok. What is going on vampires?" Bonni pulled away from Marceline, crossing her arms over her body, looking annoyed as she waited for an explanation. Marshal brushed his hands together as if he had been working and waited, seeing if Marceline would be able to answer.

Marceline stayed unusually quiet, and this only further annoyed the princess as she looked between the two. "Look, one of you needs to let me in on what is going on. Right. Now." Bubblegum had patience, but this was pushing her buttons. She hated secrets. She hated not knowing enough about her girlfriend or vampires in general to understand what _could_ be going on. And this was simply stretching her limit past what she felt as her comfort zone.

Finally Marshal spoke up, floating between the couple, smirking in yet another victory over his Queen. "It isn't something that should be discussed here." He twisted around, offering his back to the princess. "Hop on and let's go get this milestone over with."

Now Bubblegum was completely confused. _Why am I riding on Marshal's back? Is something wrong with Marci…?_ But she climbed upon his back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and watching Marceline the whole time. Her girlfriend continued her silence, quietly following behind as the group moved outdoors.

"Marshal…" Bonni began to whisper, but a glance from the vampire's red eyes told her she needed to simply be patient.

~~ooOOoo~~

Bonni shielded her eyes from the air as it rushed past, still keeping Marceline in sight, trying to attempt to guess at what was going on, but her mind, as brilliant as it was, was pulling up blanks. _I need this week in the Vampire Nation capitol…I need to find out as much as possible so these situations can be avoided. I can't get upset over this…just…why won't she talk to me…she won't even look at me…_

It was true, Marceline was avoiding looking at Bonni, keeping her head turned away as the group headed for the vampire's campus manor. _That was dumb…just dumb…a few drops of blood and I think everything is fine…idiot…_As the vampire mentally bashed her rash actions, the group neared the front doors of the dark house and headed inside.

Marshal allowed Bubblegum to hop from his back before he vanished through a door that was opposite the kitchen, leaving the couple alone for the time being. Marceline sighed heavily, rubbing the back of her neck as the two stood in the hallway, both feeling the most awkward silence fill the air.

Bonni looked at her girlfriend, not wanting to be upset about the situation, and slowly, she closed the small distance between them, grasping one of the vampires cold, gray hands and giving it a squeeze. "Hey…" She pulled the gray hand up to her lips, giving the strong fingertips small, light kisses as she spoke. "I love you. Whatever this is…nothing will change that. Will you please just…just look at me?"

Marceline shifted her red eyes from the spot on the floor she was burning a hole into, to look into the kind light blue eyes trying so hard to pull her gaze into them. Instantly the vampire felt a massive, overwhelming sense of guilt wash over her body as her fingers squeezed the small pink hand then lightly brushed her girlfriends warm, pink cheek.

The two leaned close, pressing their foreheads together, their eyes closing as they listened to each other breathe, feeling their hearts beating in unison. When Marceline rolled her eyes open, she had recovered a tiny bit of resolve, drawing from the strength her girlfriend had put on display in reaching out to a distraught vampire.

"I love you…I'm sorry is my phrase of the day. And the day isn't over yet. I'm weak…right now I'm really weakened. So much so that…I'm having a hard time focusing. This week…it's just been a huge…massive overload of stress. The concert…meeting you…coordinating this migration…dealing with hostile Humans…I've been trying so hard to keep up and now…something else to add to the pile and this…I'm having a hard time accepting the reality of the situation." The vampire let out a huge sigh of relief, feeling better from simply speaking about her problems, feeling even more relieved from the kind smile she was getting from Bonni in return.

The princess listened quietly, taking in the information, but still feeling like she was missing something vital about what was happening. "Why are you so weak? Not enough sleep? Are we staying up just too much? Although I thought vampires wouldn't need as much sleep. I can feel you stressing out and I've been trying my best to help you at least stay calm, so please explain this new issue to me."

The vampire frowned, understanding that it wasn't just herself now that she was stressing out and causing issues for, she was also starting to affect everyone around her, Bonni especially, and this just added to her guilty feelings. "_Sigh_…it's not lack of sleep. And you're right, vampires don't exactly need a lot of sleep, although it is nice when a long nap…uh. Anyway." Marceline stopped for a moment, trying to figure out how to explain what was going on, struggling with not wanting to freak her girlfriend out, not wanting to even let her see what is going to happen in the first place. But she had to accept the facts; _Bonni is going to be…no…she IS my life mate…I love her…she is strong enough…I will never be able to hide this from her…ugh just spit it out!_

The vampire drew in another burdened deep breath. "I have to feed. That is how Vampires recover their energy. And you are going to watch because…because I have to accept that you will eventually see this also and that you are strong enough to handle seeing…seeing just what Vampires become when they feed openly."

"Feed? But you drink red all the time…._wait feed_…._feed_….Oh…Ooooooh…" And with that, a small light bulb glowed brightly over Bonni's head, finally getting the last piece of information she needed to fully understand the extent of the situation. Now she could think, focus her mind and find the solution, that was how she worked, how she was wired and not having all the puzzle pieces was driving her silently insane.

As Bubblegum nodded in acceptance of what Marceline told her, before any further conversation continued, the couple was interrupted as Marshal reappeared, poking his head from the doorway just down the hall he had vanished into earlier. "Excuse me ladies. Your Majesty, we are ready." Again he disappeared from sight and the vampire looked at the princess.

"Bonni…I…No matter what happens next…please…" Marceline closed her red eyes tight. "Please don't be afraid of me…"

"I will never be afraid of you…I trust you and I love you…get that through your thick, silly vampire skull…" Bubblegum pressed herself up onto her tip-toes, giving the vampires' lips a gentle kiss as she ran her fingertips through the thick black mane of hair. "Let's go."

Marceline could only smile, blown away by how much she misunderstood about her princess. She held Bonni's hand tight as she led them both towards the door Marshal had been moving in and out of, the thick wood creaked as the vampire pulled it open, and a warm gust of air blew against the girls as they stepped past the threshold.

Instantly Bubblegum could feel the atmosphere change. The air inside felt thick, stale, as if it had been trapped in this section of the house for a long period of time. She wanted to reach outwards, but the space inside was pitch black, even with the door behind the pair still open, letting in light from the foyer, and she didn't want to touch something she may regret.

Suddenly the door behind slammed shut, followed by several heavy locks clicking into place, the motion catching Bubblegum off guard causing her to yelp out and clutch tightly onto Marceline's arm. The vampire paused, turning to hold Bonni tight to her cold body.

"Careful. There are walls here and stairs just ahead. I'm sorry it is so dark, just hang onto me ok? The space is really tight, do you feel it? I won't be able to float us both down." Marceline whispered as she draped her arm around Bonni's shoulders, keeping her close and guiding her in the darkness.

"Yes…the air feels heavier…like it's trying to push us down." Now she reached out her hand, which didn't stretch all that far at all before it touched the cold stonework that made up the walls. She could feel jagged edges and rough surfaces which made her think they were walking through a cave and not a hall that belonged to a college campus manor. Then the steps began, just as Marceline had said, and carefully she stepped with the vampires pace, slowly descending to whatever was waiting for them further down.

It felt like hours as the couple continued downwards, the steps themselves didn't help, being awkwardly spaced apart and sometimes being much too short for one person to step upon, let alone two. A few times it felt as if they both were about to tumble over and simply roll the rest of the way down, each time Bonni would wildly grab onto Marceline, eliciting a snicker from her girlfriend, the vampire able to keep them both upright easily enough.

"You are enjoying this…" Bonni whispered in the darkness, only able to see the red glow from her lover's eyes.

"Am I enjoying you grabbing onto me? Yes, yes I am." Marceline answered, trying to keep just how much she was enjoying the situation from her tone.

"I'm starting to think you are doing it on purpose now…" Bonni wasn't hiding that she was trying to be serious despite her girlfriend's casual demeanor. "Can we not take this a bit more seriously? You are the one stressing everyone out but now you're making jokes…"

"Huh?...Look…" And the vampire paused, turning and sliding her hands to rest upon Bonni's hips. "I'm serious. This whole thing is serious. But when my amazingly beautiful girlfriend squeaks out and grabs onto my body? I won't apologize for enjoying that sensation. Because I love it. This…these little things are keeping me…so very happy…so please…just let me enjoy it because up ahead is something that I am not looking forward to."

Bonni stood quietly for a moment, watching those glowing red eyes looking down at her, knowing her girlfriend could see everything, from the blush on her cheeks, to the slight tremble in her body, to the blood rushing through her veins under her pink skin. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she laid her head just under the vampire's chin.

"It's fine. I'm starting to understand you so much better lately. I just hope that it's the same for you when it comes to me. Both of us have our ways of coping." Marceline tilted her head and nuzzled into the soft silken pink hair. "Yours is being the party pooper. Mine is being the awesome rebel."

"…..Vampire…." The single word was followed by a loud slapping of skin, possibly from someone placing their palm to their forehead a bit too forcefully.

~~ooOOoo~~

A little further downward and Bubblegum could finally see some light at the end of the long tunnel ahead of the couple. She let out a sigh of relief at the simple thought of being able to finally see her surroundings. Although what she saw when the pair entered a large chamber that looked as if it were chiseled straight into a massive rock, made her instantly regret that notion.

The chamber itself was large, about the size of one of Bubblegum's auditorium classrooms, albeit the ceiling was much higher here. Everything from the walls, the ceiling, and the floor were all rock. Nothing but jagged faces and sharp edges all around and in the center was an archaic type of chair, comprised of thick metal, the arms and legs housing heavy looking restraining clamps and vices. High above was the only source of light for the chamber, its beam focused on the chair which caused the outer edge of the room to fall under a dim shadow. The couple moved towards the center of the room where Gummy and Marshal waited near the weird device, smiling at them both as they approached.

"Ah Mistress and Princess, welcome. If you please Mistress, we are ready." Charles motioned for Marceline to join him as Marshal moved to take over comforting Bonni. "Do not fret your Majesty." Gumball smiled at Bubblegum, seeing the worry on her face. "We haven't had to use this device for Mistress in a few centuries now. She is quite under control of her faculties…uh…" He grimaced a moment, remembering the activity that occurred earlier that day. "Well, most of the time hmm?"

"Very funny." Marceline grumbled and rolled her eyes. "It'll be fine. Let me see it."

Marshal offered his arm to Bonni, the princess taking it as she looked up at him. "So all of this was at some point, necessary just to feed?" She followed as he moved back out towards the wall.

"Yea. Sometimes things can get…intense. Depends on the Vampire being fed really. Us two aren't the only ones who will feed here periodically." Marshal spoke quietly, watching Gummy prepare Marceline's' meal.

"Indeed." Gumball handed his Mistress a small mold, Marceline glancing it over a few times. "All Vampires are allowed to feed bi-annually actually, as per the H-C-V-N Pact. So this station services those here." The Butler gave another kind smile as he stepped towards Marshal and Bubblegum.

"H-C-V-N…The Human Coalition and Vampire Nation? I can see the need for such a treaty. It serves two purposes yes?" Bubblegum asked as she started to analyze the information.

"Mhm. Vampires unfortunately still require Human blood to survive. We have yet to find a more synthetic solution but we all remain hopeful." Charles continued as he stood next to Marshal.

"Vampires receive the blood they require and this keeps the Vampires from hunting Humans. It is a very diplomatic and intelligent solution. How long has it been in place?" Bonni returned her eyes to Marceline who was alone in the center of the room, holding the device she was given out in front of her.

"Centuries now." The Queen finally chiming in. Her tone hinted at some distress the vampire felt as she continued to look at the object, twisting it and turning it over and around. The mold itself was large and there was something off about its shape with odd curves and one end being wider then tapering off towards the opposite end. "One of my first acts as monarch actually…among other things."

"I see. Have you..." Bubblegum hesitated, then decided against her next question as Marceline glanced at her with a sad expression. _I shouldn't ask that...she is a Vampire…of course she has had to…take a life…is that why she made this law? A Vampire that doesn't want to kill anyone…doesn't want her people killing anyone_…The remorseful look on Marceline's face beckoned the princess to her and she curled her hands into tight fists as she took a few steps forward, peeling herself from Marshal's arm, even as the vampire protested.

"Bon-Bon don't-" He started to grab for her, but stopped as Marceline shook her head, as if asking him to stop.

"Be still love. Remember when we did this the first time hmm?" Charles whispered quietly, pulling Marshal back to his side.

Marshal frowned but conceded to his lovers words. _It would happen sooner or later…might as well be now…_Both him and Charles moved further away, standing near the entrance to the chamber, leaving the couple to be together in the center.

_Tp…tp…tp_…Bonni slowly approached her girlfriend, trying to hide her nervousness with a determined expression.

Marceline watched her as the chamber fell into silence. "Bonni…" The vampire held the mold out, handing it to the princess, Bubblegum taking the object with shaking hands. "This will be something we will always do together when we really become life mates. Only you will be allowed to feed me and I will only ever feed from what you offer." The vampire moved to hold Bonni's hands as she clutched the object, stroking the pink skin lovingly, trying to calm her girlfriend a bit.

"Ok…" Bubblegum whispered quietly, feeling the soft material under her fingertips. The mold was smooth, and now that she could see it up close, Bonni noticed its shape would resemble some sort of limb, _Probably to simulate a Human body part…ingenious…_

"So hold it for you like this?" The princess placed her hands on either end of the object and held it up a bit more, Marceline helping to guide her to where the vampire wanted it before nodding in approval.

"And…no one will be hurt right?" Bubblegum watched the vampire closely, seeing the red eyes glow as they focused on the object. She could feel a strange heaviness close in around them, as if the darkness in the room was swallowing up the light to the point that only the pair remained in the center of the chamber.

"No one gets hurt anymore. Be careful in the rush…" Marceline whispered in a much darker tone, a fanged smile on her lips.

"Rush? Huh?" Suddenly the air around the couple felt electric and the light source above the center of the room flickered on and off randomly. _What is this…_Bubblegum could feel her skin goose pimple all over and the hairs stand up on the back of her neck as a sound began to drone in her ears, like being in a wind tunnel, the sound of air beginning to rush past her earlobes.

Her light blue eyes darted around then moved back to focus upon the vampire, blinking at a sight she wasn't sure she was even seeing. Marceline's demeanor had shifted completely to something much darker as if a shadow had fallen over just her. The red eyes glowed brightly and the fangs which were normally small and, what Bonni had thought, cute, had grown much longer as the vampire opened her mouth widely. She could hear the air being pulled in by a deep breath and a feral growl rumbling in her girlfriends throat unlike any sound the princess had heard before, making her want to cower away. But Bonni stood firm as she offered the mold to the vampire, calling upon every last ounce of bravery she could.

Time stood still for just a split second, at least Bubblegum perceived it that way, as Marceline struck the object, like a snake that had been coiled then suddenly striking out, her long fangs sinking deeply into the mold as the vampire latched on tightly, her nostrils flaring as she pulled in deep breaths. After time started to move forward once more, Bubblegum could hear the vampire begin to drink, swallowing down the red liquid with heavy gulps even as it began to trickle out from under her gray lips, smearing across the object and the vampires face as she sloppily fed.

Bubblegum looked around the room, and caught sight of Marshal and Gummy, the vampire had his wings out and was using them to shield Gummy as the two were pressed up against the wall, Marshal looking as if he were enjoying something, howling and laughing as the wind…_wind? what wind?..._caused their clothing to flap against their bodies. She hadn't been able to tell from being in the center of the room, next to Marceline, but now as she looked up she could see it; the couple stood in the eye of a vortex of whirling energy, the center was almost completely still except for the light yanking Marceline was doing as she tugged at her meal.

The air around them warped, or was it that Bubblegum and Marceline started to spin? Bonni couldn't tell, and her mind reeled at her confusion, but that droning, that loud rushing of moving air was becoming deafening, and with it Bubblegum became disoriented and dizzy, releasing the mold and clutching onto Marceline's clothing to keep from falling down or flying away. Under her fingertips she could feel the vampire's heart beating heavily, and the pulsing in the air was matching it perfectly in tempo. The vampire's body was completely stiffened and tense, every muscle was strained to its limit and pulled taut.

Suddenly the light above the couple was cut off by something overhead, making Bonni look up. Over them, Marceline's wings were stretching out and they were massive, with jet black webbing between the long fingers, casting a shadow down on the pair, and as they moved into place, fully unfurled, the two began to float into the air slowly. Bonni refocused back onto Marceline who still held the mold in one gray hand, the other moving to wrap around Bubblegum's waist, keeping her pressed against the vampire's body and as soon as Marceline stopped feeding, she ripped the mold away, letting loose a deep throated scream and tossing her head back.

Bonni closed her eyes and buried her face against Marceline' chest, listening to the horrific howling as the vortex closed in on them, the vibration of energy shaking the princess down to her bones, violently shaking the entire chamber, and soon she also was screaming out, unable to stand the tremendous pressure being put onto her body. _I feel like I'm being ripped apart! I can't hold on!_

The black wings curled inward, wrapping around the pair as they began to spin rapidly in mid-air, the energy that was thrown out being sucked back in, amassing within Marceline's body and on the final rotation, one last massive explosion of energy pulsed from the vampire, smashing Marshal and Gummy against the wall and ripping Bonni from her girlfriends body. Bubblegum reached out and Marceline caught her by the wrist just before she was out of range, saving her from being flung against the wall and pulling her back in.

As Bubblegum opened her eyes, her vision was blurred and there was a loud ringing in her ears, so she was unable hear whoever it was that was hovering over her. She could feel her body aching as if she had been doing heavy lifting for hours and every muscle burned as she tried to sit up, but a hand pushing down on her shoulder kept her on her back. Another form appeared in her blurred vision, seemingly helping to keep the princess still and the two forms talked. Suddenly Bonni could feel that she was being lifted into someone's arms, getting carried somewhere dark, and it was here that her mind decided she had had enough, slipping her into unconsciousness.


	29. TVN1 Disturbing Contents May Cause Death

-Disturbing Contents May Cause Death-

_"Mommy!" A small, young toddler cries as she sits upon a dirty wood floor within a small wooden house._

_"Be silent Bonnibel! Quick! Hide in here! And don't come out until me or your father comes for you!" An older woman picks up the young girl, guiding her to hide inside of__a small cupboard._

_"But Mommy I'm scared! Why are the monsters here! Mommy!" The little girl reaches for the older woman as the cupboard door is closed and something heavy is dragged into place, keeping the door hidden and sealed tight. The little girl tries to calm her crying, biting her fingers to keep her sounds as silent as possible as she cowers and listens in the darkness._

_"I love you WE love you- Brocko the door!" The older woman yells as a loud crashing of wood and glass can be heard._

_"It's not the door! They are breaking apart the walls! JoanAAAAAHKK!" An older male's voice can be heard crying out in pain for only a moment followed by a raspy exhale and then silence._

_"BROCKO! YOU BAST-YURK! Nnnngh! B-bonni…." The older woman's voice also falls silent as a sickening cracking of bone comes from just outside the cupboard door._

_Don't move don't move don't move…._

_The sound of the heavy object being shoved away could be heard just outside the cupboard door._

_N-no…no no no no no no no…_

_The cupboard door creaked open slowly._

_"M-mommy?" The little girl whispered out in a trembling, fearful voice._

_A shriek rings out as a clawed hand grabs the girl, forcefully yanking her from her hiding place, followed by a blinding white light that drowns out the world._

~~ooOOoo~~

"MOMMY!" Bubblegum shouted as she sat up straight in the bed she was laying in.

"ACK!" Marceline, who had been floating next to the bed in a light nap, grunted as she heard her girlfriend wake up shouting, causing the vampire to lose her concentration and fall to the floor with a thud. "Wah…Bonni? Hey are you ok?" Marceline moved to sit up on her knees, her hands on the side of the bed as she looked at a distressed princess.

"What? Where?" Bonni peered around the room, feeling the panic in her mind still, trying to figure out where she is, her breathing coming in quick gasps. It takes a long moment, the room being somewhat dark, but she could make out the Goth-Punk themed posters and knick knacks as her vision cleared. _Marceline's room…ok…I'm ok…_ Then she saw the vampire, peering at her with a concerned frown from the side of the bed and immediately she lunged at her girlfriend, wrapping her trembling arms around Marceline's neck.

"It's ok you're ok…" The vampire pulled the princess into her lap as she floated just off the floor, her stronger arms holding Bonni tightly. "Shhh everything is ok…" Marceline furrowed her brow as she felt something warm and moist soak into her tattered gray tank top and slowly, the vampire rocked the princess in her lap, her gray fingertips sifting through the silken pink hair, trying to comfort her girlfriend with quiet whispers and gentle nuzzling.

The couple stayed that way for a long time, Bonni letting out a much needed cry session, sobbing quietly as she buried her face against the vampire's body, Marceline feeling almost as distressed as her girlfriend, but for entirely different reasons.

_She still has nightmares about it…after all this time…_The vampire sighed mentally as her own memories started to flood her mind. _Soon…soon all of this will come out and…I wish I could take it back Bonni…_

A light knocking at the door finally disturbed the couple and Bonni moved to sit up in Marceline's lap, wiping at her tears.

"Here…" The vampire fumbled around looking for something Bonni could use to wipe her face, but coming up empty, she pulled her tank top off, exposing her gray, bra-less breasts.

"Not helping, now you're topless." Bonni snickered quietly as she tried to regain her composure, but she took the tank top and wiped at her pink cheeks anyway and glanced at the door, wondering who it was.

"Meh. Come in." The vampire called out, and, motioning with her hand, the heavy door creaked open on command.

"Wait Marci…huh?" Bonni blinked as she looked back, expecting to see the half nude vampire, but instead she found herself floating in mid-air, sitting upon a very invisible girlfriend's lap. "Still not helping! I'm half naked you know!" She tugged down on the t-shirt she was wearing, trying to cover up at least her hips, having realized much earlier that she wasn't wearing any sort of bottoms. Her protest was met with a teasing snicker as Charles poked his head into the room.

"Ah we are finally awake. How are you feeling Princess?" The butler stepped inside carrying a silver serving tray with various fruits in a bowl and a pitcher of water. "I brought you some refreshments."

"Ahhh uhm..thank you Ch-! Charles…" Bubblegum started to squirm slightly, biting her bottom lip as she mumbled, "Stop it!" She could feel the vampire gently licking at her neck and teasingly pinching her rump, abusing her power of being unseen to grope her girlfriend.

"Uh…are you alright your Majesty?" Charles tilted his head slightly, then realized that Bonni was floating in mid-air as he smiled gently. "Oh I see. Such things vampires do to make life…interesting hmm? Now then, let me see.." He sat the serving tray down upon the bed and reached out, feeling the back of his hand against Bonni's forehead. "Good, you have cooled down considerably. We were starting to worry. Ah, your friends are all waiting for you both downstairs by the way. Please take your time but Mistress?" Charles turned and started to leave the room as he glanced over his shoulder. "We _DO_ have a schedule to keep. Keila asked to remind you. Excuse me." The butler bowed politely as he shut the door behind him, leaving the couple alone once more.

As Charles moved away from the heavy door, from behind it he could hear playful giggling and the sound of bodies wrestling around, making him smile and sigh wistfully before heading downstairs.

"Hah!" Bonni smiled triumphantly as she seemingly pinned her girlfriend down, her pink hands pushing down upon the vampires' shoulders, her long legs straddling Marceline's lap as the couple floated about the room.

Marceline offered nothing but a sly smile, grinning almost from ear to ear as she enjoyed the sensation of the warm body pressing and shifting against her cool skin. "Yeaaa pretty sure I am actually winning here…yep…hummm…" She folded her arms back and laid her head against them, watching the princess turn almost as pink as her hair.

"_Sigh_…Vampire…" Bonni mock pouted as she sat up, crossing her arms over her body. As she looked her girlfriends body over, she admired how fit Marceline actually was with her toned midrif and strong shoulders. As her eyes bashfully glanced over the still bared gray orbs, she noticed a small, gold ring pierced through the left , dark blue nipple. _I never thought about it but…usually I am the one who ends up topless and…panting…I wonder if she…_Slowly she traced a pink fingertip against the piercing, slightly moving the gold loop. "You're pierced…is it the only one…?" The princess whispered, trying to bravely mask her embarrassment and watching to see what kind of reaction she would get.

"Nngh…" Marceline blushed at the sensation, her cheeks lighting up a dark lavender. "Y-yea for now. I guess I don't end up topless a lot of the time when we…heee…"

"Cheater…" Bonni continued to gently push and flip the piercing with her fingertip, making the once soft nipple harden almost instantly from the fondling. "Is this…ok?" She whispered in a sultry tone as she gazed down at her lover, smiling and biting her bottom lip.

Marceline nodded, letting out a soft, pleasured sigh as she looked down her body, watching as her girlfriend played with and teased the tightened dark blue button. She could feel a light brushing of the silken pink locks against her skin as Bonni leaned over, the small fingertips gently squeezing and pushing up her soft orb to meet the warm lips that followed the movement.

_Just relax Bonni…nnnngh am I doing this right? Ok look at her…see if she likes it…_Bubblegum rolled her pink eyes up, watching the vampire as she ever so gently kissed the dark blue nipple, nuzzling it with her warm lips. She didn't have to wait long as the expression on Marceline's face told her everything she wanted to know.

"…_haaahnnngh_…B-bonni…" The vampire whispered out, wincing from the sensation and trying to keep her hands from smashing the princess' head against her chest. "..._shiver_…it's amazingly sensitive…it feels so nice…" _Glooooooooooooob…no one has ever touched me like this…_

"G-good…" Bubblegum continued to nuzzle the piercing, moving the gold hoop with the tip of her tongue before giving the dark knot a long, soft, suckle, eliciting an even better reaction from the vampire who whined quietly, gasping and squirming herself now. _She sounds so sexy…mmm I can feel her rubbing between my legs…that…uhmmm…_Another thought suddenly crossed Bonni's mind as she shifted her hips a bit more, finding just where the best sensation was coming from. _This is what….nnngh Nari…explained…yesss…wh-en she shifts I m-move like…oh Glob…_Before she realized it, her hips were moving on their own, rocking against the vampire's midrif, rubbing her own sensitive button through the bikini panties she wore.

A sudden flash of heat made Marceline peer up at her girlfriend. _Oh…wow…Is she…GOB what do I do…_The vampire chewed on her bottom lip as she watched her princess start to masturbate against her midrif, torn between letting Bonni enjoy it and not wanting to waste a good orgasm on her stomach. _Ahhh what do I do!? I want to be…the one…not my perfect abs! Curse you six pack! _The vampire sat up a bit, her hands gently grasping Bubblegum's sides, pushing the shirt the princess was wearing upwards to expose more of her heated pink body. _Sorry Bonni but I will not lose your first orgasm with me to my stomach._

This of course threw off Bonni's rhythm, making her slow down a moment as the vampire repositioned, helping to take her shirt off with quiet gasps as the cold breath brushed against her soft breasts. "Mmmm Marceline…" She laid her head back as the vampire sat them both upright, letting her girlfriend take the lead as that forked tongue began to drag against her flushed neck. "I-t…it feels so good…" She mewled out between her panting, her arms wrapping around the vampire's head as Marceline moved lower. She couldn't quite get to the same spot that was giving her the spikes of pleasure as before and she wondered, _Did she do that on purpose…? Nnngh…she was…w-worried I would…on her stomach…it felt so good though…_

"I know it did…but I get first taste…" Marceline whispered as she slid her tongue between the soft pink orbs, not even hiding the jealous tone from her words. Her hands lightly stroked over the curve of Bonni's hips, one staying at her side, but the other drifted slowly to rest upon Bonni's stomach. "Not these…" She glided her cold fingertips under the thin cotton material of Bonni's panties, tugging at them lightly.

Bonni blinked at the revelation, looking down at the vampire as she continued to taste her warm pink skin. "Th-then maybe you sh-should do…something about…th-that?" She stammered as she spoke, the vampire's cold breath causing her pink nipples to curl into tight knots sending a shot of pleasurable pain racing along Bubblegum's spine.

As Marceline pressed her gray lips around one of the hardened nipples, she glanced up, and seeing that Bonni was every bit serious about what she said, Marceline floated them both to the bed. She laid the princess on her back gently, keeping her lips latched onto the warm nipple as she purred softly, making her mouth vibrate, sending a tingle into the sensitive knot. She settled herself down upon the warm body, making sure she was between those long, sexy legs before she let go of the pert button, pulling on it then allowing it to slip from her lips.

Bonni cooed out, definitely enjoying the treatment and attention her breasts were receiving as she stretched her arms past her head, curling her fingertips into the soft sheets. Her entire body flushed a deep rose color, her eyes clouded over in her ecstasy as she gazed lovingly at the vampire. She wasn't just enjoying it, she was writhing, and as the vampire pushed up onto her hands, the princess almost pouted as their bodies lost contact. Then, she felt something unexpected, and as she watched her girlfriend's toned body flex, she could feel that perfect rubbing once more as Marceline rolled her hips.

"H-haaah!" The princess couldn't help it as she cried out, loudly, her back arching to press her hips against the vampire's body.

The vampire smiled wickedly as she pressed her hips into Bonni's, licking her gray lips and enjoying the sounds her girlfriend was making. "Such sounds you make…so beautiful…" Marceline whispered, letting the grinding persist for a few moments. "I want to hear more though…will you sing for me louder if I…do things here…" Marci teasingly murmured as she brought one hand down to rest over the cotton fabric, pressing with her fingertips just enough to make Bonni's eyes go wide then shut tightly, the slender pink body shifting as it tried to rub against the vampire's cold gray touch.

"Haaah….Marci….mmngh….p-please…." Bonni whispered, pushing her head back against the mattress to press her hips up even more, trying desperately to have those fingers rub her delicate petals.

"Mmm sorry…I can't hear you…sing for me louder…" The vampire continued to taunt as she teasingly and just barely let the tips of her strong fingers stroke over the cotton material.

Bonni winced in her frustration, trying so hard to make those fingers touch her, but every time she moved her hips, the vampire would move her hand so she couldn't feel any pressure behind the tender strokes. "Hnngh! V-vampire touch-!"

As Bonni started to cry out, '_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK'_ a loud series of rapid knocks at the door disturbed the couple. Bubblegum immediately lost all her steam, blinking and near whining as her body relaxed into the pillow top mattress, her mood completely ruined. The vampire groaned and slumped in her own frustration, gnashing her fangs as she muttered something about needing more privacy.

Bonni tried to comfort her lover, reaching up and stroking her gray cheek. "…We will get our chance…but Glob…I love you…that was amazing…" She reached further, hooking her hand behind the vampires' neck and tugging, wanting the cool gray body back in contact with her warm pink skin. Marceline still frowned like a child being denied a new toy, grumbling under her breath even as Bonni looked for some kisses, planting small pecks against lavender hued cheeks.

Loud knocks rang out again, obnoxiously reminding the couple of what could have been and Marceline growled out menacingly as she glared at her room door. "I AM GOING TO KILL WHOEVER THAT IS!" The vampire barked out as she sat up and began to look for clothes. "WHAT!" She continued to shout in between her feral growls.

Bonni sighed and smiled lovingly, sitting herself up and hugging the frustrated ball of anger from behind, stroking the gray body with her fingertips as she tried to calm Marceline down. "Shhh…whoever it is didn't know…" The princess whispered as she lightly licked a pointed earlobe, making the vampire shudder and wince, the motion completely effective in deterring the vampires' wrath as Marceline let out a heavy sigh and seemed to calm down a bit.

"Marce…sorry to disturb your uhm…but we seriously need to get going…" It was Keila, sounding regretful of having to bother the couple as she was surely able to feel what Marceline was doing with her girlfriend. "You know I wouldn't bug you if we didn't have to leave…like five minutes ago…" The light taps of footsteps told the couple Keila was heading back downstairs and they both sighed out together, leaning back on the bed.

"S-sorry…" Marceline whispered as she stared up at the ceiling posters above them.

"I'm not…" Bonni purred, turning onto her side and draping her arm across the vampire's body. "Just another preview of how good this is going to feel when we…" She gently kissed Marceline's shoulder, nuzzling the cool skin.

"Hope it isn't a perpetual preview…" The vampire grumbled, tilting her head to rub her cheek against the silken pink hair.

"That…was a big word. Did it hurt?" Bonni teased, sitting up and starting to look for her clothes.

"…I has da brans. Dur dur dur." Marceline snickered jokingly, sitting up and doing the same.


	30. TVN 2 The Train Without Tracks

-The Train Without Tracks-

Charles, having the insight of years of experience in dealing with his Mistress, had earlier, while the couple had rested, brought up a change of formal attire. He selected a conservative black high low dress, matching pumps, and a black patterned silk shoulder wrap for Bubblegum and for Marceline he had laid out her regal traveling outfit which consisted of an aforementioned red and black corset that the vampire despised, a black silk, frilled neck dress shirt, which Marceline refused to button all the way up, instead leaving the entire length over her breasts unbuttoned, tight fitting leather pants, a heavy belt which was more for decoration, and some very sexy black leather knee-high boots which had red straps along the calf.

"Look…you hnngh! Need to…deep breath out!" Bubblegum complained as she tried to help Marceline finish buckling the leather corset into place.

"I- ACK! OW! I am breathing out! I hate this thing!" Marceline complained right back, struggling to keep herself airless so that the last buckle could be fastened.

As the last _SNAP_ was heard, each girl let out a sigh of relief as they took a moment to catch their breath. Marceline mumbled under her breath something about corsets being the worst before moving into Vampiric to continue her cursing as she pulled and tugged and tucked various clothing into a more comfortable position.

Bonni watched quietly, tilting her head this way and that, offering to tuck in the back of the vampire's dress shirt, and finally, after a last once-over, Marceline picked up her leather trenchcoat, and stepped towards the door.

_KERCHAK.._as the heavy door creaked open, the vampire looked over her shoulder and stopped in her tracks.

"Are you ok?" Marceline asked as soon as she saw the distraught look her girlfriend was giving her.

"You…you didn't say something…a little while ago…" Bubblegum blushed as she fidgeted with her shoulder wrap, smoothing her fingertips along the silken fabric and looking everywhere except at her lover.

Marceline thought for a long moment, trying to remember the bit of conversation they had had before they got dressed. She furrowed her brow, wracking her brain to come up with the answer and like a bolt of lightning, it dawned on her. _She said I love you while we were lying on the bed…did I say it back?...No…smooth…_

Sighing mentally, the vampire stepped closer to her princess, dipping her head to try and look into the sad light blue eyes. "I'm so bad at this. I don't know why you are putting up with me…I'm sorry." The vampire whispered as she leaned close, close enough to let her cool lips brush against Bonni's warm, rose hued cheeks.

"I…" Marceline gently kissed a warm cheek. "Love…" She rubbed her lips on the tip of Bonni's chin. "You…" She gave the pouting lips a sweet kiss.

Bubblegum melted, she felt her knees shake, and just before she lost her balance, a strong hand was pulling her close to the vampire's body. To put it lightly, she swooned like one of Marceline's Scream Queen fans who just got the back of her hand kissed by the dark idol.

"P-probably because you do things like this…" Bonni whispered sweetly, satisfied with her lover's effort. "I don't know why it bothered me so much, I'm sorry." She felt another kiss steal her next few words away along with her breath, and not wishing to fight the sensation, she let her eyes roll back and her body relax, relying on the vampire to keep her upright.

"Mmm…I'm not worried about you being upset. I would be worried if you _WEREN'T_ upset. I'll try to be better about it, I promise. But we need to get going before Keila murders me." Marceline leaned away, smiled lovingly, and started to usher them both into the hall.

"You're right. I don't know where my head is tonight. Ugh I need to get it together." Bubblegum took a few deep breaths, collecting her thoughts and her composure then followed behind and down the stairs into the foyer.

The manor was already emptied of occupants which gave the dark home an eerie atmosphere as the couple walked through the empty halls and out the front door. By the large gate the limo was parked, and standing by the door was a very annoyed guitarist, tapping her foot and nearly screaming at the pair.

"WE ARE SO LATE LET'S GO PLEASE!" Keila barked as she tried to rush the lovers into the back of the jet black limo, sighing and holding her head as if she had the worst headache of her life. "And we still have the rest of this list to go over, your Majesty. CHAD WE ARE LEAVING!"

Bubblegum wasn't sure where to sit, but Finn signaled for her to join him on the back bench, smiling happily from under his near trademarked white and blue hoodie with the adorable bear ears on top. But his happiness was short lived as Marceline glared at him, shoved him to one side while saying "AWAY FOUL BEAST" and taking the far side window seat beside her girlfriend, snickering as the boy tried to act cool about being manhandled so easily.

"Pssh. Whateves. So, Mar-Mar this train! You have to tell us! Is it a military grade super train like my sis tells me?!" Finn's eyes lit up as he imagined a massive steel wonderland in train form.

"Yea! I hear its bullet proof and missile proof and water proof and all sorts of other proofs! Deets deets!" Jake chimed in and together with his sibling began to chant 'Deets Deets' over and over.

Marceline rubbed her hand over her face and sighed dramatically. "YEP surprise is ruined. Thanks Commander Mertens. So much for keeping it secret."

Bonni and Nari snickered quietly as they sat shoulder to shoulder and watched the scene before turning to each other and whispering in their own private conversation. Finn and Jake celebrated their knowledge victory by continuing to try and out imagine each other with all sorts of ridiculous additions they could attach to a super train, and Keila moved closer to her Queen, handing her the tablet she kept everything on, showing her the list of potential candidates that still needed Marceline's first glance approval on. At the front of the limo, Charles and Marshal sat quietly in their own little world, speaking in Vampiric as they enjoyed a bit of time together among new friends, watching the younger crowd mingle and interact.

"Why do you always do this to me." Keila suddenly whispered in Vampiric, narrowing her eyes at Marceline.

"Do what?" Marceline answered in kind, feigning ignorance.

"Do this. Make us look bad. I try my best you know. To accommodate some leisure time for you. But Glob Marce. The flipping Council is waiting on us now, it makes us seem incompetent you know?" Keila rolled her eyes in annoyance with Marceline's indifferent attitude.

"Aw man Keila. Come on, we aren't that late…" Marceline stopped reading names for a moment, gazing out the door window as the limo moved across a suspension bridge.

"That isn't the fragging point Marce!" Keila raised her voice, which made the limo go dead silent as everyone stopped what they were doing to watch. "_Sigh_… I get tired ya'know? Tired of having to make up a million excuses. I don't like looking bad when I'm actually doing what I am supposed to be doing, which is keeping your life straight for you. Just…_gah_…can we focus please, just for this week?" Keila rubbed her temples in frustration.

Marceline blinked, ashamedly unaware of the amount of stress she was causing her best friend. She hung her head, sighed quietly, and closing her eyes, she leaned close to the vampire, wrapping her arms around Keila's shoulders. "Thank you…for everything you do for me. You know I would be just all sorts of fail without you right? I hear you, and I'll straighten up, if only for this week. Just…don't be mad ok? You need to punch me? I feel you need to punch me, go ahead."

And without even getting the last syllable of 'ahead' out, Marceline buckled over as Keila gut checked her Queen, sending the vampire flopping back into her seat.

"Idiot! Ugh you can't play me like one of your fans dingus! Stop stressing me out or else!" The guitarist barked, folding her arms across her body and groaning.

"Owowowowowow…my pride…" Marceline clutched her body as she frowned and whined. "Fiiine. Let's get the list done." She sat up almost instantly, as if the punch didn't even occur and took the tablet back, her fingertip flicking over the touch screen to scroll through the names.

Everyone else sort of stared in confusion, blinking and trying to figure out what just happened. Of course it had all happened in Vampiric, so only the Vampires and Gumball knew what was said. Charles clapped his hands, getting everyone's attention.

"Nothing horrible, just best friends having a spat." The butler shrugged and offered a reserved chuckle, trying to get everyone to accept his merger explanation. It paid off, and everyone went back to what they were doing, happy to move on with life. Everyone except Keila, who gave the butler a glare and a hiss, obviously not agreeing that her plight was merely a spat. But she let it go, not wanting to start anymore unnecessary drama.

~~ooOOoo~~

The limo coming to a halt brought everyone's attention to the outside world as the car moved slowly towards a military checkpoint, the first of many that would effectively cut off unwanted eyes from witnessing the departure of the Vampire Nation delegates. Each post was manned by representatives of both the Human Coalition and Vampire Nation, and as the limo passed, the Vampires forces would then follow close behind until a small parade of floating bodies cluttered the air surrounding the Queen's transport.

When they had finally arrived at the train station, the group cautiously moved from the car to the large, wrought iron security gates that fenced off the platform from the parking lot, everyone that wasn't used to such a spectacle of militarized force gazed in awe at such stringent precautions. Along the tall fences patrols of guards watched eagerly as the group made their way from point to point and finally, waiting for them on the platform itself, a familiar Human face smiled as Marceline waved nonchalantly.

"Master Sergeant Boxingday." Marceline spoke, motioning for Bonni to stay by her side as the others were ushered on-board by Gumball and Marshal. "I assume you know Princess Bubblegum?"

"Ah yes, Candy Kingdom heir. A pleasure your Majesty." He gave the couple a courteous bow before handing Marceline a black tablet. "Now then, if you could Highness, the schedule is already stretched as far as it will go." The short, stout man rocked back and forth on the balls of his booted feet as he waited patiently for Marceline to look over what would amount to a release of custody of sorts.

"What's this?" Bubblegum asked as she curiously spied over the document being displayed on the tablets screen.

"It's a release form." Marceline began. "The Vampire Nation runs the university and we also protect the surrounding city. But, we also all depart to celebrate or take part in the Wer Shartleg. So this is a form that allows the Human Coalition to assume control while we are gone, and they will relinquish it when we get back." Marceline signed the form with her fingertip before handing it back over to Boxingday who examined it to make sure everything was in order.

"Well then, I wish you all a safe journey and we will see you back here in a week or so." With that, the Master Sergeant saluted gingerly before motioning to a few soldiers nearby to come to him as he headed down the platform and out of sight.

Before Bonni could ask another question, a clamoring of activity picked up as the Human forces began to pull away from the platform, breaking down the makeshift checkpoints and gathering up equipment. She watched quietly, observing and trying to soak it all in even as Marceline spoke quietly to her and guided her further down the train. She could barely believe how large the train itself was, _It really is a military grade super train…it would take some kind of magic to dent this armor…_she thought as she let her fingertips rub along the smooth polished black metal that was riveted in sections along the side walls of the train. Steam fwooshed and hissed as the train began to rumble, slowing getting ready to depart and Bonni wondered why they hadn't boarded yet.

"We have to meet some council members ok? Uhm…they are old, eccentric, don't let them intimidate you, they are all harmless. I know they will love you, so nothing really to worry about." Marceline spoke as she smiled and waved randomly at people paying their respects with either a bow and an excited cheer as the pair slowly made their way further down the platform.

"Oh I see. I was starting to wonder why we hadn't gotten on board yet. I will do my best." Even though it had been a few days of normal life, Bonni felt comfortable slipping back into her royal frame of mind as she straightened her posture out and joined in on the waving and smiling kindly to those around the regal pair. _I am a Princess after all…even if this week has been bonkers…_

Beside one of the last train cars stood a small group of people wearing various styles of clothing, all of them turning to face the couple as they drew closer, each of them bowing their heads respectfully.

"Ah, her she is now, our beloved Queen." A tall man spoke with a gentle voice, smiling a fang toothed smile. He was older than the few Vampires Bonni had met before, much older as denoted by just how he stood; tall and with the presence of someone who had the wisdom that would come with aging. His face was worn and wrinkles were beginning to show around his lips and eyes, which were a light gray. With him stood three others, also older Vampires, two men and a much older woman, who was even further in age then any of them. She looked like a sweet old grandmother, her face riddled with the wrinkles of time and her hazel eyes smiling at the youth standing before her.

"Yes yes, Marceline, you naughty thing. Making us poor elderly folks wait like this." The grandmother looking woman spoke, her kind smile turning to a frown. "We should have been sitting down ages ago."

Marceline let out a huff, lowering her eyes as she bowed. "I know, please forgive me. I was…detained, as I am sure you are all aware. May I present Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum of-" She was cut short in the introduction by the elderly woman stepping forward quickly, the speed of the movement catching both Marceline and Bonni off guard, making them flinch back a step.

"Mmm indeed. Of Candy Kingdom, we know this very well, don't we dears? Well child, come here, let me get a look at you." Her raspy tone was so inviting, so soothing, that Bonni had moved closer without hesitation. The woman reached out, her old fingertips gently prodding at Bonni's chin, tilting her head this way and that while the old woman examined her pink skin.

"Madam Agatha really now…we haven't even introduced ourselves…" The tall vampire spoke, seeing a bit of distress in the look Bonni was giving everyone. He extended his hand and lightly clutched the old woman at her wrist, pulling her back gently. "Forgive us your Majesty, our manners hmm?" His gray eyes almost twinkled as he spoke.

Marceline shifted between the council members and her girlfriend, clearing her throat. "_Ahem_…Princess Bubblegum, may I introduce you to Elder Mathiason…" The tall vampire bowed politely. "Elder Nikolai and his brother Elder Sergei…" The so far silent duo bowed in unison. "And Elder Agatha, Matriarch of the Vampire Council." The elderly grandma smiled and stepped forward once more.

"Such formalities. All of you are so uptight some days. Come dearie come and chat with me while this train gets put on track." She gave Marceline a wink as she reached for Bonni's hand.

Bonni looked at her girlfriend for help, blinking and stuttering. "O-oh uhm well uhm…" But she got nothing from Marceline except a stifled snicker and a teasing grin. _MARCELINE! _The princess half scowled at the vampire as she followed the council members on board.

"I'll come find you in a bit have fun ok byyyyeeee!" Marceline rubbed it in, waving childishly before floating high up into the air and setting down upon the roof of the massive steel train car.

_Thunk Thunk Thunk…_Marceline's three inch heels tapped heavily against the thick metal plating as she supervised the final preparations, nodding and approving movements as she scanned the surrounding areas. She reached the front of the train and was rejoined by Keila, who handed her an earpiece which she situated into her pointed earlobe.

"Are we ready?" Keila asked, having changed her clothes already into something more familiar and comfortable.

"Looks that way, the last of the fuzzy's are jumping up right now." Marceline glanced past Keila and watched a few hulking figures bound upwards and land on the roof of the train further down.

"I'll be at the back then and I'll have everyone check in as I go past." Keila turned on her leather booted heels and floated off down towards the last car, stopping randomly as Marshal and the Elder brothers Sergei and Nikolai emerged and stood at intervals of every two cars.

"Marshal ready.." Marshal waved from his position. "Elder Nikolai ready." "Elder Sergei ready." "Keila ready." The words chirped through the earpiece nestled in Marceline's ear, and satisfied she turned and faced the front, looking down the tracks leaving the station.

The platform below was by now completely emptied, not even Human soldiers were present, and a stillness drifted heavily through the air. Soon, the stillness was interrupted by a low rumbling, a quaking of the ground, of the buildings near the tracks, of the tracks themselves.

"Huh?" Bubblegum interrupted the riveting conversation she was having with Elder Agatha as she felt the air become heavier and filled with almost an electric feeling. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on edge, and she could feel some strands upon her head being pulled as if drawn by a static charge.

"Oh don't worry about that dearie, they are just moving the train." Agatha reassured the princess, but it was a vague explanation, at best.

"Forgive my ignorance Elder, but what do you mean by 'they are just moving the train'?" Bonni asked as politely as she could as she twisted around, trying to look out a blackened window.

"OH. Oh yes, I sometimes forget that normals would have no idea how we travel. It really is a very good method, as it keeps our inner territories a secret. You see…well…well you will see in a moment dear. Just enjoy the ride hmm?" And Agatha smiled quietly, turning her own attention to glance outside as well.

Back at the front of the train, Marceline pulled in a deep breath, then slowly, she focused her energy into the bulk of the train's engine car, and slowly, the train itself began to lift from the tracks. Behind her, the next two cars also followed, lifting into the air, then the next two, then the ones Marshal was situated over, all the way down until the last car that Keila was standing upon lifted up to float in mid-air.

Immediately Nari, Jake, Finn, and Bubblegum were glued to the windows, gasping in awe as the massive train was lifted high above the tracks.

"WHAT THE STUFF!?" Finn yelled out in his excitement.

"THIS IS RIDONKULOUS FINN! PINCH ME BRO!" Jake's eyes grew in size until they filled in a window pane so he could see better.

"This is…this is impossible…" Nari whispered to herself, unable to believe what her brain was processing.

"Oh not impossible young Miss Nari. Just a show of strength." Charles, having sat through the event many times before, moved to comfort Nari, who seemed to be having the hardest time accepting what was happening. "In fact, Marceline, having just fed earlier tonight, could probably lift it herself, with the amount of energy she now has."

Nari looked at the butler, her face pale. "…B-but this train…is massive…"

Charles shook his head. "True but it's all relative. Think of it this way. They aren't lifting the train, but the parts it's made of, which are in turn lifting other parts along, thus the entire train will move. Size will never matter."

"I…" Nari blinked a few times, her mind completely blown away. Charles put his arm around her shoulder to keep her balanced.

As the train settled in the air, Marceline let out her breath and looked over the sides then down the line, making sure everything was going as it should. Again the Vampires checked in, confirming that all the cars were safely hovering with no issues.

"Here we go…" Focusing once more, the Vampire Queen released a massive surge, causing her clothes to ripple in the wake of energy and propelling the train forward at a slow speed. The Vampires behind her followed in kind, also releasing large surges of energy to keep the forward momentum of the train going and soon, the entire massive bulk of metal and steel was flying through the sky, quickly leaving behind the train station and the city.

Bubblegum couldn't take it and, after apologizing to Agatha, she left the Elder's side and went to find Marceline, needing to see this up close. _The power of a Vampire Queen…of the most powerful Vampires in the world…this is insane…_She rushed through car after car, shoving past other younger Vampires and thralls, as well as a few large, hulking werewolves, everyone glancing at her and shrugging, not understanding what the rush was about.

As she passed through the car the group was in, Charles tried to slow her down, stepping in front of her and blocking her from going forward. "Whoa now, what is this about your Majesty?! I thought you were with the Elders… did something happen?" He was slightly panicked as he wasn't sure if Bubblegum was trying to escape something, or even worse, trying to hide from something that she mistakenly did to upset someone else.

"Charles please I have to see this!" Bonni shouted as she tried to twist her way past.

"Hey hold on a moment please your Majesty! You shouldn't go out there it's dangerou-OW!" Suddenly the butler buckled over in pain as Bonni smashed his foot with her heel.

Bubblegum apologize even as she was moving out of the car, and soon she was running out of cars to head through. When she found that the rest of the way was blocked by a locked doorway, she did something drastic, and short sighted. Between some cars, there was a way up to the roof, and she took that way, scurrying up a small ladder and pushing open the hatch at the top. Immediately the wind ripped the hatch backwards, making it clang loudly as it slammed against the metal roof and drawing the attention of someone nearby.

Marceline turned around just in time to see Bubblegum beginning to claw her way onto the roof. The rushing air was silencing whatever words the princess shouted and before Marceline could process what was going on a high pitched shriek did reach the vampires pointed ears as Bubblegum was ripped from the hatch by the wind and tossed from the train's roof.

"NO!" Instantly Marceline took flight, her large black wings beating rapidly as she dove after the air-born princess, gritting her teeth as she streaked at high speeds, desperate to catch up with the flying pink body.

Bubblegum was on the verge of blacking out, hearing nothing but a deafening whistling as the air rushed past her ears, tears streaming from her eyes as she tried to keep her body stretched outwards, hoping to slow her falling. Suddenly, the vampire was on her, wrapping her strong arms around Bonni's body and pulling her close. Bonni couldn't hear the anger in Marceline's words as the vampire slowed their decent, carefully pulling them out of the nosedive and leveling out her own course.

Soon after, the couple landed in the middle of a grassy plain and Marceline began to paw the princess over, looking for injuries. "Glob Glob Glob…Bonni? Bonni can you hear me?" The vampire worriedly repeated it over and over as she laid the princess down, unsure of what else she could do.

"Hnnngh…" All Bonni could hear was a muffled voice and all she could see was a blurred mass hovering over her shaking body.

Marceline crumpled, hugging the girl tight to her cool body, crying and rocking them both in frustration. _She's freezing…I have to warm her up…get it together Marce stop panicking…_The vampire lifted her head, scanning where they had landed and, seeing a treeline close by, she picked up Bubblegum and floated them into the thicket of trees. "I'll be right back…don't move…" The vampire laid the princess down and quickly broke off some tree branches, piled them up close to Bubblegum's body, and with a _SNAP_, lit them on fire.

"Ok now we have to get you warmer…" The vampire pulled off her leather coat, wrapped it around Bonni's body, and held her close once more. "It'll be ok…just have to warm you up…Glob…be ok please be ok…" Marceline focused on the fire, making it flare up randomly, sending waves of heat towards the couple. "Hey…hey can you hear me yet babe…come on Bonni…come back to me…" _I need to stay calm…talk to her…let her hear your voice…._"Globbit woman…if you wanted a flying lesson this was the worst way possible to ask…" She tried to laugh awkwardly at her small joke, hoping Bubblegum would feel the need to mock the vampire's bad humor.

"Y-you…th-at was…you b-etter f-feel bad ab-bout th-at one…" Bonni whispered finally, her eyes regaining their ability to focus and the ringing in her ears dying down.

"Oh Glob thank you…thank you…are you ok? I am…I'm so sorry Bonni…Glob…" Marceline tried to not cry, but it was coming out anyway as she stumbled over her words. She wrapped her arms even tighter around the small pink body, keeping Bonni close as she continued to rock back and forth slowly. "Never again. Do not ever… Glob…" Marceline half heartedly complained, smiling as she rubbed her lips into the pink hair.

Bubblegum only had the strength to smile as she buried her face against Marceline's chest, closing her eyes as she rested.


	31. TVN 3 Stranded

-Stranded-

The fire lightly crackled in the night air as Marceline and Bubblegum floated nearby, the princess draped over the vampire's hovering form, resting quietly. The sounds of nocturnal creatures could be heard, some close, some further off in the distance, but the one sound that both of the girls wanted to hear, was absent.

"No train. We must have plummeted way further than I thought…" Marceline whispered as she strained her pointed ears to try and pick up the noise of a metallic object being flown around. She was hoping her absence wouldn't affect the train much, but she had a small doubt building since it had been an hour or so now and there were still no signs of the pair being looked for.

"And with no reception here…" Bubblegum frowned as she thought about actually being lost. "Do you know where we might be?" Her light blue eyes couldn't see past the edge of darkness that sealed the two within the light of the fire, but she knew her girlfriend could, easily.

"It doesn't smell familiar. And since we fly the train so high up, we rarely see the ground below, or even pay attention to the terrain. I mostly navigate by feel." Marceline's red eyes were scanning around constantly. She could hear things close by, some sounding harmless, but others…_We might be in a bit of a jam if the wrong thing comes to check us out…_She narrowed her eyes, focusing on some heat that was peeking from around the trees nearby, letting a small, warning growl be heard as a deterrent. It was enough to cause whatever it was to think twice about getting closer as Marceline watched the creature move further away.

"Something wrong…" Bubblegum lowered her voice to be even quieter. She didn't want to draw any attention to herself in the state she was in. Her head still buzzed with a massive headache and she could feel a slight fever moving across her skin.

"Nothing I wouldn't be able to handle." Marceline wanted to sound confident, and she was, but the vampire knew there were other factors involved, like Bubblegum being in a weakened state. Then there was something else, something that had the vampire fighting a small panic growing in her mind. "There is _ONE_ issue though…and it will be a huge problem in the next couple hours." She turned her gaze towards the east.

Immediately Bubblegum knew what that issue was. "Dawn is coming soon. And these trees…no way there is enough shade here…oh no…" She sat up, looking down at her girlfriend and was surprised at how cool and calm the vampire was about the impending danger.

"Yeeeaaaaah. I've been thinking about that actually. Seeing as I burst into flames and all. We might need to get moving, are you ok for some flight?" Marceline smiled up at the light blue eyes, seeing the princess' own panic beginning to surface. "Hey…" The vampire sat up also as she rested her hands upon the curves of Bonni's hips. "It'll be fine. I have a failsafe. It isn't optimal, and leaves you exposed for a bit but, as a last resort? I'll just bury myself for a while. Should be ok enough. I don't smell or sense anything dangerous or predatory around here. So you would be relatively safe while I'm hiding."

"Ahh…right you don't exactly need to breathe…" Bonni blushed as she felt the strong hands lightly grip her hips. "I'm ok to fly, but not too fast please, my head is still pounding." She slipped off Marceline's lap as the vampire twisted around in mid air, but when she tried to hop on Marci's back, the vampire kept twisting around to face her, smirking. "…Silly…let me on…" Bubblegum whispered as she tried to reach out and grab her floating lover.

Marceline shook her head as she drifted around, almost like she was evading capture, snickering quietly.

"Vampire…" Bonni scrunched her nose, trying to look annoyed, but she enjoyed the small things like this, bringing them both back into being teenage girls despite their royal status. "Fine. What do I need to do to get on your back…"

"Hummm…well you have a headache and all…and I wish I could do something about that since this is…kinda romantic…fire and darkness and stuff…" Marceline whistled innocently as she floated back and forth just out of reach.

"You're awful…" Bonni couldn't help but smile though, giggling quietly to herself. She rubbed her shoulders as she stood there in the firelight, letting the vampire look at her silhouette.

"…But you like it…" Marci tilted her head and moved closer, watching her girlfriend intently, enjoying seeing how Bonni's small body moved against the backlight of the small fire.

For a moment or so longer, the two looked at each other, smiling quietly, until Marceline reached out her hand, floating right up to Bonni and standing in the soft grass.

Bonni curiously looked at the gray hand before she put her own into it. "…Marci…" She could feel a light tug as the vampire pulled her close and blushed as another gray hand rested gently upon her hip. The rose hued blush began to grow and soon it was spread across the princess' face and started to stretch down her neck as she understood what the vampire wanted now. _She did mention she knew how to dance…honestly…She looks so handsome…mmm be still my heart?...heehee…_

_Ba-thump…Ba-thump…_

Marceline gazed down into the light blue eyes smiling back up at her, and slowly, she began to lead them both into an informal waltz. As the couple slowly spun and strode around the small fire, Marceline hummed out some sort of classical improvisation, not exactly Marzart or Chaplone, but it was close enough. Around them, small creatures came to satisfy their own curiosity about the people, their eyes glinting and glowing in the darkness as they caught the firelight, watching the couple dance around, their shadows bouncing around the nearby trees and bushes.

Bonni could feel her mind floating off into a blissful space as she was led in the impromptu dance, holding tight and letting the vampire turn and dip her smaller frame. She kept her eyes locked onto the red eyes of her girlfriend, feeling a lightness drift across her body, and soon she realized, they were beginning to float in mid air, hovering just above the grass. All around, small fireflies appeared, blinking their glowing bodies like twinkling stars.

_I want this…forever…_ Bonni giggled quietly and let her head lay back as the vampire spun them both around, her pink hair fluttering outwards, locking her eyes back into the red gaze as she was snapped upright to be danced around some more.

The lovers circled around the firelight for a long while, smiling and laughing and kissing, truly enjoying the moment, enjoying the memory they were making.

~~ooOOoo~~

"We need more bodies going back westward! Marshal!" Keila was barking out orders to both Vampires and Werewolves as teams began moving away from the train. Luckily, Elder Mathaison had realized the situation and had quickly emerged from the train car he was resting in to aid in getting the train on the ground safely. Now, groups were heading out to backtrack in hopes of finding the royal pair before sunrise.

"It's no good Keila, I can't feel her for some reason. We can't be that far from her?" Marshal rubbed the back of his neck, looking frustrated as his red eyes gazed towards were they had been traveling from.

"On the contrary…" Nari smiled as she spoke. "Given our speed and their last known trajectory, they could be hundreds of miles in any direction. Considering Marci would have also had to angle her decent so as not to smash them both into the ground as well." Nari frowned at the looks she was given, sighing quietly. "S-sorry. I just…I want to help also. Bonni and Marci are my best friends…"

Keila pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's fine Nari, really. Your insight actually helps, even if the thought of them being nowhere close to us is bad news." Keila sighed to herself, wracking her brain for a better solution. "At this rate the sun will be up…and only the fuzzy's will be able to look for them…cutting our strength in half. And we need guards to tend the Elder's and the train also, further cutting our available bodies. Nari, if you can think of anything else, please do not keep it to yourself." Keila offered the Rainicorn a soft smile before looking east, turning away to hide the distraught look on her gray face.

"Uhm…I do actually…" Nari tilted her head as she looked at Finn and Jake who were watching close by, hoping to be called on to lend a hand. "Jake…your sense of smell is much more powerful the larger you are yes?"

"…Babe…this is why I love juu." Instantly Jake stretched himself out into a much larger size and took a deep whiff of the air. "Although…" His voice boomed like a shock wave, making everyone cover their ears and cry out in annoyance. "Oh right…" Shrinking down, Jake finished his thought. "There is a lot of stuff around here. It may take a bit to pin point the scent I want. It would be easier if Finn and I went out on our own."

"Totes to that bro. Then you wouldn't be smelling the funk of the people here." Finn nodded in agreement, already moving to jump upon the yellow dog mans back.

"Are you sure? Wait, let me send a wolf with you also." Keila signaled towards a hulking form that was standing on top of the train engine. It hopped down and quickly approached, bowing as he stood before the vampire.

"Mistress. How can this one serve?" The man beast growled out between his snarling furred lips. He was large and gray colored, his body scarred in places as if he had seen a lot of fighting.

"Savik, go with these two, the Human boy Finn and his…uhm brother…Jake, the yellow one. Protect, bring back our Queen. Go." Keila pointed towards Finn and Jake in turn as she laid out her instructions, the werewolf nodding and baying loudly as he joined the brothers, the trio quickly making their way westwards.

"Good luck!" Nari yelled out and waved, watching the group leave. "I hope they find them in time. What will happen if Marci…the sunrise…" Nari frowned as she looked to Keila and Marshal who stood next to each other, also watching the group move away.

"Well…" Marshal spoke, looking at the Rainicorn from the corner of his red eyes. "We have a failsafe. More of a last resort thing. If Marce doesn't find shelter, she will just bury herself until she can safely move around again. We all have done it before, as practice. Do it well enough, and you live through the practice."

"However…" Gumball added as he walked up from behind the small group. "This will leave Princess Bubblegum exposed and vulnerable. In the state she must be in, having hopefully survived the freefall…"

Marshal suddenly glared at his lover, as if to say 'Why did you say that for!', making Charles blush and frown as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Forgive me, of course she survived, they both did or else we would definitely know about it. The Princess must still be weakened from the freefall." Gumball looked away, sighing at his lack of tact.

Nari offered the butler a squeeze of his pink hand as she shook her head. "It's ok, let's just keep our hopes high hmm?" Nari wore a fake, gentle smile, her mind still holding onto the worry that something bad had happened. _You better bring her back Vampire…_

~~ooOOoo~~

"Anything yet Jake?" Finn asked as he looked around, hoping to be the first to spot the royal couple. But being that it was nighttime, he understood his chances of that were near zero, especially with a wolf with them now too, who could see much more clearly than a mere human boy.

"Nope, nothing yet. Whole 'lotta pine though. But, I _THINK_ I can see maybe some smoke? It's way off though. Should we check it out?" Jake offered, pointing in the direction he was talking about, nearly tossing Finn and Savik from his back as he did.

"Dude!" Finn complained, glowering up at his huge sibling. Savik merely hopped from the dog's back, content with proceeding on his own paws.

"Heh heh. Sorry man, keep forgetting I have passengers." Jake wasn't as big as he probably could be, if he felt the need to really try. _Meh, this is good for Finn, he needs an adventure, no reason to go too fast…_

"Man this is bunk. I feel useless." Finn whined as he clamored back to the spot he was sitting on.

"Relax bro. You'll get your moment. Just need to get into the adventure groove. Get in your element. Not much around but trees for now." Jake tried to get Finn's spirits up, suggesting the boy keep on the lookout for things down around Jake's feet that may cause an issue for the yellow dog.

"_SIGH_…gunkballs to that." Finn decided to instead pull out his weapon of choice from the pack on his back; a magical sword, blood red in color from the hilt to the point on the long blade that extended as he pulled it from his small backpack. His eyes glazed over with excitement as he recalled how he obtained his weapon, happily rubbing the metal with a cleaning cloth and humming to himself.

Savik, who had been silent the whole time, observed the two, shaking his head at the impatience of youth. "Battle is an ugly thing Human. Seeking it out is folly." His deep voice carried the weight of experience with it, denoting that Savik was probably much older than either of the brothers.

"Dude Savik right? How many battles have you been in? I see those scars, so math. I totally want like at least one scar, maybe across my chest…" Finn looked over the side of Jake as he watched the werewolf bound over and around rocks and tree trunks, keeping pace even with the large strides Jake was taking.

"_Hawooooo!"_ Savik howled out loudly, shaking his head as he continuously sniffed the air, trying to pick up his Queen's scent. "Enough to know to not seek it out so readily. You do not get scars from battles you dominate boy. You get them from your mistakes."

"Pssh. Guess you have made a lot of mistakes then…" Finn retorted, but only in his mind. He swung his sword around, trying out maneuvers he had learned from his own classes, practicing his parrying and thrusting, and for an hour, the trio had kept a brisk pace when Jake came to a sudden stop.

The yellow dog immediately shrunk down to normal size, which in turn, caused Finn to fall a short distance and land in a bush, making the Human complain loudly. But Finn's voice was cut off as a massive furred hand clasped tightly over his mouth, Savik shushing in his ear as the werewolf pulled Finn out of sight.

"Dude what the junk?!" Finn whisper shouted, albeit muffled, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Dude shhhh…look…" Jake pointed in the direction the trio had been traveling, and further ahead, shadowed forms were moving through the darkness.

"They smell like Vampires…are they with us?" Jake whispered as he looked at Savik, the wolf shaking his head as his nose twitched in the air.

"Smell like yes, familiar, no. These are not of our traveling group." The wolf kept his yellow eyes trained on the vampires as they floated through the trees. "Silence or they will hear us."

Finn could just barely make out the dark figures jutting in between trees rapidly before losing them altogether.

"What do we do? If they aren't with us…are they Vampire Nation?" Finn whispered, not exactly wanting to take on a group of unfamiliar vampires with just himself, a magical stretchy dog, and one werewolf.

"Not Vampire Nation no. We do not have forces this far from our borders. These may be renegades. We should sit tight and see if they move off. Sun will be up soon so they may have a hive nearby." Savik could easily keep track of the bodies, being able to see their cool temperatures with his werewolf's vision.

"Hive? Like what a burrow or club or something?" Finn asked, trying to inch forward slowly, wanting to see if he could pick up where the vampires were again.

"Burrow sort of. A place where sunlight cannot penetrate. There may be more out here. Many more. And not just-!" As Savik spoke, something lunged at him from behind, screeching horribly, making the wolf toss Finn safely out of its path before he dodged out of the way as well. "Thralls!" He shouted, and before anyone else could react, several more forms joined the fray.

"Yyyyeeeaaaaahhhhhh!" Finn cried as he laid into the nearest form, slicing his sword through a Thrall's boney body, splitting it in half at the waist. The figure crumbled apart, hissing as it died. Jake smashed two with a huge fist before swinging his hand around and knocking two more hard into a giant tree trunk, the bodies shattering into pieces.

Savik bounded about rapidly, taking down figure after figure with a swipe or two from his claws, the last he lunged at, gripping at its boney neck with his bared fangs, and ripping the thrall's head clean off.

Everyone fought as hard as they could until the last thrall was taken down by Finn with a well timed swipe, slicing the thrall's head from its shoulders.

"Aww man no fair, you both have powers." Finn wiped his brow as he complained about being out classed while looking at all of the fallen figures. "I coulda easily killed more."

"We should move, the vampires must have heard that…" As Savik started to move away, he was stopped in his tracks by a figure looming in the darkness. A deep throated growl rumbled in his furred chest as his eyes narrowed upon the new adversary.

A pair of floating red eyes glared at the trio in the distance, the shadows keeping the figure from being fully seen. Slowly, it advanced, floating just above the ground, and as it passed through a small window of moonlight, the group could see that a Vampire had found them.

"Not Vampires. Just me." The Vampire hissed out.

It was a male, tall, slender, with light blonde hair that looked like a disheveled mop, wearing dark clothing that was tattered and torn in places. It laid its bare feet upon the soft grass as the form stopped a few yards away, his hands in his black jeans pockets as he regarded the trio with wild, wide eyes that sent a chill down Jake's spine.

He was smiling, no, not just smiling, he was full on grinning from ear to ear, his mouth full of pointed teeth. The pale skin around his lips was stained with fresh blood that streaked down his chin and neck, soaking into the tattered dark gray t-shirt he wore.

"Well well…" The Vampire spoke, his voice was breathy, as if he were already recovering from some sort of exertion. He pulled in long, raspy breaths through his fanged maw, which gaped while he showed off his fangs, hoping for the trio to cower in panic at the menacing display. But he tilted his head, perplexed as to why his prey was not fleeing in terror, then upon realizing that a Werewolf was half hidden in the night shadows, looking ready to pounce, the Vampire shifted his stance, frowning and glowering at the beast-man.

Finn and Jake braced themselves, trying to also look like threats, a hope filling their minds as the Vampire hesitated at the sight of Savik. For a long, silent moment, each party sized up the other, looking for points of attack, for openings, for weakness, until finally, the Vampire broke into a wild, loud cackle, running his gray hand through his spiky hair.

"What is this…why are two normals traveling with a Werewolf…you do not seem like hunters no…" The Vampire started to assess the situation, eliminating possibilities in his mind to further his own chances of successfully taking on the trio. He narrowed his eyes at the wolf, as if he expected a response.

"Vampire…you do not know with whom you speak. We have no issue with you, you should leave us to our business as dawn fast approaches. Otherwise, you will not make it back to your hive." Savik growled out with a deep bellow, rising up on his haunches to show off his full height. "Leave and we will not follow. Stay, and you will die."

As Savik spoke, behind him, he signaled with his paw, that Finn and Jake should get away, making the brothers wonder just what the Werewolf had in mind. The yellow dog carefully pulled at Finn's shirt, trying to get him to sneak away while the Vampire was distracted, but Finn didn't want to leave.

"Dude…the Vampire is hesitating…means he might not be able to take Savik, especially if he had help…we can't just leave him…" Finn whispered, keeping his young blue eyes fixed upon the Vampire.

"But he wants us to go…maybe Savik can sense that this is not going to end well…I-" Jake's whispering was cut short as another shrilling cackle seeped from the Vampire's maw.

"_AHAHAHAHAHAHA_! Who do YOU think you are talking to beast!? I am a VAMPIRE! Your lord and MASTER! YOU will obey ME!" The Vampire pointed as he laughed, his long fangs stretching into place.

"Bro we should go…" Jake whispered as Savik returned to hunching over on all fours, his massive furred shoulders squaring up as the beast positioned himself between the brothers and the Vampire.

"Bro…" Jake tugged on Finn's arm, understanding what was about to happen, desperate to make an escape before things got worse. But Finn wasn't listening as he held his long sword tight, making ready himself to charge at the first sign of battle.

Savik growled savagely, snarling and snapping his jaws as he glared at the Vampire. The Vampire stood motionless, his red eyes fixated upon the Werewolf, but much to Savik's distress, those red eyes saw what was transpiring behind the hulking beast and a sinister smirk spread across the Vampire's blood stained lips as he now focused on Finn and Jake.

The Werewolf's eyes flinched, and instantly the Vampire knew as his slender form flashed forward, rapidly closing the distance between himself and the Human. "YOUR WEAKNESS!" He cried out in a scream of bloodlust, lunging at Finn before the boy could react, his long gray arm stiffened into the form of a pointed spear, his clawed fingertips like the sharpened blade.

But before the Vampire could strike Finn, his hand instead pierced through a thick, gray furred body, that stepped into the blow just in time to save the boy's life. The hand twisted in the wound that it had made through the beasts upper chest, right below his shoulder, covered in blood and gore as Savik dropped to his knees, grimacing in pain.

Finn couldn't believe his eyes, the image of the Werewolf being stabbed burning into his mind; the look on the Vampire's face, full of malice, full of wickedness, the look of a pure killer, soaking into Finn's subconscious, bringing up a primal sense of fear and danger within his emotions.

The boy froze from shock as Savik snarled and quickly clasped his claw around the Vampire's hand, pinning it in place to keep his foe from moving away. "Rrrrrrrrun! Do not repeat this mistake Finn! RRRRUUUNNN!" Savik then twisted around and began to attack the Vampire who was pinned to his body, ravaging his slender form with his huge jaws and ripping at his gray skin with feral claws.

Finn could hear the Vampire screaming in agony as Jake pulled the boy into the trees at a rapid pace, his brother wanting to get as much distance as possible between themselves and the fight before one or the other came after them. The boy finally snapped out of it as a low branch smacked against his shoulder, causing him to twist and struggle, trying to get loose.

"DUDE LET ME GO! SAVIIIIIIIK!" Finn reached out with his hand towards the direction they ran from.

"No way man! We are not goin' back there! He is doing his job so we could run! We have to find Marceline before that Vampire catches up to us!" Jake yelled as the two entered a small, grassy meadow, Jake heading in the direction of the smoke he had spotted earlier, hoping that Marceline and Bubblegum were there also.


	32. TVN 4 A Light In The Dark

-A Light In The Dark-

Deep in a thick wooded area, the sounds of a struggle disturbed the quiet night air as two combatants struggled desperately against one another. One, a hulking, gray colored Werewolf, the other a psychotic renegade Vampire.

Having fought many Vampire's before, Savik knew that in order to gain the advantage, he had to keep the distance between himself and the Vampire closed, and he had succeeded in this strategy by allowing the Vampire to think it had struck the Werewolf out of Savik's need to protect his charges, Jake the Dog and his brother Finn the Human while they made their escape.

On the contrary, Savik had purposely set up the Vampire by flinching towards the two as it began his attack, and at the last moment, the Werewolf had taken the blow, allowing Savik to now keep the Vampire pinned against his body after the blow had pierced through his thick shoulder.

Had Savik miscalculated his stance, or been a split second too late in reacting, the wound would have been fatal, either hitting his neck, or clipping through a lung, injuries that would have been near impossible to heal while trying to fend off an insane Vampire.

But now, the Werewolf had the upper hand, easily able to keep his oblivious adversary from getting too far out of reach, pinning the screaming immortal on his back and holding the Vampire there. Savik leaned close, snarling and letting drool ooze from his fang filled maw as he glared down into a pair of red eyes.

"…And now you will talk Vampire and understand this. I DO hunt Vampires. I HAVE killed many. I WILL kill you in the worst possible of ways by letting you enjoy one last sunrise if you do not tell me what I want to know." Savik growled deeply, huffing and roaring as the once haughty Vampire found it hard to even look at the Werewolf, a panicked fear washing over his face, understanding full well that the beasts words carried weight with how easily he had been defeated.

"Name…What is your name…" Savik began his interrogation while constantly reminding the Vampire of the impending dawn.

~~ooOOoo~~

A few miles away Finn and Jake started to slow their pace after realizing they weren't being followed, and stopping in yet another grassy field, they tried to catch their breath and assess the situation.

"Dude Jake we shouldn't have left him. I hope he's ok." Finn panted lightly as he kept his eyes pointed back the way the two had been running from.

"Man, Savik wanted us gone, either because he couldn't win, or because he didn't want us there for some other reason." Jake stretched his neck high up, seeing if he could spot a trace of the fire he was hoping they were heading towards.

"_Sigh_…maybe you're right. But if he could win, why wouldn't he want us there? We could still help keep the Vampire on lock down." Finn tried to make sense of his reaction, having always thought of himself being much braver than this. "Man…I have never felt that before…like I dunno…like my mind couldn't deal ya'know?"

"That's what's called primal fear bro. We all have it about something. You learned about it in your classes. Uhm what's it called…" Jake had spotted the small brightness of a campfire close by and relaxed his neck as he began moving towards it.

"Fight or Flight. I learned about it but I think I would have flunked if this was an exam. I totes froze up." Finn whispered, sounding defeated as he followed his brother, trying to see past and towards where they were heading.

"It'll get better the more you are exposed to those things man. No worries. Your brainjuice just needs practice getting shook up that's all." Jake tried to comfort his sibling, hearing the disappointment in Finn's tone. "Shh shh… Light ahead in those trees, hopefully it's Marce and not more wacko Vamps…".

Carefully Finn and Jake circled around what appeared to be a small makeshift campfire, consisting mostly of charred tree branches, but lacking anyone near it. As the brothers signaled each other, they moved as a unit into the firelight, ready to fight if they needed to as they looked for whoever started the blaze.

Both of them were blissfully unaware of a pair of deep red eyes tracking their every move from high above in the tree branches, watching them skulk about. Slowly, the figure snaked its way lower, being careful to stick to the shadows as to remain unseen. It crept closer towards Jake, who had his back turned, licking a pair of pearly white fangs as its maw stretched wide, the form standing up to full height, towering over the dog man.

"BLEAHBLEAAAHH!" A shrill scream came from the creature as it grabbed Jake, holding him high off the ground.

Jake screamed in an octave not meant for men to use, his entire body unsure of which direction it wanted to go so instead, it stretched outwards in every direction, trying to escape capture. Finn also screamed in a high pitch that probably would have shattered glass as he feigned away from the attack, his eyes trying to put together the image he was seeing, his vision blurred by a sudden surge of smoke as the fire flared up when the form attacked.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bonni did you see their faces!? Priceless!" A familiar voice cackled as the form let Jake's overstretched body loose.

"Marceline!" Finn and Jake cried out together.

"Mhm! And I got a great shot of it too." Bonni peeked out from some nearby bushes where she had been hiding holding up her Smartphone, giggling at the picture she took, both her and the Vampire having heard Finn and Jake nearby much earlier.

"Bonni! Oh man I am so glad you gals weren't that other Vampire!" Jake chuckled happily as he pulled himself back together, resuming his normal dog man amalgam shape as he smiled at the couple.

"Wait what? What other Vampire?" Marceline suddenly had a much more serious look on her face.

"Yea we totally got jumped by a Vampire and his minions! We kicked their buns but Savik…oh man…" Finn frowned as he recalled how they had left the Werewolf alone to deal with the psychopath.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa Savik? Where?! WHERE!" Marceline started to fly up into the air, her red eyes searching the nearby trees trying to spot either the Werewolf or this other Vampire.

"That way!" Finn and Jake both pointed in the same direction from which they had fled, making the Vampire take off at a high speed.

"Watch over Bonniiii….!" Marceline's voice faded out quickly as she vanished from sight.

"Let's go!" Bonni was already in hot pursuit, making her way back towards the grassy meadow that the Vampire was streaking over.

"Right!" Finn and Jake followed close behind, getting ready for battle, feeling the second wind kicking in even though they had barely had a break from their earlier escape session.

~~ooOOoo~~

Marceline wasn't long in the air before she spotted both Savik and a form she was unfamiliar with, the Werewolf carrying what appeared to be a broken body over his huge shoulder. She landed just in front of the two and moved to help the hulking beast man.

"Savik! What happened? Oh man your arm…" She frowned as the Werewolf's arm hung lifeless at his side, dripping and caked with blood and dirt from the struggle.

"My Queen…" Savik tried to bow, even though he was at his limit.

"Idiot…what are you doing." Marceline grabbed the body from the wolf's shoulder, letting it drop to the ground before she helped the Werewolf stand, letting him use her to keep his balance. "Explain." The vampire guided the wolf to a nearby tree, making him sit down and rest while she moved to examine the broken body of what appeared to be some Vampire she didn't recognize.

"He said his name is…or was…Rush. I may have _urk..!_ Been a bit overzealous in my questioning…" The wolf winced and let out a pained whine as he held his shoulder, feeling the wound beginning to slowly heal. "We were on our way to find you when his thralls ambushed us and then he himself attacked, trying to kill Finn and his yellow dog brother."

"I see. And your wound? You're old but not that old." Marceline smirked as she grabbed the disheveled mop of blonde hair, shaking the broken Vampire's head, seeing if he would wake up.

"Heh…coming from you…I'll take that compliment. No, it was _unff_…on purpose…" The beast gritted his teeth, able to feel the muscles, tendons, veins, and even bones filling back into the wound that had left a gaping hole in his shoulder. "Easiest way to g-get a Vampire close…let them hit you."

"And that's why you are the Captain of my guards. Hmm…he say anything else?" Marceline gave up, realizing the Vampire was out cold, brushing her hands together as she stood.

"Yes. The hive is within walking distance…" The wolf shifted his eyes in the general direction he had been told to head if he wished to find the gathering area Rush had mentioned during his interrogation. Marceline also looked in that direction then shifted her eyes as Bonni came bounding through some nearby bushes, followed by Finn and Jake.

"Found them!" Bonni glanced around, assessing the situation before staring at the injured Werewolf sitting against a close-by tree. "Oh! Is this Savik? Are you ok? Do you need uhm…" Then her blue eyes caught sight of the injury to the wolf's shoulder closing by itself. "A-aide?" She blinked a few times in amazement before taking a few steps towards the beast. _Self healing…I wish I could have seen more…_

"Your Majesty…" Savik bowed his head politely, offering a snarl that may have been his best attempt at a smile. "I am fine now, thank you for your kindness." The gray beast got to his feet, rolling his shoulder and rubbing it with his paw before testing it out by hunching over and rushing around a few steps.

"Yes! Savik man you are so beast!" Finn happily greeted the wolf who seemed pleased to see the boy as well. "You have to tell me everything!" Jake joined them, smiling and proud that Finn was making such a powerful ally.

"Bonni…" Marceline stood near her princess, glancing back in a certain direction that the werewolf had mentioned. "There is a Vampire hive nearby. And we have a prisoner." She glanced at the broken Vampire still unconscious on the ground. "It could be dangerous so I want-…" As the vampire spoke, Bonni was already shaking her head, having guessed at what Marceline intended to do.

"No way Marci…" Bonni took the vampire by her arm, pulling her a bit away so they could talk. "First, you have a prisoner who may or may not be dangerous. He could be faking. It could be a trap. Think about it, do Vampire's give up a…what is it…hive? Location so easily? Second, you have normals with you. Leaving us here to go to that hive exposes us to even more unnecessary danger right? We already know there are Vampires here, what if there are worse things? Third? The sun is coming up soon." Bonni wasn't lecturing the vampire, her tone was filled with concern over the safety of the group as she explained her thoughts.

Marceline blinked as the princess laid out a better picture of the situation than the vampire had imagined herself. _Heh…she is brilliant…sigh oh well…_"Hrrm...will you always put things into perspective like this? Cause that's no fun…" Marceline smirked.

"We can always come back right? Better prepared? There are others waiting on us, and your celebration…" Bonni smiled quietly as she ran her fingertips along the vampire's trench coat.

"_Hnnnnngh_…fine. Just don't turn into another Nari the Fun Sponge. Deal?" Marceline knew Bonni was right before she had finished her first explanation as she sighed heavily and dramatically. "Boys. We are leaving. Which way is the train?"

"That way a few miles. We should make it just before sunrise if we run." Savik motioned with a dip of his head before moving to pick up Rush. As the Werewolf howled out loudly, the party started moving back towards the train, leaving the hive to be dealt with another day.

~~ooOOoo~~

Nari paced back and forth, trying not to panic as she watched the Vampires around her preparing for sunrise, all of the search parties having returned already, all except Finn and Jake's. Now not only was her best friends missing, now her boyfriend was as well. _I should have went with them…_A hand gently touching her shoulder brought the Rainicorn out of her thoughts.

"Try not to worry. Them being late may only mean that they had to take shelter elsewhere after finding Marce and Bonni." It was Marshal, his red eyes scanning the surrounding area. "Things will turn out, Marce has that kind of luck." He gave he a wink before he also headed into the train to take shelter, giving the surroundings one last hard look before disappearing inside.

Keila was nearby, reading over a list of names of all the occupants of the train, making sure that everyone had returned. She frowned as the only names left were of the ones that were at the most risk if they stayed lost during the day as well. She coordinated a few Werewolves who came lumbering by, then cast her gaze towards the west, towards the direction Finn's party had taken. She focused her mind, and suddenly, she smiled widely. "Finally…"

A loud baying called the attention of everyone outside the train as the sounds of people approaching could be heard, rushing through the thicket. Furred eyes and ears all trained towards the direction the howl had come from, the wolves already knowing their leader was returning, and returning with others.

Keila let out a deep sigh of relief as Marceline with Bonni on her back and Finn, Jake and Savik close after burst through the trees at high speed, trying to beat the sunrise. She beckoned them onboard as Nari also slipped inside, laughing and hugging her boyfriend as she welcomed everyone back. Once inside, large metal shutters began sealing the train windows and doors, leaving only a few Werewolves outside to guard the vessel while the Vampires took shelter for the daylight hours.

Immediately Keila noticed that the party had an extra, and grimaced at the broken state the Vampire was in. "And this is…?"

"A prisoner. Savik lock him up and continue his interrogation once he comes to. Have someone treat him as well, I don't want him dying before he gives up everything." Marceline ordered as the group moved through the train towards the VIP cars.

Savik bowed and waited while the party continued on, Finn staying behind as well, waving off Jake who seemed to be torn between staying with his brother or going to follow his girlfriend.

"Savik man, thanks." Finn rubbed the back of his neck as he stood before the hulking beast. "You really saved us. I wish I was stronger so I wasn't so useless…man you inspired me so I'm gunna work hard and next time we can fight together."

Savik snarled in the only way he could to offer a smile, bowing his head. "I believe you will be an excellent warrior Finn. Maybe while you are our guest I can give you some instruction."

"Duuuuuude really?! Oh man that would be so math!" Finn excitedly bounced around but quickly got a hold of himself, clearing his throat. "I mean, I would be honored." Finn tried to give the Werewolf a serious look, but ended up just looking awkward as the Werewolf shook his massive head, chortling.

"Heh heh heh. Enjoy your youth Finn, it doesn't last forever…unless you're a Vampire. Now, please excuse me, I have this one to deal with. Until we meet again." With a wave of a giant furred paw the Werewolf strode down the train car in the opposite direction, heaving the broken Vampire's body over his shoulder.

"I am so wanting to be a Werewolf…" Finn whispered as he watched the beast leave. He waited and thought about his life for a few quiet moments longer before heading in the direction the group had went. After passing through a few cars he was confronted by another Werewolf, who was guarding the doorway that led to the VIP cars. The beast regarded him for a moment before bowing its large head and allowing the boy to pass.

"There you are! Bro look at dis spread! Gumball made us a welcome back feast!" Jake greeted his sibling before stuffing a slice of cake into his mouth that was already full of other delicious food the butler had made for the group.

"Holy stuff! So much food!" Finn took a seat next to Jake at a long dining table that had been set up and both boys began to laugh and eat.

Nari rolled her eyes, making a sour face. It was her pet peeve, the way Jake often made a pig of himself at meals. Choosing to ignore her boyfriend and his brothers' poor table manners, she had sat away from the siblings and joined in on the conversation Bonni and Marceline were having with the others as they talked about the renegade Vampire prisoner.

"So what now?" Bonni asked as she sat close to Marceline, the two sitting at the head of the table. Under the table, out of sight, the two lovers held hands, Marceline's fingers gently stroking against the smaller pink hand as it rested upon the vampire's thigh.

"Well…" Keila began as she logged all the information she was given into her tablet. "We know where this hive is, and we don't have the means to deal with it right now. When we get home, I'll send out a scout squad, they will get the layout and a rough numbers estimate, then we can move from there. Odd though…" She scanned the display, furrowing her brow. "There is no record of a hive being here, or anywhere near here. So it's fairly new. And a little too close to the tracks leading home."

Marceline sat quietly, listening and trying to focus, but her mind was mostly on Bonni, and how close they were to being discovered by a group of renegades. She sighed at her thoughts, wondering if it was such a great idea to bring her princess in the first place.

"…and furthermore…" Keila continued to speak, mostly filling in Bonni and Nari on the next series of protocols and also explaining that, the train would not fly the entire way back to Charir Waere. Instead it would have normally entered a tunnel, the location of which was only known to the High Council, Marceline, a select few others who would operate the train during normal travel.

"Ah I see. That's why you are worried about the hive near the tracks." Bonni listened intently, wanting to absorb every detail she could so that, if needed, she could be relied upon to come up with strategies concerning the rest of the journey.

The princess was so preoccupied, that she barely paid the vampire sitting next to her any attention, which didn't exactly please Marceline, but the vampire wasn't going to interfere, she could wait her turn. _I have all day to be alone with her…and she is enjoying hearing about things…she is so pretty…when she smiles and how she looks when she is really into something…Should really get her out of that dress though since its all ruined…I should get her a new dress soon as we arrive…wonder if she will go for something see-through…heeeeee…_The vampire became engrossed in her own thoughts, dropping out of the conversation completely until…

"Will you take me there?" Bonni suddenly asked as she smiled at her lover, making Marceline blink, lost in the conversation.

"Huh?" The vampire felt a lavender blush sit on her cheeks as Nari and Bubblegum giggled quietly at her spacing out.

"Honestly vampire. Sometimes I think you can sleep with your eyes open." Nari teased, her and Bonni continuing to giggle quietly.

Marceline smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck. "I was just…thinking about other things that's all jeez. Where did you want me to take you?"

"To see the barrier station. Keila said it suffers from the same break downs that the one at the college does right?" Bonni referred to the barrier machines that surrounded parts of the Vampire capitol, effectively creating domes over the entire city. "I want to see if I can help make it operate more efficiently."

"Anything you want…" Marceline smiled and leaned back in her seat, deciding to pay a bit more attention this time around.

~~ooOOoo~~

As the group broke up to enjoy their R&amp;R separately, Marceline took Bonni further back along the train, past the Council car, both girls smiling and greeting Agatha who was there sitting quietly as she read a large book, and to the vampire's own royal car that was situated close to the end of the train. Marceline explained she had originally wanted it to be the caboose but Keila, being paranoid, insisted it be one of the last three instead.

In front of the door stood both Marshal and Gumball, smiling and bowing their heads in greeting. "Your Majesties. I have taken the liberty of setting out a change of casual clothes, and the shower is ready." Charles spoke gently as he and Marshal stood out of the way so the pair could pass. "I'll bring you both something to eat in a few hours if you so wish it?"

"Perfect Gummy, thank you. Otherwise…" Marceline gave both men a look that made them gulp quietly and sigh at each other.

"No visitors unless it's an emergency, got it. Savik takes over in an hour or so, I'll fill him in." Marshal leaned against the wall next to the door, assuming his guard duties, a punishment Marceline had told him, for letting Bonni ditch him back at the school.

The couple passed through and out of sight, Bonni snickering and waving as they left the two men alone. A small corridor connected the last car to Marceline's private car, and as Bonni stepped into the open space, she gasped at how beautiful the royal car actually was. It was lavishly decorated and something she didn't expect Marceline to have had any say in. Rare paintings adorned the walls, beautifully crafted fine furniture dotted the large cabin, and near the back was a large bed complete with satin everything. Everywhere her light blue eyes looked was gold leaf and ivory white paint, marble carvings and intricate woodwork. _This is actually more my style than hers…_

The vampire strode into the center of the room, already beginning to peel off her clothes, making Bonni quickly move to her side. "W-wait…let me help…" Bonni whispered, her pink fingers unsnapping buckles and pulling at thick leather straps to help her lover out of the corset she still wore. Marceline stood quietly, watching the princess tend her, the lavender blush returning to her gray cheeks.

As the corset came loose, Marceline let out a relieved breath, happy to be free of the restrictive garment and smiling as she turned to face Bonni. Her smile grew when she saw that the princess was blushing just as much as she was, and as the vampire tilted her head, she gently gripped Bonni's hands, pulling them away. "You don't have to do that…" Marceline whispered as she lifted the hands, her gray lips giving the warm, pink fingertips a kiss.

"But I want to…" Bonni watched as her fingers were kissed, chewing on her bottom lip. Carefully she pulled her hands away, letting her fingertips glide along the vampire's white dress shirt, feeling the beating of the heart racing beneath the silken fabric. "I want to feel you too…sometimes I think…you don't want me to touch you quite as much…as you touch me…" Her light blue eyes hazed over as she tried to focus on the simple task of unbuttoning the vampire's shirt, watching as more and more of the light gray skin was exposed.

Marceline gazed lovingly at her princess, leaning close as Bonni continued to undress her. "I'm sorry…if I rush sometimes…" She whispered into a pink earlobe, the skin turning a deep rose color as her gray lips lightly brushed against it. "But that doesn't mean…" She could feel the princess peel back the silk shirt from her shoulders, exposing her braless breasts. "…I don't want you touching me…it's the one thing I crave…the one thing that drives me crazy…even holding hands earlier…" The vampire gently suckled upon Bonni's earlobe, making her small frame quake and tremble as her pink fingertips curled against the silken shirt. "…was driving me insane…"

"_Haah_…" Bubblegum gasped out quietly, her eyes rolling back as she felt her lovers lips move from her earlobe and start to softly suckle upon her neck. _Hnngh…but I really want a shower…but I reeeaaally don't want to stop…maybe we can…in the shower?_ "...V-vampire…." The word made Marceline pause, the vampire leaning away to look into Bonni's eyes as the princess struggled with her request. "Uh-m…"

Marceline let a chuckle catch in her throat. "Shower right?".

"Cheater…"


	33. TVN 5 Sing For Me

-Sing For Me-

Bonni smirked, giving the vampire a playful look before pulling away. She paused as she made her way towards the rear of the car, turned, and faced her lover.

"Huh?" Marceline paused in her tracks as well, careful not run into the back of her girlfriend when she suddenly stopped.

Bonni's eyes closed as her fingertips moved to her trembling shoulders, pinching the tattered fabric of her black dress, and, pulling it off her small frame, letting the garment fall, the silk rippled as it pooled around the princess' ankles. She stood there, exposed from head to toe, the long light pink hair cascading around her frame, her arms wrapping across her body as her sense of modesty kicked in.

Marceline was frozen to the spot, her mouth gaping, unable to call upon some bravery to approach the princess as she stood there, her thin pink body trembling. Marci blinked rapidly at the look she was getting, as if Bonni were calling the vampire to her side and before she could further process what was going on, the princess turned and began to move once more, glancing back over her shoulder, making sure the vampire was following, which Marceline undoubtedly was. _Oh Glob…this woman…_Her gray fingers tried to finish pulling away her own clothes, hopping on one foot after the other as she yanked her boots off, shaking her hips and legs as she kicked her way out of her tight fitting leather pants, and lastly tossing her dress shirt to somewhere, not caring where it went, she just wanted it off.

_Fwissh…_As Bonni started the water, the ceiling above her head slowly trickled out a light drizzle of warm liquid, then soon, it was a small downpour, making the princess smile as she realized that that particular ceiling section was actually the showerhead, allowing the water to gently fall into the center of a large walk-in shower. It cut the bathroom in half effectively, with one side being a floor to ceiling glass wall that partitioned off the shower itself, and the rest holding the usual glamorous bathroom necessities minus a mirror which was absent from the vanity sink. The floor of the immaculate shower was black marble, and the stainless steel fixtures rounded out the otherwise dark motif.

Steam quickly clouded the tall glass, partially hiding Bonni's nude form from sight as she stood under the pouring water, feeling like she was standing in a warm rain as she ran her fingers through her long hair. Standing just outside, the vampire quietly watched her lover move, her red eyes drifting along Bonni's pink form over and over, stopping at various places longer than others as Marceline enjoyed herself.

Along one wall was situated an indent, the inside of which was lined with various cream soaps and shampoos, as well as loofahs and soft sponges. The princess popped the cap on a few before deciding on one which smelled like strawberries and began to wash her body, running her fingertips over her soft curves slowly, and very deliberately. She had her back to the vampire, and at random she would glance just slightly over her shoulder, enough to catch a glimpse of the intense red eyes staring back at her just on the other side of the glass.

The vampire watched, mesmerized, her arms wrapped across her own nude form as if some of Bonni's modesty had rubbed off on the usually down for anything Marceline. Her red eyes followed the small, pink fingertips as they ran along her girlfriends form, her own fingertips she reached out with as she lightly touched the steam clouded glass. As she slid her gray fingers along the smooth surface, she focused, hard, and suddenly, Bonni could feel the sensation of being touched by fingers not her own, making her blink at her lover. The foreign fingertips were sliding along her spine, slowly, gently, until stopping just upon the small of her back. Then the sensation moved, touching her small, trembling shoulder, rubbing gently down one arm, and again stopping just at her wrist.

_Turn around…_A thought quietly invaded the princess' mind as she locked gazes with the vampire, and with the thought came an image, a flash of a moment, of the vampire holding the princess in her strong arms and gray lips gently kissing her wet, pink skin along her neck. It was a brief moment in time, and Bonni, unsure if the image actually happened, turned and faced the vampire still watching her from the other side of the shower glass.

"_Haah_…" Bonni cooed out quietly, feeling those fingertips run along her body and the cool breath against her neck as if Marceline were actually standing in the shower with her. She started to pant softly as more images followed, flashing just as briefly as she reached out her hand, touching against the glass with her pink fingertips, her face and neck flushed a deep rose color as she closed her eyes, breaking from the vampire's gaze. "S-stop…" She whispered in-between a heavy set of gasps.

Marceline tilted her head, moving her gray hand to touch and spread against the glass where Bonni had placed hers. "Do you not like it…?" The vampire whispered back, panting almost as heavily as her lover was.

"I…I don't want fake images…" Bonni peeked from her shut eyes. "P-please come in here…and touch me…"

The vampire looked over the small pink body, silently deciding something before moving to the shower door and slipping inside. She joined her lover under the warm water, tilting her head so the droplets would cascade across her face, sighing happily before looking at Bonni once more. The vampire could feel the bit of nervousness that remained between the both of them, this would be their first time after all. Sure they had made out many times before, touched and explored each other's bodies under the fabric of clothing and in the darkness of a bedroom, but now, with nothing to hide behind and fully exposed, the vampire was a bit more cautious, not wanting to spoil such a moment with a wrong word or wrong approach.

Bonni was having the same sort of thoughts, trying not to plan anything out like she wanted to, instead just letting the mood guide her. Her blue eyes drifted over the vampire's body, just as Marceline's red eyes had, enjoying how the vampire looked; her fit physique, her slight height advantage, even the small scars that dotted various places all gave her lover a very distinct look, like someone who had seen the world and was enjoying a crazy life. She reached out, almost shy about doing so, her small fingertips gently stroking Marceline's midrif as she took a brave step closer.

The red eyes shifted down, watching the pink fingers touch her gray skin and Marci also reached out, her own cool gray fingers lightly gliding up Bonni's outstretched arm, slowly tickling the warm, pink neck, then cupping under the princess' chin. The vampire gently prodded her lover to lift her gaze upwards as she smiled lovingly and leaned closer.

"I love you…" The vampire whispered, barely audible over the sound of the water pouring down.

"I love you…" The princess whispered back, pushing herself up upon her tiptoes and taking the cool gray lips with a soft kiss.

Marceline touched her forehead to Bonni's, feeling a rush as the kiss was broken. "Will you sing for me…" The deep red eyes glowing as they stared.

"Loudly…" Bonni purred as she looked for another kiss.

"Glob…" The vampire smirked, tasting the warmth of Bonni's lips again, groaning as she felt the heat of her girlfriends breath fill her cool mouth followed by the invasion of a warm, soft tongue. She curled her forked one around the muscle, stroking it gently as the kiss lingered while her hands went to work, the cool fingertips gliding along the flushed pink flesh, touching and groping against Bonni's hips, squeezing her near perfect rump, eliciting a giggle from the princess.

Bonni leaned her head away, letting the vampire slide her cold lips along her warm neck, cooing and gasping with heated breaths. She closed her eyes and moved her hands to hook behind Marceline's neck, curling her fingertips into the thick, wet black mane, holding on as she let the vampire take the lead. Feeling her body being touched so tenderly, the curves of her hips being stroked, the coolness of the vampire's breath as her skin was licked and kissed, made Bonni's mind reel and before she realized it, she was moaning, loudly, singing for the vampire of her deep desire to be taken. Bonni began to lean backwards, feeling the vampire's lips moving lower, hoping it was enough to allow her lover access to her soft orbs as she arched her back.

It was definitely enough as the vampire's lips gently plucked at the offered breasts, slowly dragging her forked tongue over one nipple, then the other, watching as the soft, light pink caps tightened into small knots. She whispered something in Vampiric as she held her princess, supporting her as she leaned away, her strong hands massaging and rubbing along Bonni's back, listening to every heated gasp, enjoying every needy moan, each sound giving the vampire more confidence in what she was doing. She slid one hand down, lightly stroking against the princess' thigh before hooking her hand under and pulling the leg upwards to rest upon her gray hip. As the pink body was spread, Marceline could feel the intense warmth washing against her midrif from between her lovers legs, and her desire to feel that heat against her cheeks began to build to an unbearable level. As the vampire leaned away to gaze down at the small pink body she inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of sweet nectar just waiting to be tasted, and, carefully lifting her lover into her gray arms, Marceline took them both out of the shower and back into the bedroom.

"We'll get the bed wet…" Bonni giggled out quietly as she was laid upon the soft sheets, stretching her arms out past her head.

"Yes…yes we will…" Marceline smirked as she held herself aloft just over the warm pink form, settling her hips in-between her lovers thighs.

Bonni curled her long legs around the vampire's waist, rubbing her warm heels against the backs of the vampire's legs. She could feel her body pulsing, her moist mound throbbing as she felt the vampire's hips roll, rubbing against her most sensitive button. "_Haaaaahngh_…" The princess moaned, rewarding the vampire for the flash of pleasure racing along her spine as she pressed her head hard against the satin bedding and curled her fingertips into the soft fabric.

Marceline watched, tilting her head as she rocked her hips a few more times, enjoying the sounds and faces her lover was making because of her movements. "So beautiful…" The vampire whispered, gazing lovingly down at her mate before leaning over and claiming another deep kiss. She could feel nails racing across her shoulders as Bonni let go of the bedding to mark her lovers back, leaving raised, purple streaks across the gray skin. The black mane cascaded around both bodies, sticking to the gray and pink skins as the vampire slowly pulled her tongue from between the warm pink lips, flicking the forked tip against the flushed flesh as she slowly made her way further down, stopping to add another hickey to Bonni's shoulder along the way.

"Mmm…vampire…it feels so good…" Bonni gasped out as she felt fangs graze her skin, her hands moving to clutch into the mane, her fingertips sifting through the wet black hair as she rolled her eyes closed and arched her back ever so slightly, pushing her breasts upwards, wanting more attention given to her sensitive orbs.

_Kiss…kiss…_Marceline took her time now, settling her cool body over her lover's as she gently planted kisses upon the soft orbs, letting her long, forked tongue drag teasingly around the hardened nipples before latching onto one, giving the sensitive knot a hard suckle. Her cool tongue was such that she could almost wrap it clear around the warm orb, giving it a tender squeeze with the strong muscle in-between harsh pinches against the light pink button that quickly flushed a deep rose the more the vampire nursed against it.

Bonni bit her bottom lip, mewling out as her breasts were handled, kissed, and nursed upon by the strong maw, her fingers busy keeping the thick black hair from getting in the way, brushing it back constantly so her clouded blue eyes could watch. _"Hnngh! Haah!"_ The princess gasped as one nipple was tugged upon harshly and pulled upwards, carrying the soft orb with it. The vampire pinched the knot hard with her cool lips as she lifted the breast, flicking at the tip with her tongue before letting it go and watching it bob gently back into place.

Panting quietly, Marceline looked into her lover's eyes, keeping their gaze locked as she slowly slid down Bonni's body, dragging her tongue along the trembling pink midrif. _Kiss…kiss…_She watched Bonni's face, making absolutely sure she was allowed to go further, and as if reading the vampire's mind, the princess gasped and nodded, giving her lover permission to do what Marceline wanted as her pink legs spread a bit further apart. She lovingly rubbed the strong, gray back with her heels as her fingertips let go of the black mane, moving to grip into the satin sheets in anticipation of the sensations to come.

Marceline sat her knees on the floor at the edge of the massive bed, her hands slowly rubbing and stroking the long pink legs as she leaned upright, giving the knees and calves cool kisses as she watched them sway in the air. "I will never want this from anyone else…this feeling…this warmth…" She whispered as her red eyes moved down the pink body laying before her. _Kiss…kiss…_She slowly made her way down the inside of one leg, gently biting the inner thigh. _Kiss…kiss…_She watched as Bonni chewed her bottom lip, near shaking the closer the vampire got to that most heated of places, already moist with trickles of sweet nectar that was soaking into the satin bedding. _Kiss…kiss…_Marceline circled around the mound, planting cool kisses and licks, teasingly missing the swollen bud that peeked out from beneath the flushed petals, making Bonni cry out as if in agony from the vampire's stalling.

"Nyah! V-vampire! Please!" The princess cried out, her fingers curling tight into the bedding, tugging at the satin sheets, near clawing into the material.

The vampire's red eyes looked at her lover's face, enjoying how she writhed and squirmed, trying to make contact with the cool lips just out of reach. "Louder…sing louder…scream for me…" Marceline whispered, flicking her forked tongue just barely against a very swollen and raised clitoris.

"YES! PLEASE TOUCH ME!" Bonni screamed, ripping into the sheets as her overly sensitive button was teased. "I'M YOURS FOREVER PLEASE JUST TOUCH ME!" The princess wailed as she dug her heels into the strong back of her lover, trying to lift her hips, wanting so badly to just have some friction as her back arched.

_So perfect…her voice like this is so perfect…_Marceline buried her face into the swollen petals, lashing against the moist folds as she dragged her tongue along the pulsing slit, keeping her red eyes locked on her lover's face and holding her pink hips steady as Bonni bucked almost uncontrollably. She could taste the sweet nectar already as it splashed against her cool tongue, making the vampire wonder_…__Already…? Heeee…_But the vampire didn't pay it any attention as she continued to abuse her lover's throbbing clit, swirling over the needy button in-between plunges of her long tongue into the tight love tunnel. She could hear the princess crying out, albeit muffled as the long pink legs squeezed against the sides of her head, covering her pointed ears, and every so often those hips would strain and push upwards hard, smothering the vampire's face with heated petals and hot liquid.

Bonni was going out of her mind, screaming at the top of her lungs as her clit was rubbed and pinched, shaking as the waves of her first orgasm rocked her small pink frame. It was almost instant, just as the vampire began tasting her soft petals; she couldn't hold it back anymore, and her body flashed with heat as a euphoria washed across her senses. Nari had told her the first would probably come quickly, and that was fine. "_Get it out of the way and your good to go…" _The Rainicorn had reassured her friend, and out of the way it went, spurting hot cream against the vampire's tongue as it slipped in and out of her body. Her eyes rolled back as she just let everything go, her fingertips shredding the satin fabric as the vampire had her meal, struggling to keep her pink legs spread out but that wasn't going to happen. It felt way too good and to keep from passing out from the rush she squeezed Marceline's head tight between her thighs. Her hips jutted and bucked, and soon, another orgasm rocked her body, sending her voice into high octaves as her entire body stiffened, her back arching as she pressed her hips upwards, not wanting to lose contact with that strong tongue because of her writhing.

The couple found their rhythm after a third orgasm, Bonni rolling her hips to match the pace of the wild tongue licking and stroking her puffy mound, gasping and moaning heatedly, whispering lewd words in Vampiric that the vampire had taught her as she prodded her lover for more, and Marceline obliged, working her strong maw over the sensitive petals, bringing out an almost animal desire in the princess as the vampire's forked tongue relentlessly stroked and rubbed, swirled and flicked, using the overly sensitive clit to gain more of that sweet liquid, becoming drunk off its taste and smell.

For hours, they made love, with small pauses here and there to recover a bit of stamina, the vampire leaving dark, red splotches all over her lover's inner thighs, Bonni leaving raised claw marks over every inch of gray skin she could get at. And they took turns, Bonni learning how to touch the vampire's body as the vampire had touched hers, getting her first taste of what Marceline's nectar tasted like as she brought the vampire to orgasm more than once, and soon, both lovers were completely spent, flopping down upon the torn satin bedding, gasping for breath and whisper begging each other for a reprieve. As they laid, gazing up through hazy eyes at the satin canopy trying to slow down their panting, pink and gray fingers found each other and laced together, bringing a smile to moist lips as each girl turned to look at her mate.

_I love you…_Bonni whispered in her mind, too exhausted to move her lips.

_I love you…_Marceline whispered, smiling lovingly at her princess, squeezing the small fingers.

The vampire pulled the her mate close, holding her protectively as she draped her arm across the worn out pink body, both lovers wanting to cuddle as they drifted off to sleep.


	34. TVN 6 Mission Improbable

-Mission Improbable-

_Tap Tap Tap…_

Charles knocked on the royal car door as lightly as he could. He didn't want to disturb the lovers if they were sleeping and he definitely didn't want to disturb them if they were still enjoying the activity lovers do when alone. Just hard enough to let them know someone may be on the way in and as he paused to wait for any sort of sign of a response he glanced up at Savik, the werewolf standing guard, leaning against the wall just to one side of the door.

Savik wasn't at all pleased that his Mistress would be bothered, and he had voiced as much, trying to keep Gumball from entering, but the butler had his way, being a very persuasive human, and he thanked the large beast for being so diligent which earned him an annoyed snort as Gummy moved into the room.

Carefully, Gumball peeked around a slight corner, scanning the room for movement, and upon spying both Marceline and Bonni laying quietly in bed, he let out a relieved breath. _Good…quietly now Charles…_In his hand he held a serving platter filled with bottled water and fruit, the refreshments he had promised to bring, and as he sat these on a small table near the bed, he glanced at the two lovers, smiling warmly. _Sound asleep…reminds me of our first time…_His thoughts floated to a distant memory of his first time making love to Marshal, and how they both had collapsed afterward, just as these two lovers had.

As he moved around the room a sudden, low hiss came from the bed. Marceline, even in her slumber, was aware of someone in her room, and gave off a warning as she curled her gray arms tight around the small pink frame still snoring away. Charles paused, waiting to see if more would follow, which would normally mean he needed to simply leave, but hearing nothing else, he continued to move around, picking the soiled clothes up from the floor and then heading into the bathroom to make sure everything was still in order.

After a quick wipe down of the stainless steel fixtures, the butler walked quietly back into the bedroom, but this time, a deep growl emitted from the half asleep vampire, her red eyes just barely peeking from behind closed eyelids. "Mistress…" Charles whispered, unsure if she was actually awake or just acting upon instinct. "I brought water and food…it is there on the table…"

Marceline blinked a few times to clear her vision, then waved Charles away. "Thanks…now go away…" She buried her face under the mound of pink hair that was Bonni's head, going back to sleep as Charles bowed, still smiling warmly, and heading towards the door.

After hearing the heavy steel door slide back into place, Bonni raised her head, giggling quietly. "Don't be so mean…" She kissed her lover's cheek before sitting up and stretching her arms over her head.

"_Pfft_…Vampire Queen." Marceline laid flat on her back, stretching out herself as she watched Bonni move. Reaching over, she gently ran a cold fingertip along her lover's spine, making Bonni jolt forward and give the vampire a playful glare.

"Ack! Vampire!" The princess scrunched her face, sticking out her tongue as she stood up. "I'm going to shower…" She gathered up her hair that was draped over her shoulders and tossed it back, making it flare out and catch the dim light, the strands shimmering and sparkling.

Marceline's jaw dropped, blinking at how pretty such a simple movement became. _It is because we…it's like everything around her is glowing…_

Bonni looked at the vampire, confused at the face she was seeing. "What? It's just a shower…"

"Huh?" Marceline shook her head, coming back to her senses as the princess spoke. "Oh uhm…it's nothing don't worry about it. I'll come shower too."

~~ooOOoo~~

"But I KNOW she needs a new dress, just let me ask ok?" Nari tilted her head, smiling as sweetly as she could up at the large werewolf guarding Marceline's car.

Savik sighed in annoyance, shaking his large head. "Again, little Rainicorn, I cannot allow anyone save for Master Gumball to disturb this door."

Just as he finished speaking, as if on cue behind him, the large, heavy reinforced door slowly slid open, and Bonni peeked her head out. "Oh PERFECT! Nari I was just coming to look for you, I need a new dress, can you help me?"

Savik rolled his eyes and stepped aside, grumbling at the teasing face Nari gave him as she moved into the private chamber, her arms already holding several of her own dresses.

The Rainicorn gasped at the immaculate furnishings that decorated Marceline's royal chamber, whispering how it didn't actually suit the vampire and was nothing like she expected. Both girls shared a nod and a giggle, Bubblegum admitting she had the same exact thought as they looked over the dresses Nari laid out upon the bed.

"SO uhm…" Nari whispered as she glanced around some more. "Should I be…congratulating you?"

Bonni blinked as her fingertips stroked along a black silk cocktail dress that she was leaning towards wearing. "Congratulating?"

"Yeah, you know, losing your…V…hmm? You are absolutely glowing! I would ask how it was but…" Nari giggled and blushed in her excitement for her best friend. "And speaking of which, where is the vampire?"

Bubblegum's face went several shades of deep rose before stammering out an embarrassed reply. "O-ooh! Oh uhm…_giggle_…it was…perfectly amazing…" The smile upon her pink lips said everything Nari needed to know as the Rainicorn moved to hug the princess tightly. "She was called away by Keila after we got out of the shower and had to go take care of something. Then they have to move the train, so she will be doing that too. But oh my Glob Nari…you were soooo right…just letting go…" Bonni closed her eyes as her fingertips moved to touch several apparent hickeys on her neck.

"Oh my…you two…" The Rainicorn sighed wistfully, feeling her own heart flutter at the sight of the princess enjoying her memories. "I am happy for you both, after what happened just on this trip…so come onnnn more details girl!" She moved and took Bubblegum's hands, the two girls bouncing excitedly before whispering as they looked over the elegant dresses Nari had brought.

As they spoke, a loud clamoring of gears beginning to turn could be heard throughout the large car as the window coverings along the train began to slide open, signaling it was about time for the train to get moving once more as the sun began to set. Surprisingly, two of the walls of Marceline's royal car had windows, opening up slowly and letting what little light remained inside. The two girls paused in their conversation, enjoying the orange hued sunset before looking up at the ceiling as loud thuds could be heard moving across the roof. Through a window, Keila suddenly appeared, smiling and waving, apparently checking on the girls before disappearing from view to take her position upon the last car of the long train and just as before, a feeling of electricity filled the air as the train began to move slowly upwards, almost a disorientating lightness that filled everyone on board as the Vampires got the train airborne and sailing through the night sky.

"Bonni…" Nari started as the princess tried on the black cocktail dress. "We are both fairly intelligent right?"

"Right…" Bubblegum glanced over her shoulder at her friend.

"So…why did you…I mean…I am sure you would have calculated the risk of doing what you did…it was pretty reckless. Not like you at all honestly." Nari was careful with her tone, trying to not hurt Bonni's feelings, but she was genuinely concerned for her best friends state of mind.

"That's the weirdest part actually. I felt…compelled to leave the train. Not even to just see how the Vampire's were moving it, but to just leave the safety of the car. Now that I think about it, it was amazingly short-sighted…" Bubblegum looked at her reflection in a tall standing mirror Gumball had brought in earlier for her, the room usually without a mirrored surface at all.

"Compelled? Like something was…forcing you to leave the train?" Nari tilted her head, moving to her friends side.

Both girls shared a silent moment as some realizations came to both of their brilliant minds. "You don't think…?" Bonni blinked as it seemed Nari had come to the same conclusion.

"Who was the last person you were with before you needed to leave the train?" Nari folded her arms across her body, a sour look on her face.

"…Elder Agatha of the Vampire High Council…" Bonni went a bit pale. "But…she is so sweet…"

"Regardless, we should tell Marceline and Keila as soon as they set the train back down. Maybe we should go see what this Elder is up to in the meantime?" Nari was already heading for the door before Bonni stopped her.

"Wait I'm not going snooping around…" The princess unabashedly pulled the dress up over her head in front of the Rainicorn, making Nari blush wildly. Normally she would avert her eyes away, but now she got a full frontal of her best friend and an eyeful of the dark, rose colored love bites that dotted her light pink skin. "…in this dress…what?"

"Honestly Bonni, I think the vampire's lack of modesty is rubbing off on you. Nice uhm artwork though!" Nari stuck out her tongue and winked, giggling as the princess scrunched her face, realizing what she had just done.

"Ugh, don't look!" Bonni tried to cover herself quickly, getting dressed in some casual clothes that the butler also had brought in for her, seeing as the trip would take several more hours still. "What should we do if we DO find something? The Vampires are still flying the train…"

"True, but Keila also said they were close to the tunnel that leads to the Vampire Nation border right? We find something, we sit on it until they come inside. Piece of cake." The Rainicorn was feeling an excited rush at the prospect of being a detective going on a stakeout. "Oooh this will be fun…"

"Yea but not too much fun. We need to be extra careful right? If someone can control minds, then they can probably also read them just as easily. Let's tell Savik we are going to the Council car so at least he knows where we are, just in case." Bubblegum pulled her long hair up into a tight ponytail.

"Oh that's right. Savik is the head of security isn't he? The Captain of Marci's royal guard wolves. Should we tell him?" Nari rubbed her chin, not exactly wanting their adventure to end so early, seeing as the werewolf would probably keep them from doing anything while he handled it.

"A werewolf lumbering around would cause a lot of suspicion and may cause whoever is responsible to lay low for the rest of the trip. We got this." Bubblegum stated matter-of-factly, nodding her head stiffly as if to hammer home the point she was making.

"Then let's do it." Nari and Bubblegum jokingly fist-bumped, paying homage to the boys they were leaving out of this escapade as they headed out of the car.

~~ooOOoo~~

As Marceline gazed out in front of the train from her perch on top of the massive train engine, she tucked a few stray strands of her long black hued hair behind a pointed ear, sighing as she thought about the immediate future waiting for her when they arrived in Charir Waere. The strong winds made her light cotton clothing ripple against her stiff body, having chosen to wear something way more comfortable than her restricting official monarch outfit, even though Keila had heavily protested. She just wasn't in the mood for being an official anything save for the official girlfriend of a certain princess.

She had struggled throughout her long life with a guilt ridden conscious, and now that she was going to have to face what amounted to a nightmare over the next few days, the consequences of her past actions played with her current emotions, disallowing her to find some happiness about what the couple had done earlier in the day.

She wanted to enjoy the memory of the warm skin pressed against her cool body, of how loudly Bonni had called out her name while the couple made love, but every memory was washed away by a dark void that would taunt her and pull her happiness away.

_It's not going to let me go…not going to let me even enjoy just these few moments…sigh…_The vampire curled her fingers into tight fists, trying to focus her thoughts, but it was no use. She could feel her heart sinking the closer the train got to the tunnel that would ultimately lead them home, that would lead them to a place built upon an event long since past but never allowed to be forgotten, at least not for Marceline.

"Hey…" A strong hand touched her shoulder as a familiar voice spoke. Marshal could always feel when Marceline was slipping away into this black despair, and he would always find a way to bring her back out of it. Out of all of the vampire's Marceline had herself created, Marshal was the closest to her, having the strongest bond. Maybe it was because he was the very first she changed when Marceline had assumed control over the Vampire race, or maybe it was because he understood her the best. Regardless of the reason why, he had an uncanny knack of being able to grab hold of Marceline's mind whenever it drifted away and drag her back to reality.

"Those thoughts aren't good for the situation you know…" His voice was gentle, soothing, hiding his true age within a youthful octave. "Just a little longer…hold out for just a little longer and give her some faith. I can feel how much she loves you…even the air around you both has changed to something amazingly light and hopeful."

Marceline looked at the hand on her shoulder, her eyes dark to the point they looked black, the red having been drained from them. "Hope and faith…this sounds like a bad movie dialogue you know…" Her focus was pulled by the large train she still controlled, making her hiss in defiance of not being able to brood properly.

"_Heh_…this whole thing is like a bad movie. I can already see this happening, you confessing something tragic, her tears, her sorrow. But you know what I also see? Her getting over it. Maybe not immediately, and maybe she will pull away a little bit, but I think she will work it out fairly quickly." Marshal continued, glancing at the ground below. He knew where they were going, himself being one of the only Vampire's that knew where the tunnel was located, having been there when it was built. They were close now but he needed to bring Marceline back before they had to guide the train into such a tight space or else disaster would happen.

"Maybe…if she leaves…I dunno what I will do Marshal…she is everything…everything that has been done is and was for her. If people knew the truth…the truth behind this world…so much history that has been rewritten and skewed on purpose..." Marceline looked up into the midnight blue sky, the millions of stars twinkling in the distance. "We are the only ones that remember what really happened. And deemed it for the greater good, that it should be buried, so the mistakes of that time could not be repeated. Man…I hate bearing this…I wish I could forget like she has. Just be happy in the ignorance of the world around us."

"Bliss in their ignorance or the responsibility of protecting that ignorance. The burdens we carry…but…" Marshal wrapped his arms around Marci's shorter body, squeezing her tight. "You do not carry it alone…we all feel you…we all give you our strength to continue to carry it. Don't shut out the world in this blackness Marce."

"Idiot…" Marceline sighed, feeling her mind clearing. She closed her eyes, letting the man hold her and finding a bit of comfort in his words. "You say the corniest lines ever. Sometimes I think you do it on purpose just to get me back."

"But it works right? I threw in a hug this time. I'm so smooth." He let his Mistress go, floating back a foot or two to be out of range of a backhand.

"Yea smooth, like sandpaper." The Queen of Vampires crossed her arms over her body, glaring outwards at nothing in particular. "…Thanks…"

"Yep. Nothing like averting a train wreck. Like literally averting a train wreck since we are what? A mile out from the tunnel now?" He shifted his red eyes in the direction they were heading, seeing the cliffside that hid a secret tunnel in its crags fast approaching.

"Glob…" Marceline refocused her energy, guiding the train carefully, aiming straight for a certain space between large runes that were carved into the rock, the symbols glowing in a brilliant red light as the train passed between, seemingly straight into the cliff wall that would have caused anyone not knowing the face of the mountainside was actually false, an illusion placed there to cover the secret train tunnel, to cry out in horror of an impending collision.

Slowly the Vampire's guided the massive train onto waiting tracks as it raced through the small entrance before opening up wider once inside the tunnel itself, the wheels screeching in a deafening pitch as they spun against the metal guides, sending sparks flying outwards and across the ground. Once they caught, the train whistle sounded, signaling that the train was successfully under its own power as it continued to careen down the tracks.

Each Vampire glanced over his or her own section of the train, making sure everything was as it should, then, satisfied, retreated back into the cars as large wolves appeared, taking over the watch. They would guard now until the train reached its destination. The tunnel itself was a large void, modern with its smooth concrete walls that were dotted with light fixtures, security cameras, and on either side of the tracks, running parallel, were walkways with thick guardrails. Every few miles a guard station sped past, inside a Vampire would salute as the train went by, happy for the change in the tedium of being assigned to such a boring and mundane post. If anyone unauthorized were to enter the tunnel, these Vampire's were the first line of defense, as this tunnel led straight into the heart of the Vampire Nation, a non-stop line that would be near impossible to obstruct save for a failsafe that would collapse the entire vein if anything catastrophic should occur.

Marceline was always the last to retreat inside, watching and waving to the guards, making absolutely sure everything was as it should be. She was, if anything, a creature of habit when it came to her rule, and things out of place, if only a tiny bit, was cause for concern. Rogue vampire's, like the ones Rush, their captive, was part of, could find the tunnel easily enough, being able to see the Vampiric runes and read them. If they decided to infiltrate for whatever reason, any detail being slightly off from the normal would be a dead giveaway to Marceline. But she saw nothing out of the ordinary and shortly after also took herself inside.

_Hmmm what are they up too…_Immediately she could tell something was up with Bonni, she could feel her mate's mind so much clearer now being inside the metal behemoth, the protective plating on the train purposefully blocked some of the telepathy Vampire's could use. It was a curiosity the Vampire could feel, as if Bonni were trying to figure something out, and not wanting to invade her lover's mind too much, Marci simply made her way to the princess' side, her own curiosity building.

~~ooOOoo~~

"We have been watching her for an hour now and she hasn't really moved except to turn the pages of that book she is reading. _Sigh_…maybe it isn't her after all…" Nari whispered quietly, standing up straight from having bent over to peek around a corner that would allow her to see into the Council car. The two girls had been observing the Vampire named Elder Agatha for a while now, and it was starting to seem like she wasn't the suspect they were hoping she was.

"_Sigh_, I guess so. But if not her, then who? And why?" Both girls retreated back into the hall, rethinking their strategy and going over things that might help them narrow down potential perpetrators. As they quietly stood in the black metal and dark stained wood hall, contemplating this new realization that Agatha wasn't involved, someone else came upon them, although neither girl would have noticed, the form staying hidden from sight.

It watched them for a moment, wondering what they were up to, looking like they were spying on someone just ahead.

"Maybe we need to really rethink this whole thing." Bonni glanced up and down the hall before whispering. "We need a stronger direction to head. Let's go to the next car down and-!?" Suddenly she felt arms curl around her body; cold, invisible arms and it took everything she had not to cry out, spoiling their stakeout.

Seeing the shocked look on Bonni's face, Nari blinked, but quickly realized what was going on as the tiniest hints of red eyes seemed to laugh at the situation. "Marci!" She whisper shouted, happy that it was the vampire both of them wanted to see, and not the vampire they were trying to find out.

"Ugh Vampire!" Bonni also whisper shouted, blushing wildly. "Stop doing that! You nearly made me jump out of my skin!"

"Oh that wouldn't have been good…I do so love this skin…" Marceline gave her lovers neck a small, gentle lick with her forked tongue as she faded into view. "What…are you both doing? And why are you spying on Aggi?" For some reason she also whispered, joining In on the game.

"We have a theory we are trying to hammer out." Nari whispered back and signaling that she wanted them all to head out of earshot to talk more. She walked quietly down to the end of the car, stopping just in the small space that connected to the next. The couple joined her, giggling quietly about something, clearing their throats as the Rainicorn playfully glared. "Honestly you two this is serious. Right Bonni?"

"Right." The princess spoke fully now, her light blue eyes trying to take on a more serious look. "The theory is, that someone made me leave the train, on purpose."

"Huh?" The vampire looked confusedly between the two girls. "What do you mean someone made you leave the train?" She narrowed her red eyes as she looked around, making sure the conversation had no eavesdroppers.

"Think about it." Nari continued. "Would Bonni really decide to climb outside of a flying train? Miles in the air? We are both brilliant, probably the smartest people on the campus of Ooo. Why would she have made that decision?"

"The answer is, I wouldn't have. But," Bonni took over, leaning into the vampire's arms. "I recall feeling a weird sensation of needing to leave the train. I can't explain it. It doesn't make sense. Even if it was scientific curiosity, there is no way I would have consciously made the rash decision to leave the safety of the train car."

"Now that you mention it, I had the same thought. It has bothered me since." Marceline kept her arms tight around Bonni's body, wanting the contact, the warmth. "So the theory is you were…what? Controlled?" Her tone was getting more serious as her mind was taking in the full picture.

"Exactly." Nari and Bubblegum both spoke in unison.

"And you think it was Aggi doing it?" Marceline further questioned.

"Well that was the first suspect." Nari sighed.

"She was the last person I was with before I left the train." Bonni added. "So we started with her. But all she does is sit in that car and read. She barely moves…" The princess joined the Rainicorn in her defeated sighing.

"_Heh_…that's because she is asleep. She sleep reads, weird I know. But that's how she goes through those thick books on these long trips." Marceline nuzzled the princess' pink hair, enjoying the smell of strawberries from the shampoo she used. "And I doubt Aggi is the culprit."

"Why?" Bonni and Nari both asked as the Vampire nudged the group to move into the next car.

"Well, she doesn't have anything really to gain from doing it. She is one of the strongest supporters of my rule, she was the main architect of the governing structure we use. And she is the head of the Council, having most of the final say of anything that happens. She is as powerful politically as they come within the Nation." Marceline pulled away from Bubblegum, moving ahead of the girls and leading them through and into the next car.

In this car a long table with chairs situated around it sat in the center, and here is where the vampire offered the girls a seat. "She also has never done anything malicious in the centuries I have known her, as far as I know. I doubt she has a violent bone in that entire body of hers." Marceline paced for a few moments, trying to come up with something else to go on.

"If it wasn't Aggi, then we need a new suspect, but neither of us know anything about the Vampires on board outside of you, Keila, and Marshal." Bonni watched her lover move around as she spoke. "We need a list of everyone on board, then we just set up some cross referencing…" She began to rattle off ideas quickly, but stopped as Marceline blinked at her.

"Wait wait slow down. We need Keila for this. Let me call for her. I'm no good with planning and detective work." The vampire moved to a place on the wall where an intercom was set up, and buzzing the security officer on duty, she requested Keila join the group, but didn't give a reason.

"She is gunna be mad. Keila loves her time off." Marceline sighed quietly before taking a seat next to her princess, listening to the two minds bounce ideas off each other.


	35. TVN 7 Hiding In Plain Sight

-Hiding In Plain Sight-

Near the middle of the long, military grade super train, was a certain car, set up as a sort of get away for the lower ranking Vampire's, thralls, and off-duty werewolves looking to relax. However, in its current incarnation, most everyone used it to hang out in. It was dimly lit, allowing for some privacy, bench couches lined the walls, and in the center a small dance floor was situated. Large speakers hung from the ceiling in each corner, blaring loud music at near deafening levels, and it was here that Keila was enjoying herself, sitting in a corner that everyone vacated whenever the vampire would show up.

Drinking and other, nocturnal, activities were allowed here, but only here so as to keep the party contained away from the elder vampires and any other official passengers and not disturb them. Keila watched the center of the room, enjoying the sight of near nude men and women dancing in the most sensual of fashions while she herself enjoyed some quiet company, quiet considering the loud music that emitted from overhead. Everyone knew not to disturb the vampire unless she specifically requested it, avoiding the corner all together by a wide margin if she was there, giving her the space she wanted.

At her side, a small woman with copper hair that was full of curls leaned into the cool, gray body, the vampire's arm draped over her shoulders as the two idly gazed at the dancing, randomly nuzzling against each other. Keila had a fetish for gingers, and she always seemed to have one at hand whenever she found some time to herself. She also enjoyed the company of both women and men, her own mindset was one of why narrow down her choices to one or the other when she could have both. Being an idol in her own right not only because of her high rank in the vampire hierarchy, but also because she was the sole guitarist for the Scream Queens, earned her a flock of fans whenever she appeared, and from this flock Keila had chosen this one particular woman, the lucky winner in the vampire's private mental game, and now she sat with her, fondling the girl's trembling body and enjoying the reactions she was getting.

"You're adorable…how long have you been a thrall and why are you not mine…" Keila whispered as she teasingly licked the woman's peach hued neck. It earned her a giggle and a deep blush, which only furthered the vampire's interest and although she would never admit to it, Keila did like to collect the cute gingers to her own private harem, hoarding them all to herself, and she now wanted this one also as the vampire continued her mind game.

"A-a few months Mistress…_gasp_…and forgive me…i-if…_gasp_…m-my being with another has offended you…" The girl's eyes were light green and hazed over as they gazed up at the vampire stroking her warm body, and, as she was prodded, slowly she straddled the vampire's lap, cooing at the strong fingers groping her soft curves.

"_Hummm_…well I will just have to do something about that…can't have you calling someone else Mistress with that sexy voice…I will get terribly jealous…" Keila whispered from a fang filled smirk as she watched the girl move, her red eyes locked onto the small frame as her lap was sat upon. She could feel the intense heat from between the girl's legs against her ragged torn blue jeans and just as the vampire started to move into some much heavier petting, a voice disturbed her, the owner earning themselves an angry glare.

"This…_mmm_…better be the most important…_lick_…thing you have ever said if you wish to continue…_kiss_…living…" Keila's red eyes glimmered with an intensity she normally kept hidden away, not wanting to be known for her temper.

"Oh I think I will be just fine, even if it wasn't important." Marshal shrugged in the darkness as he stood before the guitarist. "Marce needs us, now."

Keila narrowed her eyes a moment, trying to figure out if the man was being serious or was just messing with her, like he usually did. But seeing the look on his face was all she needed, and with a heavy, dramatic sigh, she looked up at the girl in her lap.

"When I leave here, go out that door and speak to the wolf on guard. Tell him…" Keila whispered something into the girls ear as her gray fingertips twirled into the soft, ginger hair. "Understood? And if your…current owner… has anything to say about it, mention my name and you will be fine. I'll take care of it later."

The girl blushed deeply and nodded that she understood the instructions as she slipped off Keila's lap, looking just as annoyed as her near lover did at being disturbed. She watched both of the Vampires disappear into the darkness, sighing quietly before she stood up and moved to do as she was told, heading for Keila's private room.

~~ooOOoo~~

"But still, what would the possible motive be?" Bubblegum spoke while keeping an eye on her pacing girlfriend, the vampire near a window, gazing outwards as she thought over the situation. "Does someone in the Nation want war with my kingdom?" The princess was in full diplomat mode now, taking the possible threat to her safety and to her own sovereign nation very seriously.

"I don't know about full on war. Discord maybe. Chaos. It would be a large blow to Candy Kingdom if they lost their only heir." Marceline sighed, glancing at her mate with a worried expression. It was eating at her conscious, the fact that someone on board may have tried to kill her lover, these, her own people, and she was unaware of the callousness of the perpetrator. Over and over she tried to read the mood on board the train, mentally moving through spaces, hoping to feel that one telltale emotion, malice. But the massive train and its enchanted armor effectively muffled even her own powers, which was frustrating the monarch to no end.

"Maybe…it really had nothing to do with you at all Bonni." Nari tilted her head, her own thoughts on the matter moving in another direction all together.

"What do you mean?" Bonni started, but she was interrupted as Marshal and Keila entered the room, both vampires looking over the impromptu meeting.

"This better be good. What's going on?" Keila was annoyed still at having her free time disturbed, throwing a glare at Marceline as she spoke. Her and Marshal both took a seat at the long table, waiting to be filled in.

"Well, Bonni and I have a theory going about why she decided to go sky diving." Nari smiled at the vampires.

"A theory?" Keila sighed, glaring daggers now at everyone. "Please tell me I wasn't pulled from my activities for a group chat. Couldn't this have waited until-" Suddenly, Keila stopped speaking. She barely continued breathing. The look Marceline was giving her, a menacing, angry, stern look, told her she needed to stop talking. She furrowed her brow and resigned to listen to what the girls had to say, folding her arms across her body.

Nari continued to smile, but she could feel that the air in the room changed, like a chill had swept across the void, touching everyone into silence, allowing her to continue. "Thank you Marci. Now then, it is a given that both Bonni and I are brains. It is also a given that we are not subject to doing something that would endanger our lives without thinking it through thoroughly…" The Rainicorn paused, making sure everyone was still following. "So, why then, did Bonni, one of the brightest minds in all the world, move outside of a flying train miles above the ground?"

The newcomers to the conversation, having heard all this for the first time, looked at each other with puzzled expressions, then shrugged. "You got us." Marshal shrugged. "Is this where the theory comes in then?"

"Indeed." Bonni stood up as she spoke. "I remember feeling odd. Compelled even, to leave the train. I brushed it off as just an overwhelming scientific curiosity but…the more we have spoken about it, Nari and I, the more I am finding myself with more questions than answers. So the theory is-"

"Whoa whoa. Whoa." Keila cleared her throat. "I see where this is going, and I don't like it. Are we thinking mind control here? Why would anyone be stupid enough to try something like that with not only the Elder High Council on board, but also Marceline and about twenty of her highest ranking vampires also?" The vampire couldn't hide her skepticism. She understood both of the girls were smart, but this wasn't a scientific endeavor they were embarking upon, this was something out of their league.

"Look, I understand you feel responsible for all of this, but seriously? Marce help me out here? We ARE talking treason right?" Keila looked at her Queen, hoping her words were being heard.

"Yes it would be treason to attack anyone on board this train without provocation." Marceline sighed.

"_Ahem_…" Nari smiled as she stood up, clasping her hands in front of her as if about to give a speech. "I understand the position of the governing body of the Vampire Nation. Treason from someone on board, given how many higher ranking Clan leaders and elected officials are present, it would send riptides of dissent through the hierarchy. But what if…" Nari paused here, looking at each face, making sure everyone was listening. "What if the motive wasn't about harming Bonni at all…?"

"Oh?" Keila narrowed her eyes at the Rainicorn. "What other motive could there possibly be?"

"Why, distraction of course." Nari tilted her head and smiled, but even her cute moniker couldn't mask the direness of her suggestion.

~~ooOOoo~~

As Keila headed swiftly through the train, the end of the conversation replayed in her mind over and over again. _Distraction…Bonni was a convenient distraction…the train was going down regardless of how…_The vampire mentally berated herself over her mistake, casually dismissing the guest now held captive in an isolated holding cell just because he was seemingly beaten into submission. _Renegade vampire my arse…it's a setup…he is supposed to be here…_

Keila had sent Marshal to fetch Savik but told him to move quietly. _"He isn't working alone if all this speculation holds water.."_ She explained, not wanting to alarm whoever was behind this elaborate scheme into further hiding. _Already the person…or persons…had evaded detection...the train itself hid their use of power from everyone else…stupid enchanted steel plating…_

Turning corner after corner and pushing her way past anyone in her path, finally Keila arrived at the car specifically setup to hold prisoners for transport. Etched into the thick metal walls were strange markings, runes, which would further muffle and restrain the powers of anyone entering the area. Perfect for keeping powerful prisoners under control and for keeping everyone else away. The effects were less potent for the werewolves however, their powers mostly being physical, while vampire power came from more of a mental capacity, thus being harder to control by simply locking a vampire up.

Instantly she could feel the drain on her mind, the runes kicking in, sapping her energy. The werewolf standing guard had tried to stop her, but she waved him off dismissively and ordered him to follow her. She didn't explain why_…__I still don't know who is involved…_but the strain was near unbearable after only a few moments, causing the vampire to lean against a wall.

"Mistress Keila, allow me to…" The guard offered her a furred shoulder to lean on, which she took, and together they moved along the near silent corridor. As the two approached the final door that led into the holding cell area, the wolf stopped, his mouth wide open.

"What is it? What do you sense?" Keila growled quietly, trying to brace herself in case an attack was about to happen.

"Mistress…the cell door…" The wolf could smell the scent of smoldering metal just on the other side of the thick barrier and quickly they moved into the area, the wolf growling and howling out an alarm as he lumbered ahead, protectively positioning himself between what might be in front and the weakened vampire behind him, sniffling rapidly as his yellow eyes searched.

"This is…it's impossible…I just took over the shift…I checked on him…he even smirked at me through the view slot…" The wolf was frantic with disbelief, whining as Savik and Marshal entered from the opposite direction.

Immediately Savik was upon the wolf, snarling and yelling at him for details as the alpha lifted his subordinate into the air by the scruff of his shoulders. "HOW LONG AGO DID YOU CHECK?! SPEAK FOOL!"

"A-almost an hour ago Master!" The wolf whimpered as he was man handled then yelped out in pain as Savik slammed him against the wall in frustration.

"That was about the time when Bonni and Nari were scouting around Elder Agatha right?" Marshal rubbed the back of his neck as he examined the wrecked cell door. "Jeez…this is going from bad to worse rapidly. What now?"

"Now we find him. Savik…" Keila sighed as she also examined the holding cell door, the metal charred from some type of explosion of power and mangled as if ripped from its hinges.

The alpha wolf bowed his massive head, glared at his subordinate, then was off, bounding down the empty hall, howling out more alarms, calling the wolves to his side.

"_Sigh_…this is…what the pleblobs is going on Marshal?" Keila moved to the man's side, looking to lean on him for support.

"I dunno, but I think it is way bigger than we are anticipating. Don't we have cameras in here well…everywhere?" Marshal took the smaller vampire under his arm and began leading her out of the area. "And why are you so drained and I'm not…?"

"What do you mean you're not? Don't you feel the runes bearing down on you also?" Keila looked up at him, puzzled and realizing he wasn't feeling the drain on his powers nearly as much as she was.

"I mean I could probably rip that cell door open also with as much power as I am retaining in here, like the suppression runes aren't working right." Marshal opened the door leading out of the cell hall and moved Keila into a side room that had a chair and table set up inside, an interrogation room.

"This is insane…first a plot to get the train to land before we reach the tunnel…now this. I can't wrap my mind around where to start. I need the girls." Keila took in a few deep breaths as she felt her powers returning, and standing up, she started to head back towards Bonni and Nari. "Marshal, you should probably tell Gummy what is going on. We may need his…expertise…"

"_Heh_…he won't like it. He doesn't like people knowing that about him…" Marshal sighed and smirked, brushing his fingers through his short, spiked hair.

"Regardless, we may need a Hunter for this. I'm going to talk with the girls and take them to the security car." Keila began to walk away, muttering something about being frustrated before disappearing around a corner, leaving Marshal alone.

"_Sigh_…it just keeps getting better and better…" The vampire thought about what he had to do next, knowing that he would be upsetting his life mate with this news and reminding Gumball of things that were left in the past long ago. "Welp, no helping it now. Might as well get it over with…" With a deep, resigned breath, the vampire headed off, moving rapidly towards where his lover would be found, the bar car.

~~ooOOoo~~

Miles behind the train, at a guard station that had been passed by an hour earlier, the ceiling light flickered randomly, then went out completely, causing the guard to sigh in annoyance. As he looked inside a utility closet for a replacement light tube, a shadow passed behind him and waited, watching him closely with bared fangs.

As the guard stood up, triumphant in finding the thing he was looking for, he turned around. He didn't feel the pain from the blow, nor the claws that ripped at his throat, and quickly he slipped from unconsciousness into death as long fangs sank deeply into his cold gray skin, the blood being drained rapidly from the wound.

Rush pulled the dead body tight against him, relishing the taste of fresh blood as he sucked harshly on his meals torn open throat, his breath huffing from his nostrils as they flared out, his eyes black and yellow. When he was finished, he tossed the body to one side like a piece of refuse, as if the vampire had not even been a living thing, and began to pull off his uniform, cleaning the blood from most of it, and replacing his torn clothes with the black and gray disguise. Satisfied with the uniforms fit, Rush left the guard station, heading for a small doorway that would inevitably lead him closer towards his goal, closer to Charir Waere.

_Soon Father…soon we will have our revenge…soon we will be back in power over the Vampire Nation…_Rush cackled, the sound reverberating off the tunnels rounded walls, amplifying his own voice, which pleased the insane vampire as he rapidly moved through the long, stark white passage.

~~ooOOoo~~

Marshal peeked through a small window in the sliding door that would lead into the dining car and sighed as he spotted his lover, hard at work behind the bar, serving drinks as if the pink man worked on the train normally. Floating quietly through the room, he took a seat at the last spot along the counter, drawing the attention of Charles who offered him a kind smile.

"Hello kitten…" Marshal propped up his head with his hand as he sighed out the words.

"Hmm someone is moody. What is wrong vampire?" Charles barely paid attention to the looks he was getting, used to being made fun of for working the bar by his mate who would regularly tease him about it. He nonchalantly wiped a few drink glasses clean before he looked at Marshal, wondering why he was getting a silent treatment which made him pause. "You look serious…what is going on? Did something happen?"

"Not here kitten but I need you. Let's head to our room and I'll fill you in…" The vampire began to float back towards the door he came in through, the butler, after having wiped the bar top clean, followed close behind, a curiosity growing inside his mind.

"'Not here'? What does that mean?" Charles kept his voice low as he began his questions, keeping stride with his lovers pace as they moved quickly towards their private room.

"Means not here, in the open. Shhh…" Marshal glanced over his shoulder, hoping the shushing would be enough of a hint to quiet his lover's interrogation until they had some privacy.

Charles furrowed his brow but he got the hint, making himself quiet as the couple moved through the train cars. Finally, after a few long, agonizing moments of silence, they entered the VIP car and slipped into their own room, the butler sighing in relief at being allowed to talk once more.

"What in the world is going on that we cannot speak of it in public?" Gumball sat on the edge of the bed that was against the wall opposite the door, trying to keep the annoyance from his tone.

"Rush has escaped and lots of stuff has happened. Nari and Bonni think there is a conspiracy going on, which was to allow Rush on board for another motive that is unknown right now. Turns out they were right as me and Keila went to talk with him. He was gone before we got there, the cell was blown open and the suppression runes were tampered with so only female vampires would feel the full effects." Marshal floated in the middle of the room, his hands in his jeans pockets as he watched his lover take in the information.

"…What? This is insane." Charles blinked rapidly, barely accepting what was going on as he processed the explanation. "Are the girls safe? Is Bonni ok?"

"That's what Keila said and yeah, Bonni is fine. She and Nari are with Marce right now. Uhm…kitten…" Marshal rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away. "Keila…asked to uhm…"

"Asked for what love?" Charles stood up, taking a step towards his lover, looking concerned.

"_Sigh_…she…she asked for your…help…you know…" Marshal floated a bit back, avoiding contact with the pink man, knowing the request would upset him.

"Honestly…she knows I am retired from all of that…ugliness…" Gumball sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping as he looked towards a black colored steamer trunk that was sitting at the bottom of a closet to his left. "But…I guess I still have those old suspicions…old habits…"

"So you packed it?" Marshal also let his red eyes look at the steamer trunk, knowing full well what was packed away behind the thick reinforced wood and steel trim.

"I never come to Charir Waere without it love…it's fine. I'll join you soon as I change…" The butler turned away, focused now on the closet and the trunk, even as Marshal began to leave the room.

Normally the vampire would love to watch his life mate strip down, always finding his strong pink body and warm skin so very alluring, knowing what the butler hid away under the layers of clothing. But he also understood the magnitude of his request to change alone and with a last look, Marshal left Charles to his privacy, sighing as he headed back towards Marceline and the girls.

~~ooOOoo~~

Keila had stopped by her room to pick up her tablet, feeling lost without it and as she opened her door, she had a mild shock. On her bed, lay the cute red head she had been playing with earlier, the girls presence surprising the vampire who had completely forgotten about her in the evenings chaos. Sighing dramatically, Keila moved inside, eyeing the nude pink body sleeping upon the black satin sheets.

"_Heh_…completely forgot about you sexy…hrm…" The vampire quietly moved to the side of the bed and placed a single gray fingertip at the top of the slumbering girls spine, then slowly, she dragged her manicured nail along the skin, smirking at how soft the girl's flesh was. _The things I will do to you…but later…_She floated away, plucked up her tablet from the bedside table, took one last look at the girl's beautiful body with a sigh, then closed the door behind her.

Out in the hallway she ran into Marceline and the girls who were heading for the security car, Keila having used the intercom to call ahead and inform her Queen of the latest development. Marceline didn't look amused at all about what was going on, her face held the same sternness from earlier when she had forced Keila into silence with just that look alone. And now the party hurried towards the security car, everyone interested in viewing the camera footage from the cell car.

As the group moved in silence, following behind the monarch as random people gave her the right of way in her haste to keep moving forward, Bonni couldn't help but feel responsible for the current state of things. _If my mind was stronger I may have realized sooner…_The feeling of warm fingers gently clasping her own broke the princess' train of thought.

Nari, who had been at Bonni's side since the conversation earlier, had seen the sad look on her friends face, and had reached out to comfort the princess' mind with a simple gesture. The Rainicorn gave the small pink fingers a squeeze as she smiled, shaking her head as if to say 'It's not your fault' before returning her attention to the hallway ahead.

Bubblegum felt a deep gratitude fill her heart, understanding that her friends were there to support her, which lifted a burden from her small shoulders and reinforced her determination to figure out just how deep this rabbit hole went. _Something is still hidden away…a piece of this puzzle…I hope we find out before the train arrives and it may be too late…_


	36. TVN 8 Traitors And Treachery

-Traitors and Treachery-

"Ok so where do we start?" Marceline looked between monitors and console panels with their flashing lights and complicated looking knobs, lost as to just how the equipment in the security room worked.

"Well…" Bonni stepped in front of her lover, smiling gently as she sat down at the main console, tapping away at the keyboard. "We should find out exactly when Rush escaped. Then we can find the video feed that correlates from the other cars to see when he left the train. We should also pull the feed from the tunnel, if that is possible?" She looked at Keila for confirmation, who nodded in return, her red eyes scanning the monitor as Bubblegum rapidly shift through frames.

"Savik already reported in saying he can find no trace scent of the vampire after a certain point. Also that he found the bodies of a few wolves near the baggage car so he probably jumped from there?" Nari also took a seat at a console. "Miss Keila, if you could patch me into the tunnel surveillance?".

Keila leaned over the Rainicorns' shoulder, typing in a password, allowing access to the tunnel security menus. "Hopefully this doesn't take too long. As soon as we find the point of exit, we can send Marshal and Gummy out…" The vampire leaned away, crossing her arms over her body as she sighed. "And we still need to find out who else is involved. I'll pull up his cell footage. Maybe he had a visitor before hand, tipping him off that Bonni and Nari were snooping around."

Bubblegum cringed, hanging her head. "W-we didn't mean to…"

"It's fine. You didn't know the extent of the situation and actually it helped." Keila cast a sidelong glance at the princess. "If you hadn't played detective we may have not uncovered as much as we have. Rush would have sat quietly in his cell, waiting until we took him right to where he wanted to go, then it would have been far too late. It is amazingly easy to get lost in the crowd back home…"

"And we wouldn't have known how far up the chain this went." Marceline grumbled, leaning against the back wall near the door as she watched quietly, letting the brains handle the complicated work. "Tampering with the suppression runes is a high level authorization only deal. That narrows down things considerably. And that they only affect female vampires fully? That…that was smart. Someone knew only myself or Keila would go near those cells for any reason, every other vampire had no business there and the guards are werewolves, unaffected either way, so they wouldn't have been able to tell." The monarch sneered and hissed to herself. "It allowed him to use his powers to recoup right under our noses…"

"But with all this security, surely someone would have seen him in his cell? It _WAS_ monitored right?" Bonni looked at a few frames, trying to see if the renegade was present in them.

"_Sigh_…exactly. I sent everyone who pulls duty here to see Elder Agatha." Keila watched her own monitor closely, the feed showed Rush in his cell, sitting in the middle of the floor.

"Why Elder Agatha, if I may ask?" Nari glanced at the guitarist then at the monitor she was looking at.

"Elder Agatha has enhanced psychic abilities. She was…what did Humans use to call them…" Marceline closed her eyes as she spoke, trying to recall a long lost past. "A medium? Someone who can read minds well. When I turned her, these abilities became vastly more powerful. So if the guards here have been manipulated, she can find out."

"Here it is…_hrm_ he is just sitting there staring at the camera…" Keila tilted her head this way and that, examining the scene. "And the timestamp is for two hours ago."

"Pulling up the tunnel feed for that timestamp…" Nari lightly tapped her fingertips, watching and waiting for signs of anyone moving in the tunnel that shouldn't be there.

"This is odd…" Bonni whispered, watching her own monitor, pulling up the different feeds from several adjoining cars.

"What is it?" Keila leaned towards the princess, glancing at the video.

"Look here…see this?" The screen became garbled and distorted during certain segments as Bonni pointed it out. "And here…and here too…" She pulled up several camera feeds at once, each distorting at different times. "It's like something is causing interference as it passes in front of a camera, then the feed rights itself after whatever it is moves away. And these are successive feeds, all these angles lead from the dining car into the next two cars, then finally into the prisoner transport car."

"Good eye Bonni. See if you can find a camera shot with whoever that is, in it." Keila returned her attention to her monitor, rewinding what she had missed and sighing as the scene of the cell door being mangled was shown.

Marceline also sighed, lowering her head as she thought about the situation, feeling useless to really help. She was more of the brute force type, and right now all she could do was wait for to be called upon, having no name to match to the traitor on her train, and thus, no reason to go anywhere just yet.

Bonni glanced back at the vampire, feeling an uneasiness in the air around her girlfriend, feeling the slight frustration Marceline was dealing with. After tapping upon the keyboard for a few moments more, she quietly stood up and moved towards the door. "Uh-uhm…I…" She looked at Marceline and leaned close…"Restroom…" The princess whispered, blushing deeply.

"Uh…right ill take you. Be right back Nari, Keila…" The monarch opened the security door and headed out of the room, Bonni following close behind.

"Where are they going?" Keila mumbled, still watching the feed from the escape.

"Where do you think…_hehe_…You could have cut the tension with a knife and Bonni probably picked up on it as well." Nari snickered quietly as she fast-forwarded through her own footage.

"Ugh…honestly…" Keila placed her palm to her forehead, shaking her head as she also snickered quietly.

~~ooOOoo~~

Bonni waited while the vampire showed her to the corner of the hall, watching the tall, dark figure move and catching herself more than once watching the lower half of her lover's form, blushing at her lewd thoughts. As the couple reached the restroom and Marceline opened the door for her, Bonni pushed the vampire inside, herself slipping in behind..

"Huh?" Marceline twisted around, leaning back against the sink, but before she could ask just why she was in the restroom, her lips were covered by a pair of warm, pink ones as the princess pressed against her cool body. The kiss was deep and forceful as Bonni wrapped her lithe arms around the vampire's shoulders, pulling herself up upon her tip toes just to reach her lover's mouth.

Marceline was instantly confused as well as caught off guard by the motion, blinking rapidly as her princess kissed her with such passion. "M-mmm…mmm…" It took a moment to sink in just what was going on and as her red eyes rolled closed, her hands gently settled at the soft curves of her lover's hips, gripping them lightly as the couple enjoyed some privacy.

As Bonni leaned away, her warm tongue lightly licked the cool, gray lips, her fingertips slowly sifting through the dark, silken mane of hair as her cheeks lit up with a deep rose hued blush. "S-sorry…but you were so tense…I couldn't concentrate on what I was doing…are you…ok? Is something besides the obvious wrong?"

Marceline sighed, almost whimpering as the liplock was broken, looking like a puppy that had a toy taken away. "Everything…everything is going wrong…I…" Her strong shoulders slumped as Marceline hung her head, feeling ashamed of the events that had occurred so far. "I can't believe someone tried to kill you…and now all of this…I…I'm so sorry Bonni. I shouldn't have let you and the others come. I've put you in danger." She closed her eyes as her brow furrowed in frustration.

"Vampire…" Bonni touched her forehead to Marceline's , trying to comfort the distraught monarch. "Please don't blame yourself…you couldn't have known this was going to happen. It was so well hidden that no one saw it coming." She slowly stroked the back of her lover's neck. "We all knew the danger of coming to Charir Waere."

"Yes but not this kind of danger…a conspiracy? Some floopin' renegade vampire who we have no real idea who he is, what he wants, and now, where he is? And even worse, a traitor? On my own train?" Marceline gritted her teeth, feeling herself sink further into an agitated state. "It's an embarrassment…not only on my leadership but on my entire nation…" Her own fingertips pressed hard against Bonni's hips, making the princess cringe a bit at the slight discomfort.

"Shhh…shhh hey…hey?" Bonni prodded at the vampire's chin with her nose, nuzzling against the cool lips as she tried to get Marceline to calm down. "This was not your fault. Understand? Every nation has its problems, and again, you had no idea this was going to happen. No idea that anything even remotely like this was going to happen. You can't see the future too can you?" Her warm fingertips gently glided along the vampire's cool skin, brushing and pushing her chin upwards so their eyes could meet.

"I wish…" Marceline averted her gaze even though she lifted up her head. "I feel…I feel useless. Helpless. I basically can't do anything until I have some sort of name or something so I can go find this person. Or persons! We don't even globbin' know-?!" Again, the words were stopped as the princess took another hard, deep kiss from her lips, silencing her mild ranting.

_Shhhh…stop it…hold me…_Bonni focused her thoughts as she pinned Marceline against the restroom sink. The vampire sighed, fighting the sensation, not wanting to let go of her frustrations but also not wanting to let go of her lover either. In the end, Bonni won of course, Marceline not one to argue with being kissed and fondled into submission, the princess knowing just how to distract her, how to draw her out of her anger, how to pluck at her emotions until eventually the vampire caved.

"That is a dirty maneuver…I like it…" Marceline mumbled as she was allowed to speak again, her forked tongue flicking against her fangs as she hissed quietly. Her face was a deep shade of lavender, which she tried to immediately hide by pressing her nose against Bonni's neck.

"Mmmm…mmhmm…" Bonni half moaned out before she remembered they were in a semi public area and lowering her voice. She enjoyed the cold sensation against her warm, flushed skin, sighing happily as the vampire caressed and nipped along her neck. _Vampire…nnnghm…_In her mind, she was having another battle, the two parts of her brain fighting once more over whether or not to allow the impromptu make out session to continue, or to head back to the security room to help Keila and Nari.

_She needs some comfort…r-right…? Mmm…I mean…_Bonni's fingertips lightly stroked over the silken shirt Marceline was wearing, rubbing the vampires shoulders as she leaned back a bit, craning her neck so her lover could enjoy more of her warm skin. _Feels so good…b-but Nari…Keila…we should help them…_She could feel the light flickering of the forked tongue as it danced along her flesh, moving further and further down, causing her breath to catch in her throat. _Y-yes…we should h-help…mmmm…_The vampires' hands carefully began to tug and pull down the fabric of her blouse, exposing more of her warm skin as she gasped quietly and leaned further back. _They will be f-fine without us…for a little bit…I…nnngh…so good…_Just as Marceline had caved to her wishes, Bonni caved into the desires they both had as she let go of her inhibitions and let the vampire drive.

~~ooOOoo~~

**_Tap Tap Tap…_**

Bonni covered her mouth just as a loud moan was escaping, her hazed over eyes blinking in an embarrassed panic as the knock at the door disturbed the couple. She was leaning against the sink, her top unbuttoned and peeled back over her small shoulders, exposing the pink lace bra still hiding her breasts, for which she thanked Glob for.

Marceline was on her knees, kneeling before the princess, gently kissing and nipping at the warm skin of Bonni's midrif, teasing at the hem of the pink panties hiding under the skirt she wore, and as the tapping continued, the vampire growled deeply in annoyance, her red eyes glancing over her shoulder, glaring at the door. "This better be important…" She hissed, sighing as she looked up at her lover with a pitiful expression.

Bonni giggled quietly, shaking her head as her fingers sifted through the dark mane of hair, teasing at one of the vampire's pointed, sensitive ears.

"Sorry to disturb you…again…but you need to see this Marce, I think it's who we have been looking for…and you won't like it…" Keila spoke from the other side of the door, sounding slightly remorseful at disturbing her Queen for a second time, having felt what the two were up to before she even found the restroom they were in.

"_Sigh_…seems to be the theme this week, along with the 'I'm sorry Bonni' theme." Marceline lingered for a few more moments, not wanting to stop what she was doing, but, knowing they couldn't go through with the lewd act, she stood up and pulled the princess close, looking defeated.

"Oh vampire…such a face…" Bonni nuzzled against the cold lips before taking a small kiss. "To be continued…" She leaned away, giving Marceline the sexiest smirk she could before pulling her top back on and straightening out her clothes.

Marceline groaned dramatically as all she could do was watch the pink skin become hidden by the soft fabric once more, sulking as, when Bubblegum was done, she opened the door and the lovers headed back down the hall towards the security room.

For just those few, fleeting moments, the two girls felt like the teenagers they looked like, enjoying the reprieve from being leaders, wanting more of these moments to themselves but understanding the tremendous burden they both held upon their shoulders, the burden of leadership, which is why, when these moments presented themselves, they silently agreed to act upon them, taking the opportunity with both hands and not letting go until the absolute last moment, not knowing when the next moments of downtime would come.

Bonni took up a lock of the long, dark mane hanging messily from Marceline's shoulders, twirling it with her fingertips as she reflected upon everything, keeping pace with both vampires as they walked. She was starting to feel like her lover, wanting more of these intimate moments, and she wondered why. The princess understood they needed to focus on the situation, understood the gravity of it, but she couldn't completely focus, her mind always wandering back to her lover, to wanting to touch her constantly. _Why can't I just…keep on task lately…is it because we…_

Bubblegum's train of thought was broken when the large security door creaked open, the group heading inside to join Nari who was sitting at the center console now, smiling in greeting to the group as they entered. On the monitor was a vampire who looked slightly familiar, the face almost taking up the entirety of the video feed as it stared intently into the lens. "Isn't that…?"

"Mathiason. What is he doing?" Marceline asked as she looked at the monitor, confused as to what was going on.

"I have no idea, he is just staring into the camera." Keila answered, sounding like she was just as confused as Marceline was.

"Which car?" The monarch turned on her heels, moving back to the door.

"Uhm I believe that is live feed from the prison cell car Marci. What should we- Marci?" Nari had also been looking at the monitor, but as she answered the question, she heard the security door slide back into place as Marceline left the room without another word.

"Quick, pull up the feed from the opposite viewpoint. I want to see what happens when Marce gets there." Keila took a seat next to Nari, Bonni sitting on the Rainicorns' other side, and all three girls watched the monitor closely, as if they were watching a movie. "This ought to be good."

~~ooOOoo~~

Marceline quietly moved from car to car, trying to be subtle about everything as she made her way to the prisoner cell car. _Mathiason…what is his game…he wouldn't be stupid enough to try a coup without an army to back him would he…? _The thought drove the vampire to move faster, not that she believed it, but, _this week anything is possible…_

When she finally approached the cell car, she could feel that something was both very wrong, and very close by, and cautiously, she punched in the code to the security door, the heavy metal sliding open, allowing her access to the cell block. She looked down the hall, glancing at the debris from the mangled cell door, trying to find Mathiason or a sign of anyone being there, but all she could see was an empty hall. The vampire looked up at the wall, shrugging at the camera, knowing the girls would be watching, and took a few steps into the car.

With narrowed eyes, Marceline sniffed the air, and using her powers, she started to see the environ around her in a different way, tracking heat, or in this case, looking for a massive cold spot that would tell her just where the vampire was hiding, knowing full well he was probably invisible, having been alerted to someone coming when the door slid open. And she found it, standing at the far end of the corridor, not exactly trying to hide as it appeared to be looking back at her.

"Well well…" The gentle tone had all but vanished from the normally calm and collected Elder as he spoke. "I was wondering if you had caught on yet…or if you were still more interested in that half-breed girl passing herself off as a real princess to be paying attention." The man hissed menacingly as he faded into view, smirking and showing off his long fangs.

Marceline stood her ground, quietly watching the vampire, carefully drawing up her energy should he be looking for a face to face fight. She had a retort, but she wanted to draw this out, hoping the vampire would slip up and tell her what exactly he was hoping to accomplish.

"Nothing to say hmm? My how much you have changed since our glory days." Mathiason took a step towards his Queen, his hands clasped behind his long, heavy wool cloak that draped over his entire body, hiding anything he may have underneath.

"Glory days huh? _Pfft_…you talk about centuries past old man. Things change." Marceline folded her arms across her own trench coat, trying to sound annoyed instead of angry.

"Yes they do but things should change for the better! Not the worse! Look at how complacent you have become! You couldn't even sense the malice I harbored! Couldn't even detect the treachery in your midst!" He pointed at the monarch as he yelled, gritting and gnashing his teeth in frustration.

"Idiot. Things ARE better, much better now. We have food. We have recruits. We have a powerful kingdom. What are you even talking about." Marceline rolled her eyes closed as she spoke almost nonchalantly, wanting to anger the Elder into divulging more, hoping to whip him into a blathering rage, blinding him with her teenage angst while she milked him for information.

"Better!? BETTER!? How is _this_ better!? We cannot do as we please like we used to! We used to kill who we wanted! When we wanted! Why are we in alliances with our FOOD! They are weak animals only fit to be slaughtered! We should be ruling this world!" The Elder sent out a blast of energy, losing his control as he started to rave at the Queen, throwing his fists into the air dramatically as he screamed in anger. "You are weak! Corrupted by your love for that half-breed girl! And the weak should not be leading the strong!"

The wave of energy sent the fabric of Marceline's clothes rippling against her strong body, her hair fluttering and flaring out behind her, but she didn't move, she didn't even flinch. Instead she sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of her nose. "And then what. What happens when this mighty vampire scourge runs out of Humans to eat? What then genius? Eat the animals? Become ferals? Centuries ago we almost did run out of food, and if He would have kept on, we all would have been dead long ago with nothing left to feed on. Don't you get it?" Marceline snarled suddenly, sending out her own wave of energy, pushing the air forward and knocking the Elder back a few steps. "This way we live. The other way we die slowly and in chaos. Look beyond your meager IQ for a moment and think about it."

Mathiason blinked in confusion. "Wh-at…! Why are you at full power here!? You should be drained from the suppression runes! Rush come out and help me!" But no one answered as the Elder called for aid, leaving Mathiason only able to stare at his Queen in bewilderment to the situation.

"I see. So he was supposed to help you kill me and take over. And you lured me here, hoping the suppression runes would drain me. Is that it? Is that your whole stupid plan?" Marceline finally began to move, taking slow steps towards the male vampire, growling deeply as her eyes flared in anger. The air around her vibrated with power, shaking the metal walls and sending the debris from the destroyed door flying, the heavy steel slamming into the wall behind the Elder with a massive clang. "You don't even know do you."

"Know what! Stay away from me!" Mathiason tried to send his own wave of power out, but it was completely absorbed by the air surrounding the Queen. He cowered, feeling fear take over his senses as the glowing red eyes glared at him, through him, peering into his soul. "St-stay back!" In a desperate bid to escape, he lunged forward, lashing out with clawed hands.

Before he could make contact however, he felt a series of small, painful objects entering his back, burning into his cold flesh and exploding within his body. The Elder didn't hear the shots, nor did he see the person creeping up behind him, having entered from the opposite doorway; all he felt was the aftermath as he crumpled to the floor in absolute agony, writhing and screaming as he curled into a fetal position.

"Awww Gummy! Ruiner of my fun. That is your new title. Ruiner of all Fun." Marceline sighed, frowning at the butler as he came into view.

Charles smirked as he stepped closer, shaking the empty cartridges out of the large pistol he held. "I'll take that as a compliment Mistress." He was wearing something completely out of the ordinary from his normal attire; a black tactical vest covering a dark gray leather coat, the belts draped over it filled with extra shells for the weapon; and black combat pants that were tucked into heavy boots. Around his waist was a thick belt, upon which hung a pair of knives, the weapons immaculately designed with curved blades and elegant hilts. Slung over his shoulders was a small pack, the contents hidden in the secure pouches, which finished his outfit, and as he passed into some light, he looked down at the now disabled vampire, shaking his head. "Pity he lunged. I was hoping to simply whack him over the head."

"Yeah you whacked him all right. Will he live Vampire Hunter Gumball?" Marceline tilted her head, prodding the body with the heel of her boot, the vampire whining as she did.

"You know I hate that. And yes, he will live, for now. Those were only half power rune shots. Not having used this gun in such a long time, I didn't want to chance it and accidentally hit you." He looked at his Mistress, smiling as he holstered his weapon. "What now? Seems he had no idea this Rush was already gone from the train."

"Rush probably has his own agenda. Used this fool here to get into the capitol. Mark him please and secure him in a cell, he is done." As Marceline spoke, Savik entered the corridor from behind Charles, bowing his head as she gave out her orders and moving to collect the ex-Elder. The werewolf ripped off a sleeve from Mathiason's heavy cloak, exposing the vampire's arm and holding it outwards, all the while the ex-Elder writhed and yelled out in protest, fighting to pull his arm back.

Gummy leaned over, pulling something from his belt. The object was cylindrical and metallic, the ends flat and when Charles pressed one end against the vampire's flesh, the skin began to burn with a sickening hiss. When he pulled the object away, it left behind a mark, a rune, upon the vampire's skin, like a brand for cattle. "Done, powers sealed."

Savik man-handled the ex-Elder, picking him up roughly and shoving the vampire into an empty cell, then signaling to the security camera for the door to be closed. "If Rush was not going to play his part, why else would he go to the capitol?" The werewolf glanced at Charles then at Marceline as he spoke.

"Good question." Marceline sighed. "Gummy…" She looked to the butler.

"Yes Mistress, I will do my best in tracking him down. I request Marshal and Savik to accompany me." Charles looked up at the werewolf, the beast nodding in acknowledgement of the request.

"Granted. I want him captured. If not possible…destroy him. Soon as you can, establish communications with the security detachment that is supposed to be guarding my tunnel. For some reason the train isn't able to communicate outside properly. And Gummy…" Marceline made the werewolf and butler pause, both men already moving to leave. "If he is too powerful…"

"Do not worry Mistress, he would have to be on your level of power to possibly take on all three of us." Gumball bowed his head, and the two men left the monarchs side, heading off to find Marshal and begin their own mission.

As Marceline stood in the now empty corridor, she rubbed her temples and peered into Mathiason's cell. The ex-Elder was sitting upon the provided bench, glaring at her, his fingers trying to scratch away the rune seal on his arm. "Do you know what he is up to. You should tell me and save us all time."

"I don't care about that renegade outside of his agreement to aid me in my coup. Now that he has failed me in that regard, I care even less. I hope you kill him for his treachery." Mathiason was bitter and beaten, his head lowered in defeat.

"Just in case, Aggi will be along shortly to probe that skull of yours. And, by the way, if you do manage to scratch that seal off, you will instantly regret it. Hunter seals have ways of deterring Vampires from removing them…" Marceline hissed as she moved away, heading for the door and the security room beyond.

"How were you unaffected by the suppression runes!? HOW! My plan was flawless!" The vampire yelled out, but his words were met by silence, Marceline having already left the car. His gray eyes glared at the rune, his fingers continuing to scratch at his burned flesh until a part of the etching was worn away, the friction having peeled off a small bit of skin. He flinched, bracing for the deterrent that Marceline had warned him about, and after a moment of nothing, he cackled at his gullibility. _Deterrent…hmpf…I'll be out of here soon and when I am I'll…I…._"AaaaaaHHHHHHHH!"

The vampire began to scream as the flesh around the rune began to sear, the marking itself stretching outwards and looping around the man's forearm then suddenly, the bones began to twist and crack as the middle of his arm folded unnaturally. The motion was swift, but it felt like a lifetime was passing as it occurred, and when it ended, the seal was covered by flesh and bone, the rune twisting and mangling the vampire's arm upon itself to cover the marking, to deter him from further breaking the spell.

Mathiason peered at his deformed limb in horror and clutched it tight to his chest, whimpering as tears streamed down his face, the pain near unbearable as he cried out for help that would not come.


	37. TVN 9 A Hunting We Will Go

-A Hunting We Will Go-

As the heavy security door slid open, the girls all turned and smiled at the vampire as she entered, Bonni especially beaming with pride at how the situation was handled.

"Nice work Marce. I was hoping for more fanfare but…c'est la vie. I already asked Elder Agatha to see our new prisoner, and not to put it too lightly, but she was not pleased, in any sense of the word." Keila smirked as she turned back to the large center monitor. "I may also watch just to see what she does to him…" _Although I do have my own…guest waiting for me in my room…hrm…_

"Yes, it was an amazing thing to watch. He looked truly dumbfounded as to just what kind of situation he suddenly found himself in." Nari smiled as she and Bonni both stood up and approached the monarch.

"Yeah well, if it wasn't for Keila's nagging and wanting me to wear this stupid corset..." Marceline glanced down at her clothes, rubbing the back of her neck. She had changed into fresh ones, but she still wore the royal corset, even though she loathed it.

"Oh? What does the corset have to do with it?" Bonni and Nari looked at each other, mirroring each other's curious expression.

"I had that corset made specifically with its own set of runes." Keila glanced from monitor to monitor, still debating whether or not to head to her room as she propped her chin up with her hand. "They negate everything on this train so Marce can work at full power at all times. If I was being honest and divulging just all our secrets…" She sighed, glancing back over her shoulder. "The entire length of the train is like one giant suppression rune. Its subtle, but effective nonetheless. Good thing one of us had such foresight."

"What do you want a cookie?" Marceline rolled her eyes as she folded her arms across her body. "At least now we can relax, until Aggi is done with him. I sent the boys out to find Rush so I think a bit of time off is in order."

"Mmm I would have to agree, this has been quite more than I had bargained for when we first asked to come along. I think I'm going to go find Jake and try to have some fun." Nari leaned into Bonni, giving her a hug before waving as she moved out of the room.

The princess smiled at her lover, nodding in agreement before looking at the guitarist. "Keila, you have done such an excellent job. Thank you for being so thorough and on top of things, you really do keep Marceline and everyone safe." She curled an arm around one of Marceline's, smiling and bowing her head.

"…Thanks for that. I was starting to wonder if people around here forgot how to praise hard work…" Keila smirked as she looked at the pair, her body a silhouette against the monitor behind her.

"Oh Glob. Fine, I'll send cookies to your room. Boxes of cookies. You can share them with that red head in there…" Marceline smirked right back before taking Bonni out of the security room, heading to find a quiet spot to be alone with her mate.

"How did…_heh_…well that settles that. Sex sounds really good right now anyway…" Keila mumbled to herself as she took one last look at the ex-Elder screaming in his cell. _Oh you keep on screaming…she isn't done with you yet fool…examples must be made…_ With that, the Scream Queen rose and exited, heading the opposite direction and going straight to her private room.

~~ooOOoo~~

Marshal rolled his shoulders as he waited in his room, looking himself over in the mirror before sliding his fingers through his hair. _I'm such a narcissist…why does Gummy put up with me…_A tap at the door before it opened broke the vampire's train of thought as his lover entered, looking ready for combat.

"It's time, my love. We must get moving before he gets too far off." Charles spoke quietly, looking at his lover through a pair of tactical safety glasses which he adjusted as he sighed.

"I'm so sorry Gummy…I know you hate this…" Marshal looked at the man with a sad expression, moving to stand before him. He lifted his hand, his cold fingertips gently stroking the pink skin of the butler's cheek before sliding to the back of his neck. Both men leaned closer, touching their foreheads in a quiet moment, closing their eyes and listening to each other breathe.

"It cannot be helped now. This is much larger than anticipated and I am needed. One more hunt…" Charles lifted his head, smiling softly, trying to comfort his lover.

"One more time. Funny…seeing as this is how we met…that we both now despise you being a Hunter at all…" Marshal nuzzled his mates warm, pink lips before taking a deep kiss, stealing the butler's breath.

"Mmm…" Charles let the kiss linger a few moments before leaning away, licking away the taste as he gazed into the red eyes looking back at him. "If the bullet had been just an inch to the right…we wouldn't be here…I would still be hunting…and you would be dead…thank Glob I was such a lousy shot back then…"

Marshal rolled his eyes, smirking. "_Pssh_…you wish…I had you right where I wanted you. On your back…" Both men chuckled quietly before straightening out their posture and sighing. "Shall we then?" The vampire rolled his neck, loosening the joints of his body as a few pops rang out.

"Indeed. The sooner it is done, the sooner we can talk about me being on my back…" Charles winked as he stepped towards the door, yipping as he felt a slight pinch upon his backside.

"Such a kitten…" Marshal laughed at his lover's reaction, being dressed in his Hunter gear, looking fearsome, yet squeaking like a mouse at the vampire's prodding.

Savik sniffed the air as the two entered the corridor, shaking his head. "You would think this pressing matter would make you both feel a bit more urgent with your movements."

"Dear Savik, such a brute you are. I am sure you miss your pups and your wife hmm?" Charles took the lead, heading for the next car.

"I do, but I wouldn't fawn over them like you two do each other. Work first, emotions later." The beast dipped and ducked his massive head as the trio headed for the next interchange between cars where they would all jump ship and head into the tunnel on foot.

"All work and no play make Marshal something something…" The vampire joked, bringing up the rear, not by choice though. He sighed as he had to put up with a furry rear-end to follow behind instead of his lover's well toned rump.

As they entered the interchange, Savik reached up and pushed open the heavy hatch door, the metal clanging loudly as the wind ripped it back to slam against the top of the train car. The beast hopped up first, followed by Marshal who reached back inside and pulled Gummy up, the butler unable to be out in the rush of air without being blown away himself.

The vampire held his lover close as Savik took the first leap, the werewolf sliding along the gravel and dirt before coming to a stop. Marshal took a more elegant exit, letting his massive wings unfold from under his coat, opening them up and letting the wind do the rest as he and Gummy landed safely on the ground. The train continued to head down the tracks, leaving the group behind as it raced towards the vampire capitol.

"I can see the next guard post just ahead. Let's go." Savik bounded down the tunnel at full speed and Marshal and Gummy followed close behind, the butler enjoying being taken for the ride upon his lovers back.

As the wolf approached the station, the guard inside instantly took notice and stepped out, putting up his hand and barking at the trio.

"Halt! This is a highly restricted area! Who are you and why are you-…" The moment the guard saw just who was approaching his post, he immediately dropped to one knee, kneeling before the group. "Forgive me Lord Marshal, I didn't realize…"

"It's fine. We are looking for a fugitive, a renegade vampire is loose in the tunnels. We are no longer sure just where he is at this time. Radio to your superiors about our arrival and ask about anything unusual within the last two hours." Marshal scanned the surrounding bit of train track before glancing towards the large double doors that would lead deeper into the network of connecting utility tunnels beyond.

"Yes your grace, right away." The guard saluted crisply before doing as he was told, immediately rushing back into the guard station and trying to contact the main security force office to make the required inquiries.

"It's quiet here and he doesn't seem to know about any disturbances. Perhaps Rush made our job easy and left on his own." Savik also looked up and down the tunnel, somewhat relieved that at least the vampire had no intentions on further attacking the train.

"Doubtful, my furry friend. He is probably either completely avoiding security, which is highly unlikely given the numerous checkpoints. Or he is using subtlety and has blended in with the crowd." Gumball kept his eye on the guard station, watching the guard inside trying to reach anyone from his end. "And it looks like something is amiss…You guard, what is taking so long?" The hunter approached the glass, looking at the vampire within as he spoke.

"I uh…I don't understand, there should be someone, anyone, monitoring communications but…" The guard held up the receiver he was using and through it a loud static noise was being emitted.

"He is ahead of us! Savik, Marshal into the utility tunnels!" Gumball took off like a shot, rushing towards the large double doors and disappearing through them, Savik and Marshal close behind.

Almost instantly the butler was overtaken by both the wolf and the vampire who lifted him up from under his arms, carrying him much faster than he could possibly run and as the group neared the interchange that would lead into the larger utility network tunnels, they slowed their approach, not knowing just how far ahead of them the renegade was and not wanting to give themselves away too early.

Savik took point, hunching over on all fours and cautiously sniffing the air, his deep yellow eyes narrowing as he scanned the exit. "This isn't good…" He whispered as he glanced over his shoulder. "Smell that Master?"

Marshal nodded his head, hissing in disgust. "Death."

"Seems he is taking out everything between himself and the capitol. Perhaps he is weakening the security so that something else can come through the tunnel." Charles sighed. He was holding out hope that Rush would simply bypass security, not wipe it out.

The trio moved into the connecting tunnel, the space littered with pallets filled with miscellaneous supplies and plastic wrapped boxes. Along sections of the walls were large blood splatters and pieces of gore, evidence that Rush was indeed killing everything and everyone he came across.

Charles cringed at the wonton carnage as he pulled the large pistol from its shoulder holster. He loaded the weapon and quietly cocked it as he also hunched over, using the boxes to hide behind and scan the area. Carefully the group advanced, keeping to the shadows and checking for survivors as they made their way towards their prey.

~~ooOOoo~~

_Giggle…snort…_

"Ahha! See? You do snort! I win…" Marceline teased the princess sitting in her lap as the couple floated in the middle of her private car.

"Ugh! No fair…" Bonni pouted, her cheeks tinged with a light pink blush. She leaned back, sticking her tongue out before slowly reaching down and pulling away the blouse she wore. She only opened the front up, just enough to show a hint of her pink lace bra underneath before stopping.

As the lovers enjoyed a bit of a reprieve from the excitement surrounding them, they had decided to just go back to Marceline's royal car to talk. The talk turned into a slightly modified version of twenty questions, which the vampire called 'Full Nudity Observations'. It involved recalling small intimate details about each other that they had learned, and if an observation was challenged and turned out true, the challenger lost an item of clothing.

"My turn. Hmm…oh…_hehe_…mmm you snore like something out of a cutsie manga." Bonni smirked at her lover as she lightly sifted her fingertips through the vampire's dark mane.

"I do not snore what!" Marceline blinked as her cheeks also lit up, a look of panicked disbelief washed over her face which made the princess giggle wildly.

"Oh yes. It is possibly the most adorable thing ever." Bubblegum cupped her hands against Marceline's cheeks, tilting her head back and forth, treating the vampire like a baby as she spoke teasingly.

"_Gah_ lies and slander woman. No proof." Marceline jerked her face away, hissing in faux annoyance at the treatment.

"I have proof." The princess glanced at a bedside table. "Phone please."

Marceline narrowed her eyes at her lover. "…You didn't…" For a moment she considered calling the game a draw, herself having already lost her own top when faced with smacking her lips when she ate anything. But she conceded to the look Bonni was giving her, a 'don't you dare back out now' look as she used her powers to pull the pink glittered phone to her outstretched hand.

"Thank you." Bonni grinned as she navigated through her phone apps until she found what she was looking for, then presented the screen for them both to watch. As the video played it showed Marceline and Bonni in bed, just earlier that day, and indeed, there was the vampire, snoring in her cute way, oblivious to the taping.

"…Who did you show!" Marceline sulked, leaning away and sighing dramatically.

"_Tch-tch_…oh vampire…" Bonni leaned closer, closing the gap the vampire created, her warm lips gently nuzzling against her lovers chin. "Just Nari…don't be silly…"

"_Hmpf_…" Marceline tried to keep herself just out of reach, swiveling her head away whenever the princess tried to kiss her skin, but only half-heartedly. Eventually the princess won out, almost causing the vampire to purr at the light nuzzling as the warm lips continued to touch lightly against her cool neck. _Nnngh…she is so warm…_

Bonni let her fingertips explore, gently stroking along the vampire's shoulders, slowly gliding down her lover's shirtless front. She was in love with the cool sensation of the soft, supple gray skin and was finding she had a fetish for simply touching it now, enjoying the reactions she was getting from her lover. She let a soft warm breath blow against one of the vampire's pointed ears, watching as it flicked and twitched, her thoughts shifting from playful teasing to seduction. She knew it wouldn't take much to drive the vampire wild, but she wanted to see just how much she could get away with before that point.

_It's ok…isn't it…to push our limits…before we just…lose ourselves…_Bonni leaned back with an ever so slight shift of her hips, rubbing herself against Marceline's waist as she looked down into the red eyes beginning to haze over. _Can I…will she let me…_It was the first time the princess wanted to lead the charge, as it were, wanting to feel that aggression that drove her lover when they had made love, so slowly, she slid her warm fingertips carefully over the vampire's chest, smiling softly as she felt the heartbeat pounding beneath the cool gray skin. She watched her lover's face, feeling a bit of exhilaration as Marceline gasped lightly, giving her the courage to continue as she dragged a single finger dangerously close to the pierced dark blue nipple.

"Nngh…Bonni…" Marceline whispered as she scrunched her face, feeling the warm sensation begin to touch a very sensitive button. _Ahhhhhhhhhh!...She is driving me crazy! I can hold out…Glob hold out Marce…let her…she is so sexy…_For a moment, she balled up her fists, fighting the urges growing deep inside her, urges to take over, urges to ravage the warm body in her lap. _I can make it…Glooooobbbb…just relax…deep breaths…_It was hard for her, for any vampire, to show such restraint with their life mates, their natural instinct was to be the aggressor, even between each other, which would make for amazingly passionate sexual encounters, but now, she was struggling just to hold still long enough to let her princess take the lead. The vampire distracted her hands, motioning to pull the skirt from her lovers hips, tugging gently at the material even though she really wanted to just rip it off.

"Such a face…I love that look…" Bonni whispered, cooing at her lover as her fingertip gently played with the golden piercing. "Promise me…" Carefully she pinched the pert dark cap, making the tip harden quickly around the metal loop.

"Aaahng…an-anything…" Marceline let out a heated pant, cringing as her nipple was squeezed. Her fingers tugged hard at the skirt in a kneejerk reaction to the tinge of pain, quickly exposing her lover's well toned backside and the frilly lace panties she wore.

Bonni stared into the deep red eyes as she gave the nipple a much harder pinch. "Promise that I will be the only one to ever see your face like this…"

"Mmmmngh! Y-yes I promise! I swear!" The vampire moaned deeply, her face flushing a deep lavender as she gnashed her fangs. Her back arched, almost involuntarily, pushing her breasts up, desperate to feel more, to be touched more as she leaned back, her chest heaving as she gasped. _I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE IT!...Oh no…nonono…! _"B-bonni…!"

Before Marceline could protest, Bonni leaned over and gently latched her warm lips around the dark blue button, suckling against the cool nipple while she slowly rocked her hips, and that was more than the vampire could stand.

_Mmmnn…limit reached…_

~~ooOOoo~~

_Sluuurp…Shluuuurp…_

Rush's black eyes glared across the tunnel he was currently in as he feasted, draining his current victim dry as he huddled against the cool concrete wall, safely hidden from the view of any passing guards.

_Pathetic…why are these fool's even here…must be punishment for being weak…_The renegade held nothing but disdain for his victims, finding them lacking anything that could pose a threat as he easily moved through the tunnels. As he let the dead guard in his arms drop to the floor, he peeked out from his hiding spot, watching the next patrol pass him by. _They don't even realize…this is why she must be taken down…this complete lax…this ridiculous farce of an empire…_

Just as he began to move from his position, an alarm started blaring overhead, causing the patrol that had just passed to swing around in time to see the renegade emerging from the shadows.

"Hey you! What are you doing there!" The guards cautiously approached, eyeing the renegade closely. "Who are you? Where is your post? Don't move…" The vampires growled lightly, immediately not recognizing Rush from anyone they knew to be part of their detachment.

"_Sigh_…well since the alarm has gone out, guess I don't need to be quiet anymore…_heh_…" Rush tilted his head, grinning a wickedly evil grin as he faded from view.

"Look out!" Savik bounded in front of the guards, howling as he swiped into the thin air before him and connected with the hidden vampire, sending Rush sliding a few yards back and causing him to fade back into view. The werewolf snarled, showing off his fang filled maw as his yellow eyes narrowed on his target.

"Fool how dare you-!" Rush started to yell, but his words were cut off as Marshal faded in above him, the vampire plunging downward as he tried to slam his fist into Rush's head, only missing by an inch as the renegade's reflexes kicked in and Rush sidestepped and lunged out of the way.

Marshal didn't stop, sending his fists outward in a flurry of speed, the hits randomly connecting, some at full force, some only barely making contact as Rush defended himself, leaning and parrying the blows in a blur of motion before bounding backwards and floating in midair, glaring down at the group.

"Enough!" The renegade screamed, sending out a powerful wave, forcing his attackers to brace themselves. "You have no idea who I am! I will kill you all! Burn!" The vampire sliced the air in front of him with his hand, causing flames to erupt that arched outwards, the bolt hurtling towards its targets at high speed. The group scattered, however one guard was simply not fast enough as he instantly burst into flames, his flesh melting away as his screaming faded into nothingness.

Marshal gnashed his fangs as he watched the poor soul turn to ash, his own eyes beginning to blacken in his anger. He floated up into the air, seemingly facing off against the renegade, drawing his attention. "Not bad for a renegade feral…taking out some lowbie. Care to try me on?" Marshal taunted, smirking as he brushed his fingers through his hair.

As the vampire's squared off, Savik quietly circled around, making himself ready for another attack once the opportunity presented itself, but the beast knew well enough to not get between black eyed vampires. _I can feel his power surging…he is no random feral…_

"Feral? FERAL?! Hehe…hahaha….AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rush began to cackle wildly, covering his face with his hand in disbelief. As his hysteria subsided, he regarded Marshal, sizing him up with his black eyes. "You know nothing. But you will. Oh yes soon you will know exactly who I am…" His eyes shifted to the werewolf trying to circle around behind him, hissing in defiance.

"Thank you Savik…" Gumball whispered as he lined up his shot, having stayed several yards down the tunnel the trio had been traversing. He had attached a shoulder brace to his pistol's grip and a long extension to the barrel, giving the weapon a much longer, effective range, and as the renegade looked away from Marshal in his distraction, Gumball took advantage.

The bullet was high caliber, the shot muffled by the distance, and it sailed true, the runes etched into the casing glowed as it passed, just missing hitting Marshal in the back of his head, the vampire only tilting enough to allow the shot past him, covering for his lover until the last moment to allow such a shot to fly. And it connected, burying itself deeply into Rush's chest, causing the renegade to cry out in pain and collapse to the ground.

Marshal smirked to himself, shaking his head as he landed softly on the ground and took a few steps towards what he thought was a disabled vampire. He was soon to regret doing anything but getting to cover as another blast of energy sent him flying, his body rag-dolling against the concrete wall. Savik too went flying, smashing into nearby crates, becoming buried in their debris. The remaining vampire guard was sent face first into a forklift, one fork piercing through his head in the unfortunate circumstance, instantly killing him.

Rush rose to his feet, hunching over in pain, but still laughing that malicious laughter as he focused his energy. He forced the bullet from his body, retching as he did so, every fiber of his being strained to its limits to squeeze the metal from his flesh. "Hunter…you have a Hunter with you…" His black eyes narrowed as he looked down the tunnel, seeing Gumball lying prone on the floor.

The butler tauntingly waved and smiled kindly before sending a full volley of bullets hurtling towards their target. But Rush was the quicker, dodging them all before taking off down the opposite corridor, having realized he needed to regroup now that the odds had changed.

As Rush vanished from sight, Gummy let out a sigh of annoyance as he got to his feet. He slowly walked towards what was left of the group, readjusting his weapon and reloading. "Honestly…can you stop being such a drama queen." He looked at Marshal still sprawled out on the floor, shaking his head.

"But kitten I am in pain here…" The vampire joked as continued to lay, holding up one hand as if asking to be helped up.

Savik groaned as he too recovered his senses, getting up and causing the debris around him to loudly drop to the floor with heavy thuds. "He is much more powerful than I imagined. Master Gumball, did you miss? I thought the bullet hit him…"

"It did. But he, as you said, is very powerful, and forced the rune shot out of his body through sheer willpower. I haven't seen that in many years to be honest. He may be above our capabilities after all." Charles sighed as he examined the clip on his pistol.

"Maybe we need to get you bigger bullets." Marshal quipped as he got himself up, glaring in faux annoyance at his lover.

"Maybe not bigger, but better. Sadly, I didn't foresee such events and have come ill-equipped in my current loadout. Seems he was successful in lulling us into thinking he was just some feral. I highly doubt that is still the case." Gumball glanced around before grimacing at the poor vampire impaled on the forklift.

"We should be able to rearm you at the main security office here. You can make your own rune shots right?" Marshal dusted off his coat and straightened out his disheveled hair.

"Indeed. I did actually bring my etching tool, just in case. I must really be rusty, bringing the tool but not the bullets. _Sigh_…" Gummy hung his head as he holstered his weapon. "Let's get moving, he knows we know and now the tunnel is on alert, which will slow him down considerably…hopefully."

Marshal floated in front of his lover, smiling and offering his back to the butler, which Charles gladly hopped onto as the trio moved forward, continuing the hunt.


	38. TVN 10 Rabbits And Rifles

-Of Rabbits And Rifles-

A slightly jarring whirring noise woke Bonni from her slumber, making her lift her head slightly and peer around the royal car. The large panels that would open and close to block the sunlight were moving, opening now, signaling nighttime was approaching and that it was safe to have a view to the outside world. And that was how it felt, at least to Bonni, like the outside world was some foreign place and every foot they traveled was somewhere completely new.

"Nnghmm…" The princess stretched her body as she sat up, careful to not disturb the snoring vampire passed out next to her, quietly picking up the gray skinned arm that her lover would drape across her warm pink body and moving it away. As she did, a slight hiss of disapproval slipped from between fanged lips, the vampire reflexively trying to pull the princess back down. _Vampire…giggle…_Bonni leaned close, gently kissing a cold cheek, a small motion that the two had silently understood as the princess wanting to get up. The strong arm released its prisoner as Marceline twisted around, snorting out loudly, then drifting back into deep sleep.

Completely nude, the princess slipped off the side of the bed, curling her arms across her body as she quietly walked to one side of the private car to peer out of the newly exposed window. Her light blue eyes looked outside, but all she could see was the dark shadow of the train gliding along the side of the concrete tunnel and with a sigh she decided to have a look around at all of the various knick-knacks the vampire had decorated with.

The room was certainly lavish, but it was the smaller things that really perked Bonni's interest as she slowly walked around. The tables and desks, beautifully crafted as they were, held treasures that were much more interesting. Things that glowed and sparkled, devices that whirred with tiny bronze gearworks, pictures and paintings by people she had never heard of. They were marvels of a time Bonni had never seen, that not many people had known of, relics of the past before time reset, as was the common knowledge. Everyone knew about the great wars that changed the world, it was taught in schools and chronicled for prosperity, but still, there were things just in this small room that Bonni had never even imagined. She looked at her lover, still snoring in her adorable way and smiled warmly, thankful in a way that the vampire had kept such a collection, so such things would not be lost to time.

Even though they were completely alone, and it was unlikely she would be seen, Bonni still felt an embarrassed modesty sweep over her, causing her to glance around and look for the shirt her lover had discarded during their game earlier. _Hmm…_Bonni moved from one side of the room to the other, nearing the door that would lead to the bathroom before turning around, and folding her arms over her well endowed chest. _Is that…her bass?_ Sitting out of the way near one of the windows that had opened, under a red sheet of cloth, something was sitting upright and looking out of place.

As the princess slowly slid the cover off, the large bass appeared, the deep blood red color matching just about everything the vampire would wear normally. _Ooohhh…heeee…_Bonni held out her hand, letting her fingertips glide along the nearly flawless finish of the instruments neck, feeling the rough strings and firm bumps under them. _These must change the pitch…?_ Bubblegum was knowledgeable in many things, but thinking about it now, she really had no clue about music or the instruments involved. Her curiosity drove her to touch the pearl inlaid knobs on one end of the long necked bass, twisting one ever so slightly, but almost immediately regretting it. _Oh no…she will know I messed with it if it sounds off…hrm…_She tried to twist it back, but found the knob was much harder to twist one way than the other, so after a few moments, she had to give up. _Well…this explains why she has such…strong fingers?...-Giggle snort-…ugh I really do snort…_

Bonni replaced the cover, sighing as she knew the vampire would say something about it later, and decided to continue searching for the missing shirt. She spotted it after a few more moments of careful searching, lying in a crinkled lump near a bookshelf across the room and as she moved to pick it up, she started to read the book titles. _War and Peace…Les Misérables…The Inferno…I have never heard of these books or these authors…_She picked up one, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through The Looking Glass by Lewis Carroll, being extremely careful as the cover looked ancient. She lightly blew away the dust that had collected and gazed at the picture of a small, blonde girl wearing a style of clothing she had never seen before. _When…did Human's ever dress like this…?_ As she pulled the silk shirt over her shoulders, Bonni moved back to the bed and crawled onto the soft satin sheets, book in hand.

_I wonder…has she read these books…and where did she get them…_Bubblegum propped herself up against the headboard with several pillows, looked at her lover still fast asleep, and cracked open the cover. _Chapter one, Down the Rabbit Hole…Alice was beginning to get very tired…_

~~ooOOoo~~

_Ker-chaaaaak_…

Marshal slowly opened a door just enough to peek through the crack and into the room beyond. The trio had found the security checkpoint ravaged from Rush having fled through and slaughtering everything before him. The vampire sniffed the air, but he had little hope for anyone being left alive, he was hoping more to catch the scent of the renegade tearing his way towards the vampire capitol.

The heavy metal door was nearly ripped from its hinges but still barred the way into the room, and with a satisfied sigh, Marshal stepped aside. "Savik…"

The massive beast lunged into the metal barrier, smashing the door the rest of the way down before he lumbered into the room, growling in disgust at the gore the renegade was leaving behind. As he stood upright, his head bumped into something, a pair of somethings. Legs. Severed legs and other limbs were smashed into the ceiling panels, giving the entirety of the room a completely horrific visage from its normalcy. The ceiling lights flickered randomly, the broken fixtures sending sparks flying to the floor to skip over the large puddles of blood before hissing from existence.

"He has no restraint. I have not seen this level of wanton viciousness since the early days." The wolf grunted, sniffing the air and finding nothing but the scent of fresh corpses. "And it seems he can do so without opposition from the forces here. Perhaps Mistress should had accompanied us after all."

"Highly unnecessary my brutish friend. I have dealt with Vampire's at this power range before. I just need to rearm and have a good clear shot like the last was." Charles pulled the pack from his back and shuffled through its contents before producing a small satchel roll. "If you both could find me some suitable ammunition, uh…let's see what we have to work with shall we? If you please boys…"

Marshal and Savik began ripping open weapon lockers and crates, looking for whatever would suit the Hunter's needs, pulling random bullets from ammo belts that still hung over the dead bodies scattered across the floor.

It was when Marshal brought over some rather unusual rounds, that Charles took notice. "Wait. Where did you find these?" Gumball held up a large bullet, examining it like a child that had just been handed their favorite flavor lollipop. "I need the rifle these came from."

"On it." Marshal floated back to where he had found the rounds, and quickly produced a high powered rifle which he wrested from the dead hands of some poor soul. He wiped the bits of gore that still clung to the large weapon as he brought it to his lover, twisting it around as he examined it. "It's in good shape, going to switch out?"

"Ohhohohoho…oh yes come to daddy…" The Hunter beamed, smiling from ear to ear as he also examined the rifle, checking the sights and making minor adjustments. "Perfect, now please, just give me a bit of time gentlemen…eh….alone time…"

"Should I be jealous kitten?" Marshal smirked as he and Savik moved out of the room.

"Yes. Yes you should be." Charles snickered as he unwrapped the satchel roll, pulled up the only remaining stool that was left unbroken to the long table littered with the random ammunition, and began to work his trade. Etching bullets was something he had learned early in his Hunter training, as needing to make use of anything he would find on a mission, especially if what he was Hunting was able to resist the runes he was currently using, was essential for success. The process was also extremely easy, the items involved being a simple battery, duct tape, some wires, some salt water, and some cotton swabs. As he worked, he hummed quietly, almost absentmindedly before he caught himself doing it and abruptly stopped, sighing as he closed his eyes and took a moment to gather his thoughts.

_No…that is no longer who I am…I have forever put that past behind me…never again…_Charles glanced towards the door, relieved that the vampire waiting outside was out of earshot, or so he had hoped. _If he would have heard me doing that…_He returned his attention back to the task at hand, trying to keep his thoughts clear as he prepared his new arsenal.

Outside the door, Marshal sighed quietly as he leaned against the wall. _That song…is the only thing that truly scares me…hang in there love…_

~~ooOOoo~~

Nari had found her boyfriend and his adopted sibling in one of the public lounge cars with only a few other people present. Apparently Jake had found the one group of Vampires that also played Card Wars, and he was deep in concentration as the Rainicorn approached, so naturally he was oblivious to her presence until he felt something warm and soft touch the top of his head, making him swivel around in surprise.

"Globbit! Oh hey babe. Don't sneak up on me like that! Almost gave me a heart attack. Where you been?" The yellow amalgam stretched out a piece of his body, pulling his girlfriend closer, making her giggle as she felt a slight pinch upon her backside.

"Mmm well, we had some issues with that Rush renegade, who is loose in the tunnels now, so I was helping with that." Nari smiled sweetly as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriends shoulders, watching the card game and trying to forget the stress of the day so far.

"Wait what!?" Finn tumbled from his seat at the table as the news was announced so casually. "He is loose? Ah gunk what else is going on! I want to help!" The teenager straightened out his clothes before returning to his seat, blushing lightly at his pratfall.

"I don't think that is necessary Finny. Marceline and the rest are taking care of it. And, unfortunately I think this is just something we won't really be able to do anything about ourselves. The situation is so complex…its making my head hurt as I try to make sense of it all. Oh-…_hrm_ I don't think this was something I should have spoken about in such a public area…" The Rainicorn frowned as the faces of unfamiliar vampires all turned and looked at her in astonished silence. And she was right, no one outside of the Council and those present at the time knew about the current situation, as the news might cause panic or something worse, unrest.

"Bunk to that…" Finn sighed as he returned his attention to the card game, having saw the look in Nari's eyes that told him he needed to not press for more information right now.

But the damage was done as a few Vampire's not involved in the game turned and walked from the car, whispering loudly amongst themselves about security breaches and a loose prisoner.

Nari sighed heavily as she watched and lowered her head, burying her face against her boyfriends back. _Sorry Marci…_

~~ooOOoo~~

_There was a table set out under a tree in front of the house, and the March Hare and the Hatter were having tea at it…_Bonni couldn't get enough of the tale being told within the pages of the ancient book as she continued to read quietly. She had shifted around, now leaning back against her lover who was still asleep, enjoying the feeling of the rise and fall of the cool body against her. She wasn't trying to rush through the text, but it had a grip on her, pulling her into another magical world within her own imagination and as she turned the to the next page, a soft smile spread across her lips.

"Did I wake you…?" Bonni whispered, feeling the vampire grunt and stretch out behind her.

"Nnngh…" It took Marceline a moment to take in the situation before she moved, turning on her side and curling her arms around her lover. She pressed her cool lips against the silken fabric of the dress shirt, gently kissing the small of the princess' back before burying her face against the warm body. "What are you reading…" The question was muffled as the vampire spoke, refusing to break contact with her life mate even to just ask a question.

"Alice's Adventures in Wonderland…it's fantastic. I didn't know you had these types of books…have you read it?" Bubblegum flipped another page, continuing to read while she squirmed lightly, giggling as the vampire continued to nuzzle against her back.

"Mmmhmm…they were my own books…way back when…" The vampire sat up, stretching her arms out above her head as she peeked over her lover's shoulder.

"There are so many I have never read…by people I have never heard of before. How…" Bonni paused as she felt lips on her shoulder, turning her head in time to enjoy a sweet kiss. "_Mmmm_…"

"_Nnmm_…" The vampire's red eyes peeked at the book before rolling closed as she enjoyed the taste of her lover's warm lips, savoring the sensation of the warm breath entering her cool maw, and as she leaned away to break the liplock, she was pleasantly surprised when the princess followed, pushing Marceline onto her back and straddling her waist.

"_Nyhah_…mmm…now then…" Bonni sat up and presented the book to her lover, her light blue eyes looking down into the deep red ones as she giggled quietly. "How did you get these?" She pointed at the old textbook, wanting the vampire's attention there instead of on her body.

"Uhm is this an interrogation? Because I have to warn you, I do not break easily…" Marceline playfully spoke matter-of-factly, closing her eyes and turning her head away.

"Oh…?" Bonni sat the book down next to the couple before leaning over. She placed her hands upon the vampire's shoulders, pinning her lover in place. "Vell…I haff vays ahf making you tolk…" Bonni tried her best at a funny accent while her fingertips slid across her lover's shoulder, nearing her neck. The princess tilted her head, smiling softly as she gently stroked the vampire's skin, being careful to not disturb the spot where two small punctures were ever present, and as she looked at the small holes, she couldn't help but touch one, her curiosity taking over as she brushed a fingertip over it. The hole was there, without a doubt, and so was the second making her wonder, _Do they…ever heal…_

"No…they will never heal…" Marceline whispered quietly as she looked across the room. "An eternal reminder…of what could have been my greatest mistake…or my best decision…"

"So…you decided to become a Vampire?" Bonni stroked the holes, feeling the rim of the wounds bump against the pad of her index finger.

Marceline sighed quietly, closing her eyes. "Yea…admittedly, it was an act of angst against my estranged father after…" Marceline stopped speaking, her mind suddenly swept away to a moment in time, a long past memory that had yet to fade away like so many others had before it.

Bonni waited patiently, seeing that her lover had happened upon something deeply personal and had stopped talking about it. She wanted to know more, but prodding her lover,? She didn't like doing that. She wanted Marceline to freely tell her things about herself, without the pestering.

The vampire came back, sighing again before continuing. "Bonni, this world…has so many secrets…so many painful events lost to the age of magic and science." Her red eyes looked up into the blue ones waiting patiently for more. "I want to tell you everything about this world. About me…and when we arrive at Charir Waere, I will do so, with nothing held back."

"Is your castle? So relevant to everything…?" _Hrm…I haven't really asked about where we will actually be living for the week…_Bonni laid down upon the vampire's body, settling between her girlfriend's cool legs as she traced her fingertip along the gray skin.

"…Yeah it's a castle. But it's not only a castle…it's…hard to explain without actually seeing it. You will understand once we arrive and settle in." Marceline placed her hand softly over Bonni's at her neck, guiding the fingertip to trace around the bite marks.

"I understand…" The princess was content with being patient for now. They were almost there, almost to a special place for the vampire and her memories, almost to the point of knowing more, almost to what would eventually become a new home. The gift of knowledge that Marceline was keeping just out of reach was like a flame, and Bonni felt like the moth, being helplessly pulled towards it. Not only because of her curiosity, but because it apparently involved her also, at least that was her best educated guess. _Why else keep it from me…_She lightly gripped her lover's hand and pulled it to her lips, gently kissing the cool gray digits. "Is there a city also?"

"Oh yes…a large one. But not because a lot of people live there. In fact, most vampires prefer to live alone with their life mate or their…property…so as to not be disturbed or have the threat of a thrall being taken away by another, which can cause stupidity wars between clans." Marceline traced her fingertips along the outline of Bonni's mouth. "The city is large because it is a…I guess seasonal place? A lot of businesses and merchants move in and out during certain times. So they rent space in the town that I had built. It's good for a culture shock without tempting everyone all the time with normies wandering around."

"Marci…I don't understand why you do not think you are very smart. Honestly the strategies you have in place are…well brilliant." Bonni nuzzled and nipped at the gray fingertips as she smiled in admiration of the vampire's leadership.

Marceline turned a few shades of purple as she blushed at the praise, and bashfully looked away. "Yea well, they are not ALL my ideas. I have great leaders, well, except that traitor Mathiason. Man…that was unexpected…"

"Indeed. I hope Elder Agatha is able to find out more. Shouldn't we have been monitoring? I mean…she is old…after all?" Bonni settled her head between her lover's breasts, enjoying feeling of the vampire breathing and hearing her heartbeat.

"_Ahaha…haa_…mmm no. Some fun facts about vampires. We gain a lot of power from being changed right? It also completely overhauls our bodies and our minds. Like, resets our being to something near perfection. We are way healthier, stronger, enhanced, the whole shabang. Sickness and disease are removed and we will never be sick again. We stop aging but, and here is another fun fact, we can revert our age to any previous age before the changing. Aggi just looks old because she says it gives her an edge, You know? Noone ever suspects the helpless old lady using a cane to move around." Marceline winked as her other hand began to gently stroke her lover's pink hair. "She is more than capable of not only protecting herself, but also taking on anything lower than my own power level. Besides…" The vampire's expression turned sour for a moment. "I have witnessed her…mind diving…it isn't pretty."

"The more I learn about you…the more I wish to know…I wonder if you will ever run out of things to make my imagination run wild…" Bonni rubbed her cheek against Marceline's chest.

"_Heh_…I haven't shown you anything yet…not even close…parlor tricks and some flying." The vampire's fingertips stroked against a warm earlobe. "This week is going to be awesome…despite this bunk that has happened."

"I look forward to it…" The princess gently kissed the space between her lover's breasts, letting her warm breath flow across the cool skin. Then another kiss followed, and another, then a light lick as she peeked up.

Marceline was biting her bottom lip, blushing so badly her neck was also bright purple. "G-glob…" A little nervous moan escaped from her fanged maw

"Mmm…that look…" Bonni whispered as she continued to tease the cool skin, almost making it to the pierced nipple she wanted to play with before a loud knock on the car door disturbed the couple.

"Mistress…" The gruff voice of the werewolf guarding the royal chamber broke the serenity of the room. "Elder Agatha wishes to speak with you, she is here now. Do you require a few moments?"

"_Arrrrrgh_…yes…give us like five minutes…_sigh_…" Marceline grumbled as she answered, venting her frustration with an annoyed hiss. She pouted as she looked down at the princess, whimpering as Bonni lifted herself up and off the vampire's body. "Nooooooonnnnnngh…grabby hands…" Marceline playfully whined and reached for her mate as she sat up also.

"Silly…" Bonni whapped the hands away before she moved to find her clothes while pulling off the silken dress shirt and tossing it at the vampire. "Where are my-!" She looked around for a moment then turned and narrowed her eyes at her lover.

Marceline twirled a pair of white and pink panties in the air, smirking. "Oh no…these are mine. A conqueror gets the spoils…"

"Conqueror huh?!" Bonni lunged at the so called 'conqueror'. "Rrrrawr! Gimmie my panties Vampire!"

"Nope! _Ack!_ Mine! No not there! AHHH! EAR EAR EAR! BONNI!"


	39. TVN 11 Deception Runs Deep

-Deception Runs Deep-

Bonni finished straightening out the vampire's necktie as the Elder stepped around a slight corner and into the room. Giving her lover a small pack on the cheek, she then turned and bowed politely before offering Agatha a seat. "Please Madam Agatha, may we get you anything?" Bonni helped the elder vampire sit and took her cane to set against the near small parlor table, then moved to her lover's side, smiling kindly.

"Oh don't make a fuss dearie, although some simple Earl Grey would be nice hmm? Beaumont, tea please." As Agatha spoke, she glanced over her shoulder, seemingly into empty space, making Bonni give both vampire's a puzzled look.

"At once Mistress." Near the small hall that would head back towards the door, a voice spoke softly and the air rippled with movement. A moment after, the door could be heard sliding open then shut again, and still, Bonni looked lost as to what just happened.

"Beaumont doesn't like being seen. Weird right?" Marceline had sat herself down in a lounge chair opposite the Elder, her fingers gently tapping upon one knee that she had crossed over the other.

"He does have his quirks, don't we all?" Agatha smiled as she sat comfortably, leaning back and letting out an exhausted sight. "Now then, to business, and both of you, understand this does not leave this room. Yes?" Aggi closed her eyes as her words took on a much more serious tone.

Marceline and Bonni both looked at each other and nodded in unison, Bonni having taken a seat next to her mate while she listened quietly.

"I do not know how far this rabbit hole goes girls, but…" Agatha paused for a moment, taking her time to pick out the next words to say. "The person we have locked up…is NOT Mathiason." She waited for it to sink in, watching the reaction of her Queen very closely.

"…I swear to GLOB I am going to MURDER EVERYONE ON THIS TRAIN!" Marceline reached up and tugged at her dark mane in frustration, whining and, what Bonni could only guess was, cursing in Vampiric as she stood up and marched angrily around her room. "I mean what does that even mean! It's not Mathiason? Who in Grod's name is it then? And where is Mathiason! ARGH!"

Bonni stood up and tried to calm the agitated vampire down, apologizing to Agatha for how Marceline was yelling.

"No no Bonnibel, it is quite alright. I understand her frustration and feel it also. This situation is so complex that I scarcely can see any kind of modus operandi to it. So now, we have a stranger who has taken the place of a high ranking official, a renegade loose in our tunnel, and no idea what is going to happen once we reach Charir Waere." Agatha let out another exasperated sigh and in a moment that seemed amazingly random, the Elder held out her hand, as if reaching for something. Then a tea cup floated to her through mid-air, the commotion Marceline was making having masked that Agatha's butler had returned.

"Ahhhhhhrgh! I need to hurt something! Please let me hurt someone pretty please?" Marceline pleaded, still whining as she slammed her face against a wall a few times. Bonni frowned and shook her head, still trying to get her mate to calm herself.

"P-please Madam Agatha, please continu-OW! Vampire!" Bonni's voice boomed as she felt a tinge of pain against her arm, the vampire having grabbed it a little too tightly as she tried to pull away. The princess crossed her arms over her body and stared Marceline down, "YOU. SIT. NOW."

Marceline whimpered, apologized, and without another word sat back down, fuming and brooding as she stuffed her hands under her arms.

Bonni straightened out her clothes and sat down next to her, glaring daggers at her lover. "_Ahem_…now please, continue Madam Agatha."

"Oh my…such spirit you have in such a small body. Impressive…" Agatha snickered at her Queen, nodding in agreement with how Bonni was handling her. "So firstly, I have no idea who that vampire is in the cell, but what I do know is that his deception is extensive. His mind has been completely altered in more ways than one. He believes, with ever fiber of his being, that he is Mathiason. He looks like him, smells like him, even sounds like him and has a few of his more recent years of memories as cover. But, the further I dove, the more his mind unraveled at the seams. Eventually his mind broke, and nothing but emptiness was at the end of his consciousness. I think he was…physically altered, if you understand such things."

"Physically altered?" Bonni asked, still half glaring at her girlfriend.

"I believe the term was, lobotomy, once upon a time." Agatha sipped at her tea cup before handing it over to the invisible butler for a refill.

"To remove a part of his brain that deals with memory…brilliant from a scientific standpoint…" Bonni was intrigued, scooting to the front edge of her seat as she continued to ask questions. "So he would be physically unable to recall his true identity, even if he wanted to?"

"Correct young Mistress. You are quite sharp, I must say. A good contrast to the raw emotion brooding next to you." Agatha smiled at her invisible butler before taking the teacup back. "Thank you Beaumont. So, given his loss of any sort of self identity, he naturally had no idea who had done what to him, so at that point I put him to sleep and decided it best I tell you directly what I had found."

"Does he know why he is here? What was his sole purpose?" Marceline tried her best to calmly ask her questions through gnashed fangs.

"He only knew he had to make the train land shortly after departure, and that Rush must make it on-board before liftoff. He was then under the false impression that he was going to start a coup against you, again, all part of his mind alteration." Agatha stirred her tea with a tea spoon before taking a sip.

"Greeeeat." Marceline covered her face with her hands and started to scream again in frustration.

~~ooOOoo~~

"If you do not mind me asking too much about the ways of Hunters, what exactly are the runes shots supposed to do?" Savik walked slowly ahead of the trio, wanting to be the first to intercept any assault to free up Gumball and Marshal's movements. He could take the hits and heal through them, but he understood what he thought was an earlier triumphant fight against the renegade was a farce, and that he was no real match for such a high level vampire. So he relegated himself to distraction and damage sponge, hoping to be of at least some use like that.

"Usually they are mainly to disable so we can capture then later on interrogate. Some however, are for simple destruction, using a form of light spell that replicates sunlight. I can seal powers, flight, shape-shifting, even healing. But Rush is resilient, so I have prepared a much larger range of runes, and if it comes down to it, I will have to kill him." Gumball kept himself out of sight as much as possible, wanting to be ready in case they happened upon their target to take another shot.

Marshal stayed quiet for the time being. Mostly because he was dealing with his own emotions as Charles spoke about his trade. The vampire also, once upon a time, had been the target of a hunter, having been mistakenly identified as a renegade. It was because of this that he and Charles had first met, Gummy having been the hunter, and Marshal, his prey. The mistaken identity wasn't completely unwarranted, Marshal had at one point in time, found himself lost to his instincts, and the confrontation had been bloody at points, leaving them both with deep emotional scars that they tried to bury in the past, but the current conversation was making them well up within the vampire's chest, and he cringed the more Charles spoke about the ways of Hunters. He was so distracted by this, that he didn't even notice that the group had stopped for a moment.

"…Love?" Charles whispered as he watched his mate absentmindedly move around.

"Wha-?" Marshal blinked as he realized he was much further ahead than the trio and turned around.

"_Hrm_…a moment please. Savik, if you could, scout ahead for the next interchange? I must adjust something here…" Charles held up the rifle he was carrying, smiling kindly.

"As you wish Master Gumball." The beast moved ahead and down the next tunnel, leaving Marshal and Gummy alone.

"Marshal…are you alright?…" Charles approached the vampire, setting the rifle down to lean against a crate. He reached out a gloved hand and touched his lover's shoulder, concerned about his mate's state of mind.

"I thought…I thought we could get away from all of this…you know?..." Marshal brushed his fingers through his hair as he sighed heavily, then turned, and faced the butler, placing his own hand over the gloved one upon his shoulder.

"I know love…and we have…we are not those people anymore…this is our life now." Charles sympathized with his mate, sighing as he spoke. "But we cannot ignore the threat to our friends…to our people…just because it causes us pain. We do what we must." His tone was strong, endearing, the voice of a commanding presence that the butler usually kept hidden away.

"I hate this…hate seeing you like this…this whole situation…I can't deal with it…I'm so weak…" Marshal lowered his head, fighting the urge to cry, to let go of his emotions. He would kill any number of people to protect his mate, but he would never wish to actually have to do it. Marshal was never really a violent person, even as a vampire he was kind, wise, wanting to work things through with as little bloodshed as possible, if possible, and he had held this ideal throughout most of his long life, except for a period where he had fallen into the type of depression Marceline currently suffered from. The dark thrill of his nature had subsided almost entirely the more time he spent with Charles, even when they fought he felt a sort of euphoric peace that only time together with his mate could bring him.

"I know you still struggle with finding that balance love, between being passive and aggressive. And I wish I could help you find it faster, but that is something you will need to discover for yourself. I can only help keep you happy, and bring you back whenever you feel you are losing control. Right now though, I need your mind here with me, with Savik, and on this situation at hand. I cannot defeat this vampire alone." Charles placed his fingertips under Marshal's chin, gently tilting his lover's face up as his light blue eyes gazed into bloodshot red ones. "I love you…"

Marshal held nothing back as he pulled his mate close, burying his gray face against Charles' neck as he let his tears fall. Charles pulled his gloves off so he could make contact with the cool skin as he held the man in his arms, cooing softly as he tried to comfort his distressed lover and stroking the back of his gray neck. Being hunted was something most vampires would not live through, the entire ordeal being horrific on purpose so the Hunters could detach from feeling apathy for their prey, and the simple fact Marshal had survived from sheer luck, weighed heavily on Gummy's mind. _I'll never hurt you again…I swear…I know you hate this more than I do…you try so hard to be tough…but the true kitten is you my love…and I will do anything to protect you…even if that means never being rid of this uniform…so long as I can use it to keep you safe…then I will use it…_

"_Shhh_…be still my love…everything will be ok…let us finish this task at hand so we may find our peace together…" Charles whispered into a pointed ear as he leaned away, smiling lovingly and trying to coax the vampire back to him.

Marshal took in a few deep breaths as he calmed down, wiping away his tears and rolling his shoulders. "Yeah…I really am the kitten…I'm sorry." He tried to put on a confident smile, but his visage was wavering still.

"No more of that, love. We need to get moving. Time is not on our side and I fear for everyone if Rush makes it to the capitol. Game faces." Charles looked at the vampire before leaning close and touching his cool forehead with his warm one.

"Game on." Marshal smirked, feeling a renewed sense of purpose as the pair moved quickly to catch up with Savik.

~~ooOOoo~~

Marceline slumped in her seat as Bonni showed Agatha out, the Elder smiling kindly and trying to comfort her Queen before she took the princess' arm. "You know child, you will also be the Queen of our nation. I offer you my service as both a mentor and guide, to help you in your transition. If you need any help, with anything, no matter what or when, simply call for me, and I will be at your side." Agatha bowed her head in respect to her future Queen, took her cane and the arm of her invisible butler, and departed, leaving the couple to go over what to do next between themselves.

Bonni sighed as she returned, frowning at her lover who was glowering at the floor. "Marci, I know you are frustrated, but honestly, we should respect her presence and her help."

"_Hmpf…_" The vampire was in a sour mood, feeling helpless to slow down the events revealing themselves before her. Even as Bonni moved to her side and gently squeezed her shoulder, she still couldn't help but feel that things were spiraling further and further out of her control. "This is complete pleblobs. I dunno what to do Bonni."

The princess stroked the vampire's black mane, trying to comfort her lover. "Well, maybe we need to reexamine our options?" Bonni was trying her best not to let her lover's mood also cause her to feel dismayed, wanting to find the solution to the issue just as badly as anyone else.

"What options? Everything we can do is already being done, short of me taking to the tunnels myself." Marceline sighed dramatically as she propped her head upon her raised hand. "Without knowing what his intentions are, I can only react. And I cannot fully act without causing a panic. I can't really inform the clan leaders on-board without anything other than information about botched security and a high ranking traitor. Ugh!" Marceline slammed her fists down upon the chair armrests.

Bonni again tried to rub her lover's shoulders, cooing as she did and trying to get Marceline to relax, "I know, this is blooby, tops blooby. But we need to focus on the what. The what being, the thing Rush could possibly need, so as to go through all of this trouble to get. And what about Mathiason? Do you think he is dead?" The princess moved around and stood in front of the vampire, smiling kindly as she looked down at the annoyed pair of red eyes looking up at her.

Marceline furrowed her brow and tried to look away, but like a magnet, her mate's kind expression drew her undivided attention, and after a moment of looking into those light blue eyes, the vampire felt a bit of her tension lift. "I…I'm sorry Bonni. I just can't think right now. You're right, we do need to come up with the things Rush could possibly need in my capitol." Marceline scooted to the edge of her chair as she gently wrapped her arms around Bonni's waist, giving the princess a squeeze as she rubbed her cold cheek against the warm body. "As for Mathiason, no clue. He could be dead. Alive. Captured. For all I know he could be the mastermind-…"

Bonni tilted her head as Marceline suddenly stopped in her thought. "What is it?"

Marceline looked up with a bit of panic in her deep red eyes. "If Mathiason really is behind this, then I know what he is after…and I need off this train…"

"Wait what? What is he after and why leave the train?" Bonni blinked as Marceline quickly got to her feet and followed the vampire as she headed for the door.

"I can't exactly explain the what right now. But I can move faster than this train if I fly." Marceline moved quickly into the next car, having already decided what she wanted to do.

"Marci wait…" Bonni grabbed a hold of the vampire's wrist, tugging her enough so she would stop. "There has to be something…I mean…I want to come with you…"

"Bonni…" Marceline frowned, realizing that her own train of thought wasn't allowing for her mate to accompany her. "I can't fly us both with the speed I would need. I know you want to come with me, but…" The vampire held her mate's hands, raising them to her cold lips so she could kiss the warm fingertips. "It will be dangerous…and I need to be able to do things…things I don't want you to see…Aggi…take care of her for me…"

Before Bonni realized what was happening, the Elder vampire appeared from behind and the invisible arms of Beaumont held tightly onto Bubblegum's body, keeping her in place as Marceline ripped open the side door of the interchange between train cars, allowing strong gusts of air to rush into the small space, and with a last, sorrowful look, the Queen disappeared into the tunnel, and at once, propelled herself forward, at a speed much faster than Bonni would have been able to endure, streaking past the train and out of sight in an instant.

"Nooooooooo let me go! Marceline!" Bonni struggled to free herself from her captor, but it was futile, the invisible vampire was more than capable of keeping her in place, so she could only watch the black shadow streak rapidly from view before the Elder vampire closed the side door.

"This is unfortunate. So very unfortunate and I do apologize for the…slight discomfort…young Princess and would-be Queen. Let us return to the royal car and we can speak about some things. I can already hear the questions swimming around that brilliant brain of yours." The Elder vampire snapped her wrinkled fingers, and Beaumont released the still struggling princess from his grasp before ushering her ahead to follow his Mistress.

"Why do you Vampires think it's so ok to rush off like this?! Half-cocked and without a real plan!?" Bubblegum began to protest, frustrated over how the situation was being handled and venting towards the Elder as she followed, powerless to do anything but voice her opinion on the matter.

"You assume much. Guess it cannot be helped though, being that you love your science like a child loves toys." Agatha motioned towards the werewolf guarding the private car, who opened the door for her before bowing respectfully, his yellow eyes peering at Bonni as she walked past.

"H-how…how do you know about my love for science…?" Bonni was puzzled by the Elder's insight, _I don't think I mentioned what I enjoyed doing, in the short time we had together chatting…_

"Child…there are a great many things about this world, and about you, that you do not know. And I wonder, if it really is my place to reveal such things to you now…without Marceline's presence…" Agatha resumed the seat she had before, finding it the one most to her liking out of the choices, and waved to her butler as she handed over the small cane she used for walking. "While we were talking earlier about Mathiason, Marceline and I had a…much more private conversation between ourselves…_eh_…quietly speaking with our minds so as not to upset you. Being that you, were the topic of that discussion…"

"Me? But why me?" Bubblegum collected herself, sitting down quietly in the seat Marceline had been using, wanting to feel something of her lover's presence, if only from the impression the vampire left upon the chair's cushion. She sighed heavily, trying to not simply break down into a tearful state, wanting to listen fully to what the Elder had to say.

"Why you? _Hrm…_" Agatha muttered something in Vampiric, her silver eyebrows knitting as she thought about what she needed to say. "I can see no other real way around this…and I hope Marceline forgives me but…" The Elder vampire looked at Bonni, her hazel tinted eyes filled with a stern sort of kindness a mother would have when looking at their child. "The Vampire Nation was formed, because of an event that involved you."

Bonni couldn't keep the shocked look from her face as she sat straight up in her chair, looking dumbfounded as she stared at the Elder, "Wh-what?"

~~ooOOoo~~

Rush clutched at the wound upon his chest, hissing in disgust as he neared the next checkpoint barring his way forward. _That Hunter…smiled at me…he is sick for a Human…I almost respect that…_The Vampire narrowed his black eyes as he glared at the guards waving at him to stop as they shouted.

"HALT! THIS AREA IS UNDER LOCKDO-!" The guard cried out before being silenced by the renegade, being unable to react to the speed with which Rush used to snap his neck in an instant. The surrounding guards all began to fire off shots wildly as Rush vanished from sight and began to quickly dispatch the rest with ease, leaving puddles of gore in his wake.

_Fools…you are no match for me…weak…_"You are ALL UNWORTHY!...Unworthy of being Vampires! Unworthy of the power passed down by my father!" Rush raged in his bloodlust as he fed on the last corpse in his hands. _All weakness will be purged…just like she purged all traces of you father…but I remained…I will be the one…we will have our revenge…_

The last traces of the wound on Rush's chest closed up as he healed, not even leaving a scar behind as the Vampire cackled and slowly floated down the next tunnel, unaware that he was being watched at a much closer distance than he thought.

"We cannot strike now…while he is engorged…these poor guards are simply feeding him…" Charles sighed as he watched Rush through the sight on his new rifle, the trio behind the renegade by a few hundred meters, carefully trying to time their next salvo so that Rush was at his most distracted.

"If I can get close to him, I can make him bleed." Savik growled out, feeling eager to have another go at the renegade, and restless with all the waiting the butler was making the group do.

"Maybe Savik is right love…we wait much longer and we will be at the capitol by the time we can do something…quick attacks then outs. Keep him wounded and wear him down…" Marshal narrowed his red eyes, able to see Rush without the need for a long range lens.

Gumball blinked at his mate, frowning. "Marshal…that is the same tactic…" But before he finished his thought, the vampire simply smiled at him.

"I know. And it worked didn't it? Let's move…" Marshal rose up and vanished from sight, already deciding what needed to be done, knowing that Charles would agree with his plan.

The werewolf looked at the forlorn expression on the butlers face. "Are you alright Master Gumball?"

"Savik…no matter what happens…please make sure Marshal is safe…" The Hunter pulled back the cocking handle on his rifle carefully before following behind his lover, keeping out of sight.

The beast shook his head, not completely understanding what was going on between two, but understanding the premise of the butler's request, and silently vowing to carry it out, should the worst happen.


	40. TVN 12 What Would YOU Do

-What Would YOU Do-

"Madam Agatha…please…this is not the best time for joking…" Bubblegum sat as still as she could in Marceline's favorite chair after what the Elder vampire had revealed to her, tittering between being even more upset because of what she thought was a comment made in jest, and taking the comment for what it was worth, a small insight into the truth.

"Dear child…I know you are confused…and maybe even a little lost. But what I have said, is not even slightly close to humor. You have so much to do with what we are today, that I hazard to say, you were the catalyst that led us here, to this point, right now." The Elder vampire motioned to her butler, a signal the invisible servant knew very well as his Mistress asking for tea. He quickly poured a new cup and handed it to her, watching the princess very carefully from his hidden red eyes.

Bonni shifted in her seat, carefully trying to analyze the vampire's words, trying to discern what she could possibly be talking about. _Is she talking about my childhood…? I remember so little…just what I see in my nightmares…but…I have so many holes…why can I not remember that time clearly…_

"_Mmm_…this is excellent Beaumont, as usual." Agatha whispered as she sipped at the cup of Earl Grey, waiting patiently for the princess to soak in the situation thoroughly. "Bonnibel, tell me, what can you recall about your childhood? I know that is the train of thought you are traveling upon right now. I am sure it is full of holes, gaps in time and place. The side effects of certain events and an extensive life cycle. Vampires also suffer from the same type of…memory loss. The brain is a wonderful machine, but it isn't infinite. It breaks down, requires repairing, therapy. Vampires simply chose to forget rather than remember. Otherwise our minds would be filled with just too much…too much time…would drive anyone mad after a while hmm?" The Elder smiled sweetly, like a dear old grandmother smiling at a grandchild.

"But, if I am this…catalyst, that would mean I am…nearly a thousand years old? How is that possible? I know my lifespan is much longer than those I have grown up with but…" Bonni wracked her brain, trying to recall her earliest memory of being a child. "I feel like…I feel as if I am being prevented from remembering properly. Like…time shifts…rapidly…between points and the more I try to envision my past, the more it becomes blurred…warped even."

"That is because of…well…_hrm_…" Agatha took another slow sip of her tea, contemplating just how to go about what she needed to say. The Elder vampire knew everything already, about the princess, her early years, and she wanted to tell her everything, everything Marceline had protested about revealing. Her thinking was that Bonni deserved to know the truth, to know everything, regardless of her Queen's wishes, and was an adamant protester of stalling such revelations. But she had yielded to the young monarchs wishes, understanding Marceline's intentions and seeing how those intentions could possibly turn out alright in the end, but now, the plan was unraveling rapidly, and unfortunately Agatha could no longer in good conscious continue with the charade of secrecy.

"Listen to me carefully, because I am about to break an oath with what I will reveal to you now, and I dare not have to repeat myself. I will start at the beginning of things, and when I finish, you will have a complete story of why things are, and will face new dilemmas caused by the truth. This will change more things than you may be prepared for Bonnibel Bubblegum, and before I start, I need to know if you still wish me to continue, or if you wish for things to remain as they are and just accept that, you may never fully remember your past." The tone behind Agatha's words shifted significantly as she spoke, from something pleasant to something dire, and her hazel eyes stared intently into the curiously confused light blue ones across from her.

"Things will change? Such as…?" Bonni wanted to know the truth, more than anything in her life right now, but the warning at the end of Agatha's proposal gave her enough reason to be hesitant.

"Everything will change. Thoughts…friendships…outlooks…feelings…intentions…all of it will change for you. Take your time Bonnibel, your decision carries a tremendous burden and I do not envy your position. Truth has consequences, some that we may not even see coming, some that we would never even think of, and change is inevitable because of it. Just what will change, will ultimately be up for you to decide in the end." Agatha closed her eyes, quietly waiting and sipping her tea as she let Bubblegum make her decision.

"It is a 'what if' situation…isn't it. What if…this happened instead of that…what if this person is really that person…what if feelings aren't true. As the future ruler of my own country, I have faced these types of questions on an almost daily basis before coming to Altus, and for me to back away from something so significant now, simply because it is a 'what if'? I would not be fit to rule once I succeed to the throne." Bonni wanted to sound strong, resolute in her determination to discover her past, but even as she said the words, her voice waivered. _What if…things change between me and Marceline…is she trying to warn me of that…? Would this erase our love? Am I prepared to lose her…I see…I see what Agatha is doing…_

"So your answer is…?" The Elder vampire wanted to be absolutely sure of the princess' intentions before continuing, but also wanted to make sure Bonni understood why she had to think this through. "You may lose precious things…are you strong enough to accept such truths?"

_Am I? Am I strong enough to still love Marceline if something unexpected was revealed about her…about us…I understand that now…that we are connected in our shared past…I want…no…I need to know…know that our love is real…_Bonni sat up straight in her seat, her fingers curling tight against the end of the armrests as she made the hardest decision of her long life thus far.

"Tell me everything."

~~ooOOoo~~

"_Gah_! You will not stall me!" Rush cried out in pain as another round from the high powered rifle Gumball had modified pierced his lower leg, his clawed hands gripping tightly around the wound, trying to keep the rune shot from spreading too far. He focused, and forced the bullet from his body before hissing in defiance and searching for a target to attack while moving towards a connecting tunnel, trying to get away from his assailants.

Savik bounded in from the vampire's left, swiping and connecting, the beasts claws ripping deeply across Rush's back, leaving a massive gash that immediately began to gush blood in strong spurts. Almost as quickly, the werewolf retreated, careful to not stay in close range too long so the vampire had no way to counter the attack. With a howl of triumph the beast growled from the shadows, his maw wet with battlelust that dripped from his massive fangs.

Rush narrowed his eyes and tried to retreat again, swiftly heading down a connecting tunnel, albeit not the one he had originally tried to head down as he clutched his wounded body, screaming in his hysterics before disappearing from sight.

Marshal groaned as he stood up, having been flung across the large junction and into a far side wall after his own series of attacks, and dusted himself off as he glared down the tunnel that Rush had used to escape. "It's working. He is getting weaker the more we interrupt his self-healing. A few more and he should go down."

Gumball quickly reloaded his rifle as he approached the rest of the group. "Yes, but we are running out of tunnels to chase him down. This was a good salvo however, diverting his route to a more round-a-bout way. I doubt he realized it, too busy trying to escape." The Hunter looked at Savik as the beast limped closer, the werewolf trying to hide an injury to his hind leg. "Oh dear, are you alright?"

"It's nothing. He clipped me on the last attack, I'll heal on the way after him. We should be moving out yes?" Savik was already moving towards the connecting tunnel, sniffing deeply and licking his fangs. Even though he had denounced the act of battle to the young Finn, he felt he was at his most alive when he was engaged in combat, and now he wanted more as he licked the vampire's blood from his claw.

The lover's nodded in silent agreement, giving each other a loving smile and following after the massive wolf; they too, enjoying the thrill of the hunt.

~~ooOOoo~~

_Should I have left like that…what if…what if I never get to see her again…man…sigh…Agatha is going to tell her everything now that they are alone…I can't worry about that right now…I have to focus…I must get back to Charir Waere before it is too late…_

Marceline tried to keep her thoughts on the current situation as she streaked through the long train tunnel, only a mere blur to the tunnel guards who happened to catch a glimpse of her racing past. _He can't do anything without a blood descendant…and I killed them all…unless that Rush idiot is…Globbit…_

The monarch had a very good feeling that she knew what was really going on, and understood the direness of the situation should it continue to spiral out of control. Marceline used as much power as she could spare to propel herself along the tracks, hoping to be fast enough to stop what would amount to a second catastrophe to befall the world, one she could actually stop.

_Mathiason…you can't be this stupid…he will kill us all…_Marceline's eyes glowed brightly the more she focused, her large, black wings beat rapidly as she called upon every ounce of strength she had to speed towards her nation's capitol.

_I wish…I wish I had kissed her…_

~~ooOOoo~~

"Very well." Agatha held out the teacup she was sipping from, sighing heavily as she began to put her thoughts in order. "Beaumont, leave the tray on the table dear and give us girls some privacy? And make sure we are not disturbed."

"As you wish Mistress." The invisible butler moved the serving tray to a small table situated between the two women before moving away and out of the car, the heavy steel security door sliding into place behind him.

"Ahhh…now then, where to begin, where to begin…" The Elder vampire knitted her gray eyebrows together as she thought about the best way to start what would be a very long story, her fingers lacing together as she rested her hands upon her lap. "I guess I should start with what happened during the Great War, since it is a very significant portion of history that few still know the truth about."

"The Great War? But everyone knows about the war, it is a part of the school curriculum where I am from…" Bonni shifted in her seat, still in a state of confusion about what was going to be said, and even more confused by being told about something that was common knowledge.

"Oh yes, everyone knows the war happened, but few know why. And the why is what I will tell you about now. Quiet your mind dearie, it will all make sense when I am done and you will have your answers. Now then…" Agatha reached over and poured a new cup of tea. "Centuries ago, when Humans were the…dominant species, they were split into more factions than you could count. Separated and segregated by foolish things like religion and color. _Eh_…do you know what religion is dear?"

"Certainly. It is an archaic system of beliefs that allow for the worship of deities and to explain things that are natural occurrences in the world, like blaming earthquakes on such and such being displeased." Bonni enjoyed how much knowledge she could store away in her brain, knowing that someday someone would ask her about obscure things, and she would be able to answer about even the most mundane of topics.

"Indeed. And long ago, Humans held such beliefs in high regard, even to the point of starting wars over whose belief was the correct one. And since, back then, deities were unable to be proven true or false either through discovery or revelation, these wars would only continue to escalate. Now, the Great War started between factions of Humans who joined together, in an effort to make sure that their deity was the one, true deity, and this war raged on for who knows how long. In the end, in a last ditch effort, one faction decided to empty out an arsenal of weapons upon the other so large, that it put a dent in the surface of our world." Agatha nursed the remained of the tea on her cup.

"Yes, the Expanse. The massive crater that is so highly toxic, the area is unlivable, even to this day. Although, efforts are still on-going to try and reverse the damage." The princess nodded as she spoke, easily following along with the story being told.

"Yes, the day that time was reset. The event that brought magic back into this dimension as intergalactic beings rallied to help save mankind from extinction. Although, mankind was unaware of this new presence for some time after, the cataclysm having driven Humans deep into the bowels of the planet as they tried to escape the fallout." Agatha watched the princess for a long moment as she took a last sip of tea. "None of this is new information, correct?"

"Yes Madam Agatha, all of this is the common knowledge, so I am still a bit confused…" Bonni gave the vampire a puzzled look as she fidgeted in her seat.

"This is because _that_, is what you are supposed to believe. But it is far from what actually occurred…" Agatha paused again, letting what she revealed sink in.

"Wh-at do you mean?" It took that long silent moment for Bonni to put things together. "The history…the history of the war…is false? But how? Why?"

"How and why indeed." Agatha relaxed into her chair, pleased with how calmly the princess was taking in everything so far. "A Religious war, as brutal as they could be, was not the culprit behind the Great War. It was in fact, a war against demons and Vampires."

Bonni blinked rapidly. "What…?"

"Mhm…it was a hidden war, fought without the public knowledge of it, with religion being used as the scapegoat for anything that did garner public attention. Back then, the Human race, was not ready to face the mythical, the magical, to accept it as truth." Agatha sat her teacup down. "The powers that be, during that time, deemed it necessary to cover up and hide the truth, so as not to create panic. Mankind was still a very young species, as far as sentience was concerned, far behind the rest of the universe sadly. I honestly think we were some kind of experiment, thought up by some higher life form, possibly to test out some random theory which I am sure you would appreciate and understand."

"A hidden war…against demons and Vampires…the demons…the ones we still fight against now? Ones being sent from the Nightosphere? And Vampires?" The princess was on the edge of her seat, bursting with questions and a need to fill in what she thought was once the truth, with the actual truth.

"Yes the very same demons that the Lord of Evil feels the need to harass us with, even now. At one point in the secret war, he had actually ascended to this plane, ushered in by the Vampires who believed his lies, seduced by the promises of power, the only thing Vampires really cared about. Power was the one thing that distinguished one Vampire from the next, and the most powerful ruled over all of them. He was known only as the King of Vampires, and he marched his scourge across the world in an effort to bring his dark master into it." Agatha furrowed her wrinkled brow, sighing heavily as she recalled the dark past, obviously distressed by memories she had buried.

"The Lord of Evil was actually brought into this dimension…by the Vampires…" Bonni could hardly believe what she was being told, her mind fighting the urge to call the Elder a liar, angry at just how warped her concept of the past really was. She hid her feelings however, trying to sit calmly and continue to listen. _Does Marceline know…about all of this…_

"Yes, but it was of course a trick, a lie. His coming was a world ending event, and as he emerged from his primordial portal, the Humans, in a last ditch effort to save themselves, launched every weapon they had into the epicenter, hoping to close the portal and stop the pure evil trying to come forth." Agatha looked as if she were lost in her recollection of the past, her eyes looking ahead but looking through and past everything, seeing her memories in her mind's eye. "It was…disaster…it blew a hole in the side of this planet and made the atmosphere toxic…and for all intents and purposes it worked. Well…it at least closed the portal and drove the Lord of Evil back into his own dimension…"

"But it also drove the remaining Humans underground? And I can see this is where the DNA structure of the Human race was also changed, by the fallout from the event. A strange merging of genetics that we learn about in school. Is that much correct? Just the reasoning behind the event was…hidden?" Bonni nodded as she listened, understanding what was being revealed, if not exactly wanting to believe it.

"Oh yes, that part is still true." Agatha came to her senses fully and poured another cup of tea. "The old race of Humans had hoped to wipe out both the demon presence and the Vampires, but it only wiped out the Humans. The Vampires and demons, for some reason, managed to survive the fallout. Although the demons were also forced back when their master was banished. I…have my doubts about the Vampires as well…"

"Doubts? About the Vampires surviving? But they must have if well, you are sitting here with me correct? I haven't gone mad and this isn't some dream? Although I am kinda wishing it was…" _I understand now what she meant by everything changing…my outlook on what I perceived as truth…_Bonni suddenly wished she had said no to hearing about all of this.

"Yes child I am here now, sitting with you. But I am not of those original Vampires, I am a daughter of Marceline, as it were. She changed me all those centuries ago." Agatha stirred her tea with a small, silver spoon. "I think the Vampires were destroyed as hoped, but the King of Vampires somehow survived. How he did so, well, only one person knows that story, Marceline."

"Marceline?" Bonni also served herself a cup of tea, needing something to calm her nerves.

"As I am a daughter of Marceline's bite, she is a daughter of the King of Vampires. The last surviving member of the original Vampire lineage. She shares his memories, so would know just how he survived the war. That is, unfortunately, something you will have to ask her directly about however. She keeps that story to herself, and probably for good reasons."

"She did mention it was an act of angst against her father…" Bonni took a sip of the Earl Grey, thankful that it was still hot.

"Oh I am sure it was, she is still so very much a teenager at times, regardless of her long life." Agatha let a smile grace her worn lips. "Of her origins though…I cannot say. I only have brief glimpses of her life, shared from the bite, which is strange considering that most of the time, that knowledge is fully shared. I am guessing she willed it purposefully, wanting to keep it hidden from us. Marceline…has many secrets dear…some that I do not even know about."

"I see that now…I see I do not really know anything about her…" The princess felt uneasy, unsure about her feelings for her lover now, now that she was starting to see a much broader picture of her.

"True but…what you should try to focus on is simply how you feel about her now I think, because she is far from the person she was all those centuries ago. And that brings us to the next part of my tale, which should address some of that unease you are experiencing." Agatha peered at the princess, gauging just how Bonni was handling things. "Do you need a small break dear? We have been sitting here for a long while now…maybe stretch our legs hmm?" It was more of an order than a question as the Elder vampire began to stand up and reach for her cane.

"Y-yes of course…" Bonni quickly rose and moved to retrieve the vampire's cane for her before moving towards the bathroom near the rear of the car, her shoulders trembling, clearly shaken by what was going on so far. _All this time…all the truth of the world…maybe about her…I wasn't ready for this…I thought I could handle it but…but…_As she neared the bed, the aroma of her lover's scent, the comforting cinnamon and vanilla, greeted the princess and instantly she began to quietly cry as she moved into the dark hued room beyond.

Bonni wanted her lover there, now, to hold her and comfort her, tell her everything was going to be ok and that she didn't need to worry. She wanted desperately to feel the cold, strong arms holding her close, keeping her safe, but all she had was the lingering scent of her mate and an empty bathroom. As she looked across the room and into the shower, she could see them both, standing there, enraptured by passion, the image just a faint backdrop to the empty space before it flickered and vanished. Bonni leaned against a wall and slowly slid down until she was sitting on the floor. Pulling her knees to her chest, she buried her face into her arms as she cried, fearful of what was coming next, both hating the fact that she wanted to hear it and dreading actually hearing it, and knowing it would be about Marceline, and would probably change how she felt about the vampire who had swept her off her feet so easily…

_It hurts…oh Glob this hurts so much…Marceline…please…help me…_

Suddenly, Bonni could feel a coolness in the air around her, and fingertips gently stroking her hair and as she looked up, she was shocked by what she saw.

"Marceline…?" The princess sniffled and wiped at her eyes, thinking the image was a trick of the combination of low light in the room and her blurred, tear-filled vision.

"_Shhh_…everything is going to be alright…I promise…" The vampire looked down at her mate lovingly, with a pain in her gaze as if she knew just what Bonni was going through. "I can feel you…I can feel you always…I know what is going on…you don't have to do this you know…"

The space around Bonni emptied as the bathroom faded away, leaving behind just the two lovers as they floated in space. "H-how…why…why is so much missing…I need you here…" The princess whispered, fighting back new tears as she reached for her lover.

"I know…and I'm sorry…just…believe in me please…believe in what I have done and wait for me…" Marceline started floating out of reach, even as her outstretched fingertips brushed against the pink ones trying to grab hold of her. "I love you Bonni…please don't forget…"

The rest of what the vampire was saying was cut off by distance, and Bonni struggled to try and hear, reaching desperately for her mate as the world rushed past in a blur of images, sounds and light until finally, Bonni woke up, panicked as she looked around the empty bathroom.

"N-no…" The princess whispered as she took in the situation, telling herself that she had been dreaming, _But it felt so real…_

"_Mmm_ that is because it was dearie…" Agatha, worried about what was taking the princess so long to return, had come looking for her young Queen. "I am sure she can feel you, even though she is so very far ahead of us now. Distance, between life mates, is almost non-existent. You may as well be separated by thin walls. And she touched you, with that bond, to try and comfort you. Are you, alright? I only just now realized you may have passed out from the, mental exertion."

"Y-yes…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry." Bonni straightened out her clothes as she stood up and moved to the sink. She turned on the faucet and began to wash her face, wanting to at least look presentable after having such a painful cry session.

"I understand Bonnibel. And you will understand why she isn't with us soon enough, if you still wish to continue?" Agatha watched the princess, making sure she was really ok to move around, knowing things about the young girl that she was keeping to herself.

Bonni dried her face with a soft hand-towel before turning and looking at the Elder, calling up the last of her resolve to put on a brave face.

"Yes, I am ready to continue."


	41. TVN 13 Revelations

-Revelations-

"And I know you will understand, Elder Mathiason, just why we cannot allow you entrance to this area. It is off-limits, even to the Council, on orders from Mistress Abadeer herse-?!" As the Vampire guard continued to speak to the high ranking official, standing before his post just in front of a pair of plain looking, albeit gigantic, set of reinforced steel doors, his sentence was unceremoniously cut short as a clawed hand stabbed straight through his uniform, hitting him in the chest, then exiting out of his back, silencing him forever.

Immediately, the other guards in the vicinity opened fire on the Elder Vampire, using high-powered rifles and spraying the area with enough ordinance to stop a small army, clouding the doorway with dust and smoke which veiled Mathiason from view temporarily. It was enough time however for a powerful Vampire, as he quickly shifted from body to body, rending them into bloody pieces, even as they continued to fire upon the spot they thought he was still standing upon. The whole ordeal was over in an instant, Mathiason wasting no time in dispatching what he perceived as minor annoyances, without so much as a cry for help, raising the alarm to what was happening.

_Why didn't I just do that in the first place…must be my lingering morality which refuses to let its grip upon my mind go…_ The Elder Vampire hissed as he licked the blood from his fingertips, savoring the taste and with one last glance around the dark corridor, making sure no one was left alive, the Vampire began to analyze the massive set of steel doors. "Now then…all I have to do is wait for her to show up and open these for me…and at long last…we can finally be rid of her and live like the true predators we are…" Mathiason floated upwards, hooking his taloned feet into the concrete ceiling as he hung upside down.

_So long as that fool Rush hasn't gotten himself killed…to think he actually believed me when I convinced him I could bring his father back so he could resume his place as King of Vampires…oh no…No I…I will take my rightful place as the new King of Vampires…and the only one who can stop me…will take me right to him…_Mathiason quietly waited in the shadows, the taste of fresh blood was something he longed for more often as the fluid rushed through his veins.

_Centuries I have searched…and to think…it was here the whole time…she must be getting close now…using up so much power to stop me…everything is moving along nicely…_

~~ooOOoo~~

"TAKE THE SHO-_ERK_!" A heavy, rasp filled gasp left Marshal's body as he went limp, the last attack from the renegade was more than his regenerative powers could handle in such a short burst. His clawed fingers dug deeply into Rush's forearm which was piercing straight through Marshal's shoulder, pinning the renegade in place long enough for the next salvo of rune shots to whizz just past his head as Marshal leaned to one side, giving Gumball, situated several yards behind the fray, a clear enough view to, what the group had hoped, would be the last time they had to whittle the powerful vampire down.

"NOOOOO!" Charles cried out in horror as all he could do was send bullet after bullet hurtling towards its target, all the while watching the love of his life grasp onto whatever power he had left to stay alive through the counterattack the vampire hadn't been quick enough to avoid through a high-powered telescopic scope. He shot off as many as he could to get Rush to move away, hoping it was enough to allow Marshal the moments rest he needed to recuperate. More than a few of the rune shots connected, sending the renegade streaking across the large storage hall, screaming in agony as his black eyes glared with disdain at the Hunter.

"You coward! You would send your bodyguard to die in your place while you watch! All Hunters disgust me!" Rush taunted as he floated high above the concrete floor, his hands clutching at various points across his body, covering the wounds left behind by the runes, trying to soak his power into his flesh to keep the magic contained within them from spreading. _Noo…too many have hit me…I am so close though…I must end their incessant chasing…I have no choice now…_Calling up as much power as the vampire could spare, the air around Rush became completely still, as if time had suddenly decided to no longer march forward in the space surrounding the renegade, and as a low, terrible, roar echoed throughout the chamber and the connecting tunnels, the vampire howled out menacingly as he commanded the walls to release their grip upon the heavy chamber ceiling, causing the concrete to crack, and sending massive chunks spiraling downwards to crash upon the heads of the victims below with a deafening slam.

As the dust and debris settled, Rush took a moment to inspect his handiwork, smirking and cackling as he joked about those who had been caught underneath the crushing weight of the ceiling. The maneuver had the effect he wanted, the massive concrete slabs completely blocking him off from his pursuers, leaving him enough time to not only heal, but to get a much wider margin of distance between himself and the Hunter on his trail. _Perfect…now to simply make it to HRK!...the coward…definitely knows his runes I'll give him that…no matter…focus…I am coming Father…_Rush gathered himself and started to move away from the scene, cackling still between heavy gasps.

"Marshal!? MARSHAL!" Charles sprinted toward the collapsed storage hall, near weeping as he began to claw away at what loose debris he could. "Please Glob no! No! I can feel you! MARSHAL YOU IDIOT ANSWER ME!" _Don't you dare! You promised! You promised me! Dig faster must dig faster! "_Savik help me! Savik!?" _You can't die! You can't leave me alone! Not like this!_

Nearby, emerging from his own pile of rubble, after having been tossed into the wall and knocked unconscious, Savik shook his giant furred body, wincing and whimpering at the broken bones that greeted him. "M-master Gumball…I'm coming…" His words fell upon deaf ears as Charles continued to pry and pull at what he could, frantically, as tears streamed down his flushed cheeks. _Why is he…oh no the ceiling! _"Where is Lord Marshal!?" Savik howled out, filling what was left of the chamber with his massive baying as he tried to heal quickly, the cracking of bones and the rending of flesh drowned out by the wolf's voice.

Once he was done, Savik swiftly began to tear through the concrete, lifting massive blocks out of the way and tossing them aside as if they weighed nothing, until finally, after what had felt like an eternity of digging, the vampire's dust covered gray hand could be seen reaching out towards the two. "Lord Marshal hold on! We see you!"

Charles grimaced as he did his best to reclaim his lover, pulling on the vampire's hand to try and wrest him free from the remainder of the debris Marshal was buried under. "Thank you Glob thank you, he is moving I can feel him moving, hurry please Savik! He needs blood!" As the vampire's head came into view, Charles quickly pulled off his gloves and fetched one of the curved, ornamental daggers from his belt, the long blade shined, the metal without so much as a blemish, and carefully, he sliced open the palm of his hand, enough to let a thick drizzle ooze towards his wrist. Charles held his hand over the vampire's lips, letting the thick fluid drip into long strings that smeared across Marshal's dirtied face, the vampire instantly becoming aroused as his tongue lashed out to lap at the sweet nectar.

Marshal sloppily fed, greedily gulping down the offering. "_Mmm_…that's my kitten…" It was almost instantaneous that Marshal felt his strength returning, his powers being renewed, and as Savik cleared away the rest of the debris keeping him pinned down, Marshal rose and gently kissed his lovers palm, licking the wound to help heal the cut. "That was exciting wasn't it-?!"

"IDIOT!" Charles grabbed his lover around his shoulders, hugging the vampire so tightly, Marshal could barely draw in air. "You stupid, reckless, irresponsible…" The Hunter buried his face against his lover's neck, weeping all over again as he continued to berate his mate in silence. _Never again don't ever do that again…_

_I am so sorry babe…please…forgive me…_Marshal nuzzled into the pink hair, just as happy to be yelled at as Charles had been to find him alive.

As the lovers shared a moment's rest holding each other, Savik inspected the rubble and sighed heavily. "We won't be continuing the hunt this way…will we have time to go around and be able to cut him off again…?"

Charles wiped his face as he leaned away, his eyes puffy from so much crying, but he was able to see the wolf's pointed out observation. "No. This was the last shot and he shut us down. By the time we catch back up, we will be on the outskirts of the city and by then…"

"By then it will be too late. We have failed…" Savik howled out in distress, slamming his furred paws against the concrete barrier barring the groups way forward.

~~ooOOoo~~

_There it is…finally…_Marceline sighed, relieved as the brightness ahead of her signaled that the end of the long train tunnel was approaching, promising the great Vampire city just beyond. Streaking through and out of the portal, she took in a deep breath, happy for the fresh air as she gazed around, looking at the cityscape lit up for the night. Immediately she made her way towards her goal, the one place she knew that housed the only thing of real value in her entire empire, buried beneath the past and long forgotten about, until now.

Charir Waere, the grand capitol of the Vampire Nation spread out before the monarch as she gazed across its massive landscape, the backdrop dotted with towering spires that reached high above the streets below them. All of it, dwarfed by the castle that stood proudly at the city's far end, from which everything else spiraled outwards as more buildings and structures were added over the centuries. The immense cavern that housed all of it was made of a red stained stone, encompassing and enclosing the capitol, keeping it safely out of the sun's reach, hence the name of the city translated from Vampiric was simply Red Cave.

Marceline skimmed across rooftops as she headed for her home, the massive black castle that loomed over all, carved into and out of the cavern walls themselves, the jagged structure housing the secrets of a world long since passed, and even longer since forgotten about. It was her first act as monarch, trying to provide for the safety of her species after the great wars had decimated the surface and tainted everything in a toxicity that threatened to end all life. Shortly after she had overthrown the King of Vampires and took her place as Queen, she needed a place to reform the Vampire Nation, but the location was, if anything, not a random choice. She had purposefully built her empire here, for it was here that things had been set into motion, caused by one seemingly random act of violence which had returned something to Marceline she thought she had left behind when she decided to become a Vampire.

The cavern itself was several miles below the surface, the decline the train tracks traveled along was subtle enough to not be noticed and was purposefully designed that way to be deceptive of just where the capitol might lay. High above, situated over several sections of the city, the same types of barrier devices used to protect the skies over Altus Institution, emitted their fields, imitating the sky that would never normally pierce this far underground, artificially filling the dark void with millions of twinkling stars and even a moon that would phase normally, synced with the real one miles above.

The buildings and homes housed more than just Vampires, they held also werewolves, seasonal merchants, clan halls, and storefronts, the windows randomly lit up, casting shadows that danced against the dark clothed Vampire as she raced past silently. Cars and other vehicles drove along busy streets that snaked their ways through the city, glowing with neon lights and flashing billboards, portraying some of what was once the great civilization of Humans, echoing the marvels of the past within thin glass tubes.

As Marceline approached the dark palace, she was greeted by her security force, alerted by the approach of what they perceived as an unidentified threat, as no one was allowed to come close to the castle walls without the proper permits, and even then, they were not allowed flight privileges. All Vampires and anyone who could fly, outside of the High Council and Marceline's duly appointed chiefs of staff, were grounded when within the city in order to keep the peace. A grounded Vampire would think twice before doing anything that he couldn't simply fly away from, and if they did happen to take flight, it was that much easier to track said Vampire down, being the only thing flying besides the security forces.

A small contingent of uniformed soldiers approached their Queen, and upon realizing who she was in the nighttime sky, all bowed before her, respectfully lowering their positions to fly below her.

"At ease soldiers. I have no time for formalities. I need everyone on high alert, no one is allowed within the castle walls outside of being in the presence of Elder Agatha, Lady Keila, or Lord Marshal. I want this place sealed off and I need the whereabouts of Elder Mathiason ASAP. Move out." Marceline folded her arms across her body as she floated before them and barked out her orders.

"But Mistress Abadeer…the Clans gather within the courtyards, eagerly awaiting your arrival…they will be most displeased." The soldier with the most rank reluctantly informed his Queen of the events happening below them as he pointed towards a massive gathering of bodies.

"Glob I forgot, the ceremony. Fine, I want every Clan leader in my throne room, five minutes ago. Whoever is in the castle will stay but bar further entry from now on, I don't care who they are other than the people I listed, understood?" Marceline pinched the bridge of her nose as she sighed, annoyed with having to, even now, play at politics. _I can't just fly in there…it will cause too much disruption and warn Mathiason of my arrival…_"No one is to know I am here yet also. If they ask, tell them it is a Council order, arrest them if they resist."

"Understood!" All of the soldiers saluted before bowing and moving away at high speeds to carry out their new orders, fanning out to cover the area as quickly as possible.

_Globbit…I need to check the door…he knows where it is…I can sense his malice now…that decoy worked…causing confusion and chaos aboard the train while we try to not have the breach of security leak out…_Marceline's red eyes gazed down upon the crowd, watching the banners and flags representing each clan wave as each tried to out-roar the other, vying for the better position from which to view their Queen's arrival. The monarch's visit was as much a celebration as the changing ceremony was, with the leaders of each house trying to desperately win more nods for their recruitment purposes, wanting to show their strength and honor before the Queen of Vampires. To miss such an occasion could spell doom for a fledgling clan trying to grow, so the courtyards below her were packed shoulder to shoulder.

Sighing, Marceline decided it the better option to enter the castle from another route, namely her own balcony which was mostly concealed from sight for privacy on the other side of the castle, opposite the courtyards, and as she made her way there she hoped that Charles and Marshal were successful in stopping the renegade. _If Rush really is a descendant…I will have no other choice…I won't let HIM consume this world again…_

~~ooOOoo~~

"So now we have come to where you will make your appearance in my tale dearie, and I hope you are prepared for it." Agatha sighed quietly as she sat back down in her favorite chair, thanking the Princess as Bonni took her cane and replaced it back against a nearby table.

"I am Elder Agatha, I am ready to hear whatever it is you have to tell me." Bonni quietly poured out another serving of tea for the Elder, smiling kindly before she sat herself down, folding her hands into her lap. _I believe in my heart that I love her…She visited me when I needed her…touched me when I called for her…I will try to work through whatever this is logically…rationally…_

"Very well then child, I will continue. _Ahem…_" Agatha's eyes seemed to look through Bonni once more as she recalled the long distant past, bringing back faded memories until she could see them clearly in her mind's eye. "Now, we know why the war happened, so now we will explore the aftermath. As I said before, the surface was decimated, turned into a toxic wasteland, which brought forth a multitude of otherworldly beings to try and save Humanity. _Sip…_No one knew if the plan had worked at that point, as we scrambled to save ourselves, digging deep into the world to escape extinction, cutting ourselves off from the precious sunlight, our greatest defense against the nocturnal monsters. Back then we didn't see what a mistake that would be…"

"I can see the folly in such thinking but, did the Humans have any real choice? I doesn't seem that way to me." Bonni took a sip of her tea, making a sour face as it had grown cold long ago.

"Oh dear the tea is cold isn't it? Beaumont! Tea!" Agatha's raspy tone cracked as she tried to shout for her butler. "Oh dear oh dear I hope he heard me. Now then, you are right, the Humans had no real choice in the matter, it was dig and survive or stay and die. What happened while we were down there, I am not sure exactly, I do know that the King of Vampires survived, and it took him many years to recover enough to start searching for his only real source of food, namely us. Oh pardon me, I mean…well Humans now isn't it? I am no longer…but that is not important hmm?" The Elder Vampire sighed, her eyes wandering downward as she recalled more painful memories. "Since he could not find suitable blood, with the surface devoid of Human life, he had to have fed on whatever he could find at the time, and when a Vampire feeds on non-Human blood, we change, drastically. Some can resist it, but over a prolonged period, well even the King of Vampires would succumb to a state which we call Feralism."

"I know Marceline said you can sustain yourselves on just the pigment of red…and I understand how blood differs between species, especially if it has been mutated. Such desperation…what happens once a Vampire goes Feral?" Bonni set her teacup down and wished she had some note paper, finding the science behind how Vampires process foreign blood sources fascinating.

"It has a mind-altering effect, turns us savage, takes away whatever amount of restraint a Vampire possessed as we give in to the beast. Before the war, this was the case for most Vampires, living and killing without restraint, feeding on whatever moved. Only the most powerful Vampires practiced restraint when it came to blood. But the King of Vampires…after the war he would have found himself starving as the surface creatures began to twist and warp in their genetics. I do not know how long it was before he ate his first meal, but I am sure it drove him mad." Agatha glanced over her shoulder as she heard the heavy security door slide open, her eyes twinkling as a serving tray floated in mid-air towards the two, carrying a fresh pot of tea. "Excellent timing my dear man. Thank you."

"Of course Mistress, shall I pour out?" The invisible butler politely asked as he sat the tray down and lifted the silver serving pot.

"Yes please and thank you." The Elder smiled at where she guessed he was standing, she herself never really sure and she didn't like to pry by using some of her powers to locate him. As he exited and the security door resealed the private coach, Agatha sipped at her fresh teacup, watching Bonni do the same.

"So was Rush…Feral?" Bonni asked in-between long drags against the hot liquid.

"I doubt it. He may have simply been insane to begin with. But…he had a stable mentality…like he was in complete control of his madness…I could feel it the moment he escaped." Agatha sighed quietly, looking into her teacup at the reflection within. "The mind…is a terrible tool if used in such ways…" She mumbled, mostly to herself. After a brief pause, she collected her thoughts as she looked up once more. "So now we have a mad Vampire and no Humans. Now my account of this part of the story is…hazy…at best but I do know for sure, he rebuilt his army. Started changing the most Humanoid creatures he could find, and then he sent them forth to start the search for the surviving Humans. Around this time he met Marceline, either through chance or on purpose, again that is something you will have to ask her yourself. He took her as his own…"

"As his own…" Bonni frowned at what that could possibly imply, but she kept those thoughts to herself, knowing the answer would only come from her life mate. _Did she…did they…_

"He warped her mind or she was already warped to begin with, either way, she was his most powerful child, and she led his raiding parties whenever they found a Human settlement…" Agatha paused again here, watching Bonni carefully, seeing how she would react.

"Wait…Marceline led these raiding parties…that would attack and destroy the Human refuges…deep under the ground?" _That would mean she has killed…many times before…even when Humanity faced extinction…_"But why would she…was she Feral also?"

"_Hmm_ why indeed child. If one mad Vampire bites someone, that madness is transferred as we take on the aspects of those who change us. I want to believe Marceline was acting on pure instincts, as Ferals do, seeking out food anyway they can. But…" Agatha grew quiet for a moment as she took another sip of tea.

"You have a doubt, don't you. You don't think it was just her being under the influence of instincts alone. Do you know why? Please tell me…" Bonni wanted to ask so much more of the Elder Vampire but felt unsure of what exactly to ask or how to word her questions so she could find the answers she wanted.

"From what I have been able to glean from our Queen's nightmares, and don't tell her I have done so please, is that it has something to do with her family. More to the point, her mother, who apparently died in the war's aftermath. From what I understand, Marceline was only half-Human, and she was very young…" Agatha peered into the light blue eyes as she looked over the rim of her teacup, hoping she was still doing the right thing.

"Half-Human…alone…only a child…did she…see it happen? Did she watch as her mother died…?" Bonni curled her fingertips against the porcelain cup.

"She did." Agatha sighed heavily as she leaned over and poured herself another cup of Earl Grey.

"I wonder if she realized, even at such a young age, why it happened…I wonder if she blamed everyone else for her mother dying in such a way…Could that resentment drive her to hate people? Enough to make her want to do such horrible things?" Bonni's fingers tightened around her teacup as she tried to keep from shaking. _If she hated Humans…blamed them for her mother…I can see it…I can see it driving her as a Vampire…unrestrained by the Feralism that set in…_

"I cannot say for certain what went on in Marceline's head. I have no idea why she was alive in the first place mind you." The Elder stirred her tea as she felt a pain inside her chest, the pain of sorrow for Marceline's tragic introduction to such a world. "But the loss of a parent, the only one you have left, taken from you so violently...she was alone, with no one to help her understand what was going on…being left in such a state changes even the best of us into something we may normally never become."

"I feel…so badly…it was cruel…the world was so cruel to her…" Bonni fought back tears that were starting to surface, wanting to distract herself by pouring another cup of tea, but even as she did, her fingers wavered, shaking and dropping her teacup onto the floor. _Drip drip…_

Agatha handed Bonni her handkerchief, the princess nodding in thanks as she dabbed at her eyes. "You hold onto that dearie, I feel you will need it for awhile yet."

"Thank you. I'm sorry, I am ok now, just…" As she tried to calm down, Bonni straightened her posture and picked up the fallen teacup, wiping it clean with a napkin before pouring herself another cup. "It doesn't seem fair to me. I have nightmares about my past, about how my parents, my real parents, died. But I had people there, around me, to help me, explain it to me…" _I had people around me…the people around me…who were they…why can't I remember their faces clearly…is it because of how long ago it was…?_

"Perhaps." Agatha suddenly spoke, bringing Bonni out of her thoughts. "You are on the right track to recalling such things. I will help you piece it all together as I continue."

"Vampires…can they all read minds I wonder…" Bonni didn't mind the mental intrusion, but she wished she had warnings about when it occurred.

"Forgive me, it is something I find hard to resist." Agatha leaned and sat her teacup down before folding her hands into her lap. "So we have a young girl, growing up alone, bearing a grudge against whom she thought had taken her mother away from her. We have a mad Vampire King roaming the world looking for blood, and now we have Humans, living underground in the darkest reaches of the bowls of the planet, fighting to survive. We established villages, refuges, tried to rebuild a society with what we had left, trying to live with no idea what was to come or the monsters that would chase us. We rejoined each other, digging our ways towards one another, opening up tunnels that would stretch miles between us. And for a time it was quiet, peaceful, and Humanity started to recover numbers, as nature took its course so to speak."

Bonni sat quietly, trying to relate her childhood to the story being told. _I remember it being dark all the time…was I in one of these villages…?_

"It started slowly. Every few months, one village would go silent and their traders would cease to appear. My own village was connected to three others at the time and I remember the day one of them fell…" Agatha glanced at Bonni for a moment, taking in the features of her young face. _She is still so pretty… after all this time…_"Even though the settlement was miles away, the glow from massive fires could be seen illuminating the tunnel that led to it, an eerie, orange glow, a color most of us had forgotten existed…"

_Massive fires…the village was burned…? My home was on fire in my nightmares…_Bonni shifted uneasily in her chair, her eyes darting back and forth as she tried to recall more.

"Fire was devastating given that water was hard to come by. So once one started it was hard to contain let alone stop. The Elders of my village figured a fire broke out and destroyed our neighbors, but it was pointed out that, even so, there should have been survivors. Surely some would have lived and came seeking help." Agatha paused here, her gray eyebrows knitting together. "We waited, and after two weeks, it was declared a total loss. My village sent people to search, see if they could figure out what happened, and when they didn't return, we feared the worst. It was a scary time to be alive, trying to defend yourself against the unknown threats the darkness hides. We had no idea what was watching us…"

"Monsters…?" Bonni near whispered as she listened, the story about a village burning down was so close to what she dreamed about. _A red-eyed monster killed my parents…burned my village…my home…is it really just a nightmare…?_

"I think we would have been happier if it was simply monsters…but these were anything but simple times my dear. No, we weren't even close to prepared for what was about to unfold. I remember, sitting outside of my own home, my husband and myself had built it over the course of our marriage, and we felt a sense of pride as we planned out our future together; I was sitting there and, as I looked up into the darkness, I could see something high above. At first I thought it was my imagination, lack of food or sleep causing my mind to play tricks on me. But then I saw another dark object, and another, until a swarm of them circled high above. I heard my neighbor scream out an alarm as she too saw it, a swarming of things high above in the darkness, and as more and more of us became aware of the phenomenon, a panic began to sweep across the village. We had never even imagined that we would have to defend against things that could fly, and the realization caused people to flee inside their homes, barricading themselves behind wooden doors and stone walls." Agatha had to take a moment now, drawing in a deep breath after such a long monologue.

Bonni was on the edge of her seat, entranced by the tale as she waited for the Elder to continue. _Swarms of flying monsters…how could they defend themselves against such things…_

"As the people of my village scrambled to prepare for a fight, there was a massive impact against the ground near the tall wooden gates at one end of our refuge, causing the ground to shake violently as bits of rock and dirt pelted the weak wooden walls. My own curiosity drove me to find out what it was, even as my husband screamed for me to get inside the house. I ran towards it, I had to see what it was." The Elder Vampire's eyes grew wide as she spoke, her mind now fully engulfed within her memories, as if she was there again, living through it once more.

"I climbed the ladders that would lead me to the lookout post, and as I searched the darkness I could see it, the crater where whatever it was had landed. 'What is it?!' I screamed in my mind, scared to death but gripped by fascination. I saw a body, a form, a silhouette stand up, and as it hunched over, the thing back peddled until it slammed against the wall as if dodging something. I watched it, a cloaked figure, surprised when I realized it was a person, a girl. She looked up at me, with glowing red-eyes before she had to dodge out of the way again as another black cloaked object came rushing towards her. She screamed something at me, in a language I had never heard before and tossed something up to me, a bundle of something wrapped in tattered cloth, and out of the cloth two tiny hands stretched out for me. 'Oh God it's a child!' And as I reached out for it, I just barely caught hold of its tiny fingers." Agatha had a look of panic on her face, her hazel eyes blinking rapidly.

"The girl tossed me a child, 'Was she a survivor of the burned down village?' I didn't care, I took the child and moved away from the wall, carrying her close to my body as the roars of monsters began to fill the cavern. I had never known such horror before, and hearing the baying and the feral screams, it shook me to my core." The Vampire took in a deep breath, licking her dried lips as her fingertips moved to grip upon the armrests of her chair. "I brought the child to my home and hid with her, crying and trying to keep her quiet as my husband boarded up the door. Outside we could hear things, fighting, intense fighting as if one monster was battling others, like they were fighting over which would attack us first. Some of it was distant, some of it sounded as if it was right above our heads and the men tasked with the guarding of the village yelled for everyone to stay out of sight."

"Wh-what happened next?!" Bonni was overcome with the excitement of the story, not meaning to sound rude as she blurted out her question.

"Oh dear it lasted hours, the fighting, the screaming, until eventually it died down into the familiar silence once more. My husband and I were unsure of what to do, and as I looked over the small child in my arms, there was a slight knocking at the door. We looked at each other, and slowly, my husband answered, asking who it was." Agatha leaned back in her chair, the intensity fading from her face as she recovered after such a harrowing recount of the scariest moments of her life. "'I believe you have something of mine', a strangers voice called out as it tapped against the door again and at once we looked at the small child. 'It's her, the girl I saw at the walls. She tossed this child to me as she was attacked, please, please open the door.' I told my husband, and he went to work removing the boards before opening the one barrier we had between us and what waited outside." Agatha reached out and poured herself another cup of tea. "I didn't know who she was, but, '_She must be extraordinary if she survived such an ordeal'_, is what I told myself, and as the door opened we were greeted by a fang filled smile and bright, glowing red-eyes situated upon a blood spattered face. Well, you can only imagine what our initial reaction was to that…"

"You must have been terrified! To be greeted by such a sight after what had just happened…!" Bonni also poured herself a new cup of tea, blowing over the lip of her cup before taking a sip. "W-wait…don't tell me it was…?"

"I am glad you made such a connection Bonnibel, yes, it was Marceline, although we didn't know each other at the time. My husband, in a panic, slammed the door shut in her face, which didn't sit well with her… " Before Agatha could continue, the heavy security door could be heard sliding open, causing the Vampire to glance over her shoulder to peer at the cause of the intrusion. "What is it Beaumont?"

"Forgive me Mistress, but I was asked to inform you that we will be arriving in two hours time." The invisible butler spoke quietly, the air shifting just enough to give an outline of where he was standing, slightly past the corner that would lead towards the door.

"Ah thank you." Agatha waved dismissively towards the butler's voice, sending him away. " Hmm, shall we have another break dear?"

"O-oh…yes, if you please." Bonni slowly stood up, feeling an aching in her legs, _I have never sat still for so long in my life…even in class I could move around a bit…So Marceline…saved a child…? I need more of the story…_

_What if…what if the child is me…_


	42. TVN 14 A Story Within A Story

-A Story Within A Story...-

"What is all of this? A City? Does she actually _allow_ people to live here? She has no idea what it means to live as a _TRUE_ Vampire!" Rush looked outwards from just past the heavy steel security doors he had left from, leaving behind the suffocating air of the long tunnel system. His black eyes scanned the city spreading out before him, sneering in disgust as he resisted the urge to scream in frustration. _How dare she! How dare that false Queen force our people to live this way! Side by side with our food! Forcing them to abstain from their natural instincts! Oooh look at them…scurrying around like insects…thinking they are safe being so close to the darkness…they will remember why they fear the night…Hrm…but I shouldn't…I must find Mathiason…but I want to! I want to kill them all! _"ARRRGH!"

The Vampire let loose a feral howl which echoed all around him and projected outwards as he squeezed his fists in frustration. Pushing himself into the air, Rush streaked high overhead, laughing in his madness as he made his way towards his goal, vanishing from sight so as to not draw any more attention to his arrival. _Someone would have heard that…I need to be more cautious…keep it together Rush…father is so very close now…I can hear his voice calling for me…calling for release…if she arrived before me…it will ruin everything if she intercepts me now…_

Rush kept to the darkness of the high cavern ceiling as he flew straight for the massive castle in the distance, avoiding patrols which only slowed his progress, knowing if just one Vampire could alert anyone else, it would be over, he would be found easily in a den such as this. As it was, no one knew he was there, so it was easy enough to mask his presence which otherwise would have been a dead giveaway to an intruder. Vampires could feel each other, if they allowed it, and every Vampire felt distinctly different from one another, so a foreign presence would catch someone's attention and ruin Rush's only real advantage so deep into Marceline's kingdom, surprise.

_She will not be expecting me…putting so much faith into that Hunter…foolish…_As The renegade approached the massive black walls containing the bulk of the castle within, he paused, watching the patterns of the patrols below him. _They seem agitated…alerted to something…she must already be here then…which would mean I need to find an alternate way into this excuse for a castle…_He had planned to simply take the place of a Vampire who would be entering the front gates, blending into the crowd of faces that were filing into the large courtyards to bear witness to the changing ceremony. He knew of such an event, Mathiason having told Rush all he needed to know and what to expect. _Impossible now…what did Mathiason say…something about a signal…a sign in case the gates were closed…ah there…_

It was feint, barely visible from as high up as Rush was, and as he approached one of the spiraling towers, he could see it, a slightly glowing rune carved into the black stone above one of the windows, hidden from view by thick vines and moss that spread along the heavy stones. His hand pressed against the stained glass, and as the window gave way, twisting and turning, allowing a small gap to open up, Rush felt a sinister swelling of malice fill his mind as he slipped into the dark stairwell. _No one is up here, probably too busy trying to control the massive crowd below, just as Mathiason said. Now to find that decrepit ruin…some monument deeper within the castle…_

~~ooOOoo~~

"What is the meaning of this!?"

"Why are we forced into the Royal court on such short notice!"

"Where is the Council! Our grievances will not go ignored! If we lose votes because of this there will be riots I promise you!"

The complaints continued as the various clan leaders were ushered into the royal throne room, without much explanation besides a royal order from the Vampire High Council and the threat of arrest should they disobey. This alone caused unrest as instantly the more prominent leaders became suspicious of something going on that was trying to be kept secret. A wide range of colored glowing eyes peered and glared around the cramped space, trying to discern just what was going on, but all they were met with was the visored helmets of the royal guards cautiously watching over them from perches situated throughout the second floor balconies.

The chamber itself was vast, and would easily hold the bulk of the most elite clans during the changing ceremony, allotted such space because of their ranking in the Vampire hierarchy. Of all the rooms and halls of the immense castle, this one room was the most extravagant, reflecting a beauty not usual for such a race of beings, with towering ceilings, priceless artwork hanging upon the walls, and sculptures at every corner column. Absent was modern technology, Marceline wanting to have the entire room lit by candles, so large chandeliers hung from the cathedral ceiling, designed in the old world style of iron rings and thick chains.

Slowly, a procession of robed individuals began filing into the room, standing in a row upon either side of the royal throne, quietly watching the crowd from beneath dark hoods. The spectacle caused a wave of silence to sweep across the chamber, the High Council's presence commanding the clan leaders to bite their tongues, and once they were all in their appropriate place, the ranking official stepped forth, raising a gloved hand.

"Clan leaders, respected commanders, please observe patience at this time. An explanation is forthcoming, we ask for your understanding and assure you that this disruption will not affect your positions during the Wer Shartleg." A tall, brutish, male council member addressed the crowd, his voice deep and gruff, and carried the weight of centuries of knowledge within its tone. When he was finished, the Council members drew back their hoods, a motion which caused everyone present to bow their heads in respect.

"It…it's the Queen!" A hushed whisper cried out, someone having spied the entrance of the monarch from a side passage, the news streaking across the crowd faster than Marceline could walk. By the time she stood in front of her throne, every Vampire gazed at her awestruck, stunned that she was not only already present, but that they had no idea that she was even in the castle in the first place. As she stopped and stood before them, the entire room dropped to one knee, the universal sign of their acceptance of her rule over them, of their subservience to the Queen of Vampires.

For a long moment Marceline's red eyes gazed over her people, and after taking in a deep breath, she addressed them. "Clan leaders, Council members, first I apologize for gathering you all here under such conditions; second, what I have to tell you must not leave this room, for it is of the utmost importance that we keep order in the face of what is to come. A great threat looms over our great city, even now as I speak to you, so I have gathered you here under secrecy, to share with you the information we have discovered so far." Her voice boomed, filling the chamber with her entrancing tone as she recounted what had transpired since her departure from Altus Institution.

When she was finished, the quiet whispers ripped through the crowd as Clan leaders tried to make sense of it all, some believing what was told, some questioning it, others wanting to know just how this all could have occurred with such stringent security in place. Then some called for an immediate inquiry into the whereabouts of Mathiason who seemed to be not only missing, but a suspect in the convoluted plot, wanting to have validation of the accusations the Queen of Vampires was making against such a prominent figure.

Despite her status as unrivaled leader of her Nation, she had also made it clear she was not above her own laws, and accusing a High Council member of treason was not something that could just be accepted as truth. Marceline was just in her actions, brutal at times, but still she let her morality and judgment guide her and this truly separated her from the rest of her people, her grasp on what was still considered right and wrong, even though she had no real reason to follow such archaic reasoning. If she wanted to rule by force, she easily could, but then…_What would be the difference between me and Him…?_ Brutality was how the King of Vampires ruled, Marceline chose a much different path. A path of choice.

_Sigh…of course they would want to know where Mathiason is…how can I explain it without giving away my most guarded secret…_Marceline closed her eyes as she thought about what to say, her arms folded across her leather corset. She was saved, as the brutish Council member spoke for her, sensing her hesitation.

"Council member Mathiason is currently under an ongoing investigation. His whereabouts however, at this time, are unknown. If any Clan has information about the location of Elder Mathiason, they must give up this information or face similar consequences." The man stood taller than Marceline, his face was scarred and a thick beard stretched over his chin and down his neck. His features resembled more of an Orcish breed of mutant than Human, with a heavy jaw that jutted outwards a bit further than his nose, long pointed ears that looked as if they had been chewed on, missing sections of flesh from their lobes, and small, beady eyes peering out from deep sockets. "Representatives of the Council will now start taking statements from all of you, any information that is found relevant and is withheld will be counted as an act of treason. Guards proceed."

"Blaine, to my rescue as always…" Marceline whispered as she let out the breath she was holding as the brutish man spoke for her. She turned to look at him, thankful for the help as she nodded in respect.

"Anything for you, my Queen. Whatever it is going on, you need to go and do it. I do not know how long we can keep them distracted with this impromptu interrogation." Blaine, third in rank of Marceline's High Council, chosen by her for his loyalty as well as his insight into dealing with matters of war, stood proudly before his Queen, his bulk denoting what his true niche would be in times of need, brute force.

"Whatever happens from now on, Agatha and Keila will stand in my place should…things get of control." Marceline took one more look over the crowd of familiar and unfamiliar faces, silently apologizing for treating them in such a manner, actively deceiving them in order to protect them, or such was her reasoning. As Blain saluted his Queen, she slipped away, melting into the shadows so as not to cause anymore of a scene by departing what should have been handled in her presence, making her way through the castle in a somber sort of silence, mentally preparing for what would have to be done, if the circumstances called for it.

Although she, at times, hated her long existence, it had served to harden her resolve, and her acting as a teenager was merely a distraction for the most part, a form of stress relief that came with her monarchy. But now, her centuries of life began to take over, and a much more mature woman was taking over the teenage body, kicking out the upstart as she resumed her position as a true Queen.

_Never a peaceful moment in my life…always having to return to being…shudder…responsible…_

Marceline had a contingency plan, although plan was a loose interpretation of the counter measure she had in place. It was far from optimal, but it would work as an absolute last resort if she couldn't handle and contain the threat she was about to face, for a second time.

_Glob…if it comes to that...sigh…I should have kissed her…_

~~ooOOoo~~

Bonni had decided to take her break walking around the immaculate royal car, still examining all of the different artifacts and collectibles Marceline had decorated with. When she came to the bedside, she carefully glided her fingertips over the indent denoting where her lover had been sleeping, a mere three hours prior, and felt her breath catching in her throat as a flash of an image, similar to the one she witnessed happening in the bathroom, appeared before her. As she watched herself and the Vampire laying in bed, enjoying each other's arms, she covered her mouth with her fingertips, trying to remain focused on the present, not wanting to be constantly broken down into tears by sentiment.

"Your mind continues to return to thoughts of her, and that is nothing to be ashamed of dearie. It's natural to want the one you love by your side, knowing how to handle when they are not is another part of that equation that is only learned through experience. Come, let's continue hmm?" The Elder Vampire, having been watching the princess closely, had decided to help the young girl with distraction, refocusing her attention back into the present.

"Y-yes, you are right of course. I have never gone through something like this, never imagined that being in love would be so…painful…" Bonni sighed heavily, trying to hide her fears about their future together, wanting to believe in the Vampire, looking for the logical to explain just what had happened so long ago that changed so many things in the past, changed so many things about Marceline, Vampire Queen.

As the two sat down, they had decided to give the abused tea pot a break for now, going without refreshment until one of them requested it, and almost instantly they both had wished for something at least to hold on to as gray and pink fingers fidgeted in the absence of a cup.

"Maybe we should have more tea after all…" Agatha mumbled, snickering as she called out for a fresh pot, loudly with her raspy tone. "We lasted a whole thirty seconds didn't we?" The Elder Vampire joked, winking at her young soon-to-be Queen.

"A record I think for us." Bonni giggled quietly as the two waited for the butler to enter the room.

"Knowing Beaumont, he already has a pot read- Ah, see?" Agatha smiled as her servant entered the security door, carrying a new platter with not only a fresh pot of tea, but also something for them both to eat. "Such a grand man you are, having such insight to our needs. So hard to find such a Vampire who will succumb to my every whim so willingly…"

"I live to serve, Mistress, now and forever." The invisible butler collected the used cups and empty pot, replacing them with the new set he had brought before pouring out.

"Oh hush, live to serve indeed. Your modesty is wasted upon me, which you are well aware. I didn't take you on because you were polite…" Agatha gave the empty space which she supposed the butler was standing in a wicked grin, smirking as she accepted the teacup and took a sip.

"Of course not, forgive me." There was a slight hiss to the words as the butler seemingly bowed before departing, the heavy security door sliding into place behind him.

"Honestly, hissing of all things…" Agatha tried to play at being annoyed, but it was plain to see that the two enjoyed a much more involved relationship than a first glance would reveal.

"He seems genuinely affectionate though? Isn't hissing a sign of…well…" Bonni blushed as a realization came to her, averting her light blue eyes to look straight into her teacup as she tried to hide her embarrassment. _Marceline hisses…constantly…at everything when we are together…a sign of possessiveness…of claiming…_

"_Heh_…seems you have heard plenty of…hissing as of late. So observant, as always." Agatha took another sip of tea as well, her hazel eyes closing as she enjoyed the aroma greeting her senses. "_Mmm_ now then, where were we…" The Elder Vampire took a few moments to collect her thoughts before continuing her history lesson, her tales involving life just after the great wars, of the threats that still persisted despite Humanities efforts to eliminate them.

"Madam Agatha, please excuse me, but when you speak like that, you sound as if we know each other, or that you knew me at least, but I cannot recall having known you…" Bonni was starting to catch on to the subtle hints now, and this one was way too obvious to not ask about.

"Patience child, we are getting to that point fairly soon. I left off at Marceline coming to reclaim a child she had given to me for safe keeping during an attack on my village. This happening shortly after a nearby settlement, with which we traded with, was destroyed by what we had thought was fire. It raised questions, questions that would not be answered by investigation. Instead, as the battle outside our doors and above our heads subsided, a lone stranger entered the scene, with red glowing eyes and abilities no one else had, bearing the answers we were looking for." Agatha's eyes hazed over as she dove into her own mind.

~~ooOOoo~~

_Knock-Knock-Knock_

_"Hello in there? You have something that belongs to me."_ A strangers voice broke the eerie silence that had fallen over the small, dark home as a young woman and her husband huddled in the shadows, protecting a small child that had fallen into their lives.

"_It's her Tom, the woman from the walls, the one who tossed this child to me. Open the door please…!"_ The woman whisper shouted as she looked at the child's small, dirtied face, smiling softly as the girl seemed unharmed by the conflict that erupted outside.

"_O-ok Roselyn…I'm not sure about this though…" _Tom carefully moved towards the door after some hesitation, and began to remove the boards that were holding it shut. As the last board fell to the floor with a plunk, the man slowly opened the door, bracing himself, just in case.

As a dim light flooded into the room, a face faded into view just past the small crack that widen between the door and its frame, smattered with blood and grime, wearing a smile that showed off a set of long fangs. Immediately Tom slammed the door shut, pushing his back hard against the wood as he panicked.

"_It's a monster outside! What do we do!?_" Tom spoke as his voice cracked, unable to keep his fear out of his tone as he whisper shouted.

"_What are you talking about? I know it's her, that is definitely her voice_!" Roselyn whisper shouted back, annoyed with her husband's rudeness towards a guest at their door.

As the two continued to argue about what to do, the knocking rang out again, this time much louder.

"_Helllooo? I am going to need that kid back please! Don't make me tear this house down to get in there! And you know it's rude to slam the door in someone's face! Do Humans no longer believe in manners?!_" The voice yelled through the closed door, sounding serious in her threats.

"_Tom! Open the door!_"

"_Roselyn she had fangs!_"

"_I don't care if she had a sack full of toys over one shoulder, you open that door this instant!_"

Reluctantly, Tom opened the door once more, cringing as he looked outside. Standing there, with her arms folded across a tattered black tank top and wearing a pair of torn knee jeans tucked into a pair of red leather knee-high boots, was a girl who looked barely out of her teens, her long, thick black hair gently blowing in the hot breeze drifting through the village.

"_Finally. Now, the child, where is she? Is she_ _safe?_" The girl asked as she tried to look past the man still barring her entry into the home.

"_Yes, I have her, here. Please, come inside. Tom move!_" Roselyn approached the door, holding the little child's hand who stood beside her.

"_Er_…_yes please come in, sorry for…the door_…" Tom stepped aside as the girl walked in, closing the door after and watching the stranger closely.

"_Are you alright kiddo?_" The stranger knelt down, hugging the child who jumped into her arms.

"_You saved me again Makline!_" The little girl cried out as she wrapped her small pink arms around the teenagers neck.

"_You know it. They didn't have a chance. Are you ok though? I didn't toss ya too hard did I?_" The teenager, Makline, smiled as she looked the child over.

"_Nope! It was fun! Do it again I like when we fly!_" The girl gushed as she turned around, pirouetting on her toes as she pretended to fly around the small space.

"_Maybe ina bit, I need to rest. Soo…you're Tom right?_" Makline glanced at the man who was watching her like a hawk. "_And you must be Roselyn. I'm uh…Makline. And this is_…"

"_Bonnibel Bonnibel Bonnibel!_" The small girl laughed and shouted as she finished the teenager's sentence, smiling brightly before zooming around the room once more as she played.

"_Thanks for like, catching her and stuff. Really saved me some trouble back there_…" Makline rubbed the back of her neck as she looked around. "_Nice house. Do you have anything to eat in here?_"

"_Uhm…food? I made some stew earlier today, you are welcome to have some. Please have a seat._" Roselyn motioned towards a pair of wooden stools situated under a small, wooden table with a rounded top.

"_Yay food!_" The child, Bonnibel, quickly clambered into one of the seats, smiling from ear to ear as she patiently waited to be served. Her stomach growled loudly at just the mention of food, making her blush deeply as she yelled for it to be quiet.

"_Oh, has it been a long time since you ate Bonnibel? I'll give you extra then_." Roselyn smiled kindly as she moved to fetch a couple of bowls.

"_She can have mine, I can't exactly eat what you have._" Makline sighed as she sat down upon the floor in a dark corner, pulling her knees to her chest as she laid her head down.

"_O-oh…ok then. Uhm, I can try to put together something else if you prefer…although we don't have much_…" Roselyn frowned a bit, feeling that the teenager had given up her food just for the sake of the child.

"_Even more of a reason for me not to eat. I'm fine, just need to rest…_" The teenager's red eyes closed as she slipped away, snoring lightly as she fell fast asleep.

"_Goodness…she must be exhausted…I wonder just what happened out there…was she…fighting whatever it was alone…?"_ Roselyn brought enough bowls of stew for the remaining three, giving the one with the most to Bonnibel, then serving her husband as he stood against the far wall, refusing to take his eyes off the teenager, and finally sitting down herself next to the child, watching her devour the meager offering as if she were starving.

"_Yep! Makline always fights them! They keep chasing us and she keeps beating them until they don't move! She is the bestest hero ever!_" Bonnibel spattered half eaten food as she spoke with a full mouth, not in any way worried about minding her manners.

"_I see…_" Roselyn glanced at her husband, Tom sharing her concerned look before they looked at the child.

_Just what have you been through…_


	43. TVN 15 Wrapped In A Mystery

-Wrapped In A Mystery...-

Once Bonnibel was finished devouring her share of the stew, as well as any leftovers, she quietly looked towards Makline, still slumbering quietly in a darkened corner of the small house. With an innocent smile and a whispered 'thank you', she tip-toed towards her companion and nudged her shoulder gently. "_Makline…I'm sleepy…_" Her voice was barely audible as she leaned close to the teenager, looking to climb into her lap.

"_Hngh_…" Makline hissed quietly as she shifted her body enough to let the child cuddle up against her, not even opening her eyes before slipping back into a deep sleep. Her arms curled tightly around the small girl though, holding her close, protectively, as Bonnibel almost instantly passed out as well, the after effects of a full stomach kicking in.

"_Should we leave them like that? We have the spare cot_…" Roselyn spoke with a hushed tone, wanting to allow the two girls to sleep for as long as they could.

"_I don't know about any of this Rose. We don't even know who they are beyond their names and that they were just in some sort of battle. We need to tell the Council as soon as possible_." Tom wearily shook his head and sighed as he sat down beside his wife, reaching over to hold her hand.

"_This is all so…strange, isn't it? If I didn't know any better, I would swear that girl is a Vampire. I mean look at her…she is right out of a horror story. Gray skin…pointed ears? And fangs? You did say she had fangs right? And she wasn't even hungry, after all that fighting?_" Rose squeezed her husband's hand as she tried to analyze the situation the couple suddenly found themselves in.

"_I also saw blood covering her face, yet there is nothing there now. She has no injuries despite what we heard. No way any normal person could come out of something like that unscathed_…" Tom shared another concerned look with his wife before they both stood up.

"_We should get some rest too. Tomorrow is going to be hectic as everyone tries to figure out just what happened. You go ahead hun, I want to watch them for just a bit longer_." Rose smiled at her husband, leaning close to kiss his cheek.

"_Don't stay up too long, and if she so much as moves, scream for_ _me_." Tom also leaned close and lowered his head, giving his wife an intimate nuzzle and a kiss upon her forehead before moving into the next room to lay down.

"_I won't, I just…want to watch them_…" Rose sat back down, placing her cheek against her propped up palm as she watched the two girls sleep. _Vampires…they aren't real…right?_

Several hours later, Rose snorted as she snored lightly, mumbling something before returning to the deep sleep she was enjoying. She wasn't sure just how long she was asleep for, but a slight nudge against her shoulder caused the woman to suddenly spring to life, shrinking away from whoever it was that had disturbed her and blinking rapidly as she tried to focus after being brought out of her dreamland.

"_Relax lady, it's just me_." Makline whispered as she stood next to the table, trying to reassure Rose that she was safe. "_Did you mention another bed or something earlier? I don't like her sleeping on the floor, and I need to go outside for a bit_."

"_O-o-oh. Oh Makline, I'm sorry, you startled me. Was I sleeping? Oh my, I didn't mean to_." Rose rubbed her eyes for a moment before yawning and stretching out her arms over her head. "_Uhm…how did you hear…about the cot? Weren't you sleeping_?"

"_Light sleeper_." The teenager stepped away, moving to try and look out of one of the windows that had the shutters tightly closed.

"_I see, so did you hear…everything we said_?" Rose cautiously looked to the room where her husband was laying down, listening as she made sure he was still actually sleeping. _How long has she been awake for…what has she been doing since…?_

"_Yes, and don't worry. I haven't been up for that long. Tom is just fine_." Makline sighed as she tried every angle she could to get a view of the area outside of the house through the small cracks between shutter slats.

"…_How…? Who are you?_" Rose was astonished by how perceptive the teenager was, standing up to join her near the window.

"_Not someone you should be afraid of. Other than that, you aren't ready. Not yet. So, the other bed_?" The teen folded her arms over her body as she turned around and looked at Bonnibel, the tiny child was curled up into a ball and covered with the tattered cloak Makline had been wearing.

"_What does that mean_…" Rose turned and moved into the room where her husband snored loudly, waving for Makline to follow her. She gestured towards a small, military style folding cot that was placed against the wall next to a small dresser, then watched Makline gently lift the child and carry her to the new place to sleep as she tried to wrap her mind around just what implications the teens words had held.

As Makline finished, she purposefully ignored Rose's further questioning, moving back into the small living area then towards the door. "_Look…just watch her, ok? And…keep an open mind. I'll be back_." Without another word, Makline slipped outside, closing the door quietly behind her.

"_Keep an open mind huh? This girl certainly is strange. Did she hear us talking about her…about her being a Vampire?_" Rose hadn't realized she was speaking a bit too loudly, causing Bonnibel to whine for a moment before twisting onto her side and going back to sleep. _Hrm…questions keep popping up and no answers seem to make sense. I need to just go to sleep and hopefully in the morning this can get cleared up._

~~ooOOoo~~

_Sigh…Humans…I need to make sure nothing is…watching…they find this village now and it's over_…Makline glanced around, not wanting anyone to see what she was about to do, then, focusing herself, she slowly lifted off the ground. Taking to the open air high above the small settlement, she flew in silence, keeping to the darkest shadows as she surveyed her surroundings. _I'm sure I got them all…sigh…what am I going to do…what am I doing now? Man…this went bad really fast and Master is being relentless…how does he keep finding me…can he really sense me this far away? _

The teenager paused for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts as she rubbed her temples. _Maybe I can leave her here for awhile…so I can take care of…Him…he won't stop that much is obvious…he is driving us into extinction…_Her red eyes looked downwards, scanning the layout of the small village. _What if this is the last of them…why can't they see what I see…we can't keep going like this…we need the Humans…_Makline shook out her dark mane of hair, trying to snap back to the present problem. _Focus Marce…options. I can help them…the layout isn't half bad and this cavern is a good size. We could stay here…that lady and her husband seem ok…they have children here too…families_…Makline fought back a sudden urge to cry, holding her breath as her heart sank. _What have I done…what was I thinking…how stupid…stupid and petty and for what…now she gets to be an orphan too…I didn't want this…_

The Vampire took in a few deep breaths as she wiped her face and closed her eyes. _I'll never be able to tell her…what I did…I can only make sure she lives on for them…I'm so sorry Bonni…I'm a monster…_Before she could slip into the guilt ridden depression creeping upon her mind, out of the corner of her eye she saw movement, far off and trying to hide in the shadows along the cavern floor. _Crap…missed one…_

Slowly she made her way towards the invader, trying to stay out of sight so that she could keep the advantage. _It didn't spot me…I've got this…nice and quiet…what is it…not a Vampire…must be a wolf…its own fault for not being aware…_Closer Makline approached, not wanting to scare the beast off and not wanting it to howl out and cause the Human's nearby to take notice. _You're mine…_

"_Afraid not Vampire_…" With movements faster than Makline was prepared for, the beast turned and lunged, but instead of attacking her, it flashed past her in a blur of motion and gray colored fur, its massive jaws clamping down hard onto an object that was nearly on top of Makline, flying just above her, and without her even noticing.

"_Raaaaarghhh!_" A second Vampire, a male, cried out in pain, his hands smashing against the wolf's head as he tried to pry his leg free, the limb having been what the beast had grabbed a hold of.

Instantly Makline was also upon the male Vampire, ripping out his throat as she growled and hissed, keeping him from making any further noise. She watched as the beast landed with a heavy thud, narrowing her red eyes as the wolf ripped the body apart then turned to glare up at her. _What is this…why did…did he just save my life…?_ She could tell the werewolf was male just from his size, which was much larger than the females she had seen before and that he was perfectly capable of not only capturing and killing a Vampire, but that he also could have easily killed her as well if he so wanted. This made her stay just a bit further out of his lunge range as she quietly regarded him. "_Not every day a Werewolf kills a Vampire_…"

"_Rrrgh_…_not every day a Vampire kills her brethren to save a Human child_…" The beast hunched over and paced around, keeping his yellow eyes glued to the Vampire floating just out of his reach.

"_Touché…who are you and why are you here_." Makline floated a bit closer, her eyes searching nearby for more signs of movement just in case this was some sort of trap.

"_I am called Savik the Alpha. Rrrrwr…I was with your hunting party…I saw what you did and I have been following you since_." The werewolf sniffed the air before standing upright then sitting down upon the cold ground.

"_Why? So you can tell Him where I am_?" Makline hissed in anger.

"_Please understand Mistress, I have no intention of returning to the Master either. Many of us know of you, Marceline, consort to the King of Vampires. She who questions, she who causes dissent. You question yet you still do as you are told, like us. But now, you are different, changed, and it started with that child and her parents. We also question. We also wish to be free of Him_." The wolf folded his arms across his chest, speaking with a deep, gruff voice and a calm demeanor.

"_We? We who_?" Marceline landed nearby, also folding her arms across her body. _How has he been following me all this time without me noticing!? Good going Marce…_

"_My pack and many others like it.. We do not want to follow a mad king, he will kill us all when the Vampires run out of Humans. I know you have the same train of thought. Words, even when said in private, always fall upon unintended ears_…" Savik closed his eyes as he began to relax, feeling more at ease with the rogue Vampire the more they talked.

"_Yeah and you can see how well this is going for me. So what's the deal wolf_?" The Vampire floated in mid-air as she sat down, not wanting to sit upon the stone cavern floor.

"_I agree with your assessment. We all need the Humans to survive this wasteland they have created. To do that, we must stop the mad king and end the rampant wanton killing. Save the Humans, save ourselves, yes_?" The Werewolf snarled quietly as he waited for Marceline to think over his proposal, meanwhile he began to slowly lick the blood from his claws, savoring the taste which would normally be considered an impossible treat. Killing a Vampire had its own ramifications if Marceline decided to go her own way, but Savik understood this risk, not seeing any other option but rebellion at this point against a tyrant.

"_It will be hard to sell the idea. Humans have this natural fear of…everything not Human. Suggestions_?" The Vampire glanced towards the makeshift wooden barrier the settlement was using to wall itself in, sighing at how big of a hole she had caused to be punched into the side of it during her fight the night before.

"_Heh_…" The Werewolf stood up, scratching his furred chin as he smirked. "_Make them an offer they cannot refuse_."

Marceline shared the smirk, her red eyes glowing as she looked up at the lumbering beast who took a place beside her. "_I like how you think_."

~~ooOOoo~~

"_A girl you say? And with her was a small child_?" An older man spoke as he and a few other people from the village gathered inside of a small hut. They were seated at a hastily prepared wooden table, and at one end stood Tom, telling the story of what had been happening inside of his home ever since his two guests had appeared.

"_Yes Elder, and she is different. I do not think she is even Human_…" Tom nervously spoke as he glanced at all the faces watching him.

"_Not Human? What makes you say that_?" Another man spoke, slightly younger than the person Tom had first addressed as elder, who was seated to the older Elder's left.

"_Elder Patrick, believe me when I say, when she first appeared at our door, her eyes were glowing and she had fangs_!" Tom leaned on the table as he nearly yelled his words, feeling the same panic he had experienced when he first laid eyes on Makline. "_Her skin is ashen gray and she doesn't eat either! My wife, Rose, said she is a Vampire_!"

The small room erupted with laughter and belittling chatter at what was believed to be some sort of joke. The older Elder raised his hand and called for silence as he peered at Tom, judging his statement and allegations about the newcomer. "_Tom my boy, are you feeling alright? Sick? Feverish? Do you honestly want us to believe for one moment that this girl is some sort of fairy tale_-?" As the older Elder began to question Tom's state of mind, he was disturbed by a loud knocking at the hut door, cutting off his sentence.

A moment later a teen boy burst into the room, out of breath and his face flushed as if he been sprinting for his life. "_Elders! Everyone come quickly! There is something massive going on at the gate_!"

"_What is all of this? We are in the middle of a meeting young man_." The older Elder spoke with a harsh tone, not appreciating the interruption to the gathering and barely acknowledging what the boy had actually said.

"_Please! The gate! We need more men at the gate! You have to see this yourselves_!" With that, the boy ran back outside and out of sight, yelling for more guards as he headed back to the gate.

It took a few moments to actually register that there was some sort of emergency going on as everyone inside the small hut looked at each other in disbelief. Then an alarm bell began to ring out, and then another, and as Tom stuttered with his words, he rushed outside to see what was going on. "_W-we have to go! Elders!_"

The front gate had small lookout towers placed on either side of it, and attached to those along the length of the wall going both directions where smaller wooden perches, and it was here that the villagers tried to gather, wanting to see just what was going on the other side of the wooden barrier.

"_Impossible_…"

"_What do we do!?_"

"_Monsters have found us!_"

"_There are so many_…"

The whispers and panicked cries rippled through the crowd, causing many to flee for the safety of their homes out of fear and causing others to arm themselves with whatever was handy. As Tom arrived he searched for his wife, hoping that she would be present, and upon finding her near the gate itself, the small girl in tow, he joined her.

"_What is going on Rose_…_?_" He whispered, leaning close so that she could hear him over the cries and screams from the fearful crowd.

"_I'm not sure but Bonnibel says Makline is out there…someone said there are monsters gathered_…" Roselyn whispered back, cupping her hand over her lips so that no one could hear about the newcomers. "_What did the Elder's say_?"

"_They think I am going crazy…do you think Makline will…fight for us again?_" Tom looked down at Bonnibel, tilting his head as he showed her a brave smile, trying to keep her calm.

"_What? Why would they think that?_" Rose looked at her husband, but before she could get an answer, from behind her someone asked for room to be made for the Elder's to come through. Both her and Tom moved to one side, joining the crowd who eagerly watched for the gate to be opened, revealing just what was outside waiting for them.

"_Gate guards, what is out there? What is going on?_" Elder Patrick called out as he stood next to the leader of the village.

"_It's a woman and, well, a large group of…I don't know what to call them, but there are a lot of them, and they are with her. They are demanding to see whoever is in charge_." A guard standing watch in one of the towers called back, nervously keeping his eyes glued upon the dark shadows looming just a few yards beyond the makeshift wall, their numbers concealed by the darkness, but from the amount of sounds he could hear, the guard guessed that it was easily enough to overrun the small village.

"_Makline! Makline Makline!_" Bonnibel suddenly shouted out as she dashed forward, standing in front of the group of Elder's and causing the men to immediately look at Tom who cringed and shrugged his shoulders.

"_Bonnibel no, please come back here_…_!_" Rose moved to pick her up but she was waved away by the leader who knelt down and smiled at the young child.

"_Hello little girl, what is your name?_" The leader spoke gently, not wanting to scare the girl whom he had never seen before.

"_Bonnibel! Please let Makline in!_" Bonni gestured towards the large gate, smiling and giggling.

"_And who is this Makline? Is she your mother? Your sister perhaps?_" The leader tilted his head, enjoying the child's youthful innocence.

"_Nooo! Makline is my friend! She is a hero! Who are you mister? You look funny your face is all winkly. Why is everyone so upset?_" Bonnibel bounced around subjects just as much as she bounced around on her tip-toes, smiling and laughing at what she thought were weird questions.

"_I am Elder Mathiason, and I am the leader of this village. So this Makline, she is your friend? Was she the one who was fighting last night?_" The older man stood upright as he watched the girl dance around in circles, his knees causing him some discomfort from being knelt over for so long.

"_Yes yes yes! She is the greatest! Open open open open open op_…" Bonnibel simply kept repeating the word 'open' for a while longer until she spun around enough to make herself dizzy and fall down.

"_Hmm_…" Mathiason stroked his fingers through his gray hair, looking to the rest of his group for their opinions, if any. After some whispered debate between the Elder's, Mathiason turned and signaled for the large gate to be opened.

The large wooden gate creaked and groaned, the gatekeepers grunted as they worked, pulling on thick ropes that were used to move the large doors. Just outside stood Makline, her arms crossed over her body and her eyes glowing a bright red. Next to her stood Savik, the beast huffing as he watched the reaction of the people, wishing to guard his new Mistress should the villagers make the mistake of attacking out of panic. And panic most of the crowd did as immediately the few brave one's who stood their ground quickly found themselves standing nearly alone, the rest of the people having fled to close themselves up into their small homes.

Instantly Bonni bolted forward, giggling and smiling as she nearly jumped into the Vampire's arms, hugging her tightly. "_Makline! You made friends! Doggy!_" Her small pink fingers reached for Savik, grasping a tuft of gray fur before the beast leaned away. "_Awww_…" The child frowned, clearly disappointed at the wolf's reaction.

"_Be nice kiddo, he isn't for petting_." The Vampire returned the tight squeeze then sat Bonni back down as she smiled. "_Hunny, I need to talk to these people for a minute ok? Savik_…" Makline looked to the werewolf who nodded and hunched over, allowing the child to prod him all she wanted, albeit with a heavy snort of annoyance. "_Ahem_…" The Vampire cleared her throat as she took a few steps forward, looking at the small group of what she presumed to be the village leaders. "_I am Marceline, a Vampire. We are here to make you a proposal_-?"

"_A Vampire? Do you really expect us to believe such nonsense? And what are these things with you? Werewolves? Be serious_…" Elder Patrick nearly scoffed at the intruders as he interrupted Marceline's introduction, but he was quickly silenced as Mathiason stepped forward, glaring back at him from over his shoulder.

"_Forgive him his youth young Vampire. He does not know the truth of this world_…" Mathiason bowed his head respectfully as he spoke. "_But I know…I was in the C.I.A., an American intelligence agency…I know about the war…please, why are you here?_"

"_I have left my coven, left my Master. I have a lot of reasons but the main one is this: He needs to be stopped and you Humans need to be saved. We need you, and you will not survive without our help_…" Marceline stood silently, allowing the Elder to think over her words.

"_That much is obvious Vampire. We can only survive for so long in the dark…plants need sunlight…water…food is running thin now as it is. As I am sure it is for your kind as well_…" Mathiason looked out into the darkness and tried to count how many wolves were just beyond his field of vision, but he stopped counting in the mid twenties. _Too many…way too many...we wouldn't stand a chance…_

"_No you wouldn't. I have an army here and a plan. All I ask of you is to keep an open mind and to hear me out_." Marceline gestured outwards into the darkness, the shadows answering back with countless glowing yellow eyes as they reflected the low torchlight.

"_You speak as if we have a choice with such numbers at your back_." Mathiason smirked at the Vampire's coy demeanor, already picking up on what was happening. "_We wouldn't refuse your offer even if it meant running around wearing pink tutu's if that was what it took to continue living. Let's talk in private Marceline, have your wolves watch the walls. Patrick, inform the guards to explain the situation to the rest of the people here. We don't want any acts of accidental aggression out of fear_."

"_You can't be serious Roger…! We are inviting those that wish to eat us in? Why not just slit our wrists now and get it over with_!" Elder Patrick protested, gnashing his teeth in frustration with the situation.

"_Shut up you moron, do you even see what is going on here? Do as you are told or I will find someone who can follow orders. Guards stand down! We have guests entering_." Mathiason glared daggers at Patrick before turning and ushering Marceline towards the meeting hut. "_This way please_."

Patrick swallowed the bitter pill, his face sour with anger over being put in his place. But he caused no more disruptions, his desire to remain in his position as an Elder overriding his distaste for the situation as he moved to inform the guard captain of the news.

"_Smart move for a Human. Savik, work with the guards to make sure the village walls are well watched. Bonni stay with the nice wolf ok_?" Marceline watched the girl climb upon the wolf's back as he laid down, riding upon his shoulders as her small hands grabbed large handfuls of gray fur.

"_Weeeeeee! Can you fly Mister Wolfie? Do you have puppies? I want to see puppies! Why are you gray? Is it because you are old? That man was old. His face was funny lookin'! Do you have a face?_" Bonnibel began machine gun talking as she asked question after question, barely listening for the answers or…breathing, pausing only to take in a deep breath so she could continue. Savik could only sigh and roll his eyes at Marceline before moving into the darkness to pass on his packs new orders.

"_She is…energetic for such a small child_." Mathiason whispered, half chuckling at the display as he moved back inside the large front gate.

Marceline smiled and nodded as she followed, stealing at glance at Tom and Rose who were both still present. "_Uhm, can Tom and Rose come with us? They showed me hospitality last night after the battle, so I think they are entitled to hearing firsthand what will be going on_."

"_As you wish Vampire. Tom, Rose if you please_…" Mathiason nodded at the couple, then continued on without much more to say, shortly after disappearing into the meeting hut.

Before she headed inside, Marceline paused and turned to look at Rose and Tom. "_Look, a lot of things are about to change, but I want to say thanks, now, before I forget. Thanks for taking care of us and for watching Bonni. You probably saved your village_…"

"_Oh? How did a little hospitality do all of that_?" Rose whispered as she looked into the deep red eyes.

"_If not for your hospitality, I may have simply moved on. Then your village would be next on the menu_." Marceline spoke matter-of-factly as she looked off into the distance.

"_Menu_…" Tom shuddered as he thought about what that implicated, looking at Rose and feeling badly about how he had acted.

"_I know right? Good thing your wife is so kind. Notes Tom, take them. Anyway, I want you both to listen in on this meeting_." Marceline turned towards the hut door, but paused as she felt a small hand touch her shoulder.

"_Wait, why do you need us in there? Surely the Elder's are who you need to listen to?_" Rose had been confused as to why they were being invited and had stopped the Vampire, wanting an explanation.

"_Because I trust your judgment Rose. You seem to have a sixth sense about things, and that can be useful. And you deserve to hear what I have to say, after how you helped me out_." Marceline faced the couple as she ran her fingers through her long dark mane.

"_My judgment? Just what do you have planned Mak- er…Marceline?_" Rose narrowed her eyes, realizing that the Vampire was right, she did sense something else was about to happen, something life changing.

"_War_."


	44. TVN 16 Boxed In An Enigma

-Boxed In An Enigma-

"_That is my proposal gentlemen, I suggest you think it over carefully before answering._" Marceline stood at the same end of the makeshift table Tom had been standing at just prior to this, the inside of the small hut nearly cramped with occupants who stood shoulder to shoulder, wanting to hear what the Vampire had to say. "_I'll wait outside to let you discuss the terms_."

"_Marceline_…" Rose shifted uneasily, still in a mild state of shock after hearing the circumstances of what would amount to a shared existence between Marceline and her army of wolves, and the small Human settlements. She wanted to follow the Vampire, talk with her some more, but she understood that this was where her insight would come in as the men began to argue almost immediately after Marceline stepped outside.

"_Does she really mean to take over our village?_"

"_How can we live like this? It's almost slavery!_"

"_Protection from what? We don't even know if she is telling the truth!_"

"_She did fight last night though, she did protect this village_…"

"_There are so many of them…how could we possibly oppose her_…"

Elder Mathiason sat in silence, barely listening to the men around him arguing over what should, could, or would happen. _If they only knew…I already know she is right…we need her and her army…it was only a matter of time…but will she keep to her word…argh this noise…these men are useless…_Then his eyes looked at the calm woman standing amidst the slight chaos. "_SILENCE ALL OF YOU_." His voice carried weight as it erupted, "_Rose, you seem to be the most calm person in here outside of myself. I would like to hear your thoughts_…"

"_M-my thoughts Elder? Well I…I am unsure actually. This is so very sudden but the circumstances seem fairly straight forward, do they not_?" Rose stood now before the group, taking Marceline's place at the end of the wooden table. With a deep breath, she collected herself and straightened her posture while looking at the Elder directly, "_Before we do anything, we need to look at the immediate facts here. Hours ago, Vampires, Werewolves, things like that outside of the irradiated mutants caused by the fallout, were things of myths, fairy tales, children's nightmares. But now, now they are very much a reality, and this greatly affects us. We have no hopes of defending ourselves against such beasts, am I right? What we have fought before, we considered mere animals, without thought, without organization…" _She paused for a moment, waiting for everyone to acknowledge her words.

"_In light of this, I have realized how blind we are. Blind to just what has been going on outside of our own existence, outside of our shallow wooden barriers. We know nothing beyond this darkness. Why have we become so complacent? Have we lost our Human sense of curiosity? Sure, we venture through the cave networks, but who here has been to the surface since? Who knows how much more is out there waiting to find us upon happenstance. We need to be more proactive, and honestly, Marceline's proposal, although it sounds like something oppressive, is probably our best course of action for survival_." Rose let out a sigh of relief, _I didn't think I had that much to say…but someone here has to be the voice of reason in Marceline's corner…we do need her even if we are reluctant to admit it…_

"_Rose, why are you not on my council? Amazingly insightful for someone unsure of her place here_." Mathiason smiled kindly at the woman, gesturing for her to have a seat as he stood up. "_How many of you can argue her points? No, I agree with what Rose has said. We need Marceline and her army. We need to find out just what is going on in this world if we are to reclaim it. It is time to stop hiding and to start living again_."

"_But Roger, her stipulations…they are almost barbaric. We need to protect ourselves also in this arrangement. Give her too much and maybe that power will go to her head_." Elder Patrick began to voice his opinions, which seemed to have the support of a few others present as random nods and sighs of agreement quietly echoed his sentiments.

"_I also agree Elder Patrick, we need to iron out the fine details, but I see where she is heading with her ideas. She is guided by a teenagers insight of life and a Vampire's disregard for it. What we need is an intermediary, someone who acts for the benefit of both sides. And given that long speech just now, I can think of no other person than Rose here_." Mathiason looked around the room, seeing another series of nods in agreement with his proposal. "All those in favor?"

"_Wait me?_" Rose started to stand up again to oppose the decision, but her voice was drowned out by the unanimous declaration of 'Ayes' that filled the small hut.

"_Then it is settled. Rose, you will have a seat on this Council from now on and will act as liaison between ourselves and Marceline. You have our full confidence, Elder Rose_." Mathiason bowed his head respectfully as did every other person present in the meeting room, even as Rose still rapidly blinked in her confusion.

"_Me?_"

~~ooOOoo~~

"_And now you see why I asked you to come along. Congratulations Rose, oh sorry. ELDER Rose_." Marceline floated in a darkened corner of the small home that Tom and Rose had built with their own hands, sipping on a cup of water out of politeness if anything. The trio had returned to the house to discuss the events of the meeting between themselves, about the sudden promotion of Rose to Elder status, and how much things had changed in the course of a few hours.

"_Oh don't you dare. You set me up for this, didn't you? What is the angle Marceline? You have me here for a purpose, I can tell_." Rose was half-annoyed with being thrust into the spotlight like this, without any real warning and without much say in the matter.

"_I needed someone like you. Someone with an open mind and with wisdom beyond your Human years to help this transition. So yes, you can say that I set you up for this, but are you really upset about it? I know you have felt that you were meant for something more, something beyond this, humble life_…" Marceline glanced at Tom, "_No offense_."

"_N-no of course not. We have little here. And you are right, Rose…Rose is a special person, not just because I love her, but because of how she is. She is different from us…meant for something greater in this ruined world_…" Tom sat quietly, staring at his own cup of water, trying to make sense of everything in his own way.

"_Tom love_…" Rose felt sorry for her husband but she couldn't deny the Vampire's words, about her own desires, about wanting more but feeling powerless to change anything, about feeling like she didn't belong here. _How does she know so much about me in such a small amount of time_…_it's like she can read my mind_…Suddenly, Rose felt a slight tinge, a pressure upon her head, almost as if something was trying to push its way inside.

_Because I can_…The voice came suddenly, startling Rose who nearly dropped the cup she was holding. She stared at Marceline, shuddering as the red eyes bore down upon her, glowing eerily from the shadows hiding the Vampire. _I can read your thoughts like an open book Rose…And I know you have been able to do the same…I can teach you how to focus it…but right now I need you…your village needs you…help me with this_…

Rose visibly shook in her seat, her eyes locked into the Vampire's gaze, unable to see anything beyond the deep red pools, and unable to see time stopping around her as the Vampire continued to invade her mind. _Stop it…you have no right to do this_…She tried to focus her own mental defenses, wanting to at least put up some semblance of a fight.

_I do not need your permission Human…Vampires do as they please…and more are coming…I need you to guide these people Rose…influence the Council to follow my wishes_…Marceline growled deeply, her head tilting this way and that as she felt the woman trying to fight back against her will. _That's it…you will need to be strong…and I will make you stronger…but Humans…they will never fully trust me…and they are slow to act…which wastes time that we do not have…_

_Then let me go…this instant…you have proved your point…_Rose glowered as the world around her came back into focus and time resumed its steady march forward. As she stood up, her posture waivered, feeling a weakness wash across her body as if she had been doing the most strenuous work imaginable, causing her to reach out and plant a hand upon the table to steady herself.

"_Rose? Are you alright_?" Tom quickly stood up, moving to his wife's side, a worried look on his face.

"_I'm fine love_…" Rose looked at the Vampire, sighing as she caught her breath. "_Just fine…we have work to do_."

"_Work? What work? The Council isn't holding another meeting until tomorrow after things settle down_." Tom was completely lost now, feeling as if he was missing out on some conversation that occurred without his knowledge of it.

"_Eh…Tom, be a dear and bring in some more firewood and entertain Bonni for me…I must speak with Marceline for a while yet_…" Rose tried to offer her husband her best, kindest smile, feeling guilty about excluding him from the plans Marceline would put into motion, knowing he would only fight tooth and nail to slow down what needed to be done, sighting the dangers or wanting to force Rose to pass every little detail through a committee.

"_Shall we then?_" Marceline moved out from the shadows and towards the door, glancing only once behind her to make sure the newest member of the council was following before heading outside into the darkness.

Tom was distraught as he looked for answers from his wife's eyes, but even her beautiful hazel orbs couldn't comfort him as she kissed his cheek and left his side to follow the Vampire.

_What…just happened…?_

~~ooOOoo~~

Over the next several days, Marceline guided Rose closely, both with honing her own mental prowess and with shepherding the village to follow Marceline's orders. It had been an effective combination, Rose proving that not only could she influence others just through persuasive litigation during council meetings, but that she was starting to be able to completely dominate anyone's mind who started to show resistance towards the Vampire's wishes, easily manipulating their fragile psyche to sway votes from opposed to accepted, nays into yeas.

In time, the vampire was given complete control to oversee building up the village's lackluster defenses, as well as training all the able-bodied men and women in combat. Conducting interviews, she found the community had many talented craftsmen and artisans, people who knew the secrets of metal and fire, tailors and carpenters, a plethora of minds that were ready and willing to fight for their right to survive.

Scouts were reenlisted to make contact with other nearby settlements, looking for trade or for more volunteers to help in the vampire's grand scheme, often bringing back with them as many as could make the journey. Wolf packs were sent even further out to bring back whatever useful objects they could find, but mostly hunting for any types of discarded metals to be reformed into weapons. And as more and more people showed up, the more anxious Marceline was becoming about having so many in such a small space, regardless of how vast the cavern surrounding them actually was.

As she floated above a rickety section of wooden wall, overseeing some minor training being done, the vampire looked out over the jagged rocks and empty space, thinking about how bad it would be if an army suddenly descended upon them. Her red eyes looked down at the wooden barrier, glaring as she kicked the worn out wood with barely any force, easily knocking it over, causing the wood to splinter and crash down, alarming the nearby wolf guards who came lumbering towards her to investigate.

"_What happened?_" Savik, the massive gray furred wolf sniffed the air vigorously, trying to locate whatever it was that was seemingly attacking the wall.

"_We need better walls. Find out if we have people who know how to mine_." Marceline sighed as she shook her head, upset over not realizing that physical defenses had yet to be reestablished. "_And I thought I put out the order to have the walls evaluated_…"

"_As far as miners go Mistress, no need. The wolves can do the work much faster than Humans. I'll have Feiro's pack start as soon as possible. Unfortunately, I am not sure who you had assigned to do inspections_." Savik lowered his head as if apologizing for not having the information the vampire requested.

"_That's fine, yeah send the wolves for the rocks, but I still need craftsmen who can cut it and make real walls. Find me some, go_." The vampire waved dismissively, trying to not show how aggravated she was becoming with a certain situation, and as the massive grey wolf bounded out of sight, she turned to look towards Rose and Tom's small house. _Tom_…

As Marceline set foot down just outside the small door, she paused and began to listen to raised voices seemingly arguing just on the other side. _He is doing it again…resisting…causing problems…why is he so intent on disrupting things…sigh…_The vampire continued to listen quietly, wanting to see if Rose had the fortitude to stand up to her husband, or better yet, change his mind, one way or another.

"_Look hunny, I'm sorry, but isn't this going way too far now? We have given into every whim she has put out, given her command over our guards and over most of our lives. When is it going to be enough?_" Tom spoke angrily, letting his frustrations shine through in his tone as he presented his grievances.

"_What are you talking about? Have you not seen, with your very eyes what she is? Do you deny your own senses? Werewolves, vampires? And Elder Mathiason says he knows things about them, from before the great war even. How can we possibly ignore her warning and shun her guidance? This is a fight for our very species Tom, why can't you see that?_" Rose was trying her best to thwart her husband's attempts to sway her, attacking his poor perception of the situation with the facts of the matter, hoping it would be enough to calm him down.

"_And where is this great threat? It's been weeks, Rose. Weeks. Weeks and not a word or a sign, not even our far distance scouts have reported anything for miles along the tunnels_." Tom gestured around while he continued to argue, trying his best to keep his voice down so as to not let the neighbors know that he was having a disagreement with not only his wife, but an Elder on the village council.

"_You speak as if you actually want them to find us. Are you crazy? Could you even imagine, a horde of ravenous rampaging vampires, swooping down all around us, destroying everything they touch and wiping out humanity? Tom, do you even hear yourself?_" Rose was steadily losing her patience with the man, glaring at him now as she debated whether or not she should simply manipulate his silly mind instead of trying to change it through persuasion.

"_No of course I don't want that Rose, I'm not wishing for anything to find us. But…sigh_…" Tom hung his head a moment as he took a breath to collect his thoughts. "_Look, I'll I'm asking for is a bit of proof. Some sign or sound…something to let us Humans know, that we are doing the right thing in letting a vampire manipulate our lives. For all we know she could be the one behind the attacks. Maybe this is what she does? Comes to a village looking for aide, sets up camp, brings in the wolves to make escape or resistance less likely, then once we aren't paying attention anymore, in come the rest of them for the easy meal_…"

"_Thomas Jay Tilley that is the most ridiculous notion I have ever heard of! If she has an army of werewolves and vampires why even go through the trouble? Why train Humans to do things? Why help them strengthen themselves against attack? You have seriously_-_!?_" Rose was on her way towards a substantial tirade of rebuttals and refutes when she saw something standing behind her husband which made her stop speaking altogether. "_M-Marceline_…"

The vampire stood there silently, watching the couple turn towards her, her arms folded across her rigid form which looked like nothing more than a dark shadow within even darker shadows that shrouded her entirely from view. Only her glowing red eyes gave her away as actually being present, the fiery orbs narrowed and staring directly at the source of her building irritation.

"_So_…" Marceline's voice filled the small house, rousing Bonni who was laying down for a nap in the next room, the small girl peeking from around a corner, nervously watching the adults argue. "_You wish to see proof? Fine. I can do that_…"

"_But Marceline, please, he doesn't know what_-" Rose began to try and defend her poor husband, suddenly torn between keeping him safe and ignorant or letting the vampire show him what truly waited in the darkness just beyond their small borders.

Marceline cut Rose off again, this time with only a gesture as she held up her hand and shook her head. "_No. He knows what he is talking about, he knows what he sees. Such reliance on the visual…unable to even remotely feel the world around you_…" The vampire stopped herself before she really let her true feelings be known, about her disdain for Humans as a species, bearing some grudge that went beyond her simply being a vampire and the Humans being her food. "_Come. I will show you the proof of your borrowed time on this planet. But afterwards Tom, I want no more hassles from you. You are to work and do as you are told or so help me, the next time you see what I am about to show you, it will be up close_."

Without another word, the vampire moved back outside, leaving the door open and the couple alone to look at each other. Tom seemed bewildered by the prospect of the vampire actually having proof to show him, that fact alone shattering his previous conclusion about the vampire's intentions. As he looked into his wife's eyes, he could see a truth laying in the hazel pools, that she had already witnessed the proof, already had seen what was out there, and this made him feel miserable, weak, as if he was making a fool of both himself and the people he stood for entirely.

Kissing Rose on the forehead, Tom silently turned and followed the vampire outside, wondering to himself if he would actually be returning or if the vampire had had enough of his defiance. Either way, as soon as he stepped foot outside, Tom could feel someone tug upon his shoulders, lifting him off the ground, and carrying him away into the darkness.

~~ooOOoo~~

It took close to four hours for the vampire to carry Tom to their destination, but as they came into a much smaller, narrower set of tunnels, a slight orange hue started to come into view. It was at this point that Marceline set them both down upon the ground, shushing the man into silence, and motioning for him to follow.

"Stay right near me Tom and do not make a sound, or I will leave you to whatever finds you…" The vampire hissed as she whispered, her words barely audible as Tom strained to hear them. The man nodded, both of them hunching over and staying as low as possible, quietly making their way slowly forward towards the source of the light.

It seemed as if every few yards, Marceline had to stop their progress as a sentry or some creature came close to discovering them, the vampire using her powers to disguise their presence from view as much as she could as she tried to not use up all of her power here, still needing enough to get them home in one piece and just in case everything went horribly wrong.

_You are lucky she loves you…or I would leave you here right now_…the vampire glared at the man in the darkness, knowing his weak Human eyes would be unable to see it, and as they neared a small ridge, Marceline motioned for them both to crawl along on their bellies.

"_Do you see it Human? Is this the proof you seek?_" Marceline didn't have to look as she whispered, having been here already many times before, scouting, making sure that the threat that loomed just beyond the ridgeline was not advancing yet.

As Tom peeked over the craggy rocks, a blast of super heated air rushed past his head, making his skin flare up as if he had just gotten an instant sunburn. The man braced himself, trying to blink rapidly to replenish the dried tears that the hot air had swept away, and as his vision corrected itself, he could see it, the proof the vampire had promised, and immediately he had wished he hadn't.

The vast cavern was filled with moving bodies, more than Tom could begin to count and massive bonfires burned brightly, filling the void with smoke and heat that burned the man's nose as he tried to breathe. The stench screamed of death, of rotting flesh and rancid meat, the aftermath of what this particular area used to be as he spotted the crumbling remains of what could have been makeshift buildings slowly burning away. Loud, foreign cries echoed across the ceiling as fights would randomly break out, the shadowed figures fighting amongst themselves over the last bits of scrap like rabid dogs, laughter would follow and cheering on of the spectacle before slowly dying down again, and as Tom wiped the sweat dripping down his face, his panic moved him to start speaking.

"Wha-what do we do…so many…too man-!" The man's lips were covered by ashen gray hands as he continued to try and stutter out his words, the vampire silencing him as she tugged him close.

_Idiot_… Marceline looked over the jagged rocks, scanning the host of feral vampires, hoping that nothing had heard the man whispering. _You do realize they can hear you, even from this distance yes? Keep your mouth shut Human, we are leaving…_The stern voice penetrated Tom's thoughts, making him blink and gasp in surprise at the sensation. Quietly he nodded against the vampire's hands, and shifting his body, moved to follow her away from the horrors that only nightmares could contain.

As soon as she felt comfortable enough with the distance, Marceline stood up and beckoned for Tom, offering her back to the Human so that they could travel much faster. But as Tom stood up, he paused, looking as if he had seen a ghost as his face went white and his eyes opened as wide as saucers.

_What is he doing…now…oh no_… Marceline blinked as she watched Tom lift up from the ground and a hand pierce straight through his chest, killing him instantly as blood sputtered and gushed from the wound. Her red eyes stared in disbelief as his life drained from his body, gnashing her fangs together to keep from crying out in agony as she could only stand there and watch, hoping she was hidden enough to not give herself away as several shadows began to descend upon the lifeless body still dangling in the air.

Loud voices sang out in praise as more and more shadows moved closer, threatening to find Marceline if she remained there as the pack of Ferals began to fight for the right to eat first, attacking each other viciously to assert their dominance over one another, dragging Tom's corpse across the jagged rocks, rending flesh and breaking his body apart as clawed hands ripped away at the flailing limbs, taking their share before running away into the darkness to feast upon what meager amounts of fresh blood they could defend.

Marceline fought against her instinct to kill them, to retrieve the poor man's mortal husk, but it was too late to do anything as the rabid vampires made quick work of his small body, leaving nothing behind. Some were even licking the blood from the floor, not letting one drop of the red nectar remain and as they finished and then just as quickly dispersed.

The vampire hung her head, feeling guilty about her brash decision to bring the man here in the first place, and as she reluctantly made her way back towards where they had first entered from, she tried to convince herself it wasn't what she had wanted. Even though she had disliked the man from the start and knew he was going to be a problem, she still respected that he was a living, breathing person that deserved the right to live just as any other creature deserved it. _I didn't want this to happen…I didn't want him dead…I just wanted him to understand…_

For the rest of the flight home Marceline traveled in complete silence, her guilty conscience bearing down upon her mind, making her doubt her plans, making her doubt even continuing on living. _I couldn't even save him…and he was just one man…how can I possibly save the rest…Tom…I'm so sorry…_She couldn't help the tears beginning to streak down her face as a dark shadow clouded her mind, penetrating her thoughts, and skewing her perception as the crag filled tunnel around her began to distort and lose focus, causing the vampire to land roughly against the hard stone floor and gasp for air as she realized what was happening.

_You should give up…this will not work…come back to me and I will forgive you…what are you trying to prove Marceline…_The voice boomed within the vampire's mind, drowning out any and all other sounds as Marceline clutched the sides of her head, as if the whispering was causing her physical pain. _Come back to me…now…come back to me come back to me come back to me_…The voice whispered and screamed, sounding as if a thousand voices were all speaking at the same time, commanding Marceline to return to her Master, to return to her coven with promises of amnesty and forgiveness, taunting her at the same time with ideas of leading a man to die on purpose, of being too weak to save even one Human, and all of it driving the vampire to cry out to try and stop it.

_I will never come back!…Never!…Stop it!_ "STOP SPEAKING IN MY HEAD!" Marceline screamed out loudly, her voice echoing through the long tunnel as she roared in defiance at the voice, focusing her willpower to silence the treacherous whispering and to get to her feet.

_This WILL end…I WILL KILL YOU…_

The voice scoffed at the vampire's attempts to break free from its influence.

_We shall see… _


	45. TVN 17 Deafening Silence

-Deafening Silence-

Rose waited quietly outside of her small home, humming to herself to try and calm her nerves. Marceline had shown her, in a vision, what lie in the darkest depths of the long tunnel system, the massive pseudo-army that the King of Vampires was building up. It was something only a few of the Elder's were made aware of, so as to not cause widespread panic among the villagers. They all needed to simply focus on whatever task they were given, be it crafting or training, so that they would be ready when the time came. Tom though, he would never had accepted such a thing as real, being a man of tangible reality, he could only believe what his eyes would tell him, since seeing was certainly believing, as far as his mindset was concerned. So Rose understood exactly why the vampire had to show him real evidence, and why they would have to leave to do it, or else his resistance would continue to slow progress down.

But now, Rose had realized the folly of allowing such a dangerous excursion as she stared out into the darkness that hung overhead, listening intently for a sound or a sign of Marceline and Tom's return. The silence was the only thing that greeted her, silence that would otherwise be comforting, meaning everything was safe and quiet, that nothing was lurking just out of sight, and it was deafening to someone hoping for more, hoping for the return of loved ones to the safety of the makeshift walls.

"_Miss Rose_?" Bonni gently tugged upon the woman's tattered and dirty blouse, having been just as patiently waiting for her caretaker to tend her, wanting her attention as the small girl whispered quietly. "_I'm hungry. Can we eat?_"

"_Oh Bonni dear, we are waiting for Tom and Marceline to return, remember? They will be home soon and then we can have dinner, ok?_" Rose smiled down at the child, although her smile couldn't have been more worrisome as her lips trembled and her cheeks would only pull upwards so much. Rose wanted to hide her anxiety, especially from Bonni, knowing that anything involving the vampire either excited her or upset her, and the last thing she needed was an upset toddler.

"_Ok but can I have Makline's again?_" The girl looked up at the woman, smiling innocently as she slowly rocked back and forth on the small stool she was planted upon.

Rose nodded then returned to her vigil, staring into a void she knew her eyes could not see into but perhaps her mind could. She concentrated, searching for either Tom's thoughts or the vampires, but all she could see was a hazed reflection of empty tunnels. _Is she blocking me…? I can normally pick up on her from as far away as a few miles now…why is it so gray out there…_

Forcing herself to focus harder, Rose tried to break through the blurred vision of the vampire, wanting to see Tom, wanting see if they were alright or if the worst had happened and they were pursued, but still only the gray clouded haze filled her mind, and after a few moments more, Rose gave up trying to break into the vampire's mind, sighing as she resigned herself to simply waiting. _Something isn't right…please Marceline…please just bring him back…_

An hour passed the time when the two should have returned, Rose, not wanting to keep Bonnie outside all night, brought the child inside for dinner and bedtime. As she cooked, her eyes never drifted far from the door, hoping that she would be the first to greet the pair as they returned, but as dinner was served, and the child was tucked in, there was still no sign of the vampire or her husband.

The Elder sat quietly at a dimly lit table as tears began rolling down her flushed cheeks, her heart sank into despair as still the silence persisted in tormenting her. _Oh God…what will I do…what if they both do not return…it will be chaos…oh Tom…oh Tom I should have never let her take you out there you stubborn fool…this was a mistake…_Laying her head down upon her folded arms, Rose drifted into an exhaustion induced sleep, weeping still and shifting upon the hard wooden chair as desperate dreams turned into nightmares, and fatigue skewed the rest she was going to need.

~~ooOOoo~~

Marceline stopped just outside of the connecting tunnel that would lead her back to the small village, wanting to collect her thoughts as well as make sure she was not being followed. Her red eyes glowed as they searched from wall to wall, ceiling to floor, looking for any sign of movement, and once she was satisfied, the vampire leaned against a massive boulder that was partially blocking the worn out pathway that traders had began to carve into the stone floor.

_What do I do…what could I have done…I could have protected him…but…_Marceline slammed her fist against the hard surface, causing small bits of rock to fly away into the darkness to rebound off of the surroundings. _Did He do it?...He knows there are more with me now…our time just got that much shorter…_

With a mournful look back towards where she had had to abandon Tom, the vampire lifted off into the air, slowly making her way towards the makeshift wall, greeted by quiet calls of welcome from the sentries posted within eyesight. It was much later than she was expected to return, and happy greetings turned quickly into panicked questions as many realized she had returned alone.

_Where is Tom?_

_Mistress what happened to the Human?_

_Were you found? _

_Is he alive?_

Marceline quieted down the small gathering of guards as she raised her hand asking for silence. "_Tom…was killed while we made our way back here_…" It was all she could get out as troubled gasps of shock and grim looks swept across the small gathering.

Savik hung his head for a moment of silence before clearing his throat and moving to stand before the vampire. "_Everyone back to your posts, and keep this to yourselves for now or answer to me. Off with you all_." A deep growl and a yellow-eyed glare sent the sentries in motion, each man and wolf talking and whispering between glances back over shoulders and around corners as the large gray Alpha watched them disperse.

"_Mistress, what happened?_" The wolf lowered his head and began to usher the vampire away from the scene, keeping his graveled voice as low as he could so the news could be contained for just a bit longer.

"_I don't know how it happened, but we were ambushed as I was about to put Tom on my back. He had no chance and there were way too many for me to handle on my own. I vanished…and watched…to make sure_…" Marceline's voice waivered as she spoke, her fangs gnashing together as she fought back both her anger and heartache.

"_To make sure they didn't keep him…Mistress I am…so very sorry about your friend_…" Savik sighed heavily, shaking his large head in disbelief. "_How did they get such an advantage over you? Surely you would have sensed them in some way?_"

"_That's just it Savik, I didn't sense anything. I didn't even smell them until they were on top of us. It's like they weren't even Ferals…they made no sounds, no howls like normal…I think He was doing it directly_…" Marceline turned to look at the wolf, her red eyes tearing up as she explained what had occurred.

"_The Master?...That's…do you think he knows? Knows about this settlement?_" The wolf was agitated as he continued to whisper, the news of the King of Vampires possibly having a hand in the demise of a Human directly was the worst case scenario that could have played out on something that should have been a simple scouting mission.

"_I don't care if he does. We will continue to prepare, we just have to move that much faster now. I…I have to go and_…" The vampire looked away, the dire expression on her face telling the wolf everything he needed to know.

"_I will see to tonight personally…and will be nearby if you need me_…" Savik bowed his head low and watched as the vampire near stumbled away, sighing again heavily as he already knew this would complicate everything.

As Marceline drew closer to Rose's small house, she was finding it harder and harder to simply keep on taking the steps to get her there, her feet dragging as if she were being weighed down, her subconscious trying to stop her from having to go through what would amount to a traumatic ordeal for everyone involved. The vampire knew what the reaction of the woman waiting for her was going to be, and she knew she was going to be the direct cause of it, and for that, the guilt continued to bear down upon the vampire's mind, making her dread having to inform a wife about her husband's death.

_Ker-chaaaak…_

The rusted knob and creaking wood noisily sent out the alarm that someone was entering the house, instantly waking Rose up from her uneasy slumber, and as she wiped at her eyes to try and focus in the dim light, the most horrible of sights greeted her as only one person entered before the door closed.

_No…No please no…_

Rose looked at the vampire, seeing the sullen expression Marceline wore, seeing the despair, the agony, the utter defeat, and she knew, as if she had already known, that the worst had happened, that she had lost something precious to her. The Elder stood there, in a long moment of shocked silence, as tears raced down and dripped against her tattered blouse, her entire body shaking, washing over with frail weakness that made her knees buckle as her strength was sapped from her body, sending her down upon them.

"_Rose I_…-" The vampire tried to go to her, to offer her comfort and to help her stand, but as she reached out, the woman swung wildly, smacking her gray hands away.

"_HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU!_" Rose screamed in agony as she cried, coming completely unhinged as she near lunged towards the cause of her pain.

Marceline caught the woman, letting her slam her small fists against the Vampire's face and body, allowing her to let loose her anger, to vent her grief through the physical, and as the flailing arms began to falter, the vampire pulled Rose close, holding her shaking, trembling body as they both cried together.

"_What's going on Miss- Makline!...Oh…did_…" As Bonni looked around, she noticed that not only were the vampire and Rose crying, but Tom wasn't in the house.

Marceline shook her head at the child, hushing her as she waved for Bonni to leave the room. "_Rose…please forgive me_…" She leaned away to look at the Elder, wanting to endure the woman's scorn head on and shed her own guilt by facing it.

"_Get out…I can't…please just get out…take her with you…leave me alone_…" Rose whispered through heavy breaths and stuttered gasps for air before being moved to tears again, pulling away from the vampire as she walked into the bedroom.

Marceline let her go, watching only long enough for Bonni to peek back around the corner. "_Bonni, come with me, we…Rose needs some time alone_…" She held out a gray hand and gently grasped the small pink fingers as Bonni moved to her side.

"_Is she ok?_" The child whispered solemnly, having already picked up that something sad had happened and that it greatly upset Rose and the vampire.

"_Shhh…come on_…" Marceline didn't want to explain it while they were still there, knowing Bonni would ask questions that Rose didn't need to hear, wanting the widow to have her space and time to mourn over her loss.

~~ooOOoo~~

Weeks passed by, and Rose kept herself hidden away from the public eye, the villagers visiting her only long enough to convey condolences and to make sure she was doing alright. Some worried for her sanity as the Elder became less and less responsive to every visitor, slipping into a deep depression while refusing food and company.

The council had berated Marceline about her brash and dangerous act, revoking some of her authority in light of the death of someone in her direct care, which she accepted full responsibility for. Publicly, Tom's death was announced as a tragic accident, lost during a cave in on a long range scouting mission, the man acting as an emissary to nearby encampments. He was heralded as a hero and honored in song and story, forever to remembered as a man who loved his wife and his people, and died trying to bring hope to the new age.

It wasn't until a full month had passed by without Rose being heard from, that Marceline had decided to check on her personally, having kept to Rose's wishes of leaving her alone. When the vampire knocked on the wooden door to her home, no answer came, and when Marceline pressed her pointed ear to the door, she couldn't hear anyone inside.

Pushing hard upon the door, Marceline broke the small catch that was keeping it barred, and moving inside, her red eyes flared up as she looked for the woman in the darkness. "_Rose? Rose where are you_…" Coming around the corner and into the bedroom, the vampire found the woman laying down on the bed, her breathing shallow and her eyes closed tight. _Oh no_…Quickly Marceline picked up the near lifeless body, taking her out of the darkness and rushing her towards a small hut that was set up as a medical station.

"_Someone help!_" Marceline called out as she shoved her way into the dimly lit space, startling the two women inside who were on duty as nurses.

_What happened?! _

_That's Elder Rose! _

_Oh God she is near death! _

_Quickly, fetch towels and water! _

One of the women pointed at Marceline as she barked out orders, the vampire scrambling to do as she was told without knowing where anything was. The nurse quickly began severing any parts of clothing that seemed constrictive, and as she gently prodded at a small lump near Rose's midsection, she had a horrible realization. "_What is this! Did you know she was pregnant? Why hasn't she been looked after!_ _Hurry or we'll lose the baby!_"

"_Someone call the doctor! We have a pregnant woman in here!_" The second nurse called out as she opened the door, hoping someone was within earshot that could send more aide.

Marceline nearly fell over as she blinked in surprise, having had no idea that Rose was pregnant with Tom's child. _What have I done_…She knocked over a small desk as she panicked, looking between faces as she became lost in what to do.

"_Get out of here! You are in the way! Out!_" The first nurse yelled at the vampire, pointing at the door before soaking a towel in the water bowl that was brought.

Marceline ducked out of the doorway as a short, stout man shoved his way inside, asking questions about the patient and slamming the door closed behind him. _How…how could I do this to her_…The vampire staggered and slumped against the wall just outside the door, feeling all of her energy draining from her body as her head swam with blurred vision and a ringing sounded in her ears. She wanted to hold her head, but she was finding it hard to simply hold her head up on its own, and soon, her eyes rolled up and closed as the world around Marceline began to spin uncontrollably.

The word about the Elder having been taken to the medical station spread rapidly, as well as the news of her being pregnant, and soon, a small crowd, started to gather. Some looked down at Marceline, unsure what she was doing there sitting against the wall, and it wasn't until Savik approached her, that they realized she was unconscious.

"_What happened to her?_" The massive wolf growled out, but all anyone could tell him was that she was like that already, and noone had really realized it or even tried to check on her out of fear. The Alpha gently lifted his mistress, taking her away from the scene before more people could see the weakened state she was in, already seeing some of the looks many were giving her. _They can't see her like this or they may turn on us_…He took her back to her own home that had been situated near the wall that was closest to the tunnels leading into the cavern, so that she would be the first alerted if something where to approach that was unwanted.

As he made his way inside, Bonni gave him a smile and a giggle, happy that her 'doggy' had come to pay her a visit, but the warm greetings turned into gasping and crying as Savik laid out the vampire's collapsed body upon the only bed in the home, wailing as her questions became a jumbled, stuttering mess of random words.

"_Bonni please…she will be alright…calm down_…" Savik had no idea how to explain what was going on when he himself had no clue, his head tilting this way and that as he examined the vampire. _Mistress…help me…I don't know what to do…she is still living…but completely drained…vampires…they need to feed…how long has it been since she has…does she even feed here…I have never seen her do it…_

_"Doggy! Help Makline! Ohhh…!" _Bonni was almost as frustrated as the wolf was as she tried to speak and put her thoughts into words. "_Like this! This!_" She held up her small, pink hands and waved them over the vampire's face. "_Like this see?!_"

It took Savik a few moments of watching the girl frantically gesture at him and seeing what she was doing before it finally clicked. "_Does she drink from someone's hand Bonni?_"

"_Mhm mhm! Like this! And it's all better! Help her!_" The girl nodded her head as she clapped her hands together, ecstatic that she had been understood.

_Who was she feeding from…_"_Bonni, I can't help her, I am a were-…doggy, and she needs a person. Whose hand does she use to drink?_" Savik knew enough about vampires to know that his blood would not be accepted into their blood streams as nourishment, sighing as he hoped Bonni knew who she was getting Human blood from.

"_Miss Rose helps Makline! Miss Rose can help!_" Bonni started to head for the door, intent on rushing to find the Elder, despite knowing she was supposed to leave her alone for now. A large, furred claw on her shoulder stopped Bonni in her tracks however, as Savik shook his head.

"_Rose cannot help right now, so I must ask a favor of you, child. Do you think you can help her?_" Savik tried to speak with as gentle a tone as he could, not wanting to scare Bonni into denying his request.

"_M-me…help? Uhm…o-ok…will it hurt though…? Miss Rose doesn't look happy when it happens…it looks like it hurts_…" Bonni curled up her fingers into small fists, hiding them behind her back.

"_Only for a moment, and then it will be gone. If you look at her, you won't even notice. You want to help her, yes?_" The wolf, leaned over and sat on his haunches, beckoning the child to him.

Bonni nodded slowly as she took a few steps towards the waiting wolf, nervously looking between him and the vampire on the bed. "_I-I want to help…Makline_…"

Savik reached out and carefully set the girl down upon one of his knees, looking at her closely. "_Don't watch, ok? Just look at her…look at her…shhh…and it'll be over…shhh that's it_…" As Bonni focused on Marceline, Savik reached for a small knife that was sitting on the bedside table, and holding her wrist tightly, the wolf slipped the blade over the soft flesh of the child's palm, slicing open a very small wound which made her wince.

"_Ow owowow_…" Bonni bit into her bottom lip as tears welled up In her eyes, but she braved her way through the small shock of pain, allowing the wolf to guide her hand as the slight gush of red liquid dripped upon the vampire's lips, whimpering as she waited to see if Marceline would come to.

It didn't take long for the act to produce results as Marceline's eyes blinked and opened widely, her body sitting up quickly while she looked around, trying to discern just what was going on. Her head buzzed with a massive headache, something she hadn't felt since becoming a vampire, normal afflictions such as those never really making a return once the vampirism took over, but as her gray fingers rubbed at her temples, what she saw was Savik holding a tear-soaked Bonni, and a sliced open child's hand.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING!_" The vampire was furious, mistaking what was happening between the wolf and child as she grabbed his thick, furred throat with one hand, and slammed his entire hulking bulk against the closest wall so hard, the entirety of the small house threatened to collapse around them.

"_No wait Makline! No doggy!_" Bonni protested as the motion sent her to the floor with a thud, and new tears began to drip from her light blue eyes as she tried to tug at the vampire's clothes to stop her.

As Marceline glared downwards, not realizing it was Bonni trying to pull her attention away from the struggling wolf, she growled menacingly and her face distorted a bit, showing off the monster she had tried so desperately to keep hidden away and letting the reins on her power loosen a little too much.

Bonni screamed and scrambled away, cowering in the shadows of the furthest corner she could get to and burying her face beneath her arms. "_Monster! Monster!_" She cried over and over again, not understanding that it was still Marceline, the confusion simply too much for her mind to grasp.

"_M-ech…M-istress p-please st-op…you…s-scaring…her_…" Savik's hands tried to pry his neck from the vampire's grasp, but it was a futile attempt, Marceline was using more power than he had ever felt from her, and after having fresh blood, he was completely at her mercy as his body dangled a foot off the floor.

"_What is…?! N-no…! Bonni! BONNI!_" Marceline let the wolf go, his chest heaving as he took in several deep gasps for air, the vampire moving quickly to collect the girl, wanting to calm her down as soon as she realized what she was doing. "_N-no Bonni shhh…it's ok…it's me…please please don't be afraid of me_…" Dropping to her knees, the vampire gently stroked the girls trembling shoulders, trying to coax her out of the darkness and into her cold arms. "_I'm sorry Bonni I didn't mean to scare you…please come out…come here to me_…"

The soothing tone of the vampire's voice was finally recognizable as Bonni peaked out from between her folded arms, sniffling as she jumped into Marceline and crying even more as she pressed her face flat against the vampire's chest.

Marceline rocked the girl back and forth, whispering to her that everything was ok now, that she didn't have to be scared before turning her attention back to the wolf. "_Savik I…I'm sorry…are you alright?_"

After a few choking coughs and a yellow eyed glare, the wolf sat up and nodded, his large claw rubbing at his neck. "_F-fine…it's fine. Lesson learned. If it means anything, I asked her profusely before we committed_…" As he watched to two hold onto each other, Savik had a realization dawn upon him after seeing the raw display of a true vampire's powers. "_You have been holding back…Why_."

"_You can see why right now_…" Marceline's expression turned from confusion and anger, into regret and sadness as she looked at the small child curled up against her. "_I don't want her to know_…_Do you understand?_"

"_It puts us in danger…that is why Tom_-…" Savik stopped as the vampire looked at him, her eyes full of tears. "_I …forgive me_…" Standing up, Savik moved to the door, and with a last glance back, left the vampire to tend the child. He understood now why, why the vampire had seemed so weak, why she had allowed a Feral pack to get so close to her even though he knew she was stronger. The wolf, wanting some air so he could think more clearly, made his way towards the small medical station to check on Rose, the situation becoming very clear to him.

_She is suppressing herself both from the child and from the Master…so he cannot find her…and so the child will not know it was her that killed her parents…I'm a fool to have said such a thing_…


End file.
